The Nightmare at Otonokizaka
by crazyjman80
Summary: When people tell you, it's just a bad dream, they usually mean it can't hurt you. But what if that dream suddenly got the ability to haunt you outside of your slumber, to cause real life damage to you while you slept. A plague of nightmares sweeps μ's that begins to pick off their friends and family. Can they stop it? Or will they fall to HIM as so many others have before.
1. Patient Zero

**A/N. Before we begin, thank you for clicking on this… or tapping on it. Finally I get to do something really fun and try my hand at horror. And might as well start with a literal classic. Enjoy.**

…

 _ **Patient Zero**_

 _It was a cold and restless evening in Tokyo. Feral dogs barked at one another, families argued amongst themselves and cars honked at each other. It was a normal night in the streets. All except for the little girl wandering the streets. She was going to have a nightmare of a time_

 _Kokoro Yazawa, a.9 year old living in Tokyo. Under normal circumstances, she'd be considered a bit of an ordinary girl with no real value to her. However, her older sister, Nico Yazawa was a member of the most famous School Idol Group, μ's._

 _She walked through a cold and dark alley, hugging herself to help preserve her warmth in the blistering cold. A moment ago she was merely sleeping in her bed, and now she was going down this alleyway. She must have had a reason. She couldn't figure it out however. She was scared, cold, and worst of all, alone. If her big sis were here, she'd be fine. Nico wouldn't allow such an atrocity to happen, Nico would protect her. But as she walked down the alleyway, looking for help, she knew she would remain alone for the duration of this journey._

 _From the distance, a trash can fell over._

 _Startled "Hello." She called out shakingly. "Is someone there?" She asked the darkness._

 _Usually, she would have just went back where she came from, but because of the lack of any other options, she had no choice but to investigate further. She slowly crept up to where the noise originated from. Soon the air around her got even colder and the light quickly left the area. It was dark everywhere except for a small orange glow in the distance._

 _She shook her head at the thought. "No, i'm not doing that." She told herself._

" _Ahh, but you want to…" A deep, disembodied, demonic voice said to her._

" _Who's there?!" she panicked._

 _His laughter haunted her, sending shivers down her spine. She was getting ready to pee her pants. Somewhere in the distance, Kokoro heard a small group of children singing together. Something to the tune of 'One, two, buckle my shoe.' It was enough to petrify anyone. The words, 'one, two, Freddy's coming for you.' began to linger in her mind._

 _She nervously started to strafe backwards, trying to run away from whatever the hell was making this song. Kokoro glanced at the flickering orange light to see a shadow emerge. The shadow was the figure of a tall man in a fedora, she couldn't make out much detail._

" _Who are you!" She yelled, scared._

 _His laughter emanated from all around her, bouncing around her like a wave in the water._

" _Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded, dropping to her knees. The figure raised his right hand up, slowly as he chuckled more. His fist was soon raised up and at the same level as his head. "Please…" Kokoro pleaded once more._

 _He opened his hand to reveal the shadows of four long blades coming from the ends of his fingertips. Kokoro let out a blood curdling scream as he began to laugh maniacally. The distance between her and Kokoro was closed very quickly as he zoomed across the alley without moving his legs. Before Kokoro could react, his bladed hand was in her chest._

 _She looked down to see the hand in her chest, however, she felt no pain in her chest as she expected. She then quickly snapped her head up to see her aggressor. A man; whose face was burnt so much to see the muscle tissue under his skin, and a eye's as red as blood, all wrapped up in a red and green striped sweater. He stood before her ready to kill as he laughed once more preparing to throw her._

…

"Kokoro! Kokoro!"

She immediately found herself being woken up by her mother who was extremely concerned for her safety.

"Kokoro, are you okay?" Her mother asked her. She couldn't tell, as she had just woke up, but she was soaked in sweat and had been crying, and moaning in her sleep. So much so that it had woke Kokoa up. It frightened her too, so she went to go and wake up their mother to get her.

"Mom!" She quickly hugged her to make sure she was real.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom! There, there was a man, he, he, he tried to kill me!" She told her quickly, fumbling over some of the words.

"It's okay Kokoro, it's okay." She told her hugging her back. "It was just a bad dream."

Slowly, she began to calm down. "Right…" She said to herself in her mother's arms. "Just a bad dream."

…

 _In the dream realm._

 _A figure stood, his claws lay waiting. "Damn…" He grunted to himself. "I'm not strong enough…" He said to himself as he held a puppet of the young Kokoro Yazawa. His heavy, growling like breathing could make even a Lion, cry in fear. He threw the doll into the distance. "Yet." He would begin his search for the one, the one who would make everyone fear him. Make the world remember the name. The name that plagued the earth, and all who knew it._

 _He once ruled the entire dream realm with an iron fist. A world only he could control and decimate. A world where he could be king and slaughter all that oppose him._

" _Soon." He said to himself, holding a doll of a brown haired school idol with glasses. "Soon they'll remember me. They'll know me." He chuckled. "They'll fear me." He began to laugh uncontrollably._

 _Soon his reign would begin again. His influence would soon be global, not confined to a small town in Ohio. Soon, everyone would remember the name._

 _Freddy Krueger._


	2. Only You Can Prevent Wildfires

**Only You Can Prevent Wildfires**

A few months ago, the former third years; Nico Yazawa, Eli Ayase, and Nozomi Tojo, had all graduated from Otonokizaka High. Of course things were different now, not much, only enough. For starters the former second years; Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami, are currently the student body council, taking Eli and Nozomi's place; and the original first years went on to run the School Idol Research Club and head their new School Idol Group. They elected to not continue as μ's, simply to honor the third years. While Honoka and the other now third years would like to participate, they decided to remain as just the student body president and vice presidents instead, helping to keep the school running in tip top shape. That being said, they still, on occasion, participate in practice on some days.

The now first years, Yukiho Kousaka and Arisa Ayase, both are in the School Idol club, alongside a dozen other students that came to this school merely because of μ's. The current second years; Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino and Rin Hoshizora, currently run the Idol Group here at the school. Rin was the center, and Hanayo was the club president. They, alongside Yukiho and Arisa, were the new idol group. They called their new team of School Idol group 'Idol of a Down'. Among the club were a bunch of mini idol teams that were formed by the new idol club members alongside Idol of a Down, they mostly just sing a dance for the school at festivals.

As for the third years of yesteryear; Eli Ayase. Nozomi Tojo and Nico Yazawa. Eli and Nozomi are both currently in the same college, Eli studying to be a school administrator, while Nozomi is learning how to be a school teacher. Nico on the other hand was out trying to make good on the only skill she really has, being an idol. Her pursuit of being a professional idol has lead her to have some form of solo career in Japan. It helps that she was a apart of μ's, but that was basically the only selling point she really had. No one wanted to work with the arrogant former school idol.

However things may have turned out for them before, life was about to take a huge left turn.

A turn for the worst.

…

It was your average Monday morning at Otonokizaka; the hallways flooded with people, the classrooms full of students, students and staff saying "Ah, shit it's monday." and the idol club beginning their day. Hanayo was on her way to class with her best friend, Rin.

Rin was talking at the speed of sound about how her weekend had gone down, as she had to be downtown for something while Hanayo was home alone. Hanayo merely listened to Rin. Today's conversation was Rin going on about a possible live they could do at a baseball game. "So, here's the thing, they want us to perform during the 7th inning. If we do good during the performance there, they'll have us perform as regulars. Isn't that cool?" Rin was so excited. Technically, Hanayo should have been the one finding live shows to do, she was the club president after all, but Rin was most notably known in the idol team, so obviously if she went up to some group, or sports team and asked to perform, they'd probably accept. On Top of that, Hanayo was generally too afraid to do something like that anyway.

"That's great Rin-chan." Hanayo replied softly as they entered the classroom. Rin continued to make casual small talk while the two made their way to their seats. Hanayo sat down placing her things down while Rin continued to talk.

Just a minute or so before class starts, and Maki makes her appearance. She came into the classroom, looking concerned. Hanayo took interest in the red head and decided she wanted to know what was bothering her. "Maki-chan." She began quietly.

"Hmm." Maki acknowledged.

"Uh, what's bothering you?" She asked. Rin, realizing that she was being ignored by Hanayo, turned her attention to Maki.

"Oh, Maki. Hey." She said with all enthusiasm.

"Morning." Maki returned the greeting.

"Maki-chan." Hanayo tried asking.

"What? Oh, right." Maki started. "Nothing major. The other day, Nico called me complaining about something, i guess Kokoro had a bad dream or something and now she's venting to me."

"Sounds pretty bad." Hanayo replied.

"Yeah. I can't figure out why she'd come to me."

"You look a little tired." Rin noted.

"Yeah… Strange thing is, after Nico told me about it. I had a weird as hell dream."

Rin chuckled. "Were you confessing to Nico-chan?" Rin teased.

Maki's face was soon bright red.

"Ahh." Rin smiled.

"No, no damnit that wasn't it!" Maki defended herself.

"Then. What was it?" Hanayo asked.

She paused. "Some guy in a christmas sweater chased me around a boiler room."

At first some silence. Then Rin finally loses it. "Wow, some guy in a christmas sweater came chasing after you." She giggled a bit at the idea.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maki asked.

"I don't know, maybe Maki-chan likes it that way. Maybe she wants to be-"

"Shut the hell up." Maki denied Rin the honor of finishing her sentence. Hanayo laughed a little at the tsundere get flustered over this. It was kinda funny. But nothing quite peaked her interest more than the man in the christmas sweater. She doesn't know why, but she felt that was something she should get back to.

"Hey, Maki-chan."

"What?"

"What do you know about him though?"

Maki sighed. "Well, he said his name was-"

 _Ring._

The bell indicating class was now in session rang. Maki sighed. "Maybe after class."

"Alright." Hanayo nodded.

…

The Yazawa family had many things to do on a regular basis. For the most part, it was just their mother going to work everyday, and the kids going to school. Nico was normally supposed to be out and trying to find someone who would hire her as a professional idol, but today Kokoro was terrified, so much so that she couldn't go to school. Whatever it was that happened a few nights ago, it spooked her right to the bones. Kokoa and Kotaro were both at school while Kokoro was at home.

Nico was with her, trying to get her over it.

"Kokoro, it was just a damned dream, get over it." Nico attempted to comfort… poorly.

She was shaking still. "N-n-no. It wasn't."

"If it wasn't then why aren't you dead? If what you said was true, then shouldn't it at least have left a mark." Nico asked.

"It did!" She snapped back. Kokoro stopped and lifted her shirt, showing her a small mark where her shoulder became her chest.

Nico sighed. "That's because you slept on my camera." She said holding out her small, pink digital camera.

"No. No he tried to slash me. He tried to kill me."

Nico sighed again. How many times is she gonna do this. "You said that he gets stronger when… What again?"

"The more people that know his name."

"Freddy Krueger?" Nico asked, confirming it.

Kokoro nodded.

"And he kills you in your sleep?"

She nods again.

"So then if i know him, and i slept the other night, shouldn't i have seen him?" Nico asked.

Kokoro quickly tried to reply, but couldn't come up with anything.

"That's what i thought."

"But Onee-chan." Kokoro pleaded.

Nico got down on one knee and began talking to her at her level… literally. "That was just a bad dream. Tomorrow, you won't have that dream, and you'll be okay."

Kokoro wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "Okay."

Nico smiled at her little sister. "Nico nico nii."

She smiled back and weakly replied. "Nico nico nii."

At about that moment, their mother arrived home.

"Mom." Nico popped up.

"Morning you two." She said entering the living room with them. With her, she had a man with a suit on.

"Uhh mom. Who's that?" Nico asked with a 'what the hell' kinda tone.

"This is Doctor Kobayakawa, he's a child psychiatrist from Tokyo."

"A doctor?" Nico wondered out loud.

"Well, she had that dream saturday evening and last night. Both times it got worst, so i had to ask someone for help."

Nico's first thought was _We already have enough problems trying to pay the rent, and feed us how the hell did you pay for a psychiatrist?_ Of course she wouldn't blurt that out loud. She wasn't that stupid.

"Doctor." Her mother began.

"Ah, yes. You must be Kokoro, right?"

She nodded.

"Can we have a little chat."

She nodded again.

"Great." The doctor exclaimed. "Uh, can you two leave the room please. I want Kokoro to feel as safe talking to me as she can."

Nico first began to wonder why she wouldn't feel safe with her mother and older sister in the room. But decided against arguing with the doctor.

"So…" Nico started.

"Preferably the whole apartment. It's easier for a child to start spilling all of their secrets if there isn't anybody around." The doctor told them.

"Alright, come on Nico." Her mother herded her out of the room while at the same time, putting something on the counter.

The two found themselves in the hallway while the doctor talked to Kokoro.

"Hey mom."

"What?"

"How did you afford the doctor?"

"Uhmm." Her mother trailed off for a second.

"Eww." She shivered for a second. "On second thought i don't want to know what you did to him."

"Nico!" She got pissed.

"Besides, aren't psychiatrists supposed to take clients to their offices and not come to their homes?"

"This one is kind of a discount guy."

"That sounds pretty shady." Nico noted.

Her mother pulled out a baby moniter, the same one she used on her and her sisters… and brother.

"Ahh. So we get to hear what the say."

Her mother nodded. She turned it on.

Static, and then.

" _Okay Kokoro, can you sit in this reclining chair, it will help you relax."_

" _Okay."_

 _The sounds of the chair reclining._

" _Now tell me. What was this dream you had?" He asked as the sound of a pen and clipboard came on._

" _Uhmm…. It was this guy. He was really badly burned. He wanted to hurt me."_

" _Did he have a name?"_

" _I don't want to say it."_

" _It's okay Kokoro."_

" _Freddy… Freddy Krueger."_

" _Why do you think he wanted to attack you?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Where did you first hear about him?"_

" _Uhh. A tourist from america, grabbed me and started yelling at me. I couldn't understand him, all i remember was him saying Freddy Krueger over and over again."_

" _Go on."_

" _That night, i had the first nightmare about him. He tried to kill me with his bladed hand. He's evil and wants to hurt everyone he sees… And then last night, he stalked me around my house. He said things to me."_

" _Like what?"_

 _She was at first too afraid to answer._

" _Like what?"_

" _YOUR MOM'S A SLUT, YOU'RE A MISTAKE YOU HAVE NO FATHER, I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT." She was breathing heavily._

" _Do you think-"_

" _AND THAT SONG!" Kokoro interrupted the doctor._

" _What song?"_

 _A moment of crying later. "One… two, Freddy's coming for you… Three, four better lock you doors." She began to sound angrier with it. "Five six, get a crucifix." Her voice getting deeper and darker. "Seven eight, better stay awake." Finally crashing back down into tears, unable to finish the rhyme._

" _Kokoro. What was the the last verse to it?"_

 _Her intense sobbing almost made it hard to hear her finish._

" _Nine ten… Never sleep again."_

 _For a moment, silence. Then the doctor wrote some things down on the clipboard and put it away. Some footsteps._

The door to their apartment opened with the doctor signaling to them to come back in.

"Come on Nico." Her mother told her.

She followed her back into the apartment. As the two entered, Nico could see how much it had impacted Kokoro. She has literally, never seen anybody cry that much. Maybe on tv in an anime, but never right before her. She turned her attention to the doctor.

"Okay, so as far as i can tell, someone scared her a while back and told her about this Fred Krueger guy. Now her overactive imagination has come out and made him into a bit of a real threat in her mind." He explained.

"Overactive imagination?" Nico doubted out loud.

"It doesn't' seem like something that would be the case, but in this case i believe it is."

"That kinda seemed extreme, even for an overactive imagination."

"She's right. Sounds more like a problem for exorcist than a psychiatrist." Her mother answered.

"Well, i assure you. Just drop by my office tomorrow, around noon, bring Kokoro, i can ask her some questions again when she has had a chance to calm down, maybe sleep some of this off, then i'm certain we can deal with this the way it needs to be done."

"I don't-" Her mother started but was cut off by the doctor.

"Fine, perhaps she's taking in information she learned about you." He explained. "Maybe this has something to with daddy issues. Would it be possible to speak with him?"

"He… i don't know where he is." Her mother explained.

"Well, then drop her off at my office tomorrow and i'll see what i can do." He explained.

She nodded. "Thank you doctor."

…

An eventful day at school, nothing really happened. Umi dropped by during practice and led the new recruits today. She got to perform a duet with Rin during lunch, and Maki stubbed her foot on a chair. That was all behind her now. Hanayo was at home now, getting ready for bed. She was wearing her pajamas for the night and her glasses. Her mom was in the living room sleeping on the couch while the TV plays an old horror classic, Wes Craven's Chiller. Hanayo, as of right now, was in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes before her father gets home.

 _Ring ring._

Her phone started to go off. Hanayo checked the phone to see who it was, it was Maki. She answered it after quickly wiping her hands free of soap and water. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Hanayo."

"Yes." She replied, holding the phone on her shoulder next to her ear so she could do the dishes.

"Got a minute."

"Sure, what's up."

"Sorry earlier, i completely forgot you asked me something before class started."

Hanayo thought back. "Oh yeah, i guess i did."

"You said you wanted to know what it was."

"Yeah, what was his name i think was the question."

A short pause. "Freddy Krueger. I think."

"Freddy Krueger?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, i think so. Anything else you want to know?" Maki asked.

"No, i think i can look it up on the internet. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay. good night Hanayo."

"Good night Maki."

She hung up the phone.

After a few more minutes, she finished the dishes. _Finally done._ She thought to herself, glancing at the the clock. _All before dad gets back._ She grabbed her phone off the counter and made her way to her room. As she passed through the living room. "Good night mom."

"Night Pana…" Her mom mumbled.

She continued over to the staircase which led to her room. She took the first step up the stairs when someone opened the door behind her. The door swung open with the sounds of two bootsteps. The smell of whiskey quickly filling the air. It was her father _Oh shit!_ Was the only thought running through her mind. She quickly turned around and greeted her father. The man wore a usual mechanic workers outfit, sturdy jeans, a work shirt and brown work boots, only thing missing was the saftey glasses. "Wel-welcome home father."

For a moment, he didn't do anything, just stare her down with his unending gaze. "Hanayo."

She panicked a little. "Yes father."

"What are you still doing up?" He asked her.

"I was doing the dishes, and, and- I was, uhh."

 _Slap._

She held her face a little. "I asked you what the fuck you were doing still being up? I didn't ask for excuses."

"Uhh… Nothing. I'll go to bed." She replied in a very apologetic kind of way.

"Fuckin teenagers." He grumbled as he went on into the living room.

She ran up the stairs and to her room. She past the bathroom on the second floor, and the guest room to come upon her own room. It was a basic room… aside from all the idol posters on the wall, every idol you could think of; A-RISE, Morning Musume, AKB48, Clover seven, Idolm ster, Rob Zombie (One of these, is not like the others.) She even had a poster of Riceman, a fictional superhero i made up.

She laid down in her bed, closing out the thoughts around her. She pulled the covers over herself, tonight she would have to sleep well, because tomorrow, she'd have a busy day.

Hell, she'll have a busy night.

 **A/N- Sweet dreams Hanayo.**

 **Alright, good job guys, you finished chapter two, and before anyone asks. Yes, those are real idol groups in japan, and yeah, System of a Down parody.**

 **Well guys what do you think? Somebody going to die tonight? Is it Hanayo? Maki? Kokoro? Nico or her mom? The psychiatrist? Or will no one die? Guess you'll all just have to tune in next time to find out.**

 **-CJM80**


	3. First Blood

**First Blood**

A peaceful day in the open air is always better for your soul than any regular day to day lifestyle. The sky was a peaceful baby blue, with a few clouds to obstruct the sun from being too blinding. The grass was short, cut to a perfect length, and the flowers bloomed from it. Birds were in the distance singing, and all was right with the world. Hanayo sat in the middle of this peace and quiet, soaking up the sun in her green summer dress. Her usual red brimmed glasses were replaced by a tinted lens version, complete with cute little designs running up and down it. She wore a white summer hat with the outfit too, beaded all along the sides of it. She laid in the grass as the sun shone down on her.

This is what she would consider the perfect day, nothing to disturb her, nothing to scare her, and nothing to make her feel any worse about herself. This was her sanctuary. No, not the 'Anther-Settlement-Needs-Your-Help' kind of sanctuary, a real sanctuary. As she sat back in her lawn chair of comfort, her closest friend, Rin Hoshizora, arrived bringing her snacks. "Here Kayo-chin." She said cutely giving her fresh, warm, rice.

"Thank you Rin." She replied, waving her off. She munched down on the brilliant white rice Rin had brought her, all while soaking in the sun. If she could consider anyplace heaven, it would be here.

For a moment, things were perfect for Hanayo. She was in a place where her father couldn't hit her, Umi wouldn't drill sergeant, and Rin was bringing her Rice. It was absolutely perfect. But then the sky started to darken.

"Huh?" She took off her sunglasses to see the sky was getting cloudy, and fast. "Uh-oh." She said to herself. She quickly got up, grabbing her things that were around her. As she finished packing up, it started to rain. She quickly started dashing towards somewhere where there wouldn't be any rain. She looked in the distance to see a tree, sitting atop a hill. She bolted there as fast as her legs could take her. She couldn't tell yet, but this rain seemed a little off. As she finally took cover under the tree, Hanayo plopped onto the ground. "Great, a nice day ruined." She moaned. Then she realized something, this rain was not rain, it was blood. She freaked out, screaming bloody murder [lol, foreshadowing] as she tried to get the blood off of her body.

"Ah- hahahaha!" A disembodied voice laugh, echoing across the world.

"Who's there!" Hanayo cried out in terror. Someone was here, but she couldn't tell who.

"Can you hear me little one. Hehehe, maybe this will help you." The voice told her as lightning struck the tree she was under.

Her ears went deaf from the crash of the tree, she was momentarily rendered blind as well. She cupped her ears and curled up into a fetal position, hoping it would stop the pain, but it didn't. Soon it passed and she was able to finally do something. She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Ahh, going so soon?" The voice said to her.

"If you're my dad, then leave me alone!" Hanayo yelled at the sky.

A chuckle. "Ah… Your father hey?"

"What?" Hanayo was confused by the man's voice. She knew it wasn't her father's now, but the fact that he sounded like he knew him confused her more. She stayed under the tree, avoiding the blood rain wherever possible. Then suddenly, something in the rain caught her attention. A man walking towards her. "Who are you?" She asked.

No reply.

She was afraid for her life, first some blood rain, now some guy appears from the blue. Something very fishy was happening here. But what? "You, stop." She told him weakly.

"Hanayo!" That voice rattled fear across her body. She knew that voice all too well. Her father.

He got closer, and closer. Hanayo could feel the fear boiling up in her system. She as afraid as she could get, sweat pouring down her head (although it could just be the blood rain), knees trembling, arms holding herself, mild whimpering. Everything about her was telling her to run, to hide from him, but she couldn't. "Someone save me." She whispered to herself.

"Hanayo." Her father said as he came from the rain, grabbing her by the dress. His red and green striped shirt, and black jeans made her fear him even more.

"Dad. Please." Hanayo pleaded.

"No no, where the hell have you been? Do you want to get your ass kicked?"

"Dad…" She tried fighting him off, but it was no use.

"Or maybe you want something worst." He told her with a voice that was not his own.

"What?" Hanayo whimpered out. He dropped her, and she landed with a thud. "Dad?"

He grabbed the bottom of his neck and pulled up on the skin that was there, stretching it out like taffy. It freaked Hanayo out as she cowered in fear of what was about to happen. The skin he pulled off revealed very burnt skin, wrinkled and decrepit, still dragging small amount of blood with the skin.

"What the…" Hanayo couldn't finish her sentence as the man that was once her father was revealed to be something much worst. A demon with burnt, pale skin. His eyes orange and fiery.

He chuckled as he dropped the face to the floor. "So, what do you think of daddy's new look?" He laughed.

"No! NO!" She tried running away, but she was grabbed by his left arm and pulled in close. She could feel his warm, gasoline smelling breath. "Eww."

"Wait, here's the best part." He said putting on his signature hat.

"What?" Hanayo asked reluctantly.

"This." He said raising his right arm to reveal a bladed glove. Four knives stuck out of the ends of all his fingers, except his thumb. It terrified Hanayo, and she shoved him off, leaping for the first thing she could grab onto. Forget this blood, forget the burned man, she needs to get the fuck outta there, and fast. She bolted out into the bloody rain, not caring if she gets soaked in it or not, right now her priority is to run away, and fast. She couldn't tell if he was following her anymore, but she wasn't aiming to find out. As the distance grew greater, Hanayo grew tired, it would only be a matter of time before she collapses from the exhaustion of running. But before exhaustion could set in, she found herself in a puddle of what she assumes to be mud. In this mud, she found it impossible to move her legs, it was like trying to run oobleck [a substance created when mixing water and cornstarch.]

"No!" She panicked, trying to free herself.

"Better luck next time." He said walking up behind her. She turned around sharply to notice him slowly coming up to her. She struggled to get loose, clawing at the grass, desperately trying to pulling herself out. "Aww, don't run away." Freddy groaned a mere foot away from Hanayo.

"No!" She yelled finally breaking free from the mud puddle. Hanayo ran as fast as her legs could carry her, too fast in fact. She couldn't handle this sprint with the mud still on her feet, so she tripped and her glasses came right off as she landed right onto them, breaking them in an instant. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Freddy chuckled again, suddenly appearing behind her.

Hanayo screamed in terror shoving him away the best she could as she got to her feet, running to wherever she could find. She ran like the wind, like at any moment, she could be trampled by a group of wild animals. Though she was basically blind without her glasses, she could still make out some shapes in the distance. What appeared to be a building was just in sight. There were some lights, so she knew someone was bound to be in there. She hauled ass like never before, arriving at her destination, running into the wall. She fell down and held her forehead. "Ow…" She looked up, there was an open door, she could tell that much. She hastily got on her feet, quickly running into this building. When she was inside, she figured she'd be safe. There was an ominous, orange glow to the room, what appeared to be machines running in rows and columns all across the floor, manufacturing something. She was likely in a factory of some kind. "Hello! Someone, help me!" She called out.

No response.

"HELP!" She cried out. "Damnit!" Hanayo don't normally swear, but right now seemed like a fine time to let out some french.

She held out her arm in front of her, serving as a means of feeling where she was going. Everything was blurry, and hazy. Hanayo was going to have to be very careful if she were to make it out of this one alive. She slowly navigated the floor, being extra paranoid of noises and movements she could see. Every creek and bang made her jump, every piece of dust scared her.

Her paranoia led to her being very cautious of everything. Her heart was going a million miles an hour, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Her own footsteps were setting her off. She turned a few more corners, hoping she was alone, and at the same time hoping she wasn't. She was hoping someone was in here, waiting to help her. A police officer, a security guard, even a postage man would suffice. A shadow suddenly moved across her field of vision. "Who's there?"

At first, no such response.

"Hello?" The fear in Hana's voice was so severe, there were cracks in it.

"Have I ever told you the story, of how I came to be?" The voice of Freddy once more echoed, only this time, louder.

"No." Hana Yo panicked. She frantically looked around, trying to find a place to hide. She decided in between two of the machines ought to do the trick. She slipped in between them, just barely fitting her breasts through crack. She slowly sat down, looking in all directions for someone.

"Hehehehe…" the laughter once again rang through the building. The slow and intimidating boot steps of the burned man echoed through the room. "Marco..." Boot steps get closer. "Polo…" A few more steps closer. "Marco…" Hanayo started to look for a way out of this situation. The thuds of his footsteps finally concluded. Soon after, he ran his blades across the machine she was cowering behind, it made a screeching noise so loud and terrible, it made the Alien in Alien sound like a kitten, it made running nails across a chalkboard seem like but a whisper. It rattled Hanayo to her very core. She looked around, trying to find out where they stopped at so she could know where she should run when he leaves, trying to be as quiet as possible. She held her hand over her mouth to stifle the breathing.

She could feel the sweat running down her neck in there few moments of deadly silence. Her heart racing faster than any horse could run, or any Formula One could drive. Her mind was racing, her hands shook. A cold shiver ran down her spine, as if someone had poured liquid nitrogen down it.

After a moment of sheer terror later, the footsteps began to move away. Hanayo felt a sudden shiver of relief running across her body.

 _Crash!_

The machine was instantly swept away by Freddy as he yelled out "Polo bitch!" Hanayo shrieked in fright as she quickly jolted up and ran in whatever direction didn't have him. She was running into literally everything looking for an exit. Trying to get away. "Come back here." She heard him yell. She wasn't going to. She was knocking over boxes, crashing into things and doing crying for help the entire way. Finally she ran into a wall that cornered her. She desperately looked around and saw that she was stuck. She freaked out, she was going to die of a heart attack before this lunatic killed her. "Hahaha. Looks like you ran out of options sweetheart." Freddy laughed. Hanayo broke down into tears, begging to be spared.

"Please, don't kill me!" She cried. "Please, don't kill me!" She repeated, cringe in horror.

"Not the worst choice in final words." Freddy chuckled as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "Say goodbye, bitch!"

…

Hanayo shot up in her bed, trying to scream but couldn't. After a moment of terror, she looked around her room. It was dark, the clock read 1:03 am. She felt her forehead. It was drenched in sweat. She quickly felt around and put her glasses on to make sure there was no one in the room with her. Hanayo turned on the flashlight on her phone to make sure there was no one here with her. "It was just a dream." She reassured herself. "Only a dream."

She quickly checked behind herself to see that no one was there. Just her wall with a Riceman poster. She quickly got out of bed and rushed over to her closet, making damned sure there was nothing in there. After seeing her Live outfits, she realized nothing was in there either and was okay to relax. She slowly set her phone down, returning to her bed and quietly laying back down.

Hanayo tried to take some comfort in the fact that it was a mere nightmare. She tried to anyway. It bore a lot of resemblance to what Maki said her dream was, being chased by some guy in a boiler room. That was awfully similar to a boiler room. Maybe they're connected somehow. Maybe not. Hanayo laid back down trying to sleep. It did no good though, she was terrified to sleep. Afraid she might see him again. And also she couldn't sleep because she had done something involuntary. Hanayo quickly observed that she had indeed peed herself.

"Oh man…" She groaned to herself. She got up to replace her pajama pants with something clean. And dry.

…

Meanwhile at the Yazwa household. A little girl around the age of 9 was chilling in the apartment she lives in, she was dressed in her usual sleepy time light yellow PJ's that she always wears when it's time to go to bed. Nightmares from the days before kept her up at night, longer than she ever intended. It was 1 in the morning, and everyone was asleep. Except for her. She refused to sleep, even if it meant she look like hell for a few days. Until there was a way to stop dreaming of that burned man, she'd continue to stay awake, burning both ends of the candle until further notice.

Kokoro had been wandering around her apartment since 11 when everyone finally tuckered out and went to bed. She'd been watching TV for a while, but her mom told her to go to bed. So she went into her bedroom with Kokoa and Kotaro, but she left them sleeping in there alone after an hour or so, and up until a minute ago she was watching TV. Now she was digging around in the fridge, looking for something to eat. She was getting really tired, so something with a lot of sugar, or caffeine, or both, would suffice.

She opened the refrigerator door to reveal some food. Not a lot, because her mom had a lot of bills to pay on a regular basis, but enough. She grabbed a wrapped up slice of pizza, extra pepperoni, and removed it from the fridge. She pulled a chair out from the dining room and used it to reach the microwave. She put the pizza in the microwave and set it for 45 seconds. Thats should be enough to get it to warm up.

Kokoro yawned as climbed down and returned her attention to the fridge. She was going to need a drink of something, maybe some Pepsi, or some Mountain Dew that was in the fridge. She opened the door and investigated. She moved the milk out of the way and saw a few cans of some form of alcoholic drink. She grabbed the first one she saw, just to move it out of the way.

 _Budweiser._

Her mom certainly had great taste in beer. Kokoro set it aside as she pulled out all of the drinks. Strangely she couldn't find any pop, they all said Budweiser, which was kind of odd since there was usually at least one pop in there. She checked the timer on the microwave. Still a few moments. She looked at the beer, actually contemplating drinking it. _I shouldn't, but then again, it would help me stay up. Right? But mom usually spends all day sleeping if she drinks. But that's just in excess, right?_ She couldn't really decide if this was a good idea or not. It really wasn't but she was shit out of options for staying awake.

"I guess…" Kokoro finally decided to try it. She cautiously opened the beer can as it made a , _psst,_ noise as it opened. She flinched, thinking her mom heard her open it. After a moment later, no such response. She returned her attention to the beer in her hand. She was only 9 and she was about to have her first drink of beer, what is this, Germany? Or Chicago? Or Ireland? Or Chicago? She was still 13 years away from the legal drinking age in Japan, so nobody could know about this. She quickly turned the bottom of the can upwards as she tried to take a big gulp like in the movies when suddenly.

 _BLECH!_

Her eyes shot open wider than the Grand Canyon, and her throat tightened up harder than a the security for the President of The United States as she began violently throwing up on the floor, dropping the can of Bud in the process. She wasn't expecting that. When Kokoro finished vomiting, there was a trail of stomach juices and throw up leading between her mouth and the floor where she threw up. She wasn't expecting anything to be honest. She held her throat for dear life, it burnt, and felt tight, but the taste in her mouth was something she couldn't explain. Both absolute nasty, and delicious. Someday she might drink Budweiser regularly, or semi regularly, but for now she just couldn't handle it. At least that should keep her awake for a LONG time.

"Fun times wasn't it?" Kokoro heard a voice.

She looked around. No one was with her in the room. Maybe it was the TV. She looked in the fridge, there was a strange looking jar of pickles. The wrapping was red and green stripes a black lid. She'd never seen that jar, but she figured she might as well check it out. She pulled the jar out and inspected it, turning it around and noticed an odd looking pickle. It kinda like it had a face on it. She looked closer… and closer… and closer.

"Boo!" The face on the suddenly sprung to life and Freddy was alive.

"Ahh!" She freaked out, dropping the jar as it shattered glass all over the room.

The pickle that was in the jar soon grew, several times its size, soon reaching the size of a full grown man, then sprouting arms and legs, and contorting a face. Soon thereafter, clear ooze covered it's chest, legs, head and hands. They quickly morphed into the signature red and Green sweater that strikes fear into children. And the blades that so many before have fallen to. Freddy appeared before Kokoro. "Evening sweetheart." He mocked her as he became fully formed and in color.

 _Ding._

"Ahh, food's ready." Freddy smirked smashing the microwave with his gloved hand.

Kokoro bolted for the door where her mother was sleeping and began banging on the door, full force. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She cried out for her mother, hoping she would hear.

Freddy chuckles. "I'm afraid she won't be helping you anytime soon." He told the young girl. Kokoro ignored him, running into the door a few times trying to break it down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Freddy warned.

"MOMMY!" She broke open the door. When she got in, she was horrified. Her mother, for lack of a better way to put this, was riding some guy. Full on butt naked, taking a fat cock in her, and doing it with loud and obnoxious moans. She screamed in terror as she turned around to run away, but wound up running into Freddy instead. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kokoro demand.

"Why? Is it because you're afraid of what's on the other side? Or do you just horrified by your mother's hobby of riding every dick she finds?" Freddy mocked the little girl.

Kokoro was already crying louder than she ever had before, she just wanted to be free.

"Do you wanna watch." He asked her.

Kokoro's eyes were filled with despair and fear. "Ahhh!" She cried out when something stuck into her head and started to turn it towards her mother having sex.

"I don't think i'm giving you a choice." Freddy mocked.

"No! No!" Kokoro cried.

"Look at that beauty." Freddy said pointing Kokoro at her mother. "Look at her perfect ass." Kokoro shut her eyes. She refused to watch. "Her amazing body and perfect face. Kinda hard to believe four kids came out of the pussy you're looking at." Kokoro kept ignoring him the best she could. "Open your damned eyes." Suddenly her eyes were forced open by some unknown force, and somehow, she was right up in the private parts of her mother and the unknown man she was sleeping with.

"No!" Kokoro managed to free herself from Freddy's grasp long enough to get to the door, failing to actually sprint.

"Where are you going?" Freddy taunted as he pulled veins and muscle tendons out of her arms and legs, pulling her back to him like a rope. Blood squirted everywhere, on everything. When Kokoro was facing Freddy, she was greeted by him holding her up by her own tendons like a puppet. Meanwhile her mother continues to have sex right in front of her, not even acknowledging them. "Now… Recently I have been given most of my power back. So I want to try something."

"GO TO HELL!" Kokoro was officially past the point of no return. She was going to be killed, and she knew it.

"Been there, done that. Wound up getting kicked out for being too mean."

"Who are you!?" Kokoro yelled.

"Why spill my secrets to someone who won't live to tell about it?" He asked her. Freddy laughed, putting his blades to her throat. "But first, i have to ask you."

"What?" Kokoro asked. She could tell she was going to regret that.

Freddy laughed as her mother reached her climax. "Mrs. Yazawa… Can i have your assistance?" He asked her. She slowly turned her attention to her daughter. Kokoro felt a shiver of fear run throughout her body. "Help me send a message." Her mother began to seductively crawled towards her.

"Stop!" Kokoro yelled. "I'll tell them anything! Just don't" Kokoro plead to be released. She was willing to send whatever message he wanted to convey, so long as she was spared. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. Her mother got within a centimeter of Kokoro's face. "Please don't do this…" Kokoro finally whimpered out.

Freddy's frightening chuckle echoed throughout the apartment. Kokoro's lips soon met her mother's as she began to make out with her daughter. Kokoro tried desperately to break out, kicking and struggling in every which way. "Send the message…"

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Was all she could get out.

"Daddy's home bitches."

Kokoro suddenly felt a long slithery item go down her throat. Her mother pulled away from her face with her mouth wide open and what appeared to be her tounge, but long enough to be considered an intestine, going right into Kokoro. When she finally released, Kokoro was left gagging on the floor as she practically strangled herself trying to stop it. She twitched violently on the floor trying to get free.

Through all her struggles, it proved useless. Kokoro, was Freddy's puppet.

…

Kotaro was far off in dreamland, hitting things with his toy hammer. Eating chocolate. Watching his big sis perform on stage. But something woke him up, he wasn't sure, but he felt like he needed to be up. Maybe he had to pee? Or someone was in his room with him? Either way he was up now. He turned over to his side to see his sister, Kokoro, standing up looking around. He didn't spend much time thinking about it. She may or may not be sleepwalking. He truthfully didn't care. She was looking around suspiciously though. When he could see her eyes, he could have sworn they were a bloody orange kind of color. That couldn't be right, the Yazawa's all have ruby red eyes, perhaps it was just the lighting.

Sure he was confused, but he was sure as hell tired. The young boy decided it was unimportant and laid his head back down. Maybe in the morning less weird shit would be going on. Or not. He didn't care. Tomorrow he would have pancakes for breakfast. So all was right with the world. He closed his eyes to sleep in time for Kokoro to open the sliding door outside.

Kokoro walked out onto the balcony, still dressed in her pajamas. It was cold out. But it didn't matter. Her bloody arms were all that needed to be seen when this was over. "So," Freddy's voice emanated from Kokoro's body like a demon. "Do you want to know what it's like to parachute?" He said climbing onto the fence that separated the ledge from the balcony.. "Because you're about to have a fun ride."

…

 **A/N. Did you guess Kokoro? Probably not. Anyway, I think i just earned my M rating for this story in one chapter. And it's only gonna get worse from here.**

 **And what's that behind you?**

 **Alright. Leave a review with your honest opinions so far, angry, happy or anything in between, I don't care. And while you're reviewing, let me know who you think is next on Freddy's shit list.**

 **Next time - Repercussions**


	4. Hell's Burnt Face

**Hell's Burnt Face**

Hanayo didn't normally get out and around this early in the morning, normally she'd wait about an hour before heading out to school. Instead today is slightly different. Hanayo was on her way over to Nico's place. She knew for a damned fact that Maki was over there. That's where she was every morning. Everyone knew that Maki had a thing going on with Nico, it was WAY too obvious (Then again, it's also too obvious that Eli and Nozomi are often having more than parfait, but for some reason no one cared enough to question it.) Hanayo needed to talk to Maki because she had the dream last night. More of a nightmare than a dream really. She knew Maki knew something about this, she is the one who told her about it afterall, and she had a similar dream too, so it makes it even easier on Hanayo.

She hurried along the sidewalk, making her way down the road in a hurried fashion. She was too tired and scared the morning to put her contacts in, so she was wearing her glasses; and her bowtie was a little undone, due to the same reasons. The sky was a gray color, indicating it might rain at some point in the near future.

Hanayo glanced into the sky, looking into the clouds above her head. "Hope it doesn't rain." Hanayo said to herself. She hurried along. It would be a bit of a tiring day today, she'd have to go through the basic bullshit school would give her, then she'd be doing school idol business, then she would have to go home to a (AND I EMPHASIZE THE SARCASM IN THIS) perfect home, and then do it all again the next day. She'd be doing it without any sleep either. Yup. Recipe for success.

As she made her way down the streets, she noticed a large gathering of police vehicles in the distance. _Why are they all over there?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe one of the stores down there got robbed, or someone got hit by a car._ As she looked close to where they were coming from. "Wait… That's Nico's apartment." She made the realization. She quickly began running over to the apartment complex where Nico lived to see a whole metric fuckton of emergency services. Several squad cars redirecting traffic, talking to witnesses, and an ambulance. _What's going on?_ She thought to herself. She hurried along as fast as she could, she was looking to talk to Maki.

She approached the place where the officers were busy dealing with something. She saw a body get hauled into the back of an ambulance. She knew it was dead due to the bag it was in. She looked around to see if Nico was around, she'd know what the hell this is about, and she'd also know where Maki was, another bonus. She made her way around the crowd of people, shyly asking some of them to move so she could get through.

She looked around for Nico. No sign of her yet, but she knew she was around here. "Nico!" She called out. She looked around for the former school idol. "Nico!" she called out once more. Suddenly, off in the distance, she caught a glimpse of the short idol. She hurried along, trying not to run into very many people. "Nico." She attempted to get her attention, however, she could tell right off the bat that something was horrendously wrong. Nico sat on the bench that was in front of her apartment, crying her eyes out. _Oh no…_ Hanayo thought to herself. Some shit must have seriously gone wrong. She could tell from here that Maki was there with her, saving her the time of finding her, comforting Nico in this state. She rushed over to her side. "Nico!" This time, getting her attention.

"What?" Nico popped up. Her eyes puffy and red, the sides of her cheek soaked in the tears. She still wore her sleeping clothes from last night. Meanwhile Maki sat next to her wearing her School Uniform.

"What happened?" She asked the two.

Nico brushed away the tears from her eyes. "I… I don't know." She was having a difficult time talking.

Maki looked Hanayo in the eye. "Sometime this morning, her sister, Kokoro, died." Maki explained. Saying it out loud got Nico to cry even harder than before.

"What?" Hanayo was confused.

"Somehow she fell from their apartment down to ground floor. No one knows why." Maki explained.

"We found out about an hour ago." Nico uttered through her tears and sniffling.

This was a lot, how could something like this happen. Did she jump, did someone push her, or worst. Did someone throw her? "How could this happen?" Hanayo was horrified by this revelation.

Suddenly, behind the idols, a few police officers take someone into the back of their car. She cried out as she was being arrested. "Let me go damnit!" Nico's mother yelled.

"Mom!" Nico popped up. "Mom! What's going on?" She called out to her mother. Just then, two police officers came over to restrain her. "Let go of me damnit! MOM!" She cried out again as Hanayo stood back and watched.

"Let go of her!" Maki told the officers.. "Why are you taking her away?"

One of the officers answered her. "Mrs. Yazawa has been accused of throwing Kokoro over the edge."

"WHAT?!" Nico cried out loud. "That's insane, why the hell would she do that?"

The officers pulling her away answered her angry yells. "We're sorry, but your mother is blowing a .211 when we found her this morning, and that's residual Blood Alcohol Concentration from last night. On those grounds, she's being arrested and held on the grounds that she's the prime suspect in the murder of Kokoro Yazawa."

"What?" Nico cried out. "That's bullshit!"

"We're sorry." He told Nico as the door to the squad car closed and drove off with her mother.

"MOM!" She called out to the car. Maki held her back from chasing after the cop.

"Oh my god…" Hanayo was at a loss for words.

Nico slowly dropped down to her knees. Maki descended along side her to the floor.

"Nico-chan… It's okay." Maki attempted to comfort her.

Hanayo could feel the tense air and knew saying anything could send Nico into a fury. She waited a few moments for the atmosphere to cool down a bit. She looked over to the surviving Yazawa's not incarcerated. Kokoa and Kotaro. Both of them were in a similar state as their older sister.

Kokoa's face was dripping with tears and full of fear. Kotaro was still too young to understand fully what was going on, but he did understand that his sister was dead. Even if the concept of death was beyond him, he knew his big sister would never come back. She was gone.

Hanayo returned her attention to Maki and Nico, neither of them changed expressions. Hanayo took a few moments to find the courage to ask Maki the important questions. "Maki." She started, attempting to avoid setting off either of them.

"What?" Maki answered her.

"Remember yesterday, or, last night you told me about-"

"NICO!"

Hanayo was cut off by the sound of Honoka Kousaka, the former leader of muse, sprinting towards them.

"NICO!" She called out again. What was she doing here?

"Honoka?" Maki questioned to herself as the overcharged leader was sprinting toward them.

"NICO! I HEARD SOMETHING HAPPENED." She was panting harder, than Hanayo was on her way here, however she has a definite goal in mind (And she inevitably came straight from her place sprinting here). "Nico…"

"What do you want?" Nico asked harshly, still sobbing from earlier.

"What happened? Maki called me a little while ago, said something about something happening at your house." She quickly went on, stuttering over her words here and there. "I came here as soon as she called. Sprinted from my house."

Nico was in no mood to explain it again. She already had to tell Maki, Kokoa and Kotaro too. Just a moment ago she had to tell Hanayo. Every time she explained the situation, it killed her a little more on the inside. So instead of explaining to Honoka about what just happened, she simply bent over and cried harder.

"Yikes…" Honoka said to herself.

Maki turned to Honoka. She might as well explain it since Nico wasn't going to do it again. "Honoka, sometime last night. Her sister died."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth and uttered. "Oh my god…" She quickly contained herself. "Do you know what happened?"

"No." Maki pointed out.

Honoka quickly got down on her knee to face Nico directly. She lightly grasped her chin and made her look to her, coincidentally creating a irritated look to Maki. "It's okay Nico. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Just… Just leave me alone." Nico told Honoka.

"As your former leader, i cannot- no, will not leave you in this state." Honoka told her.

Just then, two more people appeared on scene. Hanayo turned her attention to the new arrivals. Umi and Kotori, who were both gasping for air. They were both covered in sweat and were out of breath. "Honoka… Please… Slow down next time…" Umi told her, bending over and supporting the weight of her body on her knees.

"Sorry Umi, but when someone is in danger, i have to help them." Honoka told Umi.

 _Wait. Honoka got Umi tired out. How fast did she run?_ Hanayo thought to herself.

"Honoka…" Umi was still deeply breathing, trying her damnedest to catch her breath. "We still have to get to school."

"But Nico-"

"No Honoka." Umi finally got herself together. "Nico is more than capable of dealing with this on her own, we still have to get to school." Umi realized how heartless this made her sound, but right now there was still plenty of shit to do at the school. Days worth of student council work was piling up already, the last thing they needed was another day worth of it to appear.

"How could you be concerned about school at a time like this?" Honoka asked her.

"Honoka we still-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Maki exclaimed. "Can you guys take this somewhere else? At all?" She was having enough of this.

It got quiet.

"Sorry for doing that, but nobody is helping right now." Maki calmly explained. "And Umi's right. We should be on our way to school. You three especially, since you're the student council president's and whatnot."

After a moment of mutual silence, Umi nodded. "Come on then. Let's get going…"

Hanayo looked around. "I guess that means me too." She sighed to herself. Maybe now she'd be able to talk to Maki about her dream now. She was about to ask her when suddenly.

"Kotori." Honoka called out.

"What?" Kotori replied, super surprised.

"Tell your mom I'm going to be late."

"Ummm… I'm not sure she'd-"

"Honoka, what are you doing?" Umi asked, running out of patience.

"Relax Umi, I'll be back. Just, a little later."

Umi's face showed signs of absolute disbelief. She knew Honoka was prone to doing irrational things for her friends, actually she was prone to doing irrational things in general, but something like this was kinda low, even for her. Umi sighed heavily and loudly. "Whatever. Let's just go." Umi said signaling to Maki and Hanayo to come along with her.

Hanayo composed herself and went with Umi. Maki grabbed her bag and said her farewells to Nico. Obviously she was saying something to her about the death, but Hanayo couldn't hear it, or maybe she didn't want to. Meanwhile, Honoka sat down next to Nico. She was most likely going to be asking her a lot of questions so she could help find out the cause of this. Because the apparently, the police aren't doing it themselves. Hanayo followed Umi along with Kotori along the sidewalk that would take them right to Otonokizaka High, Maki followed soon after.

The day had only started and so much has happened, well, one thing happened that could be considered several horrendous things anyway. How was she supposed to go on with her day knowing that something awful happened to the Yazawa's last night. On top of that she had that dream the night before, so it makes it even worse considering she might have something like that again. Maybe she would be able to get some decent sleep tonight. Speaking of which.

"Uhmm. Maki." She spoke up. Umi and Kotori were busy chatting, probably about how irresponsible Honoka is.

"What?" Maki replied sounding more irritated than she probably meant to.

"Oh. Uh." Hanayo felt bad at that moment. Maybe another time? No. It's got to be now. "Maki. do you remember what you said yesterday?"

"What?" Maki asked in response.

"I mean. You said something about a person last night." Hanayo weakly told her. "And you said something about a dream where a man chased you…"

Maki sighed deeply. "What. You're going to make fun of me now? Save it. I have enough problems as it is." Maki was tired and lacked a whole lot of patience. Plus she was in no mood to be dealing with bullshit.

"Actually. I. I uh." She stammered a bit. "Did. Did you have that dream again last night?" She asked.

"No. I didn't sleep last night. Still kind of afraid of the last dream i had." Maki replied honestly.

"I think I had the same dream." Hanayo told her.

"Of course you did." Maki replied doubtfully.

"He wore a red and green sweater. Right?" Hanayo told her.

Maki scoffed. Lucky guess.

"His face was all burned too."

Suddenly, Maki's attitude changed drastically. "What. What did you just say?"

"That he had a burned face." Hanayo replied weakly, suddenly becoming afraid of the tsundere. "He also had glove with razors attached to the end of them." Maki stopped mid walk, which drew the attention of Umi and Kotori. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow Hanayo knew exactly what she was talking about. Knew exactly what was going on.

She shook her head around. "No that's impossible."

"What?" Everyone basically said at the same time.

"What's impossible is me and Hanayo dreaming about the same person with the exact same details." Maki was losing her shit.

"Maybe it's nothing more than a coincidence." Umi tried reasoning.

"Maybe." Maki sighed.

"Just what exactly are you two talking about anyway?" Umi asked.

Maki sighed. "Nothing. Just a bad dream i suppose." She shot a glance a Hanayo. "Could you explain it?"

"I guess. I don't really know how though." Hanayo replied.

"What?" Umi asked curiously.

Hanayo looked to her seniors. "Does the name Freddy Krueger ring any bells?" She asked Umi and Kotori. They both shook their heads. She sighed. "Drat." She was hoping one of them would know what he was, or where he comes from. But apparently not, and that's what depresses her.

"Maybe it's someone you saw on TV?" Umi put logic into the situation again.

"Or maybe not…" Maki said to herself.

"Why would you think that?" Umi asked her.

"Nevermind. It's probably nothing." Maki assured Umi.

"But-"

"Just nevermind damnit." Maki barked at her. Umi was a little taken back by her response. It's not uncommon for Maki to lose her patience with people, but towards Umi was new. Then again she hasn't slept for a while, so it makes some sense. Hanayo looked towards her friends, she and Maki were tired, Umi just got done yelling at Honoka and will inevitably be doing all of her student council work for her, maybe they should just drop this whole subject all together and just get moving to school. She checked her phone for the time. If they wait any longer, they will be late.

"Come on guys. School's going to be starting soon." Hanayo told everyone. For a moment, no one did anything. Umi finally snapped out of the confusion.

"Right. Let's go."

…

If one could create a list of how bad days start, this would be one of them. Honoka fully intended on sleeping through most of the morning, at least until she needed to get to school, but early on in the morning she got a text from Maki saying something happened at the Yazawa household. She wasn't much for letting such a thing just happen without intervening or trying to help. So, as soon as she woke up, she had her uniform on, called Umi and Kotori, then hauled ass to Nico's place.

Of course, since Honoka is supposed to be in school right now, she has to wear a alternate outfit than her school uniform. Nico lent her an outfit her mother wore, coincidentally, they wore the same size clothes. Honoka wore black pressed pants and white dress shirt while Nico wore her usual casual outfit.

A while ago, Nico and Honoka set out to find out anything they can to find out why Kokoro died. Nico told her about the psychiatrist who talked to get the day before. Honoka came to the conclusion that he may knew something about this situation. He was an expert at prying into the minds of people, so certainly he would have to know what was going through her mind the night before she died. The two idols made their way across town with determined looks on their faces. Honoka was determined to put her friend's mind at ease while Nico was determined for some answers.

As of right now, Honoka and Nico both exited the train that they were riding to get here. The duo was in the downtown area of Tokyo, where the psychiatrist's office was. The two wouldn't have to walk far from the train station because his office was close by. Nico's mind was wandering, probably off thinking of how her mom could be accused of killing Kokoro, or worse, how Kokoro could even consider killing herself. Honoka on the other hand was looking for a reason to start a conversation. She wanted to talk to Nico, not just because talking to her could help in the grieving process, but also because she was personally bored. Maybe they wouldn't have to walk in absolute silence.

"Hey Nico." She tried talking to her.

"What... " Nico replied, lacking much enthusiasm.

"I was just wondering…" She thought for a moment what she could ask her. "What do you want to eat after this?" She asked. It was the first thing that came to mind considering she was trying to keep things as normal as possible.

"I just… Honoka." Nico started.

"What?"

"Fuck off already."

"Uh. Woah Nico, sorry." Honoka was a little taken back by her response. Current Stage of Grieving, Anger.

Nico realized how bad that sounded. "Uh… Sorry, i've just been a little irritated since this morning. It's all happening too fast. I mean, have you ever lost anyone you loved. Someone in your family?" Nico asked Honoka.

"I… Don't think so." Honoka replied. If she did, it was while she was a baby, or in kindergarten, when she gave no fucks. "Sorry still."

Nico wiped a tear from her eye. "I know… It's just, so much has happened in this one morning." She was holding back the urge to cry as hard as possible. They were in public and it was generally frowned upon to cry like that. As an idol in the making, she was determined to keep herself composed in public. Even if that was impossible.

"Well. The doctors office is here." Honoka said pointing to the psychiatrist's office.

She looked at the office. The door was nothing special, just a simple wooden door with 'South Tokyo Offices' written on it, the building which his office was located. "Maybe if we're lucky i can some prescription grade vicodin."

"Uhm… You're joking right?" Honoka chuckled. Nico ignored her and continued on into the office. Honoka waited for a moment. "Right?" She quickly followed after the small idol.

The two entered the front room, probably the reception area. They looked around for a bit to see if they could find his office. Nico looked at the directory. His name appeared. A113, Saito Kobayakawa PhD. That was their guy. Nico pointed to him. "Honoka, that's him."

"How do we get there?" Honoka asked stupidly. Nico pointed at the elevator. "Oh… Right." Honoka nodded. The two embarked on the elevator ride up to the office of Doctor Kobayakawa. On the short ride up, Honoka got serious pretty quick. "Nico, this is serious." Honoka said as her face showed she wasn't playing around anymore.

"What?" Nico replied, expecting something groundbreaking.

"Seriously, I'm hungry and haven't eaten yet. What do you want to eat?"

Nico sighed and facepalmed simultaneously. "Damnit Honoka."

" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ " Honoka gestures.

Nico sighed again. "Pizza hut i guess. Try that flavor dipper thing."

The door to the elevator opened revealing a hallway with many doors on either side. Nico and Honoka looked for Doctor Kobayakawa's office. No sign of it yet. The two begin walking down the hallway together. Inevitably it would be found. A102. A103. A104. Nico noticed it would be easy to find it since all the rooms were in ascending order, room A113 should be real easy to find. She looked down the hallway a bit and saw a door with the A113 right above it.

"Honoka. That's it." Nico pointed out.

"Oh, it is." She observed. "Let's go then." Honoka told her.

"Right." Nico nodded in response.

The two got closer to the door which had Doctor Kobayakawa. Nothing too fancy, just his name written on it and the word 'Psychiatrist'. Nico was about to knock on the door when she heard what sounded like someone cry for help. "Huh?" Honoka wondered out loud. "Did you hear that too, or did i just imagine that?"

"I… Don't really know what to say about it." Nico replied.

The two put their ears to the door, trying to get a closer sound at what was making that noise. They couldn't figure it out. No sound just yet, maybe if they wait for a moment longer. "I don't hear it anymore." Honoka said out loud.

"I don't either." Nico replied. "Maybe it was-"

"Help-" A cry for help sounded from the inside of the office followed by some things being knocked over and breaking. Nico was immediately taken back by what she heard.

"What the hell?!" Nico let fly. She had to figure out what that was. She tried to believe whatever that was was just a movie. "What. What the actual hell?"

"We. Maybe we should just go." Honoka tried reasoning. She had no intention of sticking around any longer than she needed to right now. "Maybe we should-"

"Find out what that was." Nico told her in response. She grabbed the door handle and irrationally rammed herself into the door. She really should have just knocked, but maybe it was for the best she just followed her instincts. Honoka shielded her eyes from Nico who just broke into an office. Meanwhile Nico, on the inside now, was looking around inside the office. No TV, which immediately eliminates the idea of it being a movie. She turns around to quickly and with much speed, she needed to know what the hell that was. The doctor was in the room and his gaze met Nico's. Unfortunately, she wished it didn't. She was horrified by what she had seen, the Doctor she was right to be concerned about, this guy was a literal pedophile. I don't feel much like going into detail, i'll leave that to your imagination, but yes, some poor kid was there, and the second Nico's eyes met the Doctor's, the kid made a mad dash to the door and sprinted out of there. Honoka let him run without making any attempt to catch him. "What the… What the fuck were you just doing?" Nico got angry, really angry.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked quickly pulling his pants back up. "And more importantly, why are you here?"

"You don't recognize me?" Nico asked him. For a second, he didn't know what to think. Then he realized.

"Wait, you're the Yazawa girl, aren't you? Her older sister, right?" He tried figuring out. "Now listen, there is a logical explanation of this."

Nico's blood boiled. "You… You... "

"What?"

"Were you going to do this to my sister?" She growled.

Honoka could see where this was going, so she quickly turned her back to the situation and went to go look for the kid. As she sped along, hoping she wouldn't have to be apart of that anymore than she needed to be. While she ran, she could hear the sound of him suddenly crying out in agony and a few lamps and whatnot breaking. "Oh shit." Honoka said to herself as she began searching the halls for the kid that was just in there. She could still hear the brawl going on in that room, it was brutal sounding. She was really hoping she'd find that kid soon, or maybe not and stay away from whatever that was. Nico was definitely on the Anger stage of Grieving.

…

As easy as it usually was to take notes on what the teacher was teaching, Hanayo couldn't focus today. Maybe it was because she didn't sleep at all last night, well she did, but it wasn't meaningful, it was just her waking up from a horrendous nightmare then going on to stay up the entire night. Hanayo slowly dazed around in her seat trying to stay awake. She looked around. Rin was sleeping alright, then again she did that everyday anyway, so that wasn't anything new. Maki on the other hand looked like she was fine despite not getting any sleep either. Then again she probably has gotten used to staying up late. Hanayo on the other hand was not. Her glasses slowly slipped off her face as she bobbed and weaved around. She shook her head around trying to wake up, then she returned her attention to the teacher. As the lecture went on, she slowly closed her eyes as her head began to droop down onto her desk. Before she could truly fall asleep, she was suddenly awoken by Maki shaking her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't sleep yet." Maki told her quietly, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"Sorry." Hanayo whispered back as she slipped her glasses back into place. She returned her attention to the teacher again. After a few more moments, her eyes began to get really heavy, her head slowly went down onto the desk as she fell asleep. She even started drooling on her desk when the teacher suddenly called on her.

"Koizumi." She called out. "Koizumi!"

Suddenly she popped up. "What?!"

"Why do you think it's acceptable to sleep in my class?" She asked Hanayo angrily.

"I, uhh. I wasn't sleeping, i was, uhm." She couldn't think of a reason. She was just too damn tired. "I'm sorry ma'am." She told her in response.

"Fine then, Ms. Koizumi would you mind telling us what 'IntroSexual' is then?"

"IntroSexual?" She hadn't heard that before. "IntroSexual is… uhm."

Suddenly, before she could think of a response, Freddy appeared in front of her face with his blades pointed right at her neck. "Well bitch, what's an IntroSexual!?."

Suddenly Hanayo popped up from her slumber on her desk. A trail of drool lead from her mouth to the table. She had suddenly gotten the attention of everyone in the room with that sudden wake up. "Ms. Koizumi, are you alright?" The teacher asked her.

"Uhm." She looked around, she was trying to determine if she was asleep again. "No. I need to go to the nurse's office please."

The teacher sighed. "Very well. Ms. Kaname, would you please escort Ms. Koizumi to the nurse's office."

"Yes ma'am." A random girl from the front of the classroom said standing up. Hanayo didn't even need to have the girl lead her way to the office to know where she was going. Right now, she needed something to help her wake up. As she left the room with the nurses aid, she thought to herself. _How is this happening. Better yet. Why?_

…

 **A/N. Lower quality chapter, i know. quit bitchin. It's like 2 in the morning when i decided to actually write this.**

 **Anyway a few things to note, number one, IntroSexual is defined as "The act of loving one's self; to be sexually attracted to yourself." The urbandictionary word for July 23.**

 **Second thing to note is, now Umi and Kotori know of Freddy. This should be fun.**

 **Who's the next victim? I'm going to keep asking this every chapter because it's fun to see what you guys think is going to happen. I got one thinking [really it's more of a want] it's going to be Principle Minami, and another hoping to dear Haruhi it ain't Honoka.**

 **Anyway, Rate, Review, do what you gotta do. Enjoy you're night.**


	5. It's time to awaken

**It's Time to Awaken**

A normal end to a long and tedious day is a long and meaningful sleep in your bed, however sometimes you have to sleep earlier than the end of the day for assorted reasons. Hanayo was demonstrating what happens when you don't sleep at all. She plopped herself down in the nurses office at Otonokizaka to try and sleep for a little while, or at the very least try. The nurse looked her over and determined she was just tired from a lack of sleep so she told her to lay down for a while.

Hanayo stared at the ceiling trying to calm her mind. For some reason, she just couldn't. For all the crap that has gone down since last night, it's hard to imagine it's just a bad dream. That's what everyone keeps telling her, the fact that Kokoro and Maki both had the same dream about the same guy was merely a coincidence. She kept trying to believe that because she really didn't want to believe that something was out to get her. Especially if that something was a deadly, angry and pissed off dream demon.

She tossed and turned in the school issued bed. That was absolute horse shit though, dream demon? Seriously? Do those even exist? What probably happened is they saw something on TV and those somehow translated to burned guy with a claw. Kokoro's suicide could probably be rationally explained by events that were happening at home like all normal cases of suicide. Right?

She threw herself around again. _But why?_ She thought to herself. Kokoro was one of the most happiest and cheerful person on the planet last week, even more so than Honoka. So why did she jump? Something must of have pushed her to the breaking point. And an even more morbid thought. Would she do that to herself?

Hanayo started to think of what would happen if she did wind up killing herself. What would happen to her mom? Probably wind up killing herself from grief, or get beaten to death by her father. U's would no doubt never come back for any reason. Otonokizaka's school idol club would likely disband completely. There'd inevitably be some mass hysteria about her death due to the fact that her death can be attributed to this bad dream.

It's really a bad day when you start to think of what happens to world around you die, especially via suicide.

Hanayo continued to stare blankly into the ceiling. She was having no luck in getting to sleep.

"Ms. Koizumi." The nurse called out to Hanayo.

"Hmm…" she woke herself up, as if she were actually sleeping anyway. "What?"

"Your mom's here to pick you up." She told her.

"Oh… okay then." Hanayo replied softly. She fixed her glasses and stood up from the bed slowly. She was just too damned tired to do anything outside of groan. Sure she could walk and whatnot, but that nightmare took a lot out of her, on top of that, she has a hell of a morning. "Why?" Hanayo unintentionally asked.

"I called her earlier and let her know you weren't feeling well."

 _Okay then._ She thought to herself. _I hope dad doesn't know I'm feeling sick. He might force whisky down my throat or something._ Wouldn't be the first time. When she was ten and had a cold… well… I suppose I don't have to explain it. Whisky in the Jar, becomes Whisky in my Throat, becomes Whisky fucked up the little school idol.

"So I'm going home then?" Hanayo asked.

"Yes dear. Go home now." The nurse told her.

…

 **Meanwhile. Across town.**

No-one would have guessed that Nico would be one of the greatest, literal ass kicking, idols of all time. Luckily for us all, she never used her hidden power on any of us innocent people. She only reserved her rage for special occasions, such as when she needs to take the Ki from some guy and realign that fuckwit's chakaras.

Of course, Nico was also a normal and level headed person on most occasions, so when she does release her inner Liam Neeson, it means someone fucking earned it.

About fifteen minutes ago, Nico and Honoka showed up at this supposed Pediatric Psychiatrist to ask some simple questions about what may have been running through Kokoro's head before she died. Of course that was interrupted when the said Psychiatrist turned out to be a pedophile. Not an ideal start to the day.

Honoka had went out and grabbed the kid he was trying to mount while Nico beat the shit outta him. Now Honoka has the kid and brought him into the office with the doctor and Nico. Some interrogations are in order.

"Okay you son of a bitch!" Nico yelled out at the Psychiatrist holding him by the neck.

"Please, stop hitting me!" He pleaded. "I'll tell you anything you want, just stop hitting me please!"

Nico growled at his very cries for help. "Okay motherfucker, I know you were planning on doing this to my little sister. Why? What motive do you have?"

Honoka simply watched as the angry idol interrogated him.

"I uh?"

"Are you even a psychiatrist?" Nico asked angrily.

"Yes, I am really a psychiatrist. B-but not a pediatric psychiatrist." He admitted stuttering here and there.

"Are you even allowed to be near children?"

"No. No I'm not, sorry but I? Uhh… can I at least tell my side of the story?" He asked pleading to the angry Nico.

"What side could you possibly have to this!?" She screamed.

"Look. I'm sick, your sick, we're all sick." Suddenly he let out a pained screech of agony as Nico crushed his throat. "AAAAHHHH. OKAY I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"Listen here you little shit-"

"Nico, I think you're starting to go a little uhh… overboard." Honoka tried pointing out to her. Nico didn't realize it, but she was actually killing him. She let her grip go, enough for him to catch his breath.

"Fine." Nico sighed. "What did you find out about my sister really? Is everything you did a lie?"

"No, everything I told you and your mom yesterday were genuine findings." He replied.

"Everything? Did you forget anything because last night she fucking killed herself so I'd like to know why."

"Well. Maybe whenever she dreamed was something she found out a long time ago, maybe something that happened recently manifested that dream, I don't know-"

"You don't know?" Nico tightened the grip on his neck as he made a gagging noise.

"I don't know, I would have had to have had more time with her I could have come to a complete diagnosis." He said to her. "The most likely conclusion would be a form of childhood schizophrenia."

Nico finally had enough of his bullshit and finally gave him the knock out punch he deserved and decked him right in the center of the face knocking him out and dropping him to the floor.

Honoka watched as Nico finished off the fight the way it started. "Ummm… okay wow. That's something I never expected to see in a million years."

Nico was still breathing heavily, more like venting and hyperventilating, but she was calm enough to simply ask Honoka. "What?"

"You going ballistic like that. I never would have thought you were capable of ass destruction like that." Honoka said to her with the same smile she came in with, clearly not letting this one get to her. "By the way, this is Satoshi, he lives down in Urohoshina Bay." Honoka told Nico.

Nico wiped the sweat from her face. "Hey there Satoshi."

He waved weakly. His face was still plastered with fear.

"I say we leave this asshole's fate up to this kid." Nico suggested referencing to the knocked out psychiatrist.

"Well… yeah that's actually a great idea." Honoka agreed. "Satoshi, what do you want to do with him?"

…

 **A couple hours later.**

Umi finished her usual daily routines and finished up the last of the student council work for the day, so now her and Kotori were going home. Well, it would be more accurate to say UMI was going home, Kotori already left for some reason without telling anyone. Worst part about it is that she can just get away with it considering her mom is the director for the school.

It was a real pain in the ass to have to deal with incompetent friends who were supposed to be helping you with the assorted dutys of being in the student council. Umi was usually the only one to take the job seriously whole Honoka and Kotori simply treated it as, just another thing to do after school. Those two were still in school idol mode rather than student council mode.

Nonetheless, Umi was still capable of finishing all the work that she could on her own and now she was on her way over to Kotori's to help her study for tomorrow's test. Kotori wasn't particularly good at math, or much of anything for that matter, so it was up to Umi to help her study.

Umi's walk wasn't very long, Kotori did live just about a mile away, but there were plenty of traffic stops and cars driving by to get in Umi's way. By the time she got there, Umi had stopped to get a drink.

She walked up to the house that Kotori lived in. Umi knocked on the door. "Kotori!" She called out. "Kotori, you home?"

"I think she is." Umi spun around to see who had said that. It was actually her mother.

"Principle Minami."

"Good afternoon Umi." She said politely. "I take it you're here for Kotori?"

"Yes."

She knodded. "I understand." She told her as she pulled out her keys. She turned the lock to get in. "Would you like to come in."

"Yeah." Umi was resisting the urge to say something along the lines of _that was the idea_ or something like that, but she knew that would probably not be a great idea.

"Alright. Come on in." Principle Minami told her. Umi followed the older women into her home.

Umi's mind began to wander, she began to think of the morning before. When Kokoro was discovered to be dead. She decided the maybe Kotori's mom knew something about how it could have happened.

"Hey. Principle Minami."

"Yes Umi." She asked while continuing to walk.

"You know this morning, Nico's little sister died." Umi began.

"I know. It was all over the morning news." Minami told her.

"It just bothers me that she would just jump like that. Do you have any idea why she might?" Umi asked.

"I personally don't know. I'm afraid I don't know the Yazawa family as well as I would like, but I can say with almost absolute certainty that she wasn't in complete control. Maybe she was pushed."

That was a bit of a morbid assumption to make, but I guess you can't really rule out the possibility. "Well…" Umi sighed. "Where's Kotori anyway?"

"Hmm. Oh." Principle Minami noticed her daughter wasn't around at the moment. "Hmm… where is she?" She wondered out loud.

…

 **Meanwhile.**

Kotori has always been a kind and caring person. That apparently meant she was nice enough to babysit some kids. Kotori never had any younger siblings, or older ones for the matter, but she did always have a knack for being the greatest babysitter around. Umi disliked children and Honoka would be more likely to set the house on fire than the kid she would have to be watching.

Apparently, when they were kids, Umi, Kotori and Honoka were tasked with watching over Yukiho while their parents were out and about. This was a few years before they were in Otonokizaka, so Yukiho was still pretty young and needed watching over when alone. Honoka went to make cereal for breakfast and somehow set the kitchen on fire… yes. She started a fire… making cereal.. All things considered, the house wasn't completely torched, just the kitchen, but from that day forth, Honoka was never allowed to babysit again.

That was some time ago, and since then, whether Kotori needed some money for something, namely the trip she was supposed to take, then she would do something along the lines of this. When she was known as the Maid of Akiba, she also babysat children on the side.

Now her most recent client was none other than Nico's mother. She had the second youngest in her hands, Kokoa, the brown haired one with the yellow jacket.

"Okay. You understand that I'll be gone for a while, right?" She asked Kotori.

"Yes. I understand." Kotori reassured.

"Good… I'm taking Kokoa with me over to my sister's, you just watch Kotarou until I get back, okay." She told her.

"Right, I can do that." Kotori continued.

"Thanks." She nodded as sure rushed out the door, carrying the little brown hair Yazawa.

"Bye Kotori-chan." Kokoa said as she and her mother left.

"Bye Kokoa…" Kotori waved at them as the door closed.

When the door shut, Kotori was then left alone with the youngest of the Yazawa's, and the only character in the entire canon of Love Live to actually be male (asside from the nameless and faceless, Honoka's father.) Kotarou Yazawa. Luckily it wasn't the first time Kotori had to watch over one of the Yazawa's, only last time it was Kokoro and Kokoa because Kotarou was at a doctor's appointment and Nico was doing… whatever Nico does when she's off.

"Kotarou…" Kotori called out. Kokoro and Kokoa were both a handful to deal with when they were together, but she knew that Kotarou was an actually pretty calm kid, she wasn't worried too much about him.

She looked around the apartment and finally found him, banging against a bunch of Mega Blocks® blocks with stickers on them with his toy hammer that he always seems to be carrying with him.

 _Well there he is…_

"Kotarou. Are you hungry." Kotori asked.

He looked at Kotori with a blank stare. Either he was coping with the events of this morning, or he was just always like this, it was hard to tell.

"Do you want something to eat, I can order a pizza." Kotori told him.

No response.

"You know, pizza. Big circle of bread with sauce and cheese? You put-"

"I know what pizza is…" Kotarou said to Kotori, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Oh, uh… okay. Do you want some?" Kotori asked. He continued to stare at her, face unmoving. _Wow… who would have figured the Yazawa's had a Dandere character._ Kotori thought to herself. He continued to play with the hammer and Mega Blocks® toy as of Kotori wasn't here.

A few more moments passed before Kotori finally got bored enough to ask what he was doing.

"Hey Kotarou. What are… uh… what are you doing there?" She asked him.

"I like this one the best." Kotarou said holding out one of the blocks with a sticker on it. The sticker was a muse sticker with Kotori's chibi face on it.

"That's sweet." Kotori replied.

"Someday, I'm gonna marry that one." Kotarou told Kotori.

 _I wonder if he has any idea what he's saying?_

"We're going to have baby's together." He blurted out loud.

"Ummm…" Kotori unintentionally let out her confusion. _What did he just say? He's not suggesting what I think he is, is he? No. Right?_

"You make babies like this." He said standing up and pulling his pants down at the same time.

"Oh crap!" Kotori said covering his eyes. "What exactly do you watch on TV?" Kotori asked. He was probably facing right at her with everything hanging out, full frontal and all. Kotori may have been straight, but she's certain her first time was not gonna be her best friends little brother. "Can you please pull your pants up before-"

She cut herself off when she peeked around her hand.

"Holy mother of Haruhi, that thing's huge…"

…

 **The Minami household.**

Kotori's mom opened the door to the study room. She peeked inside with Umi. "There she is. Sleeping over there." Kotori's mom pointed out to Umi.

"Oh, I see." Umi said noticing the sleeping idol. She was plopped over on her bed, laying on her signature pillow, sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Why is she sleeping?" Umi asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe she was just tired of studying all day?" Principle Minami thought out loud.

"Maybe, but I've never known her to study till falling asleep though." Umi pointed out. "Maybe she ate a lot and now she's tired."

Principle Minami walked away. "Well whatever the case, you found her." She said to Umi. "Well anyway." The older women said walking away. "I got some calls to make. Let me know if either if you get hungry, I'll order a pizza or something."

"If you're gonna get pizza, make it Luce's from Superior St. They make the best." Umi quickly told her.

"Alright. I'll order a pizza in a few minutes." She acknowledged as she continued on with her day.

"Alright. Let's get to work." Umi said walking over to the sleeping bird girl. Before she got over to the couch where she was sleeping, she noticed something that should probably not have been, the whole room smelled like pine cones. "What the hell?" She said out loud. _Why would it smell like pine cones in here?_ She thought to herself when she suddenly kicked something. She looked down on the ground to see what appeared to be a tobacco pipe.

She picked it up off the ground investigating it. She looked down the barrel of the pipe. It was pure black. She decided to smell what was inside it. At first, it was a sudden and repugnant smell, then she looked around the room. There several empty bags of potato chips, and a trashcan full of candy wrappers and what looked like a empty bag of White Castle™.

"Oh son of a bitch, really Kotori." She said to herself dropping the pipe. She gently put her hands against her shoulders. "Kotori."

…

"Ah." Kotori cried out as the cock of her best friends brother went deeper into her. "Harder! Harder!" She cried out in ecstasy as she felt a large rush of warm gunk flowing into her insides. Kotori's virgin blood and Kotarou's ecstatic cum mixed together like someone was mixing red food coloring and pancake mix.

Kotarou continued to pump his rod deep into Kotori from the doggy style position. All their clothes were still on, except for Kotarou's pants and Kotori's panties as the two Thad rough sex on the living room floor. Kotori felt his hand grab on tightly to her hair as he pulled tightly.

"Ahhh! Yes. Pull it harder." She cried out. Suddenly, her hair was yanked harder than should have been possible. "Ow, okay. Too hard Kotarou, ease up there." Suddenly, a bladed glove made contact with her neck. She was pulled hard and fast, upwards, higher than the boy was tall.

She glanced her eyes towards what was behind her. A large, burnt man with a fedora stood behind her. "Well Bitch, how's the first time going!?" He yelled laughing hysterically.

…

"Kotori!" Umi finally shouted, waking the idol from her slumber.

"Ummm…" Kotori stuttered slowly as she woke up. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You were sleeping."

"Oh. Okay then…" Kotori yawned. "How'd you get in my house."

"Your mom let in." Umi answered her question."

"Oh. Okay that's nice." Kotori yawned again. "Well come back some other time, and we'll have some fun again." Kotori told Umi.

"Okay, well before I do that. Could you explain the pipe full of pot?" Umi said holding out the pipe.

Suddenly Kotori's eyes shot straight open. She was fully awake now. "Ummm…" Kotori started to panic as she suddenly jumped trying to rip it out of Umi's hand. "Gimme it."

"Why do you even have this?" Umi asked.

Just ignore it, please." She said still wrestling with Umi to get the pipe back. "Gimme it back."

"No! Absolutely shameless Kotori." Umi cried out.

"No, it's mine." Umi finally slipped to the side and let Kotori hit the floor. She landed with a thud. "Ow… okay fine. It's mine, I use it sometimes when it's been stressful." Kotori admitted.

"But why?" Umi asked again.

"Ummm… I don't know. Just cause I guess." Kotori trailed off unaware of where she was going with her sentence.

"Kotori how long have you been doing this?"

"Oh, I smoked that an hour ago." She said smiling, almost chuckling.

"I mean I general." Umi was getting pissed.

"Oh… umm…" she thought to herself. "How long have we been friends?"

"Oh dear god." Umi sighed to herself.

"I'm just joking. About the same time I got boobs. I think." She thought out loud. "Maybe a little before."

Umi sighed. "Great, this went from being a study session to a intervention."

"No! If mom ever found out, she would kick me out of Otonokizaka. I can't have that happening." Kotori pleaded to Umi. Suddenly, off in the distance.

"Kotori, Umi. I'm getting a large pizza, what do you want on it?" Her mother called.

"OO, pizza. I'm hungry."

"Kotori!" Umi scolded.

Kotori almost started crying. "Umi… please…" (insert Kotori's onegai scene here)

Umi felt herself suddenly get consumed with guilt. She couldn't say no to get gigantic and cute puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Damnit Kotori." She said to herself. Kotori starred at her waiting for an answer. "Give the rest of it, and I won't tell your mom." Umi groaned I the most defeated tone ever.

Kotori's face lit up. "Everything mom!"

Umi groaned. "No anchovies!" Umi called out.

"Put anchovies on one half of it." Kotori told her mom. Umi grimaced at the thought of it. Whoever the hell it was who thought it was a good idea to put anchovies on a pizza should be hung. Kotori was over filled with joy..Umi continued to stare her down. "What?" Kotori asked.

"Hand it over." Umi held out her hand, gesturing to Kotori to give her all get reefer.

"Oh… uh… okay." Kotori started to wonder as she handed over a plastic bag with some pot at the bottom.

"And the pipe." Umi told her.

"Ummm…"

"Now." Umi demanded. Kotori quickly handed over her entire stash and the pipe she would use to smoke it. Umi took the entirety of the collection and began walking towards the hallway.

"Ummm. Umi, what are you doing." Umi took a turn down the hallway. Kotori followed her. "You said you weren't going to tell my mom." Umi remained silent. She followed her to the bathroom. "Umi, what are you-" suddenly, Umi dropped evening Kotori handed her into the toilet. Kotori dropped to her knees. "No, Umi! Don't!" Umi pulled the lever to flush the toilet…

And at that moment. Kotori saw this happening way differently.

 _She quickly got up from the floor as fast as she could and sprinted down the unusually long bathroom. "NO! TOMMY!"_

" _Kotori, save me." She heard a soft, high pitched voice call out through a literal hurricane in the bathroom. Lightning struck and winds blew, the rain fell heavily too._

" _NO!" Kotori cried out as she leapt across a vast cavern and into a boat that floating down the toilet. She got smaller the closet she got to the boat, when she landed, she became scale sized to the boat and ran to port side deck. "TOMMY!" She looked up to see Umi watching them flush down the large whirlpool._

" _Kotori!" The pipe called out again._

 _Kotori reached out trying to grab the pipe. It reached its hand out to try and save itself. It's hands were like pencil drawings with abnormally sized gloves for hands and what basically amounted to Google eyes for a face._

" _TOMMY, TAKE MY HAND!" She called out._

" _Kotori. Please." It said within inches of touching Kotori's hand. Suddenly he went under the water, becoming engulfed by the whirlpool and dragged down under._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Kotori, what the hell are you doing?" Umi asked Kotori as she was face first in the toilet. All of her stash was now floating down the toilet.

She looked around. "Ummm… Umi… I think I need to come back down now."

Umi just then noticed something. "Hey, Kotori. Why is your neck all red?"

"I'm Jeff Foxworthy?" Kotori said, thinking she was cute.

"Kotori."

"I don't know." She stood up slowly and walked towards the mirror. "Huh… what the…" she noticed four strange red marks against her neck. "That's…"

"What is it?"

"Can you give me a few minutes please." Kotori asked her.

"Uhmm. Alright. I'll be in your room then." Umi said walking out slowly, carefully watching Kotori.

When Umi had left the room, Kotori made sure to close it. "That's kinda strange." She said to herself investigating her strange red marks. The only thing she could have gotten these from were from her dream, but that was impossible. There was only one way to be sure. She sat herself down onto the toilet and pulled her skirt down. Kotori checked the inside of her panties, looking at the slit that was her gender. "What the hell?" She said to herself, frightened by what she saw. It looked like she had sex alright, in fact it looked like an exploded Hot Pocket™. She wiped the blood and cum from her vagina. Her mind wandered everywhere. "What the hell. That was just a dream, right?"

 **...**

 **Meanwhile...**

Over at the Nishikino Hospital, an autopsy room has its latest victim that needs investigating. Normally the doctors here check for anything that would be the cause of death. In this case it was clearly vertigo, but now they were checking to see if anything got into the system and may influenced the decision to jump, or look for signs of whether or not she was pushed. Maybe even look for some form of mental disorder in the brain.

But right now the, autopsy doctors weren't in the offices right, they had all gone home or were resigned to something else. Maki was the only one in right now and she had brought someone in here against company policy.

Maki had plenty of privileges that come from being the sole heir to the entire family fortune. The hospital itself saw hundreds of people everyday, and business was good. It had everything that you could want to have in a hospital, all the latest tech and all the best TV stations.

Maki often spent a lot of time in the hospital, usually just to help her parents out, so it made sense that she had access to the master key, a card that let her get into any room in the building. She used that key to get into the coroners office and poke around in the autopsy tables with Honoka and Nico.

"Okay Nico chan. Here she is." Maki said pulling one of the drawers open. The cold made the room full of stiffs twice as creepy, and the fact that it was also dark out made it ten times worst. Nico looked down to the corpse of her little sister. Her skin was more pale than a albino jellyfish from the bottom of the sea.

"Kokoro." She mumbled beginning to cry.

"Maki, did you find out anything important." Honoka asked.

"Well. According to the notes, they found nothing too out of the ordinary about her. Except…" Maki began to trail off.

"What. What was different about it?" Honoka asked.

Maki stopped for a moment, then let out one of her signature sighs. She lifted the blanket that was covering her body and showed them her arms. It looked like something had been carved into her arms.

Nico and Honoka were so startled by the sudden revelation that they reacted to it like a jump scare in a movie. "Wow, what the-"

"Actual hell is this?" Nico asked frightened by the injury.

"That's the thing, we know but we don't." Maki told them.

"What's it say?" Honoka asked.

Maki swallowed. " _Freddy's back. Fear me_." Maki explained slowly and cryptically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, and who's Freddy?" Honoka went on too

"We don't know, but I have a bad feeling it's supposed to be a reference to Freddy Krueger." Maki pointed out. Honoka raised an eyebrow. Maki sighed. "Freddy Krueger is this guy I dreamt about the other night. According to Nico, Kokoro also dreamt about this and apparently, so has Hanayo."

Nico grimaced at the thought of everything happening. "What the hell is even happening right now?" Nico grumbled to herself.

"I don't know, but it's really weird… it's pissing me off." Maki pointed out. Honoka began to look worried.

"I'll tell you what's pissing me off, that people can be so heartless." Nico growled.

"Why do you say that?" Maki asked.

"By any chance do you know any psychiatrists by the name of Kobayakawa?" Nico asked.

"If I remember correctly, the cops called us to tell us they picked up a psychiatrist who worked for us." Maki noted. Nico smiled. He'll be spending a very long time in prison. Honoka began to look very scared.

"Okay, can we get out of here now? This place is really starting to creep me out and I haven't eaten yet." Honoka asked.

Nico felt her stomach grumble. "Actually, now that you mention it, I'm pretty hungry too…"

Maki sighed. "Yeah, we should get out of here before my parents realize I'm in the coroners office, they might get mad." She closed the drawer with Kokoro in it and locked the door.

"Why do those things have locks?" Honoka asked.

"Because at night people like to have sex with the corpses." Nico mocked her. When Maki started to walk away without saying a word, Nico suddenly got concerned. "Wait! Don't tell me that's really what happens."

"That's… umm. Not policy to reveal that information." Maki told them as she left.

"Wait don't leave us in here!" Honoka said quickly catching up to Maki. Nico followed quickly after. Maki lead them to door and out to the hospital exit. It was dark out and the only light were the street lights that illuminated the streets and the occasional head lights from a car. It was also chilly out, enough so that you can see your breath.

"Okay you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Maki told them. "Bye." Maki waved Honoka off. Nico turned around and kissed Maki. "I guess I'll be seeing you tonight."

Nico suddenly changed her face from a smiley face to a angry face. "Maki. My sister just died." Nico growled at Maki when she tried to make a move.

"Oh… sorry."

From somewhere in the distance, Honoka shouted. "Totes in-a-propes bro!"

"Shut up!" Nico and Maki both simultaneously yelled. Nico kissed Maki one last time "See you tomorrow morning then anyway."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Maki told her. The two split off and went their separate ways. Nico went off in the direction of her home while Maki returned to the hospital where she would likely help her mother finish up daily tasks that accumulated over the day. Maybe her father would get pizza for dinner. Today has been eventful.

Tonight would be even more…

…

 **A/N. Welcome to the end of the chapter, if you live in Canada, let me know, because now I've joined you… Shit… I actually hate it here so far. Ontario ain't got shit on Minnesota. Anyway. Who dies next? Place your bets down below.**

 **Alright, before I go. How many of you get the reference with Kotori and Kotarou. If you did, then join me in the revolution and bring this ship to the main stream.**


	6. Three for one

**Three for one**

The ride home was long and uneventful. Hanayo had seen three things at most on the way home. A dog crapping on someone's lawn, a guy yelling at a cop, and a bird get hit by a car. Luckily not the one she was in.

Her mom drove like a madman, if the speed limit said 80kph. She would be going at least 100… mph. It was because of this, Hanayo rarely asked for a ride. Ever. She couldn't sleep on the ride even if she tried, it was so frustrating.

But luckily Hanayo was able to get home safely and was able to lay down. 9:45 pm. It wasn't particularly late, but she wanted to sleep. She laid in her bed trying to get some rest, but she knew it would be in vain. Hanayo yawned and stretched. She placed her glasses on desk as she pulled the covers over her.

 _Freddy Krueger is just a dream. He's just a dream._ She thought to herself over and over. There was no logical reason he could hurt her. He was a dream and she was real. This couldn't be happening.

She rolled around in bed again.

 _Maybe tonight I can get some sleep._ She believed. _Maybe tomorrow this will all be a memory._ Alas, she laid there, unmoving for over an hour. She was getting nowhere. The memories she had from the last time she was asleep haunted her like a fly sticking to dog crap. And just as annoying too.

She hoped she could sleep. Hoped…

 _Buzz..._

The phone went off indicating someone was calling. The phone's ringtone, 'crossing fields' by LiSa. Hanayo grounded. She just wanted to sleep, but something was always keeping her up. She picked up her phone and saw it was Rin.

"Hello." She answered.

"Kayo-chin." She exclaimed happily.

"Sorry Rin, but I want to sleep." She politely told her.

"I know, but I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Where were you today, you just kinda left."

She was hesitant to answer. "I don't even know. One minute I was fine, then they next, I couldn't stay awake." She started. "I'm just too tired." She admitted.

"Well that sucks. Any idea why?" She asked.

"No…" Hanayo sighed. "Do you believe in the boogeyman?" Hanayo asked.

"Wow, that sounds really stupid. Like Nico chan." Rin blurted out without thinking.

"Well, does the name Freddy Krueger ring any bells?" Hanayo asked.

"No… maybe my brother might know something." She added.

Hanayo yawned. "Rin… I want to sleep now."

"Aww… fine. I'll see you tomorrow Kayo-chin." She told her.

"Night Rin…" Hanayo sighed.

…

Rin pressed the end call button. Whatever the hell that was about. She just spent the entire time trying to hang up on her. She could have just not answered the phone. Of course then again she'd have just kept calling until she did. That's how she was.

Rin sighed. "Aww crap. I was hoping to talk to her for a while."

There was a banging on her wall. "Rin can you shut up please?" He brother yelled from the other room.

Her older brother was supposed to be in college, or rather he was, but he kept coming back to this house despite the fact that he was supposed to have moved in with his friend.

"Hey, bro. Does the name… uhmm. Freddy… Fazbear? Mean anything?" She asked, completely forgetting the name not ten seconds after hearing it.

"Freddy Fazbear? Like that dumbass mobile game?"

"Yeah… I don't know either."

A banging on the floor. "Will you two shut up already." Their mom yelled.

"Sorry mom!" They both yelled.

That was hopeless. Rin flopped down on her bed. She took her headphones and plugged them into her phone, she cycled around on her music playlist. She searched for a song she could enjoy.

War Ensemble, Symphony of Destruction, Chop Suey, One, Master of Puppets, Welcome to the Jungle. A Shit load of metal was available to listen to. It helped her when she would run track to have heavy metal blasting the entire time, that and annoyed her brother to hell in the middle of the night.

"oh, this one." She said clicking on the Slayer song. Heavy metal guitars blasted over fast paced drums. "RAINING BLOOD!" She screamed, singing along to the song. "From the lacerated sky."

"Will you just go to bed already." Her mom yelled out loud enough for her to hear through her headphones.

Rin sighed and quietly hummed to herself afterwards. "Now I shall reign in blood."

…

 **Across town.**

Umi was on her way home from Kotori's place. It was rather annoying to know that Kotori didn't take shit seriously. Of course then again, she was baked the entire time. She groaned at the idea. Umi had been friends with her since they were kids, how the hell could she not know she was a stoner.

Of course then again, that would explain a lot about her personality. He incredibly high pitch voice, the fact that she never seems to take anything seriously, the ability to eat non stop all day… suddenly it made more sense to her.

Umi continued her dark walk home. She could have sworn she have seen the same building repeat over and over. Come to think of it, shouldn't she be home right now? "Wait… where the hell am I?" Umi questioned.

…

 **The Tokyo Police Station**

"Don't bullshit us!" The police officer yelled.

"I'm telling you, I wouldn't ever hurt her." Nico's mother kept repeating to the interrogating officers.

Captain Tojou sighed. He'd been working for WAY too long. He was just going around in circles now. Even if she did throw Kokoro over the ledge in a drunken haze, her sober self sure as hell didn't believe that.

It would be an understatement to say that the two had a little bit of history. The fact that they went to the same high school together said a lot. He just hated her very existence because in High School, while he was a senior and she was a freshman, she slept around with everyone… including his now wife. It aggravated him off to end to know that she even existed.

The fact their daughters were best friends in school pissed him off even more, although it did bring him a small amount of petty joy to know that she got hit with karma petty hard and couldn't finish high school due the birth of Nico. The smell of fear in this small, dimly lit interrogation room spread like wildfire.

Speaking of which, this small interrogation room was generally speaking where criminals get, well, interrogated. Many of the worst Tokyo has ever seen were in this room before, and today was apparently no different. With mirrors on every wall, one of which was a two way mirror, and a door that lead to the jail cells.

"Listen, if you can just tell us what you were doing when she died?"

"Probably sleeping." She repeated herself.

A buzzing occurred behind them.

"What?" He asked.

"We got a call from CSI. Something you should hear." The man on the radio behind him told him.

Captain Tojou groaned. "Fine. I'm coming right in." He moaned as he left the room. He entered into the police side of the interrogation room, where they watched from the other side of the two way mirror. "What is it Polaski."

"After reviewing the evidence found at the scene and on Kokoro Yazawa, it has been concluded that…"

"That what detective, spit it out."

"...Yuuko Yazawa did not commit this murder." The detective finished his statement.

"What. What do you mean?"

"Internet history shows she was on Skype until 2am where she passed out drunk and remained there until Nico Yazawa awoke her around 7am. Shortly before the call to 911 was made." He told the Captain.

He sighed. "So I've been yelling at an innocent women this entire time?"

"Yes sir, that is how it would appear." He sarcastically remarked.

"Goddamnit." The Captain hissed. He stormed back into the dimly lit room.

"What?" She asked.

For a moment, he stood looking pissed off. Finally he groaned out.

"Alright. Get the hell out." He told her. "Sergeant Amane, get those handcuffs off her and out my sight." He commanded.

"What's going on?" She asked as her handcuffs were being taken off.

"Your being let go. But I got my eye on you."

"Of course you do." She mumbled to herself as she stood up from her chair. "Do I at least get a ride home?"

His frown grew larger. "Start walking."

…

 **The Yazawa household.**

Nico was about as depressed as one can get. One day her life is starting to look up, talent agencies actually started calling her. Then the next, her sister jumps off her appointment balcony and her mother gets arrested. Nico wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all. The best she could do right now was sit down and watch some TV with Kokoa and Kotarou.

Kokoa laid on her shoulder watching whatever movie Nico put on while Kotarou slept on her lap with his head facing the TV, he had long since fell asleep. Kokoa wore her usual sleeping clothes of a mint green Mötley Crüe shirt, probably a men's size large. She also wore a pair of black shorts, but her shirt was longer than it was so you could barely tell if she had them on.

Kotarou on the other hand wore the same outfit as usual, with the exception of the fact that since their mother wasn't here, he still had his usual blue jeans and white tank top without his pink shirt. The shirt was probably lying around somewhere in their room.

Kokoa slowly showed signs of drowsiness. Her eyes grew very heavy and she yawned hard and long. Soon, she too was sleeping. Nico remained awake, watching the TV. Since their mom wasn't here, they might as well stay up all night watching TV. It was the usual thing to do.

She tried to ease herself into reality again. Of course she was a sane and stable minded person, so she refused to believe anything about voodoo shit. She didn't know what Freddy Krueger even was supposed to be, so obviously she wouldn't be able to help any bit. She honestly forgot why she was even trying to begin with.

She sighed as she changed the channel over and over again. Finally she got bored enough and left it on a movie. Halloween 3. A movie where a guy in a mask goes out and kills people on Halloween night. Nico growled. Kinda in poor taste.

She changed it again. A hockey mask killer? _What's with all the Wes Craven movies?_ Nico thought to herself.

She changed it again and this time it was a game show. _Finally something normal._ Nico thought to herself as she placed the remote down. She continued to watch as the show went on for a few minutes. Kokoa sleeping against her was one of the cuter things to happen, course then again Kotarou sleeping on her legs made things a little difficult if she had to do something.

She returned her attention to the TV. The game show host was talking so fast, Nico could barely understand him. He was talking with two Americans who were in town.

" _Who is the vessel of Lucifer?" The game show host asked._

" _Ummm… uh. What?"_

" _Wrong answer." He chuckled and laughed as the platform the contestant was standing on suddenly sprung into action. A giant rod with a big red plastic ball shot up and smacked him in the nuts hard enough to make any full grown man wince at the sight. The contestant fell over. "Your turn sir."_

" _Yeah…" the other man nodded._

" _Who is the demon Sam chose over Dean?"_

" _Uh, uh mm. Ruby!"_

" _That is…" he paused. "Correct!" Confetti and lights started flying everywhere._

Nico sighed. _Jesus these things get annoying._ She thought to herself. She was Japanese and she thought these game shows were a little annoying. A lot of the questions they ask are SO left field, you'd never be able to answer them.

She grabbed the remote and changed the channel. To her surprise, it was the same program. She changed it again. Same thing. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She kept trying to change what was on the TV. "Come on." She started to moan.

" _Oh I don't think so Bitch." The game show host turned to the TV._

"Ummm. What?" She gawked at the TV.

" _You ain't going nowhere." He told her. He grabbed the edges of the TV and suddenly it began to drip water everywhere. He started to laugh. "Umm, Cindy, your TV's leaking."_

Nico threw the remote at the TV.

 _The host caught the remote as it hit the TV. "Finally, I was getting kinda bored of this." He said pushing a button and changing his surroundings like a green screen. Suddenly it was on another classic horror movie. "Ahh. Nightmare on Elm Street. Probably Wes Craven's best contribution to the film world." He chuckled breaking the fourth wall._

 _He pushed another button and suddenly he morphed into a full grown man with a red a green striped sweater. "That's much better." He laughed with his demonic voice. He sent his bladed hand though the TV screen._ _ **Crash**_ , glass goes flying everywhere in the room. Nico tried to wake Kokoa and Kotarou.

"Hey. Get up!" She yelled shaking the two.

The two looked up at her and horror filled her face, their eyes were no longer in their sockets, they were empty holes filled with bugs and other assorted mucus.

Nico screamed in terror. She returned her attention to the TV. Freddy stood, getting closer. "Hi Bitch. I'm Freddy. Nice to meet you." He said grabbing her tiny neck. Nico choked on the sudden grasp as her face turned blue. "Can we be friends?" He jokingly growled in her face.

…

"Onee chan." Kotarou shaked Nico's leg, suddenly waking her so violently that she actually started gasping for air. She panicked, grasping her own throat for dear life. This action was so sudden, it woke Kokoa from her slumber.

"What?" Nico asked, feeling relieved she could breathe.

"You were shaking around a bit." He told her.

"Oh… I'm….Uh…" Nico couldn't think clearly. "What the hell just happened?" She felt everything. Something was actually trying to kill her. She could still feel the hand around her neck. _Is this what Maki saw in her dream? IS THIS WHAT KOKORO SAW?_ She panicked. "Nothing… Kotaro. Go back to bed." She felt her heart racing a million miles an hour.

He sighed. He didn't want to see his big sister so scared. He walked away hurrying over to his room. He came back with a small (maybe the size of a grapefruit) stuffed Van Halen teddy bear. "Here." He handed the bear to her. "Take this. I use it when I have a bad dream." Kotarou offered the bear to Nico.

Nico sighed. _At least he's trying._ Nico thought. She grabbed the bear. Kotarou climbed back onto the couch with Nico. Kokoa looked around.

"What happened to the TV?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" Nico asked, turning her attention to it. It was shattered with a remote sticking out it. Suddenly Nico realized that she threw the remote in her dream, she must have unintentionally actually threw it and woke Kotarou. "Ummm… let's just go to bed in the actual bedroom." Nico suggested grabbing the two and leading them to the bedroom.

Kotarou and Kokoa both walked into the room with Nico's help. She quickly went back into the living room to turn the TV off. She pulled the plug to make sure sure didn't electrocute herself.

When the plug came out, she could have sworn she heard a familiar laugh come out of the socket. The panic in her eyes suddenly made her drop the cord and quickly return to the bedroom with the others. "Nope. Nope. Nope." She repeated a few times, practically running to the bedroom.

…

 **The Hoshizora household**

"And it all crashes down, and you break your crown, and you point your fingers but there's no one around." Rin sang in her bed the lyrics to the chorus to King Nothing by Metallica. "Just want one thing, just to play the king. And when your castle's crumbled and you're left with just a name. Where's your crown King Nothing?" She finished the chorus as she proceeded to go and actually sing the guitar parts too. "Bum bah da, bum bah da, bum bah da bum bum bum bum." She sang to herself.

 _Bang bang._ "Will you just shut the fuck up already!"

Rin blatantly ignored him and turned the volume up to max. This was usually how night's went here. She'd piss him, he'd of her off, it's kinda how being related works. Tonight was really no different.

She continued to listen to her metal full blast in bed. She didn't even notice the door was opened by her brother. Obviously, you don't need me to tell you at this point it's actually Freddy Krueger disguised as her brother, but Rin couldn't tell, she had the music on too loud to even know someone came into the room. Freddy watched the little metal head idol rock.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." He mumbled to himself. He looked around the room, kinda stunned by the lack of anything suggesting she was a school idol. Outside of a picture framed on the wall, there was nothing at all. "Well. I guess they can't all be weird Japanese people."

He walked closer to Rin. Getting close enough to hear her music. Freddy sighed dropping the disguise. He got closer to her face. "Hey, idiot. There's someone in this room with you." He started trying to get her attention. She continued to rock. Freddy got in closer. King Nothing has just ended and what sounded like Slipknot started up.

He sighed.

"Whatever happened to good music."

Freddy was born WAY before metal was even a thing, so what he would probably consider good and we consider good is like comparing meth to giraffes… well. In retrospect, they both can get you pretty high.

Freddy attempted to get her attention. It would be no fun killing her if she didn't see it coming. "Hey. Woohoo. Anyone home." She continued to listen to metal. He thought for a moment. Cats were always waking him up in the middle of the night, jumping on his shit while he was asleep. Course that was when he was alive, but he figured it would do the same thing.

He snapped his non gloved fingers and a cat appeared in his hand. "Nyan."

"Nya? I thought cats said meow." Freddy wondered to himself. He sighed. "Fucking Japan." He laughed as he quite literally threw the fat cat onto Rin's chest.

Rin jumped up in fear for what just happened, startled by the creature suddenly appearing. Then for some reason, she started panicking, trying to get the cat off her. Freddy watched in amusement.

"Get off, get off." She said practically kicking it off her. She started to sneeze uncontrollably before noticing Freddy. "Ahh!" She screamed seeing the burnt man standing before her. "What the- what the."

"What? Never heard of the bogey man before." Freddy laughed. Rin's face began to get red as she suddenly started to choke. Freddy's voice gave off a light chuckle. "What's the matter?" He asked not really caring. He then looked towards the cat. His evil smile grew wide from one end of his face to the other. "Oh I get it. You're allergic to cats?" He jokingly smiled.

He pushed the cat into her face as Rin struggled to keep the cat away from her. "Sto-" suddenly, her throat began to get thick and she found breathing to be next to impossible. She started to choke as her vision grew dim. Her eyes were inflating and puffing up and her skin broke out in hives.

Freddy smiled at the misfortune of Rin. "My name's Freddy…" he told her in her ear. He looked to the clock on the wall. "I think I've left another one alone for a little too long." He said to Rin as he backed away from her ear. Rin struggled to get to the phone, call for help.

Her breaths grew lighter and more desperate. How ironic, she the cat neko character of muse turned out to be allergic to cats.

...

Rin fell to the floor, suddenly waking up. She banged on the wall. Behind her trying to get her brothers attention. Her airways continued to fill with fluid, if she didn't get help now, she'd die.

"Help… me…" she tensely called out, incapable of much more than a whisper.

"What do you want?" Her brother asked.

"Help…" she fell down again onto the floor, hitting with a thud.

"Fine… I'm coming in there." He groaned.

Rin stared at the ceiling watching everything fade out, she couldn't breathe anymore. How could this happen? There hadn't been a cat in that house since before she was born. How. It was just a dream, it shouldn't have been possible.

The door swung open. "Okay Rin, what the hell is going on-" he saw her laying against the floor, bright red and choking. He suddenly panicked. "Mom. Call 911!" He yelled rushing downstairs. Rin watched as her brother left her dying on the floor. She watched the world around her fade out to black.

…

 **Alleyway in Tokyo.**

Umi continued to walk around in circles. "Okay seriously. Where the hell am I even at right now?" Umi complained to herself. It was the middle of the night and she wanted to go home. She looked up and down the roads and the alleys for something to suggest where she was. Of course everything was identical.

She got more than aggravated. She suddenly caught sight of something that appeared in her peripheral vision. _What the_. She wondered to herself. Something in shadows was moving around in the shadows.

"Hello." She called out. "Can you help me out, I have no idea where I'm at."

"Yes… I can." The voice that came back was an evil voice.

"Who are you?" Umi asked suddenly getting suspicious.

A hearty laugh. "Why don't you come over here and find out." He laughed. Umi grabbed a rock of the floor.

"Come out here Damnit!" Umi yelled.

He laughed. "That's awful rude." The man came forward into the light alley shadows to the street lights. She watched as his black boots and pants came into the light, followed by his red and green sweater and bladed glove. He kept his face hidden from the light with his hat. "You must not be Canadian."

"Who the hell are you? Have you been following me?" Umi asked, struggling to keep her composure.

"Me?" He let his face become known in the light. Umi dropped the rock at the sight of his burnt face. "Call me Freddy." He told her. "By the way. You're not allergic to cats, are you?" He asked her.

"What?"

He laughed eerily. "Now come on. You look smart. Perhaps you can help a poor old man find something." Freddy joked as mud suddenly grasped Umi's feet, locking her in place. She was stuck and she knew it.

Umi looked around for a way out. "Piss off." Umi hissed. It just made him laugh harder as he slept crept closer to Umi.

"Ahh. Come on, I know you want this." He said holding out his claws. Blood oozed from them and the screams of hundreds of souls emitted from them.

Umi watched in terror. She had to think of something or risk being turned into paste. She figured maybe bargaining would work. "Listen, don't kill me. I'm just a school idol. I haven't even finished high school yet." Umi pleaded.

"Well, neither did Kokoro. Funny she even tried a similar tactic." He told her taking another step closer.

"I can…" Umi thought to herself. "You said something about finding something?" Umi asked.

Freddy smiled. "Somehow I doubt you'll be able to help find something with more magic than you can imagine."

Umi realised whatever it was she doing was stalling him while she thought of an escape plan. She kept doing it. "What is it. I might be able to help." Umi pleaded again.

Freddy took another step closer. "The Necronomicon." He told her smiling.

Whatever the hell that was. "Where did you come from, why?"

Freddy stopped. "You wanna know where I'm from?" He smiled realizing the fun he can have here. Suddenly the world faded away and Umi was surrounded by a warehouse. There sat a man staring into a photo album.

"What the hell is-"

Suddenly a Molotov came flying through one of the windows and landed on the man in the chair. He screamed out in pain as he was suddenly set on fire. Umi watched as the man began to burn to death, but not before several heads appeared to him. Umi didn't understand what was happening here.

Suddenly it begins coming to her. That's him. That's Freddy. "Is that you?" She asked as the living Freddy ran out of the burning warehouse.

He suddenly got too close for Umi's comfort. "Yeah. If you'd like, you can meet the same grisly fate as that handsome devil over there too." He said grabbing her chin, she was still melted to the floor, so she couldn't even try to run.

Umi couldn't think of much else she could do now. She was literally in the palm of his hands. "Let me go." Umi began to get desperate, shoving him away.

"I spent the last thousand or so years banished because of that damned book. I would like to have a little fun before I kill you." Umi looked around with only her eyes because Freddy held tight onto her everything else.

"Get off!" She yelled.

"Let this happen." He smiled pointing his blades directly into her eyes.

Umi started wiggle her legs around when she realized one of her legs came loose of her shoes. She used opportunity to knee him in the groin, causing Freddy to drop her for a moment. Umi hit the ground, with one leg still stuck in the floor. She made a last ditch attempt to escape.

Umi reached around and grabbed hold of the first thing she could, a chair, and tried to use it as a way to hoist herself out of the floor. But before she could really use it to escape from the clutches of the floor, Freddy miraculously grabbed her by her collar. Umi flew up ten feet into the air, almost dropping the chair.

Umi lay flat out on the floor as Freddy grew closer. _Gotta get… out of here._ She thought to herself. The chair leg has broken off but had just got into the fire as it slowly ignited and began to burn. _Yes_. Umi thought to herself.

Freddy suddenly picked her up, holding her up high in the air. "You're starting to piss me off you know."

Umi swung the chair leg at Freddy as hard as she could, unfortunately, it merely bounced off the man as if it were a toy.

"Funny. You think that will help." Freddy chuckled. "Whatever, I don't need your fear anyway." He told her placing his blades against her eyelids. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." He laughed.

Umi was pissing her pants scared. Was this the end? She sure believed it. When Freddy began to slowly drive his blades began into her eyes, Umi let out a scream for help. The demon laughed uncontrollably, it brought his sadistic pleasure to see her in pain.

Umi dropped the chair leg. "Shit!" She yelled trying to catch it. It was her only chance. The blades began to penetrate her eyes and she could feel the blood dripping down her face. As she fumbled the leg around, suddenly she grabbed hold of it, unfortunately, it was the flaming end of the chair. Her hands burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.

…

Umi popped up from the table where her homework was. She screamed out in pain for a solid 8 seconds before realizing she was okay. She looked around the room. It was her bedroom. "It was just a dream?" She asked herself.

Umi felt her eyes. Blood.

"No. What the…"

She got up from her table. She remembers now, an hour ago she left Kotori's, got home and then went up to her room to finish her homework that she didn't do at Kotori's.

"I must have fallen asleep doing my homework." She told herself panicking. She felt her eyes again, a sharp pain. "What?" She looked into her mirror and saw blood was coming from her eyes. She hastily grabbed a paper towel and ran into her bathroom.

She fumbled around, looking for an antibiotic or something. If her mom were home, this would look pretty bad. After a moment she realized there probably wasn't any. She wiped her face from the blood again.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Umi tried to reassure herself. Whatever the hell that was, it better have just been a dream. Umi sighed to herself. _This better have a rational explanation._ She hoped to herself as she leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor. "What the fuck…" she sighed.

…

 **A/N welcome to the end of the chapter. Who dies next?**

 **Next time… stuff…**


	7. Who Are You

**Who are you?**

Sleep is a requirement for a fully functioning brain and a fully functioning body. Hanayo once again deprived herself of sleep last night, and like last time, it was because she was too afraid to sleep. Her eyes shown just how little sleep she had gotten, dark circles began to appear under her eyes and her eyes were red with exhaustion.

Her glasses were barely hanging on her face, leaning to one side. Her jacket was unbuttoned, with the bow around her neck not on straight. Her hair even showed signs of not being properly brushed.

Hanayo continued to slowly drudge to the club room. The hallways as Otonokizaka were filled, as usual. Today's classes were boring as usual, but she refused to sleep for fear of Freddy appearing again. Ever since Kokoro died, it's been the only thing preventing her from sleeping.

She entered the club room and saw everyone had already beaten her here. Ever since the Love Live, the school idol club had become EXTREMELY popular. Most every girl who signed up for Otonokizaka signed up for the school idol club. Hanayo had so much crap to do the first day back, mostly greeting the hundreds of people who wanted to join. There's an actual rule now about how many can be in the club.

Everything aside, Alisa was talking with some of the club members about their next live. Hanayo would likely not be participating due to exhaustion. It was packed in here, as usual. "Alisa." Hanayo yawned. "Have you seen Maki or Rin today?" Umi was also missing, but she didn't notice it yet.

"No not yet. Have you seen Yukiho?" She asked her in response.

Hanayo shook her head lightly.

Alisa sighed. "Okay." She returned her attention to the club. Hanayo sat down in her usual chair. She pulled out her phone and texted Maki again.

 _Seriously, where is she?_ Hanayo thought to herself. As she went to hit send on her phone, it began to ring. "Huh?" She wondered out loud. Maki was calling her. "Hello?" Hanayo answered her phone.

"Hanayo…" Maki sighed. "Don't panic. But last night, Rin was admitted to the hospital in critical condition."

Hanayo was about to gasp, but realized she might attract the attention of the other students.

"She had a serious allergic reaction to something last night and when she was brought in, she couldn't breathe."

"That's why you're not here." Hanayo realised why Maki wasn't here today. "Is she okay?" She whispered, hoping to not get anyone's attention.

"She's being released now, but. She's in serious shock." Maki told her. "I think we should have kept her another day, but she insisted on leaving."

Hanayo looked around before returning to her call. "Do you know where she's at?"

"On her way to the McDonald's™ with her mom I think." Maki admitted.

"Meet me there." Hanayo told her.

"Okay." Maki replied hanging up the phone. Hanayo turned to Alisa.

"I got to go now." She told her.

Suddenly, Alisa looked extremely offended. "What? You're leaving me alone here?"

"Sorry, I got to go." Hanayo apologised as she began to rush out of the room.

"Wait!" Alisa called out just as Hanayo left. She looked around the room that was quickly filling up to capacity. "Crap." She groaned.

…

 **About ten minutes later at the local Mickey D's.**

Hanayo rushed across town as fast as she could. School had officially let out and plenty of students had left and were on their way home. Normally Hanayo would be apart of this wave of students, but since Rin was not feeling great, she was.

Downtown Tokyo was always packed at around this time, so the local McDonald's was overflowing with people. As much as she wasn't going to admit it, Hanayo actually wanted Super Size to make a come back because then she could Super Size the amount of rice she gets. But ignoring that, she hurried past the double golden arches and into the million dollar fast-food sandwich dispensary.

Upon her arrival, it smelled the way a McDonald's usually smelled. Freedom fries (French fries without the mention of France) filled the air with its greasy must and a freshly mopped floor shone in like black ice in the winter. Children crying to their mothers about how much they NEED that toy and day old chicken nuggets were on the fryer.

Hanayo looked around for Rin. She was hoping she was still here. "Rin." She meekly called out. She was too tired to continue with this crap. She sighed. _Damnit. Maybe I should just go home._ She thought to herself.

"Kayo-chin." Rin called out from behind her. Hanayo popped up with excitement. She turned around and saw Rin standing before her.

She wanted to show just how happy she was, but she was in public. Hanayo noticed she wasn't in the greatest condition. Her clothes were the same from last night, and her skin was still red in some places. "Rin. You're okay."

"Yeah. I think I am." Rin smiled. Her mom watched the interaction, finishing her fish filet sandwich.

"What happened to you. Maki said you were in the hospital last night." Hanayo panicked.

"I don't know, everyone's calling me crazy but I had a dream that I was being attacked by a cat guy and then I had an allergic reaction to it." Rin quickly told Hanayo.

"Was he burned? Did he have a red and green sweater? Does he have claws for a hand?" Hanayo realised how much she was panicking and was making a scene. Just behind her, Maki made an entrance into the eating establishment.

Rin knodded.

Hanayo's face began to tear up.

"No, Kayo-chin, don't cry. It's alright, I'm still alive." Rin tried to get Hanayo to calm down. Hanayo dropped her whole head onto Rin's chest and began to cry. "Kayo-chin…"

"You were really lucky you know." Maki told them finally getting into the conversation.

"Maki-chan." Rin uttered.

"If you hadn't have woken up, he would have killed you… the same way he killed Kokoro." Maki told her, grimacing at the thought of Kokoro.

Hanayo turned her attention to the red head.

"We shouldn't talk here. We should go somewhere else before you cause a scene." Maki told them. From behind her, the door opened. A door opened. She turned around to see who had come in, it was the leader of muse, Honoka.

"Honoka. What are you doing here?" Hanayo asked her.

"Oh. I came here to get some coffee, me and Yukiho spent all night researching." She yawned. "I'm tired, so I came by Mickey D's to get some food." She suddenly noticed Hanayo was crying. "Ummm. Why are you crying?" Honoka asked.

"What?" Hanayo realised she was crying in public. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing. Rin… She almost… umm."

Maki interjected. "I'll explain later. Let's just get somewhere private for now." Maki told them.

"Okay then." Honoka replied, not quite understanding what's happening. "I can call Umi and Kotori and see if they can come along." She smiled.

"Right. Come on you two." Maki confirmed telling Hanayo and Rin to come with her.

"Okay. Mom I'm going with them." Rin told her mom.

She sighed, wiping the sauce from her mouth. "Okay fine. Just don't go near anymore cats." She worried a lot about her, especially considering that she almost died a few hours ago.

Rin took Hanayo's hand. "Okay, let's go Kayo-chin." Hanayo nodded as Rin pulled her outside the store.

The streets were just as packed as the restaurant was. People all along the streets, some yelling at one another and others buying things from each other. Maki lead everyone along the sidewalks, likely to her ride.

Maki was in front with Honoka next to her, Rin and Hanayo followed closely behind.

Hanayo kept closely to Rin as they walked. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion and she laid her head against Rin's shoulders. Rin clearly didn't mind.

Maki was leading them somewhere, probably out of town.

"So Maki. Where are we going?" Honoka asked.

"Back to my place, we'll have room to do basically whatever we want."

"And I'll bet Nico's over there too." Honoka smiled.

Maki shrugged her off. "Anyway, what were you doing last night?"

"Told you already, was researching this Freddy Krueger guy." She explained. "It was weird, I even had to have Yukiho help me."

"What did you find?"

"Well... It's what we didn't find that's interesting."

"What?"

"Anything." Honoka told her. Hanayo and Rin moved closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. It's almost as if he never existed. His very name turns up no results on the internet." Honoka told them.

"So that means…"

"We have to look even deeper to find out anything on him." Honoka told them. "I even tried searching up a list of people burned alive named Freddy. Nothing."

Maki thought to herself for a moment. "Maybe we should go see Eli. She might know some better way to search up this Freddy Krueger guy."

Honoka agreed. "Great idea. By the way, has anyone seen Umi or Kotori today?"

Maki looked back at them. "I thought they were with you." she sighed. "Damnit." Maki groaned to herself. "Whatever, I our ride is over here somewhere." She gestured to the car pulling up, an SUV with her father in the driver's seat. "Someone call Eli, let her know we're coming." she told them opening the back door to the car.

Honoka chuckled. "Uhm phrasing."

"Just shut up and get in the car." Maki told them climbing into black SUV that her father was driving.

…

 **About twenty minutes later.**

Atall apartment complex rose high above the city. On the 12th floor was a girl who had graduated from Otonokizaka High School last year. Her sister had just recently began attendance there, she was even the assistant club leader of the School Idol Research club. In a few years she might even be student council like she was.

Since she graduated from Otonokizaka, she went on to go to college in downtown Tokyo with Nozomi. She signed up for classes to be a lawyer while Nozomi on the other hand is attempting to be a teacher.

The apartment wasn't really anything special. Alisa was still in school, so the usual sounds of school idols playing loudly over the radio was especially absent. The only noise was coming from the TV. _Evil Dead._ BBC had a knack for putting on TV everyone loved, especially Eli. She loved everything that came on this channel.

The only thing she was doing right now was finishing the dishes from last night. She had spaghetti with Alisa last night. The spaghetti itself wasn't anything too special, just Italian sausage, tomato sauce and noodles.

As she finished the last of the dishes, she wiped the blonde streaks from her face. Her usual stay at home outfit was wet from the dish water.

 _Ding dong._

Her attention was drawn to the door bell. _Oh, that must be Nozomi._ She thought to herself. She quickly put away the last of the dishes and removed her yellow rubber glove.

She quickly made her way over to the door, opening the door gleefully.

"Nozomi!" She joyfully answered the door before realizing who was actually at the door.

"Hey Eli." Honoka said.

"Oh crap. It's you guys." Eli sighed. "Ummm. Can you come back later."

"Sorry Eli, but this is important." Maki told her. She sighed.

"Fine… come in." She groaned. Everyone followed Eli into her apartment. "Feel free to get a drink if you want… all I really got is Pepsi right now."

"Pepsi!" Rin cried out happily, letting go of Hanayo and rushing into the kitchen.

Hanayo let out a long and lungfull yawn when Rin let go of her. She accidentally ran into a wall. Eli suddenly took note of that. "Hey, are you okay?" Eli asked her.

Hanayo rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Just… do you have any coffee?"

"There's a pot in there, feel free to use it." Eli told her in a very concerned tone.

Hanayo slowly wandered on into the kitchen. It was a basic kitchen, a simple light bulb on the ceiling. A white fridge and basic wooden counters. There was a aluminum coffee pot on the corner next to the microwave.

She opened a few cabinets looking for the coffee. After a few moments, she stumbled on Dunkin Donuts brand coffee grinds. "French Vanilla?" She questioned the flavor. "Whatever…"

She didn't care, it was coffee. She lazily poured a Shitload of coffee grinds into the pot, she wanted it to stay awake. It was going to make it the strongest it could be.

As she turned on the coffee pot, it began spewing of hot water into the beans and then right into the pot. "Great." Hanayo smiled. After a few moments, the coffee was done.

She poured the cup of Joe into a random coffee mug that was I the clean dishes rack next to the sink. She slurped down the first drink slowly.

"Mmmm." She said to herself. "That's good."

 _Bubbles popping._

"Hmm…" she wondered out loud. She looked down into her coffee. Bubbles were coming from the cup. "What's going on?"

 _More bubbles popping._

"What the…"

Bubbles suddenly turned into a face, Freddy's face, as it popped out and yelled at Hanayo. She dropped out in fear, screaming out in terror.

…

She suddenly shook her head around. Hanayo looked in front of her, she hadn't even made her cup yet. The coffee machine was still filling her cup. "Hurry up." Hanayo panicked. She grabbed the cup from the counter that she just finished making.

She hastily took the cup off the counter, she was shaking so much it caused some to come out. She quickly gulped down a big load of coffee.

"Ahhh, Damnit!" She cried out, realizing it was fresh and black. It burned her tongue and mouth. She realized it was a shitty idea to do that again, so this time she sipped down a little bit of coffee. "Better." She looked around. _Maybe I should join everyone else._

Speaking of which.

Back in the living room, Eli had been getting caught up. So far, Maki explained to her how Kokoro started having weird dreams about Freddy, and then she did. Kokoro died, everyone suddenly started getting these Freddy dreams and now they want to find out who Freddy really was.

Unfortunately, no results as to who Freddy Krueger is is readily available. That's why they came to Eli. They also explained that Hanayo hasn't slept since she started having the Freddy dreams and that Nico's mom had been arrested on the suspicion that she killed Kokoro. They also told her how Rin had an allergic reaction to a cat and almost died last night.

Eli sat on a office chair in front of a desk with a computer on it, while Maki and Honoka sat on the couch in front of her. Rin remained leaning against a wall while they conversated, periodically adding her own opinions and explaining her side of the story.

Eli was somewhat dumbfounded by what she was hearing. "What the hell is Freddy Kruger anyway, is he some kinda boogeyman?"

"That's what we've come to you to find out." Maki told her. Hanayo finally joined the room, she sat down out of sight as she sipped down her coffee quietly.

"We know you have access to some deep part of the internet no one else does." Honoka said superstitiously.

"I keep telling you, if you want to play on the dark net, just Google how to get on it." Eli replied in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, but we don't know if it's legal or not, that's why we have you do it instead." Honoka told her.

Eli groaned out loud. "Geez you guys really got to stop bugging me like this. I do have things to be doing."

 _Ding dong._

"That's probably Nozomi." Eli said to herself.

"I'll answer it." Rin jumped. She hurried over to the door.

Eli sighed. "Well I guess I should get to work then." She mumbled firing up the internet.

"So how does this work?" Honoka asked.

"We just go through an onion router, that's literally it Honoka. You could have done this at home." She told her.

Honoka laughed. "Well at least this way, we get to see you again." Suddenly, Umi and Kotori appeared with Nico straggling closely behind. "Hey Umi- woah, what happened to your eyes."

Umi's eyes had what looked like dried blood stuck to the top of them. She looked angry, angrier than usual.

"I don't know." She growled.

Maki sighed. "I'm going to assume you had the dream, right?" Maki asked her.

"Dream, what the hell. Dreams are just literal figments of our imagination, they can't make blood come from your eyes." Umi barked back at Maki.

Meanwhile Eli continued her search.

"Alright, calm down Umi. Just tell us what happened." Maki told her slowly.

Umi took a deep breath. "Last night. Something tried to kill me in my dream, I woke up to find my eyes were bleeding and my hand was burned. I asked my mom about it, and she had no clue what to make of it. I called Nico and she gave me the same bullshit as last time."

"It's not bullshit, it's what I'm certain is happening." Nico defended herself.

"Yes, the boogeyman kills people while they sleep Nico. Real believable." Umi grunted in response.

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

Maki broke the silence.

"So, why's Nico and Kotori here… Or better yet, why are you here?" Maki asked.

"Honoka texted me thinking I was Eli. That's how I knew to come here to find you guys."

Maki glared at Honoka. "That explains why Eli was shocked to see us." Honoka smiled a guilty smile. "And what about Kotori and Nico?"

"Kotori came over to my place a little while before I left and I asked Nico to come over."

 _Knock knock._

"Great, everyone's coming over." Eli grumbled.

"I'll answer it." Hanayo yawned as she stood up, placing her mug on the coffee table. She slowly wandered over to the front door as everyone else continued on with their conversations.

Hanayo reached for the door opening it slowly without first checking who it was. The door swung open and out came Nozomi. She stood in her usual casual attire. She was carrying a bag with her in one hand and held a dual ended vibrator in the other.

"Uh… Nozomi." Hanayo shyly uttered. Nozomi looked confused.

"What's going on here? Where's Elichi?" She said quickly hiding the massager in the bag, hoping to God no one saw that.

Hanayo mumbled. "Still inside." She tried to pretend she didn't just see what she just thought she saw. It would was a little disturbing to her to think that was happening in her friend group.

"Can I come in?" Nozomi asked. Hanayo nodded as she let herself in. Nozomi began her rather short journey to the living room where Eli and the rest of muse resided. "Eli?" She asked her as Eli remained fixated on the computer.

"Hey Nozomi." Honoka said standing up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nozomi asked, confused as to what was happening.

"We were doing some research, and we needed Eli's help." Honoka explained. Hanayo felt like saying something. Anything along the lines of help me please would seem suspicious, but she was so tired, she just wouldn't care.

Nozomi joined the rest of the group.

"So what are we looking up?"

Suddenly, everyone who had a the dream spoke up. "Freddy Krueger."

Nozomi was surprised at the coordination that one took. "Did you all practice that one?" Nozomi asked.

Honoka shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well… found something." Eli said. Her words echoed across the room like a gunshot. Everyone suddenly got closer to her, gathering around the computer like they did during the Love Live.

"Well, what is it." Nico practically yelled.

"Nothing too special. Just some leaked documents from a place called… Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital." She said, reading it.

 _The patient experienced a similar dream to the rest of the bunch, dreaming of this, "Freddy Krueger" nonsense. The following morning he was found to have committed suicide in his room, just as the four other patients had._

 _I do not believe they are related, but I cannot dismiss that possibility._

 _We have looked into this Freddy Krueger character and found some records in the old Springwood Library. Fred Krueger was a man who died 20 years ago in a warehouse fire, believed to have been killed by the parents of his victims._

 _I believe this, Freddy, thing to be some form of way they are all coping with some bad deed they have all done, and it manifested itself in some common dream they all share. One of them must have heard of Freddy and spread this lie to the others._

 _I am unaware of anything that would cause such an incident to occur on such a large scale. UPDATE. Another interesting thing happened just moments ago, a mother brought her child in, saying he was experiencing this Freddy Krueger dream as well. I wonder what's causing it._

 _Perhaps the use of hypnocil would work best, once it gets approved, I believe it can be used to help treat these young children from their nightmares. At least for now._

 _Doctor Loomis_

Eli finished reading the document. "Damn. That's the first one."

"First one, so what else is there?" Maki asked.

 _First one? Oh God there's more of that?_ Hanayo thought to herself. _Maybe there's really something to Kokoro's death. Maybe Freddy is real._ She tried to move back further than where she was, sipping down the last of her coffee. She needed more, but she was too interested in what was happening here to leave.

"Just a death certificate… right there, says burned alive." Eli said pointing to the section that read _cause of death._

"Damn." Maki said to herself.

"Wait, what else can we dig up on this Freddy guy." Rin asked.

Eli scrolled past a few more pages. "Looks like another document from the doctor."

 _I'll bet it's just as gruesome as that last one._ Hanayo thought to herself shivering.

 _In light of recent events, we have decided to quarantine the hundreds of children who state they saw this Freddy Krueger person._

 _We are currently housing them here at Weston Hills where they will remain indefinitely. No contact with the outside world will be permitted._

 _I hope that prescribing Hypnocil may help hinder this infectious disease known as Freddy Krueger, keep it under wraps whether the FDA says it's okay to use it or not._

 _UPDATE. Another death this morning. I'm prescribing the Hypnocil NOW. I believe we can stop this son of a bitch now if we work fast with this drug._

 _Doctor Loomis_

"They mentioned Hypnocil." Honoka pointed out. "Like, twice that time. What is it?"

Maki had already googled it.

"Looks like it's a drug ment for suppressing dreams." Maki told them. "Seems like it was designed specifically to contain Freddy." Maki said voicing her own opinion.

Umi sighed. "Well, whatever the case, it seems like we should get some of this Hypnocil stuff. Might come in handy."

"Why?" Nozomi asked. Everyone in the room (except Eli, Nico and Honoka) sighed.

"You just got here, so I understand your ignorance, but Freddy Kruger is kinda the reason most of us can't sleep anymore." Hanayo weakly explained to Nozomi.

"Freddy Krueger you say." Nozomi said pulling her tarot cards from a random pocket. "Well let's see what the cards have to say." She smiled whipping out the first one.

 _Devil_.

"That's kinda ominous." Honoka joked. "Do another one. See what comes up." Honoka once again joked.

Nozomi gladly obliged.

 _Death._

The room got silent. Nozomi sighed. "One thing about tarot card reading, is to never take it by face value. Perhaps something about Freddy is good. The cards will tell us all." She pulled out another one.

 _King._

"Hmm…" Nozomi mumbled to herself placing the cards back into her pocket. "Well. That's really ominous."

"Wow, even Nozomi's stumped by her own fortune telling." Honoka sarcastically remarked.

Eli continued to search through the documents on the darknet. She was looking to see if there was a way to get Hypnocil at the request of Maki.

Suddenly she found a sight which had Hypnocil on sale. "Looks like there's a website which sells all sorts of prescription drugs… actually it sells a lot of drugs of all kinds. Coke, meth, pot-"

Kotori suddenly jumped in. "I can get you pot for a discounted pri-" everyone's eyes suddenly turned on her. It got silent… really silent. "I mean… umm… I can… uhh, nevermind?" Kotori chuckled trying to fade away.

Maki sighed. "Alright, how much for the Hypnocil. Do you know?" She asked pulling her wallet out.

"From the looks of it, ¥10,000 a gram." Eli told her flat out.

Maki stopped. "It would be cheaper to have a cocaine addiction." She mumbled. Hanayo joined in again.

"Hey. Do you have any more coffee?" She asked.

"Go make another pot if you want." Eli told her. She returned her own attention to the computer. "Maki, if you're hellbent on getting this stuff, maybe you should just use whatever coin you have on you, there's an option for that." Eli told her.

"Maybe." Maki sighed. "Alright, thanks."

"No problem." Eli reassured. Suddenly, phone begins to ring.

Everyone's turns Nico's way. She checked her phone. It was her mom. "Hey, guys I'll be right back." She told them answering it.

…

 **Yazawa household.**

 **5 minutes earlier.**

Yuuko had been through than enough to make anyone piss their pants in anger, and fear. However today was pushing some boundaries. This morning was to walk from the police station to her house, which is about a 4 mile walk. On top of that, when she got home, she found her TV had exploded, and that hour's worth of chores awaited her.

Sit was to have a long talk with Nico.

Speaking of which, she completely forgot she was supposed to get Kokoa and Kotarou from school, so they both there for around an hour before Yuuko finally picked them up. She finally it home to see the house still looked like a pig stein.

She walked in the door,

"Go do your homework Kokoa." She told her daughter.

Kokoa walked back into the living room, grabbing her backpack in the process while grumbling about having to do homework.

She sighed. _Great, now what do I do with you?_

She decided it would probably be best to make dinner since it has been awhile since they last ate. She set Kotarou down on the floor. "Okay now go play somewhere. I'm gonna make dinner."

He nodded and wandered off.

 _Okay, now what to make?_ She wondered to herself. She could make something simple, like soup. Something healthy… naw. She looked around the pantry. 6 Cans of Pork n Beans, 1 box of stuffing, 8 cans of Chicken Noodle, 2 packages of Beef Flavoured Ramen, 3 Cans of tomato sauce, and assorted side dishes and flavorings.

 _Damnit._

She closed the pantry door. She was going to have to make something. She pulled the tomato sauce out and decided it was going to be Spaghetti night.

Before she could do anything, she had to wipe down the stove. She cleaned away all the crap with a sponge and wiped off the counters. She then set a pot full of water onto the stovetop and set it in high. That would be the spaghetti noodles.

Next she pulled out a frying pan and set it to medium heat. That would be the sauce with Italian sausage meatballs. I could make a sex joke here, but I'm deciding against it.

"Mom!" Kokoa called out from the living room.

"Not now." She replied. What kinda Asian can't do math. Her daughter, that's who.

She rolled the meatballs like usual, and tossed them onto the frying pan like wet paper towels. This was the usual, she'd make dinner, everyone would do homework. The girls would pick on Kotarou for a few hours, she'd finally give in and stop it.

Come to think of it, since Kokoro died, it seems like Kokoa had actually stopped picking on her brother. Kokoro obviously was never the cause of it, in fact Kokoro only ever joins the fiasco and never starts it. But for some reason, Kokoa didn't seem to want to anymore. Maybe there's a reason for it, probably because it's still kinda early to get back into the regular schedule, or maybe she just doesn't see any fun in it without Kokoro. Who knows. Nico usually never helped stop it, she usually joined the fun and made it worst.

Speaking of which, where the hell was she? She reached for the phone, a simple white plastic phone sitting on the wall. She quickly dialed Nico's number that she had memorized by heart.

After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Nico, where are you?" She asked her.

"Ummm. Over at Eli's right now."

"Did you forget something?"

A few moments passed. "Oh shit, I was supposed to get Kokoa and Kotarou wasn't I?"

At least she knew what she was supposed to do. "Yeah, hurry up and get back here. Kokoa needs help with her homework, and I'm making dinner."

"Oh

"Uh, sure I can get back. Just give me a second."

…

"Guys, I got to go." Nico told everyone. "Maki, you wanna come?" She asked the redhead.

"Sorry, I think I got some negotiating to do with these guys on the darknet. See it I can get them to lower the cost a bit." She told her. "Maybe take Hanayo with you. She looks bored."

Suddenly, Hanayo sprung into action at the mention of her name. "What? I, uhm."

"Alright find, come with me if you wanna live." Nico told her. "Mom's making dinner, knowing her, she'll love the extra company."

"Wait hold on, I didn't agree to this." She protested.

"Then it's settled." Honoka spoke up for her. "You'll go eat dinner with Nico, Maki and Eli will buy illegal drugs from the internet. And the rest of us will sit around and loiter in Eli's house. Agreed?"

Basically everyone nodded.

Nozomi spoke up. "I'll make some tea."

Umi sighed. "Whatever." She agreed with them.

"What? I'm still saying no though." Hanayo told them.

"I'll go with you Kayo-chin." Rin told her with a large simple smile.

"Wait. I still don't want to go. I just want to lay down for a little while." She pleaded.

Everyone ignored her again. "Alright everyone, let's go." Nico told her and Rin. Hanayo struggled for a moment before Rin took her hand and dragged her off with Nico.

Maki watched the whole thing go down. She smiled as the three left. "Well that just happened." She mumbled. Eli sighed.

"Are you sure you really want this crap? It's not approved by any health administration." Eli told her.

"If you had these dreams, you would too." Maki told her.

Umi groaned. "You don't know the damn half of it."

…

 **Some time later.**

 **The Yazawa house.**

"I'm home mom." Nico called out.

Her mom sighed. "Finally. Dinner's about ready."

Nico entered in looking for the food. Hanayo followed closely after, clinging to Rin. The duo made themselves at home, leaving their shoes behind.

Nico's mom had already basically finished making dinner. The alluring smell of tomato sauce and sausage gave the kitchen a Italian kinda feel. Nico's mom had sweat running down her head from cooking the food, sleeves rolled up.

Kokoa carne rushing into the kitchen. "Sis!" She called out.

"Yeah, I'm back." Nico smiled, leaning back.

"Hey sis, I have no idea what to do with this." She told her showing her the paper with math equations on it.

Nico took one glance at the paper. "Ummm. Hanayo can do it."

She groaned to herself. "Please stop volunteering me for things." she was seriously too tired to keep doing this crap.

Rin gave her a shove. "There's a little girl help needs help doing her homework. Get to it."

 _Traitor_. Hanayo thought to herself. She was just too tired to give a crap and finally gave up on resisting. "Fine…" she sighed with a defeated tone.

Kokoa grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. "Please. Help me with this." She told her showing her the paper with math equations on it. Hanayo looked them over. 12 + 5 = ?. 10 x 2 = ?. 5 x ? = 15. _Wow. It's actually simple. Wait. Can she seriously not do this on her own?_ Hanayo thought to herself.

"Well. Kokoa." She was trying to think a way to show her how to do the math without making her seem like a complete idiot. "You see, 5 + 2 is 7. Since there's 1 in front of the 2, add 10, it would be 17…"

Kokoa looked more lost than Hanayo was.

"Ummm. I'm not good at explaining math." _Especially since I haven't slept for a few days._

Kokoa gave her a disappointed scowl. Clearly she was unamused by this bullfuckery. Hanayo gave out a long and tired yawn. She was actually getting angry at how tired she was.

"Dinner's ready." Nico's mom called out.

Suddenly Kokoa's expression suddenly changed dramatically, going from disappointed to super excited in about a second flat. Hanayo on the other hand felt like her brain was going to melt, food was not going to help her.

 **Moments later**

"Thank you for the food." Everyone unanimously said.

Everyone gathered around the living room table. The Yazawa's were kind of on the poor side of the economic scale, so this is the best they could do for a dining room table. Hanayo sat next Nico and Rin, while Kokoa and Kotarou sat on either side of the their mother.

Everyone had a plate of spaghetti in front of them. Everyone also had a can of Pepsi with it (expect for Yuuko who had a Budweiser.)

"Let's eat." Rin smiled.

She was the only one to actually start eating however. The mood in the room was too stiff to really eat, Rin was just too stupid to really pick up on it. The Yazawa's all had a depression plastered on their face. Hanayo on the other hand was half asleep.

Kokoa almost started to cry when she realized something. "This was Kokoro's favorite dinner…"

The air in the room suddenly got stiff, anyone could pick up on the atmosphere change. It had only been a day, but her death still lingered on everyone's mind. Yuuko couldn't take a bite.

After a few moments of pure, dead and frightening silence. Someone had finally spoke up. "I have to… use the restroom." Hanayo told everyone. She said standing up already.

"Down the hall." Nico told her. She nodded and made her way down to the bathroom. She entered the restroom, the clean and white restroom.

What the hell. _Why did Kokoa have to say that? Is she as stupid as Honoka chan?_ She sat on the toilet. She didn't actually have to go, but she just wanted to get away from the table. She didn't want to intrude too deeply into their family considering Kokoro only just died the day before.

She leaned back closing her eyes. She was too afraid to stay here, too tired to go home. She felt like her brain was going to melt if she didn't sleep though. She tried her best to relax, so far the coffee has been doing it's job. She hasn't actually fallen asleep since drinking it… yet.

She stretched. _Am I going to die?_ She wondered. _Am I going to suffer the same fate as Kokoro?_ The thought of it happening was way too real, the threat was too obvious. If she didn't do something to stop herself from sleeping, she was going to die. She was already convinced of that. Her best bet was for Maki to get the Hypnocil.

 _God I hope I'm not sleeping._ She knew what would happen if she was sleeping. It had already happened a few times before. She doses off and suddenly Freddy appears and ruins it.

She stood back up. She really didn't want to stay in here any longer than she had to, then again she didn't want to go back in there anytime soon either, but she had to. As she exited the bathroom, she softly closed the door. She realized she forgot to flush it to seem less suspicious.

 _Crap…_ She thought to herself. She wanted to go back in and hide her embarrassment, but she knew she didn't have to hide her embarrassment, her exhausted face was doing that for her.

She sighed and decided against it and made her way back the table anyway. As she sat down, she could tell that dinner hadn't advanced much further than when she left. Everyone had at least started eating. She looked at her pop.

 _Zero caffeine_.

That was helpful… "Excuse me. Mrs. Yazawa." She politely spoke up. "Do you have any coffee?" She asked her.

She looked back at her. "I don't know, you look like you need sleep, not coffee."

"Please…" Hanayo pleaded.

"Just give it to her mom." Nico realized that she was going to keep asking unless she got some, or at least Rin would for her. That's just kind of how they worked.

She sighed taking a drink from her Budweiser. "Fine. There's a pot in the kitchen, Folger's in the top pantry." She pointed to a spot in the kitchen.

Hanayo smiled. _Thank you._ She couldn't say out loud. She fixed her glasses and made her way to the kitchen. She opened up the pantry. _These people are so nice. Why did Freddy have to happen to them._ She thought to herself while beginning to make her fresh pot. _It will only be a matter of time before Kokoa, Kotarou and Nico-chan die too…_ the morbid thought plagued her again.

She shook her head around. _No. Please don't._ Her thoughts were on the two little Yazawa's, she wasn't too worried about Nico because she's an adult, she could handle herself. It was the two younger Yazawa's she was scared for.

It may not have been in her place to worry about them, considering Nico was their older sister, but she was just that nice of a person. She took the full pot and poured a large cup full of the black gold.

She took a whiff of the drink. Strong AF. _Excellent._ She made her way back to the table to finish dinner, or at least start it.

…

 **A/N. There was a bit of a wait too that wasn't there? Sorry bout that. To make it up to you. Tomorrow, next chapter will be out… don't quote me on that.**

 **Well Whenever the next one's out, there will be a completely custom book cover for this story. It was drawn by hand and edited, colored, shaded, etc. Via Autodesk sketchbook and Pixlr. It's not ready yet, but soon.**

 **Anyway. Spoiler, next chapter someone will die. Any idea's?**


	8. All Will Fall

**And All Will Fall…**

" _Come on! Come on! Love me for the money. Come on! Come on! Listen to the money talk!." Brian Johnson sang as he danced on stage with the rest of AC/DC in an outdoor venue. The YouTube page showed Money Talks LIVE with several million views._

Honoka sang along like a moron, halfway getting the lyrics right. The reason it was only halfway right was mostly because she only spoke Japanese. She kept her voice down the best she could because in the rooms beside her were her parents and Yukiho.

She danced along to the music in the same fashion that the Brian was, adding her own twist to them on occasion. She even held a Guitar Hero (The black Les Paul version) to pretend like she was Angus Young during the guitar solo's.

This is how Honoka usually spent her evenings. Doing basically everything except getting ready for school the next day. There was a mountain of student council work that would have to be done, but of course she blatantly ignored it. She figured Umi would do it, so there was no reason for her to do it.

Before she was a third year, she spent her evenings studying other school idols, and even professional idols to help improve muse. Of course that's over now and at this point, she's only doing it because it's fun.

After a few moments of singing and dancing, the song finally came to an end.

"Phew, that was awesome." She said to herself. "Oh, Guns n Roses, that would be awesome." She realized it would be more than fun for her to pretend to be playing alongside GnR.

She was about to Google up some Live GnR when it occurred to her. Everyone's asleep. _Hmmm._ She wondered.

She quickly plugged her headphones into the computer. _Let's find me some internet fun_. She clicked onto the 'new incognito tab' button and began her search for porn. _No one's awake, maybe I can safely watch it for once._ Every time up until now, someone always barged in whenever she was getting off. It's kinda hard to mix some taco's up if someone is watching you.

She pulled up rule 34. A website for posting, rule 34. (Rule34. Noun. If it exists, there's porn of it. No exceptions.) Honoka had plenty of things she wanted to fap to. Tonight it just so happened to be futa that tickled her fancy.

She typed in futanari into the search box and thousands of pictures appeared. _Sweet._ She thought to herself. She checked her back to make sure the door was locked and that no one was awake before returning her attention to the computer. She clicked on a random image and it pulled up a GIF. The Idolm ster featuring Ami and Mami, the twins. _Awesome._

She slid her hands down her pants as the GIF kicked up and started moving. She didn't have the money to buy toys for this… okay she had the money, but she didn't want to chance someone seeing her buy it. She figured her fingers should be more than sufficient.

The futanari GIF continued to erotically move as Honoka rubbed her fingers around in her incredibly moist nether regions. It even made a noise, _schlick, schlack._ She moaned a little as she quickly masturbated. Her eyes rolled back as the hentai before her looped infinitely. Ami kept bouncing up and down with Mami on top of her going up and down her.

She kept flicking the bead of pleasure as she began to move her hips with her hand. She knew what buttons to push to make her happy.

She was nearing climax when something completely different happened. Ami threw Mami off of her and stared at Honoka. She was taken back by this sudden change in pace. "What the hell." She asked herself as she removed her hands from her pants. All that work leading up to this?

Ami suddenly stood up from where she sat and pointed at Honoka. She was more than confused. Suddenly Ami did something really strange, and frightening to Honoka. She grabbed the 11 inch cock that Mami was just riding a moment ago and sliced it off with a bladed glove.

Honoka slammed her computer shut as quickly as it happened. "Okay. I swear I'll never watch porn again." She told herself backing away from the computer. Whatever was happening, she wanted no part in it now.

Suddenly, objects began to levitate in the air. Everything, including Honoka.

"Woah, woah, what the hell." She tried to get her footing as best she could when the whole room started to turn and Honoka fell with it. Everything in the room started sliding towards the window on her room and slammed into the wall.

Honoka grabbed onto the ceiling fan and held on tight as the last of her things hit the wall. As everything settled down, she noticed something about the window. There was a huge storm going on. _When did that happen._ She let go of the fan and fell towards the window, landing on her bed.

She could suddenly see out the window and saw large dusty gusts of wind and rain blowing by. "Mom! Mom! Something's happening." No response from her mother. "Mom!" She called out again. Suddenly, a person riding a broom appeared. "What the-"

"I'll get you my pretty!" A deep and growling voice yelled at her. His green and red sweater and large brown witch hat, blew violently in the wind. He flew away as his menacing laugh echoed throughout the world.

The room began to shift again and everything began floating. The house turned once more and Honoka was upside down. She struggled to grab a hold of anything to prevent her from crashing into anything. The house as upside down and Honoka was still floating around hitting everything in her room. Her bed then hit her in her ass and she flew to the door side of the room.

She grabbed her door knob as she slammed full force into the wall. She tried desperately to open the door. No good. She panicked more heavily than ever before, there was no way out of this one. She looked back towards her window and was horrified by what she saw.

The lights to downtown Tokyo. They were getting bigger. Wait, not bigger. Closer.

Honoka suddenly began violently trying to open the door. "Someone help me!" She called out attempting to rip open the door. She looked back. The tops of skyscrapers suddenly became so vivid and detailed as they flew past the window. Honoka gave it one last attempt to open the door before looking down again. The street was suddenly so clear. "Shhiiiiiii-"

…

She violently jerked up in her bed. She instinctively grasped her chest with her hands, making sure she still had a pulse. It was beating so fast she could barely tell it was going. "What the fuck…" she mumbled to herself. Sweat ran down her face like the rain.

She flopped her body back down onto her bed full force, taking her hand away from her chest. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as did her heart rate.

"Holy shit. What just happened?"

…

 **The Ayase Apartment**

Netflix and chill. Do you know the definition. Good, because apparently Eli doesn't.

Hours ago, everyone had come over to her apartment so they could partake in illegal internet activities. It irritated her to no end considering it was interrupting her study time with Nozomi. Eli was actually going to study, Nozomi on the other hand had different ideas as to what 'study time' meant.

After everyone left, Eli suggested they just watch Netflix till they had to be in class. College courses usually run about 2 hours everyday. It helped to goof off every once in awhile to help get ready for the next day.

Eli sat in her usual nighttime attire. A red shirt with the Soviet Sickle and Hammer over the heart, and white PJ pants. Her nails on her feet were painted.

Nozomi was rocking a similar outfit, except she was wearing a purple sweater with what once resembled the logo for the band Queen, now fading on the front of it. Her lower half were simple boxer shorts with hearts on them and blue slippers.

Which leads us to now.

Eli and Nozomi both sat together on the couch. Supernatural was playing on the TV. Eli was behind by about 3 seasons and was trying to make up for it now.

"Elichi. When you said Netflix and chill, I thought you meant something entirely different." Nozomi admitted.

"Like what?" Eli didn't know.

"Netflix… and chill…" Nozomi tried gesturing what it meant. Eli wasn't getting it. "Hulu and whoohoo?" Nothing. "Imax and climax?" Eli still didn't get it. Finally Nozomi got tired of beating around the bush. "Blockbuster and Cockthruster."

"Oh… Oh my God." Eli suddenly realized Netflix and chill was code for 'fuck-me-hard-please.' "No, Nozomi I meant literally just watch Netflix all night."

"Elichi, don't make me angry." Nozomi smiled raising her hands up in a groping motion.

"Don't, Alisa's in the other room."

"It's okay, little sister's make things better." Nozomi laughed as she went up up and grabbed Eli's breasts. Meanwhile in Supernatural, Dean just decapitated a Vampire.

The two playfully laughed as Nozomi felt up Eli. This kind of thing happened relatively frequently, Nozomi groping people, we've all seen that happen a few times in the anime. It's not the first time that Eli's been on the receiving end of it, but it's the first time Nozomi will.

She quickly turned the situation around on Nozomi, freeing herself from her grips and placing both her hands against Nozomi's watermelon patch.

"Eli…"

Eli smiled as she was finally the one in power. "I win this time." She told her letting go and returning her attention to Supernatural. Nozomi felt happy knowing she managed to get Eli in on her madness.

 _Ding dong._

"I think my pizza's here." Eli told her standing up.

"Pizza?" Nozomi was still in 'Eli-grope-me-more' mode. For some reason it hadn't occurred to her that she meant she literally ordered a pizza a while ago.

Eli made her way over the front door. She checked the peephole and saw an old guy carrying a pizza bag, in retrospect, he kinda resembled Robert Englund. She opened the door.

Without missing a beat. "Two pepperoni's, a 16 piece wing, and a two liter of Pepsi?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Eli replied.

"Sign here please." He told her handing Eli a receipt. She signed it as he handed her the food. "Have a good night."

"Thanks." Eli said closing the door.

She sighed. Three thousand yen for everything better be worth it. "Okay Nozomi, Alisa, I got our food." She said walking into the living room. Eli was suddenly shocked by the sight before her eyes. Nozomi was duct taped to the wall. She dropped the pizza. "Nozomi!" She cried out as she ran to her.

Suddenly the floor cracked opened and fire erupted from the floor. Eli fumbled backwards as the wall that held Nozomi began to drift away.

She backed away from the collapsing floor. Eli was looking for a way to stop it, but was having no luck. Suddenly, a loud speaker began to blast in her apartment.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The only legal ones in muse you'd actually do, Nozomi and Eli." A voice called as circus music began playing. The walls of her apartment caught fire and transformed into bleachers with hundreds of people watching. Their eyes were not really eyes, but in fact are bloody holes in their faces.

The floor beneath her had suddenly become a platform, like what trapeze artists would jump from. A platform appeared under Nozomi as she fell from the disappearing wall. A tightrope wire connected the two platforms. The ground beneath them suddenly exploded in fire and grinding gears with spikes on them.

"Nozomi!" She called out.

"And now welcome you host for the evening. Mr. Freddy Krueger." The loudspeaker yelled out as the crowd began erupting.

Eli and Nozomi both suddenly turned their attention to the man appearing from the ceiling. Freddy. His outfit was alerted to match that of a circus ringleader. A large overcoat with green and red vertical stripes and an uncle sam hat that was burnt to a crispy brown. His glove remained the same.

 _Is this the Freddy from those documents? That's impossible._ Eli tried reasoning. _He was just a psychological condition. How could I be getting him in my dreams? Is Alisa in here?_

"My children. Please, settle down." he gestured with his hands. "I'd like to welcome to center stage, these two fine young ladies." The undead crowd began to cheer again.

Eli grew tired of this. "Hey! Freddy!" She cried out. "What are you doing?"

He laughed. "Having a little fun before I slaughter you." The crowd cheered again.

Eli looked to Nozomi. "Let her go!"

"No." Freddy chuckled.

"Let her go damnit!"

"You want her to go?" Freddy asked. "Alright, but you asked for it."

Suddenly, Nozomi was stripped of the duct tape and instead chained by her neck. She was being dangled by her neck from the ceiling. She struggled to keep her windpipe open.

Somewhere in the background, Eli heard music begin to play. _Glass no hanazono_. Figures Freddy would play that one. Eli couldn't stand watching Nozomi suffer like that. "Let her go!"

"Ohhh… _tsk tsk._ Poor choice in words." He chuckled.

Nozomi suddenly dropped. Eli saw a rope escaping from her reach and she grabbed it before Nozomi could die. "Nozomi!"

"I'm… fine." She tried to call out, it was next to impossible with the chain against her neck.

"Can you save her?" He asked her. His laugh rang through her like a knife. Eli tried to brush it off.

Eli realised the rope she was holding held Nozomi up, away from the inevitable death beneath. Eli looked down. The fire and spikes were still there. "Nozomi. I'm gonna come over there." Eli's voice broke as she spoke. Nozomi nodded. Her eyes were tearing up with fear. If Eli let go of Nozomi, she'd plummet to her death. This became Saw pretty quickly.

Eli took one step into the wire. She kinda wished she had slippers, because this wire was hot. Hopefully she still had her incredible balance that she did when she was in ballet. She took her first step. She wiggled around, shaking the rope in process and knocking Nozomi around.

"Eli."

"I'm sorry." She's apologized. She took a few more steps, pulling the rope as she went. She averted her gaze from beneath her. It was a little hard to concentrate considering the loud music and the heat from beneath her. _I can do this, I can do this_. She kept thinking to herself.

With each step, she grew closer to Nozomi. As long as she didn't look down, she'd be fine. Sweat ran down her face like a fire sprinkler. Her heart beated faster than a freight train at full speed. Her palms got sweaty from the stress. Just a few more feet.

Eli felt the rope get weaker. The fire must have been melting the rope. _Shit._ She was so close. Nozomi reached out for Eli's hand, but she wasn't in a position to attempt to save her. With each step, the rope got weaker. With each step, she grew closer.

 _Snap._ Suddenly Nozomi dropped. Eli, without thinking, suddenly leaped forward to catch her. Nozomi almost slipped passed her reach, and she managed to get a hand on Nozomi's wrist. She landed full force on to the platform as Nozomi dangled 50 feet from the ground.

"Don't let go!" Eli shouted.

"What's the alternative?" Nozomi asked sarcastically.

Eli groaned as she attempted to pull Nozomi up. As strong as she was, Nozomi was a big girl, it would be difficult for anyone to pull her up… except for maybe Schwarzenegger, but then again he can bench tanks.

Nozomi kicked her legs up and down until Eli managed to get her to an altitude where she could lift herself up. Nozomi pulled herself over the ledge and into the platform.

She let out a relieved sigh as Nozomi climbed up to her. Nozomi's face was beet red from the lack of oxygen, and the sweat ran down her face like it did on Eli. When Eli took the chain and collar off her neck, it was as red as a rash. The two looked each other in the eyes. "That was close." Eli told her.

"Too." Nozomi sighed out in a relieved tone.

Then Eli went back to Freddy. "Okay you son of a bitch, what have you done with us?"

"Me? I haven't done anything to you…" his laugh trailed off into his next word. "Yet."

Eli turned to Nozomi. "We got to get out of here."

"But how?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't know, but this bastard won't keep us here forever." She told her. "Let's just find Alisa and-" Eli was cut off when Nozomi suddenly vanished. "Nozomi?"

…

"Hey. Wake up sweetie."

Nozomi opened her eyes gently. She looked up to see her father had just come home from work. He still had his uniform on. Her father was the Police Captain for this district of Tokyo. He usually worked late like this, all cops generally do.

He usually only wakes her up like this if he hasn't seen her in a couple of days and decided to bring home some food that she likes. Normally he wouldn't do so now, but considering tomorrow's classes aren't until 10, he figured she could afford a few minutes of her time.

He stood beside Nozomi's bed as he woke her from her slumber. "Nozomi. I got some pizza." He told her.

"Oh. Really?" Nozomi smiled stretching. She was still wearing the same clothes from when she left Eli's. "What kind."

"Your favourite. The Bacon Cheeseburger." He told her.

Nozomi smiled. "Thanks… how was work?"

"Fine I guess. Turns out that Yazawa was innocent." He growled that last statement. "And as it turns out a pediatric psychiatrist was a pedophile, so that was fun."

"Well that sounds exciting." She yawned a little. "Man I had a weird dream."

"Really? Tell me later sweetie, there's food to be eaten." he told her.

" _Yawn,_ okay, I'm coming." She told her as she got out of bed.

…

"Nozomi! Nozomi!" Eli cried out. There was no sign of her. She had just vanished into thin air. Not even a slipper was left. Eli stood up, slowly looking around to see if Nozomi was anywhere.

Freddy slowly made his way over to her on a trapeze swing. "God… Damnit… you lost another one." He growled. The crowd surrounding them all got quiet, staring at her intently. Murder was a coming.

Eli looked around. If there were ever a time for something to go right, it would be now. "I didn't do anything to her." She tried to back away from him, but there wasn't a whole lot of space on the platform.

"No?" He asked her. He placed his bladed hand against her neck. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to take it out on you."

Freddy slid his blade around on her throat. Eli instinctively did the only thing she could think of. She balled up her fist and swung as hard as she could, getting him straight in the jaw.

"Ahh…" Freddy moaned as his body leaned back and fell into the pit of death beneath them. His face riddled with shock, plastered with the humiliation of having been knocked out by a girl. A Russian no less. Eli watched as the demon fell.

"Well. That was easier than I thought." Eli said to herself. She saw his body fly into the abyss. She looked up. The crowd was gone. No sign that anyone had been there. "Alisa."

Suddenly a loud and angry yell came from everywhere. An omnidirectional growl of rage echoed through Eli's brain. Freddy flew up from the casym of death and onto the platform with Eli. His face plastered with rage. His outfit returned to normal, and his face looked more demonic than before.

"You… Communist… Bitch." he growled. Eli tired to fight back again, swinging as many punches as she could, but to no avail. Freddy blocked everyone of them, and used them against her. He used his bladed hand and drove it deep into her abdomen.

Eli coughed at least a pint of blood in a second. The pain was sudden and sharp. It ripped faster than lightning.

"Go back to your motherland." He told her as he removed the claws from her stomach.

Eli fell back as her body plummeted down below. She saw the spiked gears growing closer as her mind began to register what was going on. Eli screamed as she fell faster and faster.

Finally she hit the gears like a bullet and found her shoulder stuck in the spiked part of it. Blood and flesh flew everywhere covering her body. It turned and soon Eli was face to face with another gear turning in the same direction. She tried desperately to free herself, but she could tell it would get her nowhere.

Eli was pierced by a spike in her chest and the organs in her torso spilled out. As the gears split, so did Eli. Her scream was loud enough to be heard from the United States. The spiked gears split her body in half as everything that was once inside her had been suddenly ripped out. Eli's entire back side had been torn clean off, leaving her spine exposed. Blood and organs had been thrown from her body in all directions.

The last conscious thought Eli had, aside from 'This is gonna hurt', was about Nozomi and Alisa. How would they react when they saw her?

…

"Sis?" Alisa called out entering into her sister's room. "Sis are you okay? I heard some noise from my room." Alisa was usually concerned for Eli, even if it's supposed to be the other way around. So it wasn't uncommon for Alisa to come and see if Eli wasn't doing so well at night.

She came into Eli's room wearing light blue pajamas and carrying a can of Pepsi. She was probably not sleeping, probably studying. Or watching anime late into the night.

She continued on her way around her sister's room. It was dark. The light was off. She could see her bed, it looked red. "Sis. Did you get a new blanket… Oh God it smells in here." Alisa complained covering her nose.

 _You need to clean you room Eli._ Alisa thought to herself. She felt around on the wall trying to find the light switch. No such luck yet. _It's got to be in here somewhere._

Finally she found it.

"There we go." She said happily now that the room was lit, however that joy was short lived. She stumbled back a few steps as she let out a blood curdling scream.

…

 **A/N Bye Eli. One down…**

 **Who's next?**


	9. Two for One

**Two for one.**

In the following morning, daily routines almost seemed to cease for Otonokizaka High. Everyone felt sorry for and mourned the fallen idol. Especially those who were truly her friends. The night before, Eli Ayase was found dead in her apartment, slashed open to pieces and looked as if a pack of wild wolves went crazy.

Of course the police looked into it, and found absolutely nothing to suggest that someone had done it to her. Originally, they were going to call Alisa the main suspect, but given the sheer brutality of it and the fact that Alisa went catatonic immediately afterwards, she was ruled out.

No leads are available to anyone yet, except those who had his dreams. The rest of muse had had the Freddy nightmares and knew what had happened. It was all too clear to them now. If there was any suspicion it was Freddy Krueger what killed Kokoro, it was confirmed to be him.

Nozomi had told the rest of muse what she had the morning after the dream. She had told them that Eli had been in her dream too when she saw him, but she woke up before it could be confirmed. That was when everyone explained to her in detail what they knew about Freddy.

He was likely a dead guy from Ohio who haunted dreams and killed you in them. If he got you in your dream, you died IRL. It was a terrifying thought to have, but it was too real of a fear. None of it could help get anyone over Eli's death.

Nozomi was probably the most destroyed by it. Her first (and quite a long time) only best friend, bordering lesbian lover, Eli Ayase. Of course she was absolutely destroyed over her death. Everyone else from muse is merely sniffling by comparison.

Otonokizaka actually called off a lot of after school activities because of the events that transpired. Her funeral was scheduled for a few weeks. Everyone had gone home early.

Nozomi never left home.

She remained, basically glued to her bed. She still wore the same clothes as last night. She held in her hands the picture that they took after officially retiring from muse. The one with A-RISE and basically every other school idol ever.

Her face was still plastered with tears. Her eyes were bone dry, red as mars and lifeless as a corpse. She couldn't stop sobbing.

"Eli…" she wiped more tears from her eyes.

 _All that work… all the things we were going to do together when you graduated… it's all gone._ She thought to herself. They had plans, they included getting matching jobs and living together. Maybe moving to the US for assorted things. All that was officially moot.

She cried harder. Nothing could stop this anymore. She couldn't ever really admit it to her face, or anyone's for that matter, but she really did love Eli. That was all gone now.

 _Knock knock._

"Nozomi." Her father knocked at the door.

She plopped her face into a pillow avoiding making any noise. She had no intention of responding.

"Nozomi. I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly, making sure not to disturb her too much. "Nozomi I know it's probably eating away at you like a rat and I know it hurts, but you got to come out sometime."

Nozomi continued to ignore him.

"Look. I'll buy you done dinner over at your favorite restaurant, I'll take the night off. I just want you to come out of your room for a little while." He pleaded to her softly. It was not working. "Please sweetie. It hurts me more to see you in pain than it does for you."

"It hurts you huh?" Nozomi groaned.

"I meant-"

"My best friend was murdered last night!" She snapped up. "They're going to just be burying a framed picture, that's how bad it is! How can you possibly understand that…"

Captain Tojou didn't respond at first. He sighed. "I just don't want to lose you the same way I lost your mother." He told her leaving her alone.

Nozomi watched as her father left her side and went on to do whatever it was he does. He made sure the door was closed before leaving. Nozomi flopped her face back into the pillow again.

"What am I going to do?" She moaned to herself.

 _Come with me…_

A voice echoed in the room.

"What was that?" She panicked grabbing the pillow tight. "Whoever you are, my dad's a cop."

 _Of course he is… that's why you should come with me._

Nozomi sighed. "I'm going schizophrenic now, aren't I? How pathetic am I?" She moaned leaning back into her pillow.

 _No. You are not pathetic. You loved her. You deserved her. She was taken from you. Come with me and you will see her again…_

"Eli…" she whispered out to herself.

Suddenly it occurred to her. This voice was probably Freddy again coming back to finish the job. She was still alive and that must have pissed him off. Nozomi fidgeted around with the pillow and hoped to God he'd leave her alone.

 _Don't worry Nozomi. I'll love and care for you… as Eli would have…_

"Get out of here! You're only a dream! You're not real!" Nozomi screamed.

 _Not real?_ The voice answered back confused and somewhat offended. _Not real you say?_ _Then how real is-_

 _Crash_

Freddy's clawed arm came shooting through her back and out her abdomen. Nozomi's mouth spat blood in a matter of seconds. She was terrified of what she saw. This madman's arm was penetrating through her. Her own blood spewed like a fountain right out of her.

She groaned out in pain. "Ahhh… fu-"

Freddy shushed her as another arm covered her mouth. "I'm not real, remember?" He laughed as the bladed hand wrapped itself around her sides and began pulling her into the bed.

Nozomi struggled to grab whatever she could, but Freddy was too strong for her. She grabbed a tight hold on the bed sheets, clinging on as tight as possible for dear life. It was to no avail. Freddy was sucking her right into the bed and there was nothing she could do about it.

Nozomi gasped for air as the ceiling grew further and further away. She tried to grab anything she could, but her reach was diminishing the further she got into the bed.

After a few moments, she was completely in darkness, with the only light being the hole leading to her room above her. Freddy got into her ear and whispered. "Relax… not real. Remember?"

Back in the room of the former school idol, a shower of blood spewed upwards onto the ceiling, as if the room were upside down and sometime dumped a of blood through it. It splashed onto everything as her screams of agony echoed through the house.

Her father suddenly came rushing in as soon as he heard the scream, he wanted to know what was scaring his one and only child. He quickly opened the door. "Nozomi. Are you… O… O… Oh my God…"

…

 **The Sonoda household.**

Everyone else was asleep right now, the whole house and even the neighborhood. A few exceptions existed, mostly just people going on an all night bender, or maybe a few students studying for school.

Not Umi. She was still lingering on what had happened in her dream a few nights ago. It stuck in her head like a fly on dog shit. It was impossible to sleep knowing that something like 'him' existed. It haunted her. His face. His blade. Even his fugly assed hat repulsed her.

She tried to keep these thoughts away by doing whatever was necessary. Tonight was no exception. She was having a conference call with Kotori and Maki, she had been for the past fifteen or twenty minutes trying to figure this out.

"What if we tried staying awake until Maki gets that Hypnocil?" Kotori asked optimistically.

"No. Look at Hanayo, I don't think she's actually slept since her first nightmare. I know I couldn't." Maki replied.

Umi continued to stare off into space. She dwelled on everything they were saying.

"Well. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. If Freddy is the one who actually killed Eli, then how are we supposed to protect ourselves." Kotori asked.

"Just give it a few days, we'll have that Hypnocil in no time. It cost a lot, but it will be worth it."

"You said there were side effects though."

"Only in excess… unfortunately excess Hypnocil is not a lot. We might OD on the first attempt if it's not exact."

"My mom would be mad if she knew I was contemplating doing drugs."

Maki sighed. "Weren't you the one who said you could get us a discount on put a while ago."

Kotori got defensive very quickly. "It's not a drug damnit, it's a plant. And if you just so happened to set it on fire, there are going to be side effects."

Maki chuckled. "Spoken like a true stoner."

Umi continued to think while they bickered. _How did he wind up in my head? How did he wind up in any of our heads? He killed Kokoro and then Eli, he infected our dreams… how. I don't think we have anything genetically in common. It can't be a mental disorder. Unless._

She sat up to think even deeper thoughts.

 _What if he actually is some kind of demon. Maybe he infects our dreams by… something. What am I missing._

She laid back down listening to Kotori and Maki argue. They had gotten WAY off topic.

"Marijuana is good for you." Kotori tried telling Maki.

"No. No it is not, it slows your brain function and kills brain cells-" Kotori cut her off.

"While you're high, and it kills cancer cells-"

"Slows cancer cells in people who already have cancer. If you don't, you're just adding a bunch of crap to your lungs that shouldn't be in there anyway. Wait. Are you high right now?"

"No, not since Umi got rid of my stuff."

"She knew?"

"Well, not until the other day but… umm. This is your fault."

Umi sighed. This was going nowhere.

"My fault? You're the one who brought up how much pot is good for you."

"And you're the one who said how much you disliked stoners."

Suddenly. An explosion of a theory came crashing through Umi's head.

"Girls shut up for a second. What did you say?" Umi asked Kotori.

"Ummm. How much Maki disliked stoners."

"You said, she said it, what if that's it? What if knowledge of Freddy is what kills you? What if just knowing about Freddy Krueger infects you with him?" Umi feels like she just hit the jackpot of theories. "Think about it, Maki, you started having nightmares about Freddy after Nico told you about him. Same with Hanayo and now us. What if that's how he spreads."

"Well why wasn't Nico-chan affected by it at first?" Maki asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Kotori jumped back in. "Wasn't Freddy Krueger some kind of child murderer? And you said this morning that when you saw him in your dreams that he had a been burned alive? Just like the Freddy from those Springwood deaths?"

"That's actually genius… too genius for you. What have you done with Kotori." Umi asked.

Maki replied for her. "You threw out all her stuff right? This is probably the first time we are talking to her while she isn't high."

Umi groaned. "That's probably true." She sat back up in her bed. "Well maybe that's why Freddy couldn't attack Nico yet. She's an adult." Umi continued on with what Kotori said. "Maybe he got stronger than that and could infect adults."

"So why hasn't my mom had any of these dreams? I told her about the weird dreams a while ago." Kotori asked.

"Same here." Maki told them adding onto what Kotori said.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe they just haven't said anything about it yet." Umi theorized. "Whatever the case, it's the best we have to run on for now. Text the others what we figured out, we need to plan our next move now that we now a little more."

"Right." Kotori and Maki replied hanging up the phone.

Umi laid back down on her bed, feeling the area on her eyes that were scabbing over from the Freddy attack. _I think we got it now. Let's not mess this up any now._

…

 **The Kousaka house.**

"But Mom! Yukiho is gonna use all the hot water." Honoka yelled across the house.

This was the usual midnight-ish routine. Everyone was getting ready for bed. It was usually a free for all for the bath. Typically however gets there first gets the best bath. Tonight it was Yukiho.

Yukiho was already in the tub, stripped down past her panties and down to her birthday suit. The bathroom was really basic, white walls with a window high up. The tub had a large blue curtain with the logo for the Chicago Bears spread out on it.

Honoka stood outside. She had already gotten her clothes ready and was about to jump in there when Yukiho basically stole her spot in the shower. Sure they could just share the shower in a sexy and yuri kinda way, but unfortunately this is real life, not a smutty fanfiction or a crappy doujin sold at Comiket.

She pouted over her sister stealing her bath time. "Come on Yukiho."

"Later. I'm already in the tub."

Honoka sighed. "Bullocks." She grumbled under her breath. She began pacing around in circles before finally giving up and going downstairs to watch TV.

Meanwhile, in the tub, Yukiho laid back into the warm and comfy water. As her body slipped into the lather, her body grew more and more relaxed. She stretched and grabbed some shampoo. _You know. I could just quickly shower and let her in._ Yukiho thought to herself. _Or. I could take advantage of how comfortable this bath is._

She decided on the latter.

Yukiho wrapped her arms around the back of her head. _Ah. Now this is comfortable._ She lazily thought to herself letting herself sink further into the warm water. _Now if only Honoka would stop talking about that damned Freddy Krueger guy, I'd be set._

She decided it was boring to just lay in the tub all day, so she reached out of the tub and grabbed her phone. It was wrapped in plastic ziplock bag to prevent it from getting wet while she was in the tub. She quickly booted up a game on her phone. The _Idolm ster: Cinderella Girls, Starlight Stage._

Meanwhile downstairs, Honoka sat in front of the TV. She tried watching whatever was on, the news. For some reason the news bored her to hell. It was always something along the lines of _school shooting_ this or _terrorists attacked this country_ that. Then there was the weather, but that was always a constant.

Suddenly her mom called to her. "Hey Honoka."

"Yes mom." She diverted her attention away from the TV. The boring as hell TV.

"Can you tell your sister she has to finish her homework before bed. I'm a little busy in the kitchen."

Honoka sighed. "Okay." She replied, nodding her head. Her mother returned to her business in the kitchen as Honoka got up slowly. She stretched a bit and groaned a bit. "Alright Yukiho." She mumbled walking towards the stairs.

Back in the tub, Yukiho finished playing a song. As the lights and flashing sounds finished, something caught the attention of the young girl. She looked up and saw something extremely strange and out of the ordinary. Alisa was in the tub with her.

She still wore her school uniform. Her shoes and socks were submerged under the soapy water and the bottom of her skirt dragged along the waterline.

Yukiho panicked and grabbed as much soap as she could to cover herself, dropping her phone in the process. "Woah! Alisa what the hell?"

"Hey Yuki-chan." Alisa leaned in smiling and giggling.

"How the hell did you get in here? Why are you in here?" She asked quickly and without thought.

"Oh come on. Can't I join you in the tub the way you always wanted?" She asked.

Yukiho tried pushing her away. "No! We're just friends, not like that." Yukiho defended herself the only way she knew how to.

Alisa leaned in closer the further Yukiho got. "Oh, that's too bad. Is it because I'm fully clothes and you're not?" She asked in an increasingly more and more Yandere way.

"I-I…"

Suddenly, a pair of handcuffs wrapped themselves around her hands and chained her to the tub.

Alisa leaned in giggling uncontrollably like a hyena. "Hehehe, looks like I'm an S… guess that makes you an M." Suddenly she began ripping her clothes off like Tarzan. She tossed aside her old wet clothes onto the floor. She yanked her skirt and panties off in the same fashion as her blazer and shirt. "There. Now we're the same."

 _Knock knock knock._

"Yukiho! Mom says to do your homework before bed." Honoka called out from the outside of the bathroom.

"Honoka! Help me!" Yukiho tried shouting.

"Scream all you want. She is never gonna hear you." Alisa then grabbed Yukiho by the neck and pulled her face in so close, she could smell her sulfur breath. "Now. Let's get freaky." Alisa laughed as she locked her lips on Yukiho's.

She struggled as much as she could before suddenly, a blade of some kind entered her abdomen. Blood shot out of her mouth like a fountain and into Alisa's.

Alisa broke the kiss and started talking with a voice so foreign, it would make any illegal alien sound very American. "Mmm. O positive." Freddy laughed as he yanked her whole body under the water.

Yukiho tried grabbing anything she could stop herself from going under the water like a fish without gills. While under the water, her arms remained chained to the sides of the tub. She grabbed the sides of them as best as she could, but all her struggles were hindering her. Yanking on them broke her wrists, leading her completely incapable of escape.

Her struggling in the real world was causing a lot of noise. So much, Honoka could hear it from outside the bathroom. "Yukiho? Yukiho are you okay?" She knocked on the door again. The sounds of water splashing around began to worry the ginger. "Yukiho!" She began violently attempting to open the door, shaking the knob and ramming into the door.

 _No, no no no, please don't be Freddy Damnit! No!_ Honoka was more concerned about her little sister's life than about breaking a door. She knew what would happen if Freddy got his hands on her. The same thing that happened to Eli and Kokoro.

"Yukiho! Yukiho!" She called out again, this time louder. Her ramming attracted the attention of her mother and father. First her mother came up the stairs trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Honoka, what's going on?"

"Yukiho is in trouble." She told her.

Her mother knocked at the door. She could hear the desperate splashing. "Yukiho, sweetie are you okay?" She knocked again. Her father came up, leaning his head against the door.

Inside, Yukiho was quickly running out of oxygen. She struggled for air, clawing everything she could until she got it. Suddenly she found she couldn't go on any further and she inhaled a lung full of water and blood and suddenly struggled to stay conscious.

Freddy leaned in close, still wearing the Alisa disguise. "First time huh?" He laughed as her vision grew dim. Her mind couldn't process star she was seeing. Her best friend just murdered her.

Back outside, her father could hear his daughter's struggle. He finally took action as the only man of the house. He grabbed the door knob firmly and got back, preparing to crash.

"Dad what are you doing?" Honoka asked.

Before she could get an answer, he charged full force and broke open the door. The wood from the frame flew off in a glorious manner as the man came flying into the bathroom. Everyone quickly came rushed in, seeing the horror before them.

"Oh my God…" Honoka covered her mouth in disbelief..

Yukiho's bare arm leaned over the side of the tub and blood saturating the water. Her lifeless body laid in defeat in the water with her head under the water and the curtain yanked down. The window was shoved open with the curtain bar.

"Yukiho!" Her mother dropped to her knees. Before Honoka could do anything, her father rushed over to the dead idol. He quickly threw everything out of the way and pulled her head out of the water. He was rendered speechless by the events that just transpired.

Honoka slowly walked forward, towards the corpse that was once her sister. She stood there, petrified as her mother suddenly grabbed the phone mounted to the wall and dialed 911. Her father cradled his youngest body, holding her close as he dropped down to the floor, tears streaming down his eyes.

 _No… no…_ "Not Yukiho…" Honoka could stop herself from saying it out loud. "Why. Why did he…" her face was soon flowing with tears too. Her mother was frantically calling the police, but she paid no attention. She had no reason to. It didn't matter. Freddy has claimed another victim. And it was her little sister.

It was personal now.

As Honoka's hands clenched into fists, her phone went off, indicating she had received a text message. She pulled out her phone and saw the message.

 _We know how it spreads now. Word of mouth. Just knowing of him spreads him. That's our current theory anyway. -Umi_

Honoka dropped the phone. "A whole… whole lotta good that does now." She wiped the tears from her face. She felt an anger rising in her heart. But she couldn't contain the other feeling she had. It wasn't rage, it was a crippling depression. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she hit the floor sobbing.

Her fists slammed into the ground repeatedly in anger. "Damnit… Damnit. You fucking bastard!" She cried out, drawing the attention of her parents. "Why… why…" she fell over crying.

…

 **A/N. Two more idols fell. Anyway I'm thinking of doing another fanfiction that's even more… controversy sparking, than this could ever be. It centred around the Sunshine cast and will also feature a bunch of your favorite girls dying… or all of them. It won't be slasher horror but would still probably fall under the horror category… Anyways.**

 **Who will die next?**


	10. The Vendetta

**The Vendetta**

Hanayo awoke from her slumber. Another Freddy dream kept her from sleeping fully. She slowly rose from her bed, she was too tired to change from her school uniform last night, so she still had it on. She yawned long and hard, stretching her arms out.

She grabbed her glasses off the table next to her. She slipped them on as she climbed out of bed. _Leave me alone…_ Hanayo thought to herself, hoping Freddy would fuck off for a while. She slept drudged along to the bathroom. It was still pretty early, so she was probably the only one left awake right now.

She closed the door behind her and quickly turned the faucet on. Cold. She splashed the water in her face, but it was having little to no effect. She tried again, but it wasn't helping. She shut the faucet stared herself in the mirror. Her eyes were both red, and everything surrounding them were darker than usual.

 _Please… just leave me alone…_ Hanayo struggled to brush get unruly hair. It was tangled up in most places and was difficult to brush. _I hope everyone's okay._ Hanayo thought to herself.

After a few moments, she was finished. She fixed her bow tie as best as she could and straightened up her shirt, although she just wound up making it worst. She moaned. "Damnit…"

She just wanted to sleep for a while. Even an hour would be beneficial, but he was keeping her awake at night. Freddy was doing everything he could to kill her at night, so Hanayo was doing everything she could to avoid that.

She sighed and made her way downstairs. Maybe she could have a big bowl of rice before leaving. As she made her way into the kitchen, she realized her father hasn't left for work yet.

Hanayo looked for any reason to avoid this encounter, but he she realized to late that he could see her. _Crap._ "Good morning father."

He looked at her angrily. "I thought you were in bed." Based on the way he's taking, he's not drunk yet. That's good for her.

"I was, uh…" Hanayo was trying to find an excuse. She ended up just whimpering past him into the kitchen. He watched her go onto the kitchen to make a pot of rice.

"If you're making breakfast, make me a bowl too." he told her.

"Yes." She was deathly afraid of him. Even when he's not drinking, he has a habit of being a dick whenever it suited him. Hanayo getting hit for doing something wrong was all too common an occurrence. Hanayo boiled the pot of water with rice in it.

It was her specialty. A lot of basic white rice mixed with assorted veggies and maybe an egg or two. Usually she didn't add extra ingredients to her rice, it was always just the rice, but since she's feeding her father too, he would likely complain if there wasn't anything in it.

Hanayo didn't notice him creeping up behind her. "What the hell is that?"

"It's, it's breakfast rice." Hanayo tried to keep her composure. Her mom wasn't awake yet, so she couldn't save her.

Without much of a second thought, he grabbed the pot of rice and flung it at the wall. It crashed with a frightening noise as water and undercooked rice covered the floor. "Can't you fuckin make anything else?" He asked her. Hanayo prepared to be smacked, but realized he wasn't going to. "Now go clean that up." He told her leaving the room. He was likely on his way to work.

Hanayo sighed. This was too common an occurrence for her own safety. In past, Hanayo getting beaten was a weekly kinda thing, it scared the shit out of her to so much as exist. Of course as Hanayo got older, and more and more things get repressed, the beatings occurred less and less. When they did happen however, it was always somewhere inconspicuous where no one would see it.

When Hanayo became a school idol, the abuse almost came to a complete halt. It had become less physical and more psychological in recent years. Of course the damage had clearly already been done, Hanayo was scared of everything, too afraid to talk because of her innate fear of her father.

Of course she deserved better, no one deserves that shit growing up, but after 16 years of that, it seemed kinda like it wouldn't ever end. She only had a few years left and then she can leave home for good. She was fortunate enough to have Rin as a friend. She never told her about it, or anyone for that matter. It was too well beaten into her head to be afraid of the consequences. That's why she never said anything. But she'd still take her father over Freddy any day.

Hanayo waited until he had left to get onto cleaning up the rice mess. She grabbed the pot and spoon and started to scrape the rice back into the pot. She felt tears running down her eyes. As she finished cleaning the mess, she returned to the kitchen sink and dumped all of it down the garbage disposal.

She sighed as she finished dumping it all down there. "There…" she turned on the disposal and walked into the living room. Hanayo sat on the sofa and laid back. "Just leave me alone." Hanayo pleaded to herself.

Miraculously, a door slammed. Hanayo quickly turned her attention to it. "Hanayo!" Her father came back in looking pissed.

"What?" She panicked and wondered what she did. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the hair and smacked her around. Closed fist. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Mom!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled into her face.

She suddenly shook awake. Sweat was running down her face like a river of fear. "Damnit!" She sat up.

...

The entire day went by without Hanayo ever even noticing it was happening. She basically weaved in and out it consciousness all day, some of the other students suggested she go home or sleep in the nurse's office, but that clearly didn't convince her.

Unfortunately for her, she found out about Nozomi and Yukiho's deaths last night. Honoka was nowhere to be found as was most of the school. Their deaths were on the news, and it scared the shit out of a lot of Otonokizaka students. So much that a lot of them stayed home out of fear something might happen to them.

With all that in mind, Hanayo went onto the club room as soon as she was done with all her usual classes. Hanayo decided it would be best if she didn't try to participate in today's practice simply because she knows she'll fall asleep in the middle of it.

The club room was abnormally empty today. Yukiho was dead and Alisa as likely in a psychiatric ward somewhere, so most of the usual club members were gone, too afraid to come by in these uncertain times. Those who were here weren't the usuals either. Mostly the overflow students.

Of course everyone was here to do the school idol things, but without two of the most important members, it seemed vaguely empty. Rin was still trying to lead the rest of the new idols in their next song. A cover of Kickstart My Heart by Mötley Crüe. It was a risky decision to cover that song, but muse was built off of risky decisions.

Maki tried helping the poor tired neko lead to idols. Of course, without Yukiho and Alisa, the whole dance was off. Then there was Hanayo. She sat at the table with her head down. She wasn't actually sleeping. Yet. She kept her head there because she couldn't stand to look everyone in the face looking the way she did. She was supposed to be an idol and she looks like a homeless guy on crack. Fantastic.

Back with the idols doing there idol work, Rin lead the team in dance. Why they weren't doing it on the roof, we will never fucking know. "Come on, left, right and around." Rin did some sloppy moves while the club members followed. "Big finish." She went in for a jazz hands for the finish. "Tadah."

"Wow, so amazing." The club members all baffled by her. On one hand, everything she was doing was sloppy and tired looking. On the other hand, the fact she could still do so well amazed everyone.

"That's how you do it." Rin smiled before yawning pretty long and hard. "Now you try."

Maki joined in. "That looked kinda… sloppy looking."

"I know." Rin sighed. "But we got to keep doing this. I think we're losing members now, and I get the feeling we won't be able to participate in the Love Live this year if things keep going the way they are now."

Maki sighed. "I know. Have you seen Honoka?"

"No, she stayed home. You know, the whole ordeal with Yukiho." Rin told her.

"Yeah. I figured as much." Maki told her returning her attention to the club. "I think you have some idols to inspire."

Rin smiled at first, but soon returned to her tired frown. "What about Kayo-chin?"

Maki looked around. "I… wait, where is Hanayo?"

Rin soon looked around the seemingly empty clubroom. How the hell could she hide in a room as empty as this? She quickly grabbed a random student and asked her. "Hey! Have you seen Kayo-chin?"

"Uhh….Hanayo sempai is in the room right over. I think she's taking a nap." The underclassmen replied.

"Crap." Rin let go of her and ran off into the hallway. Maki sighed as she followed after her. Rin quickly slammed into the door and checked inside. Hanayo's head was down on a table. It looked like she was trying to sleep. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay… she's okay." Rin knew that even though Freddy was haunting everyone's dreams, Hanayo would still be okay if she just had a few minute power nap every once in a while.

Maki came into the room. "There she is."

"Leave her alone for a second." Rin told her. "Look, she's sleeping."

"What if-"

"Then we'll wake her up." Rin walked over to Hanayo, sitting next to her. Maki followed suit. "I hope whatever she's dreaming about is nice." She placed her hand against her back. Hanayo's slow and calm breathing, and lack of a reaction indicated she was definitely sleeping.

"I'd hate to admit it, but she actually looks pretty cute while she's sleeping." Maki noted, watching the two.

"Well… that's why I-" Rin stopped herself before she could finish that statement. "Ummm, why I'm friends with her."

"Why the pause?" Maki asked.

"Nevermind." Rin chuckled. Suddenly Hanayo began to shake. Her hands clenched up into fists and her eyes contorted. "Kayo-chin." Rin began shaking the idol, trying to awaken her.

After a long few seconds of shaking, Hanayo finally woke up, sitting up straight and almost screaming. Rin and Maki watched as Hanayo suddenly came back to life. After a few moments, Hanayo's heart rate began to return to normal, as did her breathing.

"Kayo-chin. Are you okay?" Rin asked her.

Hanayo slowly nodded as she put get glasses back on. "That was too close."

"We almost lost you there." Maki told her, finally settling down. "What happened?"

Hanayo gulped. "I don't know. I was just sitting here and then… then I was back in New York and… he was everywhere."

The silence that fell over the trio was deafening. "At least you're okay." Rin hugged her. Maki sat closer to them, preparing to tell a story.

"Look. Hanayo. I know whatever it is that's hurting you can be directly traced back to Freddy. I know it's tiring. None of us has really gotten any sleep because of it." Maki told her.

"But you look so well rested." Hanayo pointed out.

"Looks are deceiving." Maki sighed wiping some make up from her eyes, it revealed eyes just as tired looking as hers. "I have to at least look like I sleep at night." Maki told her. "How soon after walking in here did you fall asleep?" Maki asked wiping the last of the make up from her face.

Hanayo sighed. "Almost immediately."

Considering that she was here right after class, and classes ended about 30 minutes ago, that was astounding that she could sleep that long without Freddy trying to kill her.

"You'll be okay Hanayo." Maki told her. Hanayo breathed slowly to try and comprehend what was happening.

"Okay…" she mumbled.

 _Ring ring._

"Huh. My phone." Rin checked her pocket. "Hey look, it's Honoka chan. What does she want?" Hanayo and Maki gathered around together to view the phone.

 _Meet us over at Kotori's. We need to figure our next move out._

 _Honoka_

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"I think it means they've been brainstorming. Come on, let's go." Maki told them.

"Wait, we still have to tend to the clubroom." Rin told her.

"Then tell them we let out early today. Come on." Maki commanded. Rin sighed. Maki sure did command more respect than she or Hanayo ever did. The two sighed unanimously.

"We should go…" Hanayo told Rin.

"Crap. Fine, let's go." Rin stood up taking Hanayo with get in the process.

…

 **Minami household. 20 minutes later.**

"Why is everyone is my house?" Kotori asked the newest arrival, Nico. Kotori just got home all of ten minutes ago and suddenly Umi is dragging everyone she could think of to her house. She hasn't really even gotten a chance to change from her uniform yet. She stood there in the doorway like a moron trying to figure out what was happening. First Umi and Honoka showed up, now Nico. Someone should really start telling her ahead of time.

"Umi texted me to come here." She told her. Kotori sighed.

"You know you guys should start warning us before coming over." Kotori pleaded.

"Tell that to Umi." Nico groaned basically pushing. She went straight into the front room. "Umi. Where are you?" Nico called out entering the basic white and cream colored kitchen.

"In here." Umi replied from the living room. Nico quickly hurried into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked her. Honoka and Umi were both in the room sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Kotori followed behind her.

"I think we know how to stop him." Umi stood up.

"Well?" Nico asked.

"We're waiting until Maki and the others get here." Umi told her.

Nico groaned. "Fine…" Nico took a seat on the sofa. "Can we at least watch TV for a little while?"

"Yeah. Honoka, find something." Umi told her. She ignored her. Her face showing no emotion. "Honoka."

"What." She growled back.

Umi couldn't ignore that detail. "Honoka, not now."

"Fuck you." Honoka barked.

Even Nico grew interested in the sudden change in attitude. Everyone knew Honoka would never resort to being this mean for basically anything. She was just too nice a person.

"So what's gotten into you?" Nico asked the former center of muse.

Honoka growled. "What do you care?"

"I care because you're normally way different. The way you're acting is way different." Nico pointed out. Umi tried to speak up but was interrupted by Honoka.

"You'd be a little pissed off if your only sister was slashed open in a tub." Honoka balled up her fists.

"Oh. So that happened too you too huh?" Nico mumbled.

"What did you just say!" Honoka stood straight up in fight mode.

"I think a couple days ago you treated the death of Kokoro like it was a joke, now how does it feel?" Nico asked her.

 _Ding dong._

Kotori found her out. "I'm gonna… go answer the door…" she snuck away from the escalating situation before it erupted into a full blown fist fight.

"Go to hell." Honoka stepped closer to Nico.

"Already there." Nico retorted.

"How can you possibly feel anything I'm going through?"

"Do you have amnesia or are you actually that fucking stupid!"

"You still have Kokoa and Kotarou, I have no one!"

Umi stepped in before it could get any worst. "Okay stop. The both of you." Umi shoved the two apart before fists could be flying. "Alright. Whatever it is that's pissing you two off, forget it. We have bigger issues." At that moment, three familiar faces joined the room.

Rin stared at them for a moment before asking the obvious. "Okay. What did we miss?"

After a few long moments of silence. Honoka returned to her seat on the couch, as did Nico. With a sigh of relief, Umi continued. "Alright. Since everyone's here, I guess it's time. Take a seat." Maki and Rin went to sit down. Hanayo went with Rin to the couch.

As everyone gathered around the living room coffee table, it became clear how screwed they'd be if Freddy got to anyone else. "So what are gonna do?" Maki asked .

"I don't know, but for now all we gave to work with is a theory." Umi admitted.

"And that theory is?" Rin asked.

Umi sighed. "That the way Freddy spreads is by the knowledge of his existence."

"And when he's in there, he ain't ever coming out. Is that what you're saying?" Kotori asked eating a bag of biscuits and gravy flavored potato chips.

"Yes, unfortunately, that's how it seems to be." Suddenly Umi noticed what she was eating. "Biscuits and gravy potato chips? Why are you-"

"No reason." Kotori quickly threw the bag of chips out the window.

Umi groaned. "Goddamnit Kotori. Haven't we been through this already?"

"There was still some left over." Kotori tried defending herself.

"You should give whatever you have left over to Umi." Maki included her own opinion into the mix.

"But it's mine, it's all I have left." Kotori pleaded.

"Where do you ever keep getting that crap?" Maki asked her.

"It's none of your business, it's mine." Kotori felt like she was a cornered animal.

Meanwhile, Nico, Rin & Hanayo were all confused as to what was happening. They were still the ones not in the loop about Kotori's usual pot fueled habits. The only reason Maki knew was because Umi told her last night, and Kotori kinda ratted herself out.

Nico was the first to ask what was happening. "Ummm. What are you guys talking about?"

"Can we get back on topic here?" Umi, realizing her mistake in pointing out how Kotori was high, tried to stop anything from happening and return the meeting to its original intent.

"Nico's right, what are they talking about?" Rin added.

Umi felt rage building in her faster than a Buggatti on the highway. She snapped. "Marijuana, that's what they're talking about. Kotori's a stoner and hiding weed somewhere. Now can we get back to the real issue here?"

Honoka broke the absolute silence. "I didn't know that…"

Umi groaned. "Back on subject, Freddy spreads by knowledge of his existence. So long as we know him, he can kill us." The atmosphere in the room seemed to change drastically.

"But why?" Honoka felt the need to ask that question.

Umi sighed. "I don't know. All I remember from my first dream of him is he's looking for something called a Necronomicon. He wants it, and he's willing to kill everyone to get it. Maybe he's hoping one of us might blab about him to somebody who has it."

"Isn't the Necronomicon a fictional book in an old HP Lovecraft novel?" Maki asked.

"Maybe it's not as fictional as we want it to be." Umi replied.

"What was the Necronomicon in the book?" Rin asked.

Maki sighed. "Some kinda book of the dead. It held all kinds of spells to raise the dead and whatnot."

"So then Freddy's after that book then?" Honoka asked.

"I would guess so." Maki added.

"So how the hell do we stop him from getting it?" Honoka asked. "If that book is fictional, then how do we stop him?"

"I actually have an idea for that." Umi pointed out. "You're not gonna like this, but we have to quarantine ourselves somewhere." She told them.

"What?" Everyone unanimously stated.

"What do you mean quarantine ourselves?" Nico asked.

Umi sighed. Why is she always have to be the team leader when Honoka can't. "We lock ourselves in a house somewhere until we figure out a permanent solution to Freddy." Umi pointed out. "Or at least until we can get a steady stream of Hypnocil. Either way, that's why I gathered us here at Kotori's. I figured this would be the best place to be."

Kotori suddenly complained. "hey come on. Why my place? Couldn't we just go to one of Maki's villas? There's more room there and-"

"For now, here's the best place. You're the only one who can hold all of us at once." Umi told her. "Honoka and Nico's house is too small, Rin and Hanayo both have people who are regularly there who might object to it and Maki's parents already said no."

Kotori groaned. "Oh come on… what if my mom says-"

"She already agreed to let us all stay for a week." Umi counter argued. "I told her it was because we were all afraid whoever was killing us were targeting school idols from Otonokizaka, and that we'd feel safer in a group rather than alone."

Kotori mumbled something under her breath.

"Now. Any objections besides Kotori?" Umi asked.

Nico immediately responded. "In light of recent events, my mom doesn't want me leaving Kokoa and Kotarou."

Honoka added on. "And my parents are afraid of me leaving home now."

Rin and Hanayo also likely had reasons, but kept their mouths shut.

Umi sighed. "So what the hell are we gonna do then?"

After a few seconds of waiting for a response. Maki replied. "I guess we'll just stay awake until tomorrow when we have the first batch of Hypnocil."

Rin nodded. "That sounds great." She was afraid to sleep too, but tomorrow she would be able to. It couldn't be that bad.

 _A chance to sleep tomorrow?_ Hanayo thought to herself. _Finally._ She felt relieved a little.

"Then I guess we'll have to figure something out to stay awake for another night." Maki noted. "I guess we can all try getting someone to keep each other awake all night."

Rin immediately grabbed Hanayo tightly. "I want to spend the night with Kayo-chin."

Hanayo felt her iron grip hold her tightly. "Rin, ease up please."

Nico looked right at Maki. That decision was made without ever having to say anything. Umi looked around. "Kotori?"

She shook her head. "You want to steal my weed. No." Kotori looked to Honoka. "I'm staying with her for the night."

Umi groaned. "Well that's fantastic. I'm bunking with somebody."

"I guess you can stay over at my place." Honoka told her. "I don't know if my mom would approve of all of us staying over with Yukiho still fresh in everyone's mind."

Umi sighed. "You can figure something out though, right?"

Honoka nodded.

The night had been figured out. Nico and Maki were team 1, Rin and Hanayo were team 2 and team 3 were the third years. Where they stayed was up to whoever felt like hosting the night. Whatever the case, they were all in for a hell of a night.

Tomorrow held hopes of Hypnocil, the wonder drug meant to stop Freddy Kruger and meant a restful night for once. Hanayo would benefit from this the most as she was likely the most tired of them all. Ever since that first one, everyone was spiraling downwards into an unrecognizable mess of horror.

Whatever the case may be, it was now everyone's responsibility to keep their friends awake at night. If all went well for the night, all would be good. They just had to survive the night, and thanks to recent events, it seemed harder than ever to do just that, and everyone knew it. The pressure to stay awake would likely make it harder to stay awake to begin with. Like trying your hardest to stay awake and see Santa Claus on Christmas Eve only to fall asleep faster.

But with the night decided, Rin felt the need to ask. "So… is the meeting over?"

…

 **A/N. Sorry if that chapter seemed shorter and with less substance than usual chaps, but over the past week, the Chicago Cubs made it to AND FUCKING WON the World Series. That completely took over my writing time.**

 **I celebrated and got fucked up, and kinda forgot what I was gonna actually do with this chapter. I honestly don't remember what was going to happen originally. Oh well.**

 **Luckily I do remember I was going to be killing a few characters in the night that follows this chapter, so I improvised a chapter and it's probably not as bad as I think. Or it is.**

 **Anyway, who are the characters dying tonight ladies and gentlemen? Find out next time.**


	11. Must Stay Awake

**Must Stay Awake**

In about 13 hours, will be a Saturday morning. In light of recent events, Otonokizaka was going to be closed for the day, even UTX was shutting down for the day. It would also be the day that the anti Freddy Krueger miracle drug would finally be available. A few days prior, Maki had bought several doses of Hypnocil for everyone. It would act as a way for everyone to get some sleep until a permanent solution was found.

In the days since though, Eli, Nozomi and Yukiho all turned up dead. All at the hands of Freddy to top it off. The wait was long and hard, but it would be worth it, even if it was too late for the others.

Hanayo knew this all too well, she had been struggling to stay awake for the past week. She hasn't really slept since the first Freddy nightmare, and it was only getting worse as time went on. Pretty soon she might start seeing him while she was awake and that could threaten her whole life..

Fortunately for her, the wait to sleep was getting much shorter and she just had to stay awake for one more night. One more measly night. Then she could sleep again.

She was sitting on Rin's bed waiting for her to come back from her shower. She made sure to bring up the biggest and strongest cup of coffee the Hoshizora household had. Just to make sure she didn't accidentally fall asleep again.

She sat there looking around her best friend's place. It was rare for her to stay the night at anyone's house, even while she was apart of muse. Hanayo was amazed at how little idol anything was here. Posters of metal bands and whatnot, even a Chicago Bears signed football on the wall, all sorts of goodies.

She sipped down her hot cup of miracle juice. It was a wonder that Hanayo was able to remain awake for as long as she has. So far it's been about a week since she had actually slept, and it was clearly taking it's toll on her. Her face began to look like it was drooping downwards, she was that tired. At least Rin was here.

She came here, not just because Rin offered her, but because she was afraid what would happen if she went home with Rin… and slept in the same bed as her. Well… slept would be a relative term in this instance.

Rin came back into the bedroom with her. "Kayo-chin." Rin began. "Do you have everything you need?"

Hanayo nodded back. She pulled out a few plastic bags of clothes and shower stuff. There were a few other things she made sure to take with her, namely her phone and the charger, a bowl of rice, and an extra pair of glasses. There were snack foods, but that was a given.

Rin jumped with joy. "Alright." She smiled. "It's gonna be like the good old days when we were kids. Remember when you used to stay over here on the weekends?" Rin asked her.

Hanayo nodded. "Yeah… I remember." She yawned.

Rin noticed her show of exhaustion. "You sure you don't want to lay down for a few minutes. I'll watch you, if you start to panic or whatever I'll get you up." Rin told her.

"No. It's fine, I can make it to morning." Hanayo refused politely.

 _Ring ring ring._

Rin's computer was beeping loudly. It was a Skype call. "Answer it Kayo-chin." Rin told her. Hanayo complied and quickly hit the green answer button.

Suddenly an image of the two other idol teams were visible. Nico and Maki were sitting next to one another staring into the computer while Honoka's gang (Kotori and Umi) were busy doing something in the room. Honoka was the one who initiated the call.

"Evening ladies." She told them trying her best to sound like she wasn't still pissed.

"Evening Honoka-chan." Rin exclaimed joining in. Hanayo scooted over to allow Rin to jump in like that.

"So how are we all doing tonight?" Maki asked them.

Rin exclaimed happily. "My mom ordered pizza."

Honoka held out a large cup of coffee. "Having Starbucks." Suddenly Kotori fell back onto the floor from the chair she was leaning back on. "And I guess helping Kotori out."

Hanayo yawned again. "Honoka." She meekly asked. "How much was that coffee and is it any good?"

Honoka turned around. "Oh right, I don't know. Umi's mom brought it over, but it's delicious."

Hanayo sighed. "Okay, thanks anyway."

Nico groaned. "So what? We'll just start another Skype calling a couple of hours again?"

"Sounds good to us." Rin replied.

Honoka declined. "The internet isn't so great over here right now. I'm not sure we can." Honoka explained. "Not promptly anyway."

"Aww." Rin moaned.

"Damnit. Nico's mom is still here, so there's not much we can do right at this moment." Maki explained. "I still think we should all make an attempt at contacting each other later tonight to make sure none of us bite the dust."

Honoka sipped down her cup pretty quickly. "Cool. I'll see what we can do." suddenly her screen disappeared as her half of the call was terminated.

Nico and Maki both sat back. "Okay. I guess we'll see you later." Maki told them.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. See you in a few hours." Maki's screen shut off and Rin & Hanayo were left staring at their own reflection on the monitor. Rin shut off the computer screen and returned her attention to Hanayo. "So now what?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Hanayo sighed. She had planned for this though. In the event that Rin couldn't come up with a viable plan, she had brought along the perfect aphrodisiac for the job. The James Cameron hit, The Titanic. Hanayo pulled out the movie with excitement. "How about we watch this?" Hanayo told her.

"What? That movies bor…" Rin then realized that Hanayo was suddenly bordering crying. She suddenly changed her opinion of the move to keep Hanayo from crying over her favorite movie. "-rific, it's a terrific movie with Leonardo DiVin-caprio. Leonardo DiCaprio, that's him. Yeah." Rin comforted Hanayo back to normalcy.

Hanayo perked up with joy.

Rin sighed to herself. _Damnit. Now i have to watch that movie. Why do people like that movie anyway?_ Rin had thought to herself. If Rin had known the writer's opinion of the movie, Rin would have been smacked the fuck back to Japan from that oversized boat's watery grave. But that's a story for another day. Rin held Hanayo close. "Okay Kayo-chin, i'll get my mom to make some popcorn and we can we'll watch the movie together downstairs." She informed her. Hanayo suddenly got really happy and hugged the neko.

"Thank you." She cried out as she hugged the girl.

 _Shiiiiit._ Rin moaned internally.

…

Meanwhile, across town. The trio of girls known only as the third years gathered around in the Sonada house. Umi had reluctantly taken in all the girls to her house and let Kotori and Honoka stay the night. When they both just showed up at her door, she had protested, but then Kotori used the same argument that Umi did. Long story short, now everyone is spending the night staying awake at Umi's.

Suddenly Umi was getting a taste of her own medicine and she apparently didn't like it. Her mother threw a minor fit over the two new houseguests that encompassed her house. After she finally settled down, the trio made the Skype call and got everyone on the same page.

Which leads us to now.

Umi shut off the Skype call and the screen returned to its home screen. The wallpaper was simply a photograph from the Love Live tournament, the selfie that Alisa and Yukiho took when they were watching muse perform Kira Kira Sensation. Umi closed Skype and returned her attention to the other school idols.

Honoka was pouring herself a cup of coffee while Kotori had just let herself into the kitchen, presumably to make some food. She may or may not be high right now, it's entirely possible she is, or isn't. Umi hasn't been able to tell yet.

Umi pulled out her phone to check the time. 8pm. _Damn_. She thought to herself. _Still at least 13 or so hours until we can get to safety._

She put her phone away returning all focus to the other idols in the room. Umi honestly didn't care much about what was going on with them right now, all she cared about was the safety of her fellow idols. Once they made it to morning, everything would be okay, it would finally be over and they could all finally sleep again.

That's the plan anyway.

Whether or not any of that came to fruition was their ability to remain awake at night. For Kotori it's not hard, just take away her favorite pillow and she's awake for good. Honoka on the other hand had an entire pot of coffee on her, sleeping was next to impossible.

That just left Umi to her own devices. Umi laid back in her chair, stretching her arms in the process. She thought back to the last time she was sleeping, Freddy almost clawed out her eyes. She felt the lids to her eyes. It didn't feel like there was any indication that she was attacked, but in her heart she knew the scars were there.

She turned to her fellow school idol. "Hey Honoka, Kotori. What are we gonna do for the rest of the night?" She asked them.

Kotori was the only one to respond. "We could always try going to the beach or something." She suggested without realizing how stupid that was.

Umi groaned. "Okay Honoka, how about you?"

Honoka just sat on the couch, drinking her coffee.

"Honoka?" Umi reached out to her.

She sighed. "I don't know…" Honoka replied.

 _She must still be broken up over Yukiho._ Umi thought to herself. "You know, I'm certain if we ask nicely, we can use the TV in the living room for the Xbox." Umi told them. "You know, we could take turns playing Battlefield."

Honoka just sighed and continued drinking. "I guess that's one plan." She admitted. "Is there anything else." She asked.

Kotori suddenly left the room.

Umi continued. "Are you still upset over Yukiho?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" Honoka snapped, rising to her feet in rage. "It's only been a fucking day!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't keep moping around like that." Umi told her. "The longer you stay like that, the more joy you're giving Freddy."

"Well what if i stopped caring, what I just went to bed now and let him kill me?"

"Then Yukiho died for nothing."

"She already died for nothing, there was no reason for her to die to begin with!" She yelled back at her.

Umi slowed herself down. "Honoka. I know you're mad, but if you give up like that, then what of everyone else? What will happen to the rest of muse?"

"Muse is dead Umi…" Honoka stopped, glaring at her. "Eli and Nozomi are dead… and we're next." she told her sitting back down angrily.

"Honoka-"

"Just shut the hell up." Honoka told her. "Just go hide in the corner like you always do."

Kotori came back into the room carrying a pan covered in pastries. "I made brownies guys." She told them returning to the idols. Before either of them could take one, Umi knocked the pan right out her hands as she went off to the living room. Kotori was taken back by her sudden action.

"Just stop Kotori." Umi and Honoka both told her.

Kotori felt alienated as she picked up the treats off the floor. "Sorry… just wanted to help."

...

Meanwhile at the Yazawa household, the idol couple hung up the call and returned to getting completely settled in for the night. Everyone in the house was already in bed, or at least getting ready for it. Kokoa and Kotarou were both out in their room, while Nico's mother just laid down a few moments before.

That just left the two girlfriends in the living room with the computer.

Neither of them had any intentions of sleeping tonight simply because they were too close to death to do it, so they remained there, plotting how the night would go. They didn't have any plans as of yet, but rest assured the yuri pair would figure it out before the night was over.

"So what do we do now?" Maki asked.

Nico groaned. "This is why we should have gone to your place, there's nothing here. Just a TV that will get boring pretty quickly." She told her.

Maki thought to herself for a moment. "Do you have a PlayStation?" She asked her.

"We have a GameCube." Nico told her.

"Where is it?" Maki asked.

"In my mom's room, locked up so that we don't play with it in the middle of the night." She told her. "All we have is Super Smash Bros anyway."

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Maki asked.

Nico sighed. "Well… we could…" she paused, trying to come up with a solution. "Hmm. What gives people energy?"

"Professional athletes usually use carbohydrates and other forms of starchy foods to play sports for extended periods of time. We could try something along the lines of Adrenaline to keep us awake." Maki told her.

Nico suddenly stood up. "I got it. We can make a hit single featuring your number one idol. Me!"

Off in another room, her mother called out. "Be quiet Nico."

Nico sat back down. "Well. Something like that anyway." she picked up her phone and opened up the browser. "Well, we could always ask the internet how to stay awake all night."

Maki crossed her arms and sighed. "If you take advice from the internet, you're bound to wind up with 4chan just telling you to make a sex tape or two."

As soon as she finished that sentence, Nico set her phone down slowly. She suddenly felt the rush building inside her. "Maki… you're a genius."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ummm. How?"

"That's it, it's how we're gonna stay awake all night. We do it." Nico basically shouted out.

"Ummm. By any chance are you talking about-"

"Yes Maki, you take me and claim me as your own!" Nico exclaimed.

"Gross." Maki rebutted.

Nico growled. "Come on, you're the one who suggested it first."

"When the hell did I- oh wait. I did." Maki suddenly realized a few days ago, she made a joke about wanting to have sex with Nico. Now apparently she's taken it to heart and wants to actually do it. "No."

"Why not?"

"Reason one, your mom and siblings are in the other room-"

"We can be quiet." Nico tried defending the claim.

"Based on the way you were just a second ago, I'm gonna go ahead and assume no on that one. Second, I'm pretty sure that constitutes as Statutory." Maki laid down the law.

"Fuck the police." Nico rose to her feet, making her feelings known.

Maki raised an eyebrow in interest. "So, you're a fan of NWA?"

"NW what?" Nico asked in confusion.

"Their an old rap group from California." Maki explained sighing in her usual manner.

"Oh… I still don't get it. What does NWA even mean?" Nico asked. "What? No Whites Allowed? November Whiskey Alpha? Nico With an Apple?"

Maki groaned realizing this was going somewhere wrong too quickly. "Uh. No, it's… Negroes With Attitude."

"Negroes? That sounds like they didn't put much thought to it, it's like Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. I can see why they call it NWA." Nico replied. Maki could see she still had no idea about anything that was happening.

"Yeah well, it rolls of the tongue if you use the slur instead of the politically correct word."

"What slur?" Nico asked. Maki slapped her own face in irritation.

"Nevermind…"

"Slur? Oh wait, do you mean Nigg-"

Before Nico could destroy her career in anything with a single word, Maki quickly covered her mouth before she could blurt it out stupidly.

"Shut up you moron, are you trying to summon black people here."

Suddenly, somewhere off in the other room, Nico's mom came crashing through the door. "Can you two, please keep it down out here." She asked them.

Maki let go of Nico as the two sat back down. "I'm sorry mom." The idol cowered in fear from her mother. Soon Yuuko returned to her room, closing the door behind her. Nico sighed and just needed a second to decompress.

"Alright. Now what?" She wondered out loud. Maki sat there, unable to think of anything as she sat back in the couch. Nico groaned loudly. "Fine, I'll take the lead then." Nico said to herself standing up.

"What are you-" before Maki could finish her statement, Nico had grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. "Wow. You're quite the aggressive one, aren't you?"

Nico smiled. "Just keep quiet so my mom doesn't come knocking."

…

 **At least 3 hours later.**

Hanayo sat on the bed enjoying the last few minutes of the best romance movie on the planet, the Titanic. She loved the movie for a plethora of reasons and most them included Leonardo DiCaprio. The mere thought of DiCaprio sent Hanayo into a fangirl frenzy the way Idols could only dream of.

Hanayo's eyes were dripping with tears from the ending. No matter how many times she sees the movie, she'd always cry when DiCaprio has to ( **Spoiler Alert**!) die. In the end Rose also died too, and went on to Titanic heaven, and that's what always killed her. There was a reason Hanayo loved this movie.

Rin on the other hand wasn't too interested in seeing a romance movie about a couple that knew each other for less than a week, and with DiCaprio dying in the end. Just like the DiCaprio version of Romeo and Juliet. Hell in both he played the male lead character. And both movies are cited as the best love story ever written. And he didn't get an Oscar for either of them… somehow we always wind up back here, at least the man finally earned that long overdue Oscar for The Revenant.

Anyway you look at it, Rin found romance movies to be boring and basically ignored the whole movie while Hanayo watched it intently. Unfortunately…

"That was." Hanayo sniffled a bit wiping tears away. "Beautiful." she turned to Rin for some confirmation of her love for this movie. "Right Rin. Huh?" She noticed that her head was drooped over as she was making a slight snoring noise.

Hanayo suddenly panicked where she sat, she quickly shook her around until she finally awoke. Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What?"

"Rin, are you okay!" She freaked out.

"I think so… I dreamt we were fictional characters, and people wrote fanfictions about us… People shipped you and me together pretty hard… and Maki-chan..." The redhead yawned. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Rin…" she held her close. That was way too close. "How long have you been sleeping?" She asked her.

Rin paused for a moment. "I… uh… when that guy got on the boat?" Rin thought to herself. "Yeah last thing I remember was him getting on the boat."

Hanayo slowly backed away from Rin, releasing her from the comforting hug. Rin couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong Kayo-chin?" She asked her looking to her, but she saw a face that told her just how bad she fucked up. Hanayo's face showed signs of absolute disappointment and sadness. "Uh I mean…" she was drawing a blank as to what she was supposed to be doing now. "I'm sorry Kayo-chin, but I guess I just didn't like the movie."

Hanayo knew her apology was genuine, but she was still hurt by it.

"Well, don't fall asleep again, even if the movie bores you." She told her.

Rin sighed. "Okay. How long was I out?" She asked.

"If the last thing you remember was Jack getting on the boat, then…" Hanayo started. "Hours?" She noticed how preposterous it was that Rin was able to sleep that long without having a Freddy nightmare. "Unless…"

Suddenly the floor cracked open and the half of the room that had the TV on it began to fly away and the two were on the inside of the Titanic. Hanayo panicked and grabbed hold of a piece of wood attached to the wall and held on for dear life.

Rin slipped off the bed and grabbed a piece of metal protruding from the floor. The lights all suddenly dimmed and then subsequently went out as the lower half of the boat sank into the water. Rin climbed up towards Hanayo, who herself was busy trying to not die.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin cried out. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Hanayo nodded and pulled Rin up. She quickly, and cautiously, shimmied over to the door and ran out into the hall. Rin followed as the rear of the boat (the side they were on) began to lean inwards towards the water. Rin started running upwards towards the back of the boat.

Hanayo tried holding onto Rin, but the ship began sinking faster than they could run. Hanayo made the last second decision to crash into a random door, dragging Rin along with her. The two landed into the grand staircase, one of the more famous locations on the Titanic, and slid over to the wall as the ship began rising high into the sky.

Rin rolled down onto the clock down on the bottom. "Rin!" Hanayo called out.

"I'm fine." She replied. Rin stood up as quickly as she could and tried running over to Hanayo, but as quickly as she started, the doors all suddenly slammed shut and a gust of wind blew her back to the ground. "Damnit." She hissed to herself. Hanayo quickly crawled over to her and tried to lift her up.

"We need to go before the rest of the ship fills up with water." She told her.

Rin looked up to her. "Did this happen in the movie?"

"Uh, yeah. But why is-"

"You should have woke me up. That's way less boring than the actual movie." Rin exclaimed optimistically, realizing her own fate was likely sealed.

"Rin, now isn't the time to-"

Before she could complain to her, the giant window panelings above then suddenly exploded, and water came rushing in, flooding the two idols in ice cold water. It suddenly became hard for their bodies to function on such cold conditions. Hanayo struggled to get her body moving once the over sized tsunami of water that came through rolled everywhere.

She soon found herself hitting the current ceiling, where a small pocket of air existed. She breathed in the joyous air that she desperately needed and cried out in agony from the cold. She could no longer see anything in front of her because her glasses were washed away into the abyss off ghee Titanic. It was at that moment she realized that Rin was no longer attached to her hand anymore.

"Rin!" She panicked. "Rin!" She held onto the column that one supported the room. The water made it hard to stay conscious. It kept flying straight into her face, before long, she was underwater again. As her body began to shut down, her eyes catch something struggling down on the staircase itself. Rin and Freddy.

Hanayo knew she had to do something, and fast. She paddled her body over to the dark shapes in the water before something grabbed her wrists. She looked up and saw a dark figure pulling her up. She fought as hard as she could before finally giving up from the cold.

She looked down and saw the two figures from before was actually one, and it was swimming very quickly towards them. Hanayo looked up and saw who was saving her, it was Rin. She pulled her up to the surface as they breathed for air. Suddenly, she felt something large swim right under her.

Rin felt it too, like a great white shark.

"Ahhh! What the fuck?" Hanayo cried out in terror, squeezing Rin tightly.

"Kayo-chin, it's him!" She yelled out as more water filled the grand staircase.

"Where is he?" She panicked.

"I don't know!"

Just as Rin finished saying that, a large dorsal fin appeared from the water and began getting ever so closer to the two. Hanayo panicked and started to flail around: the water. "We gotta get out of here!" She screamed. Rin tried to follow her order, but found she couldn't reach anything leading to dry land.

After a moment of creeping, he sprung himself from the water, appearing and yelling out "Boo!"

The two screamed in fear when suddenly, Rin disappeared like a ghost in Supernatural, winking out like a TV program changing channels. It was such a sudden disappearance that it caused Hanayo to slip into water and collide with the wall. Hanayo was then left alone with the demon.

Freddy was clearly standing on something, because he was not affected by the water rushing in. "Well… Now that we're all alone." he said pointing his claws into her face.

Hanayo screamed and batted away his hands. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She screamed over and over again.

Freddy grabbed her neck and lifted her from the water. The atmosphere went from black and get to solid red as the water soon dissipated.

"Make me." Freddy told her preparing to suplex her. Hanayo started clawing at his face, trying anything to break free. Nothing was really working as the light grew dimmer and dimmer. She breathed for air in the most desperate way. She kept clawing and kicking at his grotesque face as her face turned red, she was only able to get a grip on his hat before he finally told her a very cryptic message. "Next time. You're mine for business."

…

"Kayo-chin! Kayo-chin! Wake up!"

Rin woke Hanayo up violently and very roughly. "I'm up, I'm up." Hanayo tried to stop her. She had fallen asleep sitting up. Her glasses were even still attached to her face, surprisingly. She looked around the room to make sure it was real. The TV showed the Title menu to the Titanic DVD, it had the usual options. Play, Scenes, Language..

"Kayo-chin, I thought you were going to stay awake the whole night."

"I thought you were going to too." Hanayo defended herself.

Rin cried out. "Fuck, we were too close to dying."

Hanayo was always too close to dying every night. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was over now, and she had nothing to fear anymore. She stretched out and yawned as she fell back onto the bed. "At least we're still okay."

Rin suddenly noticed something on her lap. "Hey Kayo-chin. What's that?" She asked backing away slowly from her fellow school idol.

Hanayo looked down and was suddenly horrified by the sight of a dirty brown fedora sitting on her lap. She screamed out in terror kicking it off of her. That's when Rin's mother came in, wondering what the hell was even happening.

"What's going on in here? Why are you two screaming so much?" She asked them. Hanayo was too busy shivering in fear from the sight of the demon's hat.

She looked to the hat. "What, that dirty old hat over there? What's so terrifying, saw a spider or something?" She asked them. She would never know what true horrors that hat would bring to them, the mere sight of it made them quiver in fear from the thought of being near out. Rin's mom sighed. "Seriously, what's going on?" She asked. She wouldn't get an answer though.

…

Umi's attention wandered as much as a child in a supermarket. Couldn't stay very focused on one particular thing. If only her mind were as one tracked as a child, maybe then she might have a chance at accomplishing something. She was way too busy trying to do a thousand things at once, and it was not working to any degree.

Fortunately for her Honoka and Kotori were both there to keep her awake, and alive. Every so often, Kotori and Honoka both do something to wake themselves up, and usually get relatively rough on Umi. So far it's been working.

Umi sat with her back against the wall. Her mind wandered. She tried keeping conversations going but failed miserably when Honoka and Kotori both just phased her out.

She finally got fed up with the nothing that was transpiring. "Honoka. Please tell me you brought something with you besides your phone?"

"You're only asking me this now, why?" She asked sarcastically.

"I… Fuck, I don't know." Umi replied, sighing to herself deeply. Kotori leaned back. She knew Umi's next question to her. "Kotori-"

"No I don't."

Umi groaned. "That was more of a reflex." She replied.

"Well I uh… Figured since you asked Honoka you'd also be asking me."

Umi stood up in boredom. "Goddamnit!" Umi cried out to herself. "How the fuck are we supposed to stay awake for what feels like fucking centuries."

Kotori slowly backed out of the room. "Okay. I'm gonna go grab our dinner then." She said trying to escape before Umi went postal. Before Umi could snap at her too, she dipped and was already in the kitchen, leaving poor old Honoka alone with Umi.

Umi dropped to her chair, groaning long and hard. "God Dammit." She muttered.

Honoka knew that Umi was mad, hell, anyone in this situation would probably be too. Honoka hadn't really slept yet so, she wasn't one to be different. But the degree of loss varied from Freddy victim to victim. Umi had merely lost sleep while Honoka (and Nico) had lost a sister. Of course trying to tell her that would end just the way you'd imagine it, violently, especially considering Umi was kind of a violent person when sleep deprived, and it was showing through very clearly here.

Honoka sighed. "Why don't you just play on the computer or something." Honoka suggested.

"You want me to play on the computer that moves slower than a snail?" Umi replied to her.

"Just a suggestion bitch." Honoka mumbled under her breath. Fortunately, Umi did not hear her.

Umi was about three seconds away from literally pulling her own hair out from frustration. She pulled at her hair as she groaned out. "Goddamnit. Why did he have to come along?" She complained. "Fuck, ever since he came along, he's caused nothing but problems for all of us. He's killed Eli and Nozomi, he's long for some magic book that probably doesn't even exist, he's- FUCK."

Umi was just ranting as Honoka blatantly ignored her. It's not that she didn't care what Umi had to say, but it was pissing her off. She stared into her phone, looking at old pictures. Umi continued ranting.

"He's a fucking cancer, all he does is kill everything. That motherfucker is just toying with us, he's- AH!" She was about to throw a table in rage. That's when she noticed Honoka was fixated on her phone. "Hey, have you been listening at all?"

"To you bitch and moan. Not really." Honoka replied, not looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Umi asked. Honoka didn't respond. Umi just sighed and walked over to her, checking over Honoka's shoulder to see what she was doing.

A picture of her and Yukiho.

"Why are you looking at that?" Umi asked her. "You're just tormenting yourself you know? You're doing his job for him."

"You're an only child. You wouldn't understand." Honoka replied in a monotone voice.

"No, maybe not. But I can tell this isn't a healthy way of coping." Umi told her.

Honoka sighed. Umi's words were doing nothing more but adding powder to the keg. If Honoka went off, it wouldn't be pretty. "Shouldn't you be focusing on finding out what the Necronomicon really is?"

"I'm just gonna ignore that piece of shit. There's no point in trying to find a fictional book." Umi replied.

"Then shut the fuck up." Honoka told her.

"What?" Umi retorted.

Before she could react, Honoka suddenly popped up to her feet and had Umi in her grasps. She pinned her to the wall, with murder in her eyes.

"Then shut the fuck up!" She emphasized every word. "You're sitting here bitching a complaining about him sounds like a five year old complaining how he didn't get the fucking toy he wanted for Christmas." She started. "YOU, haven't lost anyone yet, so you can shut your fucking trap, you Goddamned Horse Fucker!"

"I-"

"You what? You lost someone at all? Who the fuck do you care about, who do you know and love that got murdered because you brought them into this? If you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to God I'll kill you before Freddy does!" Honoka snapped.

Before Umi got a chance to say anything, Honoka let go of her. Umi's back was against the wall as her childhood friend went and sat back down onto the sofa, face returning to her phone. She suddenly no longer felt the need to vent her rage after seeing the way Honoka did.

Umi just got a taste of what real rage was like. Honoka just showed her what really wanting revenge was like, and it was terrifying. Umi only felt anger from lack of sleep, the fear of death and the loss of a couple of friends. Sure it's a justifiable reason to be pissed off, but when you lose someone as close to you as your sister, then you really have nothing left to lose. Especially for the big sister side of Honoka.

The cheerful and optimistic side of Honoka was gone, killed by the cancerous evil Freddy has brought with him. It's like she truly was gone. Umi slowly made her way over to Honoka. "Ho… Honoka."

Honoka sighed, placing the phone back onto the table. "Umi. I'm sorry." She told her. "I didn't mean to snap like that… I guess I'm still in shock that I let that happen."

"But you didn't have anything to do with her death." Umi noted.

"No. That's how I killed her. I didn't try to stop him. I let her join us in this journey against Freddy, and what wound up happening was she got killed by… him." Honoka told her. "I should have done something. Mom always told me to protect her because she was my little sister… and now… now I've fucked up and she's gone."

Umi saw all of Honoka's emotions pile up and get slowly released to the world. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I know I'm just….just overreacting but…" Honoka had begun to cry. "I shouldn't have brought her into this."

Umi lowered her head. Nothing she could say would help this. She looked for a way to help, but was coming up short every time. That's when she figured she could always try talking about the good times. She slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Honoka." She started. "You remember our first day of middle school?"

Honoka stopped for a moment to look at Umi. Her eyes were getting redder by the second. "Yeah, Yukiho tried following me the entire time." The entire way through elementary school, Yukiho and Honoka were pretty much inseparable. Mostly because their mother told Honoka she doesn't go anywhere without Yukiho.

"Yeah. That would be it."

"Or the time I burned down the kitchen?"

"You were making cereal." Umi told her.

"Yeah…" Honoka chuckled slightly, trying her best to keep from crying again. "I swear to God when I get my hands on him." Her fists clenched up.

"Honoka." Umi tried stopping her. "For now, just focus on making it to morning." Umi told her.

"Okay then… I guess I should probably apologize to Nico too." She admitted.

"Yeah, I bet she'd love it." Umi chuckled mildly.

Almost as if to end the lighthearted moment, Kotori returned. "I brought food." Kotori announced carrying a plate of microwave burritos, or chimichangas.

"You brought us… Mexican?"

"Do I look like Donald Trump to you? I love Mexican." Kotori giggled. Umi walked over to Kotori, who still had a gigantic smile on her face.

"I'm not eating those." She said looking at the plate of grease covered, bean filled awesomeness.

"Come on Umi, maybe a hit of this will make you like it?" She told her holding out what appeared to be a rolled up piece of paper.

Umi slapped the burritos and blunt out of her hands. "Didn't I tell you not to bring that shit here?"

"Ah come on Umi." Kotori replied sitting down. She looked pretty high, maybe that's what she was doing when she escaped earlier. "Here, maybe the James Bong will help." She laughed holding out a smelly water pipe. The bottom of it was murkier than the bottom of the Ocean.

"Goddamnit Kotori, no!"

"Seriously not cool Kotori." Honoka told her.

"Come on guys, try it." Kotori said lighting the bottom of it. "It's called." She said before putting her mouth on the top breathing everything from the water. She slowly lifted her face away from the bong. Suddenly her breath became a terrible orange. "Yukiho…" a smile creeped across her face.

She looked right at Honoka. "Maybe you'd like it?" The demonic voice echoed through the room.

Honoka and Umi suddenly realized they weren't in Kansas anymore.

"You son of a bitch…" Honoka muttered to herself. Freddy began to laugh an evil laugh, reminiscent of Willem Dafoe's Green Goblin laugh. "You Motherfucker!" Honoka Umi in a fit of rage, tackling Kotori to the floor. She pinned Freddy to the ground as best as she could raising a fist to the air. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Before she could, Honoka suddenly vanished. Umi was taken back by what just happened.

…

"Honoka! Honoka wake up." Kotori shook her around.

Honoka jumped upon being awoken. She flipped out looking around like a madman. When she realized she was finally awake, she pointed in Umi's general direction. "Umi. Wake Umi up now."

…

Meanwhile, the ignored member of muse was left alone with Freddy. Umi backed away slowly from the demon. His Kotori avatar had long since disappeared and he was once again standing before her in his true form. His burnt and dead form. Oddly enough he did not have his hat with him.

"What. What do you want from me?" Umi asked, hoping to God someone would wake her up. Her surroundings were soon filled with black until there was nothing. Children soon came into view, hundreds of them, and their eyes were pitch black, dripping with blood. Even a big dude in a hockey mask was among the crowd.

"Same thing everyone wants, power." Freddy took another step closer to Umi. He flicked his arm up, and a large bone hand came out of the ground and grabbed her by the torso, securing her arms. "You wanna live or die?"

"L… live." Umi panicked.

"Then help me find out. And find the Necronomicon." Freddy told her.

"Fuck you!"

He laughed as he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. "Funny. I was just about to say the same thing."

The pulling motion on her head was slowly killing her, disconnecting nerves and bones. Umi tried wriggling free, but found every move just tightened the grip of the bones, causing infinitely more pain by the second.

She screamed out in agony as her neck began to crack from the slow, hydraulic like pull. Seconds went by as her head became less and less attached to her shoulders. "Stop! Stop!" She screamed. It only made Freddy laugh harder and harder. The hand around her body soon constricted so tightly, her ribs and shoulders shattered. She cried out again before something stopped it.

…

"Umi wake up!" Honoka screamed at her. Her eyes shot open, but the pain still remained as she fell forward onto the floor. Her breaths were pained and choppy. "Umi, are you okay?"

"My… my fucking neck!" She cried out. Her face still on the floor, body laid out like a rag doll. She tried desperately to move her arms, or legs, but couldn't. Her body wouldn't cooperate.

"Umi! Umi!" Kotori cried out in fear. "Oh my god." The two rolled her onto her back, causing her to cry out in agony again.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Umi." Honoka called out to her. "Umi we're here, we're here… where… where does it hurt?"

"My… my neck."

"Is that it? Umi is that it?" Honoka asked her. Kotori slowly backed away in terror. Her eyes watered in fear as her friend slowly died in front of her.

"I… I can't move… I can't move anything…" Umi cried through her words. "I can't move my arms, or... or my legs."

"Kotori, call an ambulance now!"

"I'm- I'm already on the phone." Kotori was tapping the numbers on her screen.

Honoka returned to Umi. "You're gonna be okay."

"I can't… I can't… I can't move." She told her, sniffling through her tears. "It's… it's getting harder to breathe."

"It's okay. We're here." Honoka assured her. "You're gonna make it."

"I… I…" Umi continued to mutter to herself.

Suddenly her mother came rushing in. "Umi! She ran across the living room to her side. "Umi, are you okay?"

"She's fine. We just need the ambulance." Honoka told her. She just ignored her and shoved her out of the way.

"Come on Umi. I know you can do it." She tried telling her, holding her in her embracing arms.

Umi's cries of pain continued as her mother tried to keep her from death. Or at least comfort her until. Those cries of agony would go on for hours. Well after the paramedics arrived.

…

Back in the Yazawa household, things got pretty… The blue armoured soldier, Tucker, would say it best. Bow Chika Bow Wow.

In a small, dark room, two siblings lay together in rest. One being about 9 while the other being about 6. Kokoa and Kotarou both slept in their respective beds. Kokoa had unconsciously wrapped her arms around her brother, literally spooning him like a giant, living teddy bear. Mostly in fear of what happened the previous few nights. She would never show it, but she was absolutely terrified. Kotarou on the other hand was merely too young to fully comprehend how fucked they really would be. They were bunched together in their usual sleeping attire and wrapped up in a soft and blue blanket.

In one room overslept another surprising beauty, Yuuko Yazawa, their mother. She had the most uneasy of slumbers. Her red and black nightgown showcased her body relatively perfectly. She truly was the hottest mom in love live. She remain sleeping on her side, barely even sleeping with the absolute fear that she may lose another child. What she would do if she lost another one of her kids, she doesn't know.

The police captain was already trying to pin Kokoro's death on her for any reason, the last thing he really wanted was for whatever was killing all these idols to come back to the Yazawa family. Her life had been hard enough, the last thing she needs is this shit. What she really needed was at one good night's rest.

However.

The yuri duo from before, Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikino, were both stuffed away in the resident idol's room, doing the fun things. Clothes thrown about the room like bodies in Columbine, and the fan on full blast to try and hide what sounded like lifting a mixing spoon out of a bit pot of Mac and Cheese, a constant _Shlick Shlack_ noise, loud enough to be heard on the moon.

I sincerely hope you don't need me to explain what's making that noise.

Now that we're in the subject of noises being made, use your imagination to figure out the next one. Did you guess it? Good. It sounded a bit like muffled cries for help, except, you know… Giggity. They had to keep it down so they were to not attract the attention of Nico's mom or surviving siblings, otherwise the kids would be traumatized for a completely different reason than they should be.

As for what would happen if her mother found out, one of two things could happen, she could go absolutely ballistic on her, or back off and strategically retreat until morning. Then deal with it, probably after dumping Kokoa and Kotarou off with Kotori for the afternoon.

The only other noise being made was the bed slightly rocking back and forth a bit a the night went on. That and the periodic buzzing of Maki's phone. It was Honoka and the others making sure they were still awake.

The room itself was fairly well lit for the middle of the night. The moon shone brightly through the window making one hell of a romantic sight, except the phone and alarm clock absolutely destroyed that.

Now onto the main event, the part you're probably dying to read. A rather short lemon sequence featuring Maki and Nico… because it's never been done before.

Maki had her legs tucked around Nico's, crotch to crotch, with the blankets wrapped around her back covering the two of them. She moved back and forth over and over again like a kid on your grandpa's rocking chair (hell if she went to fast and hard she could break it [Nico]).

She was mounted in the on top position, arms to either side of Nico for supporting the weight of her upper body. Nico, on the other hand, was right on bottom and was doing little to no work while still achieving all the credit, like a supervisor. She kept her hands firmly placed on Maki's ass and just held on tight.

You all know where this is going so…

"Nico…" Maki panted softly.

She merely nodded.

"I'm… gonna…"

Suddenly, Maki squeezed her legs tight and let out a muffled groan. She fell forward onto Nico like a fat guy passing out in a bar. She slightly crushed Nico.

Even Nico was tired too, but to less of an extent. Maki stayed sewn out on Nico's non existent chest. Maki groaned. "Fuck…"

"Face. It… Maki… we can't… do it…" Nico tried replying.

"We have… all frickin… night… I am… determined to… cum… simol… simo… at the same time…" She was obviously running out of steam at an alarming rate. They were school idols, the stamina and willpower of a Marine with the fruitiness of the Army. And the usefulness of the Air Force, but that's pretty much the extent of things.

Even still, most of us would probably go limp after a few hours, or at least lose the will to go on. Not these fuckers, nope. The time read 4:58 am… and they started around 8… at night. Mr own personal record would be about an hour before her mom suddenly got back (then she was arrested the next day, but let's not talking about that), but Fucking A dude, 8 hours with no lunch breaks or fifteens? That takes dedication. And ecstasy, but that would be pretty detrimental to the situation at hand.

"Face it… Maki… we… Can't… it's impossible." Nico complained.

"No damnit… we're doing this." She sat up, letting the blanket fall off her. She pulled Nico up with her, keeping their legs crossed together. "Damnit this is gonna work."

Nico sighed. "You said that… 6 climaxes ago."

"And you complained about that 8 of em ago." Maki growled back. Apparently, there have been a minimum of at least 14 different climaxes, meaning Goddamn. "Come on."

"No pun intended?"

"Shut up." Maki growled back, moving her hips up and down again.

And with that they were back at it again, this time in full on scissors position. This was not gonna work. No matter how you look at it, you can't. Statistically it should be possible, like surviving a bullet to the brain. Yes it's possible, but do you really want to find out if the odds are ever in your favor. No? Didn't think so.

They were fucking again, making muffled moans, mixing Mac and Cheese, becoming women, however the fuck you wanna put it, it's happening. That was until the door opened.

"Nico." Her mother barged in. "What the hell is that-" before she could even finish asking that question. She encountered it. "Oh what the fuck?!" She suddenly cried out, slamming the door.

Nico, nor Maki, had time to react to her mother coming in like that and just kept going right into the door slammed. That's when Nico went and clung to Maki faster than a fly to shit.

"Shit." Nico suddenly growled.

"Fuck." Maki was petrified by fear. It was no longer adrenaline pumping through their veins, it was fear.

The two held each other in shame. Outside of the door, they heard her mother ask politely. "Are you decent yet?"

"Ummm. One second mom." Nico looked around for something. She found her usual pink cardigan and handed it to Maki. "Here, you're the underage one."

Maki took it without a second through and tried her best to put it back on, she was simply too big to wear that thing right. Nico just threw on a large shirt that she had available.

"Okay. I think we're okay now." Nico told her.

Her mother, now shielding her eyes, came slowly into the room.

"Okay, what the fuck you two?"

Nico bowed her head. "I'm sorry mom."

Caught.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" she asked them in rage.

"Mom. I can explain."

"You know your little brother and sister are sleeping in the other room, right? What if they came in and saw that atrocity to God." She yelled at them.

"Mom if you keep yelling-"

"Don't back talk me, I don't care what the fuck you think you're gonna be, you don't talk to me like that."

"Ms. Yazawa, Nico's only trying to-" Maki was cut off too.

"You know what I've had enough of you, you red headed over entitled rich girl. Ever since you came along, you've only been detrimental to everything we've been trying to achieve. You are the reason my daughter's are all confused."

Suddenly Nico felt offended. Very offended. She suddenly stood up, figuratively since she wasn't wearing pants and her wet underside would be visible. "We're all what?" Nico exclaimed.

"This is wrong what you're doing."

"You know what fuck you." Nico cried out. "I can love whoever the fuck I want. I don't care if she's a girl, I fell in love with her so if I want to do her, I fucking will."

"You-"

"And you know what, you know what? I think I'll show you." She suddenly grabbed Maki's cheek and pointed her face towards her own. Without any direction at all, Maki placed her own lips against Nico's as their tongues collided. After a moment or two, they separated and a trail of spit was all that was connecting them. Nico turned back to her mother who was fuming in rage. "You know what, after I'm a big famous idol, I'll happily make our wedding the biggest and most televised event in all of Japan just to spite you you ungrateful-"

"Nico wait." Maki stopped her. She turned to her. "My mom was the one who was completely against us, not yours."

Nico's eyes suddenly froze up as she turned to her mother. "Oh shit that means."

Her mother sighed. "Oh well, the gig was gonna be up eventually." Yuuko chuckled as she smacked the wall and hundreds of blades began shooting up from the floor. Maki and Nico both panicked and kept back onto the bed, away from the ground. The jump broke the buttons off of her cardigan and her bare chest was revealed.

Freddy's smile turned sadistic as the two girlfriends panicked in fear from the demon in front of them. "So, who's first?" He asked as he slowly got closer.

Without providing a chance to monologue, Maki grabbed Nico by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on." She told her dragging her. Nico fumbled around to get up, but was soon on her feet. The two hauled ass to the window that lead outside, dodging blades that popped up from the ground.

Maki body slammed the window and broke it. She and Nico both climbed out into the ledge to avoid Kruger's madness. "Shit." Nico exclaimed as she almost fell.

"Careful." Maki told her.

"No shit." Nico replied.

Freddy made his way over to the window. "You can't hide from me out there you know." He told them still using Yuuko's voice.

"Fuck you." Maki cried out. "Come on, the balcony over there." Maki pointed to the neighbor's balcony window, the one she was closest to.

Nico nodded. "Right." She replied as she shimmied across the ledge. Maki followed, unfortunately she has to go around the window they just came from. As Nico continued along, Maki carefully hurried across the ledge.

She dragged her feet across to avoid stepping in broken glass. It sucks that she didn't have time to get shoes, or at least socks. When she went to transition from one side of the window to the other, she noticed Freddy was no longer in the room. _Fuck._ She thought to herself. _He could be anywhere right now._

She ignored that and hurried over to Nico. It took only a moment of cautious and intense moving to fully escape. Before long, she was over with Nico on the neighbor's balcony. "Crap that close." Maki groaned.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Nico noted. "We still have to figure out how to wake up."

Maki sighed. "That's the problem." She carefully opened the sliding door, entering the next door apartment. "Okay. Now what?" She asked herself inspecting the room.

She slowly crept in, Nico held onto her hand as she wandered in. No lights were on, everything was off. The only light was the moon outside shining in. The fridge was on, but that was the only noise being made.

"Okay. Is there a light switch?" Maki asked.

"I have not the slightest clue if that would even work." Nico replied.

"Damnit." Maki grumbled. The two slowly got closer to the door when creaking noises came from the apartment. "Please tell me that's us."

"God I wish."

A couple of light footsteps made their way into the view. Nico could tell who it was, but Maki couldn't. Not at first. The ambient light of the room made it next to impossible to tell who it was without an IR/Night Vision goggle.

"Good Evening." A sweet and gentle voice called out.

"Who are you?" Maki asked carefully.

Nico slowly fell to her knees.

"Who am I?" She replied slowly walking into the light. Maki suddenly realized in horror who it was. Blood soaked the floor underneath her as she walked towards them, and an Otonokizaka uniform that as 50 sizes too big for her.

Kokoro Yazawa had appeared before them.

"Onee chan? Why did you bring Maki chan? Do we get to play?" She asked her as if she were supposed to know.

Nico watched in terror as her deceased sister came into view. "No. No no." Nico muttered.

Maki turned to her. "You stay the fuck away from us." She commanded her.

"Ahhh… but why? Can't I play with my big sister again."

She was taunting them.

Maki tried lifting Nico back to her feet again. "Come on, it's just a trick." She tried telling her.

"No… no…"

"Please. Maki you're being mean. I don't like it when people are mean." She pouted getting mad. "You're interrupting my play time with sis." She yelled as she swung her arm out towards the window. Maki was suddenly sent flying by some unseen force out the window.

"Maki!" Nico cried out.

Maki crashed through the window, and breaking through the weak rail blocking the balcony. She grabbed hold of the rail before almost falling to her death, saving herself from a long fall down.

Nico realized that Maki was out of her possible reach for now. She looked to Kokoro again.

She giggled again. "There. Now I'm alone with sis." Kokoro said to herself. "Now. What do we do first…" she contemplated.

Meanwhile Maki hung over the edge staring down into the abyss. The ground beneath her was at 10 stories down. So a fall would likely be fatal. She looked back up and saw a few pieces of metal railing she could grab onto and climb back up on.

She tried reaching them but couldn't. She had to jump to get to them, which would be sketchy in itself, added onto the fact that if she misses, it's a long way down. She slowly rocked herself back and forth until she was going fast enough to swing from the broken railing to the next.

She grabbed another and another until soon, she was holding onto the balcony. She looked into the apartment and saw Nico crawling backwards away from Kokoro. Maki tried to climb up, but something grabbed her leg. She looked down and saw Freddy was hanging onto her.

Back in the apartment.

Nico slowly backed away from her sister. "Why sis. Why?" Kokoro asked. "Why would you let Maki chan wear your special sweater that mom got you? Why would you let her wear it in such a lewd way?" She asked her. "Oh speaking of which. Like the outfit? Isn't it great, I look good in Otonokizaka's uniform, right?"

Nico still trembled with fear. Seeing her sister again, like this, was terrifying her right to the core. She would shit herself if she weren't already naked. Of course Nico wanted to see Kokoro again, but not like this. Soaked in her own blood and wearing her uniform just to spite her.

"Oh well. What's done is done. Hey sis, wanna play?" She asked getting even closer. "You know, sometimes I imagine that we all live in a big mansion and have hundreds of butler's." She chuckled.

Nico suddenly hit something solid. She turned around and saw she had backed up into the wall. "Fuck…" she muttered. She looked back to Kokoro.

"Don't tell mom, but sometimes I imagine…" she was all of a foot from Nico. "That you, and me, and Kokoa are all together." She said dropping to her knees and crawling up to Nico's face. "Together in your bed with nothing on." She said grabbing her shirt and ripping it clean off.

Nico suddenly got the balls to fight back. She began trying to kick her off, but somehow she had the strength of a football linebacker.

"And together." She told her as if Nico were never kicking her. "And Kotarou is there too. And he sits there." She said as she suddenly pinned Nico to the wall, putting her face so close to Nico's, their noses touched. "And he steals our virginity's, right in front of mom." She told her.

Nico's eyes flooding with tears. "Go… go away."

"Why sis? I thought you loved your sister's. Don't you?"

Suddenly, Maki appeared literally kicking Kokoro right off of Nico. "Get the fuck away from her." She then turned to Nico, and without giving any warning, grabbed her hands and pulls her up. "Let's go, now!" Maki shouted.

Nico suddenly came back to reality and followed along with what Maki said. The two were on their feet again and running for dear life. Maki charged into the front door and escaped with Nico in her hands. She quickly slammed the door shut making sure Kokoro wasn't following anymore.

Nico fell against the wall. "Shit."

"He's just fucking with us. Where's the exit?" Maki asked.

"I. I don't know, it's." Nico looked around panicking. "Over there I think."

Suddenly Kokoro slammed into the door, leaving a cartoonish imprint of her body. "Sis, wait!"

"Let's go." Maki quickly told her running in the direction she pointed.

Nico followed suit as Maki hauled ass. The two tried to reach the end of the hallway but found out kept getting longer and longer, like something out of Looney Tunes. Maki suddenly tripped over the stretching floor. Nico stopped to pick her up but caught something in the corner of her eye. A giant wave of water was rushing down the hall.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Maki repeated over and over, getting to her feet. "Run."

Before Nico had a chance to yell 'no shit' they were swept away by the wall of water. Nico and Maki both got dragged down the cartoonishly long hallway into the window at the end. They hit with such a thud, it cracked the window before finally shattering from the intense pressure exerted on it.

The lesbian couple soon plummeted ten or so stories down to the alley below, landing together on their sides and flooded by water. Moments later, when the water finally subsided, the two were left alone on the floor. They had miraculously survived, likely due to the water being there to break their fall.

Maki slowly got up. "Ni… Nico?" She looked around trying to find her. "Nico?"

"I'm… fine." Nico groaned as she leaned up. "Please tell me someone's gonna wake us up."

"Sorry, but it's starting to look otherwise." Maki sighed. She tried to get up but soon groaned in pain. She investigated her leg and found it was broken in several places. "Fuck." She hissed to herself as she tried to stand up. She fell back down as soon as she tried though.

"Maki." Nico rushed to her side, agree merely limped away from it. She tried helping her up. "Come on. Big wedding remember? Piss off your mom. I can't do that if Freddy gets you." Nico told her.

Maki groaned. "I know. I know."

Nico helped Maki down the alley towards the street when Freddy turned the corner. "FUCK." Nico exclaimed trying to turn around. She carried Maki down a few feet before dropping to the floor. She turned around and faced Freddy.

His smile as sadistic as ever. "Well. All out of places to run are we?" He asked.

Nico looked around. Maki was too injured to escape without being woken up, and Nico was not leaving her behind. She turned to Freddy again. "No. I uh…" Freddy soon teleported directly in front of them.

"Really?" He asked her leaning in close, with his breath smelling like sulphur.

"Well…"

He extended his claws out from his hand as they glowed a bright orange. "Any last words?"

Nico, without anywhere to go, looked to Maki. Her face riddled in agony, but still breathing. "Maki… Will you… marry me?" Her last words were a proposal.

Maki, realizing this was the end, nodded. "Ye… yeah. Yes." Maki sniffled.

Freddy chuckled mildly at the sight. "Ahhh, how cute… I guess you can kiss the bride."

As Freddy pulled his arm back to swing, Maki and Nico both pulled each other's faces in and locked their lips together. If they were gonna die. It was gonna be together.

Freddy's blades came down onto them faster than a speeding bullet and swiped the two across their faces, going clean through like butter. But something was different this time. His hand went clean through and popped out glowing yellow as he suddenly grasped his hands and screamed in agony.

"FUCK!" He screamed Maki and Nico broke away from the kiss to see Freddy's hand glowing like a lightbulb. "What? No." he tried going to stab Maki in the face with the blade was soon found his hand exploded upon contact. "No. This can't be."

Maki watched as his body soon became engulfed in glowing light. "What's happening?" Nico asked.

"I don't know." Maki replied.

Freddy continued to yell. "No. Not… true love." Soon the entire demon was encapsulated in a glowing aura and he exploded into a billion tiny light specks.

Maki and Nico shielded their eyes from the blast and soon found themselves surrounded in firefly like lights. Nico reached out and grabbed one and investigated it.

Cherry Blossoms.

"My God." Nico uttered to herself.

"Did… did we just." Maki was flabbergasted.

Nico turned to Maki. "Does this mean that."

"He's gone. Finally gone?" Maki finished her sentence. "Yes." She answered her question. "He's finally gone." She laughed wrapping her arms around Nico for the most embracing hug ever. Tears flowed down her face like a fountain.

Nico reciprocated the feelings and cried alongside her, returning the hug. "We did it…"

"Together."

She looked up to Maki and saw her relieved purple eyes. Nico kissed her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. Moments ago, there was no tomorrow. When she broke away, Maki looked about as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Well… uh… you said something about a wedding?" Maki asked.

"Oh hell yeah. We'll do it as the grand finale to my first show." Nico told her.

"I'm still underage you know?"

"I mean later, when I have my first show as a super idol." Nico replied, giggling at everything Maki said. "Unless you want to do it now when we wake up?"

Maki sighed. "Well. At least I got something to look forward to."

Nico giggled more as she helped Maki up to her feet. Maki had trouble getting to her feet, as most of her body was either broken or covered in bruises and scrapes. Not like Nico was much different. Nico wrapped her hands around Maki's waist and pulled her close.

She chuckled as she finally told her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two finally shared a kiss long enough to make any romance movie jealous. As if the movie were finally over, light encompassed them as they slowly but surely returned from the dream world. The end was finally here and they could have that happy ending they always dreamed of.

The end.

…

 _Honk._

The two suddenly realized something was very wrong when a pair of headlights suddenly appeared and changed towards them. They didn't have time to react when a large skewing javelin attached to the front of a pickup truck penetrated the two lovers in the chest and carried them across the alley before crashing into the wall.

This nightmare was apparently far from over.

MakI opened her eyes and saw Nico was only inches from her face, and spitting out a lot of blood. She looked down to her own barren chest and saw Nico's was pressed against it, blood and entrails sticking out. She tried touching it, but found there was no feeling on anything there.

She looked to Nico and saw she was unconscious. "Nico… Nico." She tried getting her attention. "Nico."

Freddy opened the door to the Ford Truck and came out from the driver's side wearing a red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans and a camo trucker cap that read Duck Dynasty. "Shiit." He cried out with a southern accent. "I'm sorry it's an old habit, smashing naked kissing fags with my truck is just kinda how I do things, nothing personal."

Maki tried extending her hand to him to give him the bird, but as unsuccessful in moving.

Freddy, with his regular voice and accent, still wearing the outfit. "You didn't think it was gonna be something THAT lame and cliche, did you?" Freddy laughed as he walked towards them. Nico began to stir. "Hey Maki." He chuckled. "I think your wife is beginning to stir." He told her.

Nico suddenly vanished.

"Nico!" Maki tried crying out. She must have woken up, or that's what happens when you die here. Either way, Maki was alone with Freddy. "Stay… away from me."

Freddy reached out and grabbed her face with his clawed hand. "You're not going anywhere bitch."

…

Nico's eyes shot open upon realizing she was awake. She looked down to see Maki was indeed sleeping on her chest, but something was wrong and very different. The entire bed was caked in a thick layer of blood..She lifted Maki's body up for a moment and saw the insides of her chest. Heart beating, lungs inflating, and rib cage smashed. The same was true with Maki's chest. Nico dropped Maki and cried out in pain.

"Maki." She shook her around. "Maki wake up damnit. Wake up." Finally Maki's head lifted up, and a uneasy amount of dread was in her eyes. Nico assumed the same was true for herself. "Maki."

"Ni…"

"Where's… my phone. I need… to call…"

"Stop… Nico."

"What?" Nico asked, trying to contain her insides. Maki lifted herself up.

Her breasts fell to either side of her and essentially started to fall off as her body went up into a sitting position. Her heart and lungs dangled through her shattered rib cage, leaking out all that blood onto her lover. "Nico…" she told her. "I want you to know. That what I'm about to say is completely true."

"No…" Nico muttered to herself.

Maki chuckled. "It's great to be back among the living." Her eyes suddenly opened, revealing fire red and orange blood shot eyes.

"No… no no."

Freddy, using Maki's body, wrapped one of her hands around Nico's neck. "You know. 90% of marriages wind up like this." He grabbed a lamp off the table next to him. "That statistic has probably changed, but fuck it. That still holds true now."

"No… please." Nico pleaded, trying to release the hand from her neck. Her last sight was the woman she loved murdering her.

Freddy raised the lamp high. "Shhh… you wouldn't want your little brother and sister to hear you scream, would you?" He laughed as he brought the lamp down on her face quickly and painfully.

The lamp smashed into her face, but with Freddy blocking her windpipe, her screams no longer audible. He brought the lamp back down onto her face again, crushing her nose and cheekbones. Blood flew everywhere in the bedroom as the lamp made contact with Nico.

After a few more swings, most of her face began to leak out, eyeballs hanging out of their sockets. Another swing cracked open her head as Freddy released his hand from her neck. Another swing split her head into two like a watermelon and her brain spilled out. Freddy took one more swing that finally shattered the lamp and glass went into everything.

He sadistically laughed as he pulled the brain out from Nico's broken face. Needless to say, there is an unrealistic amount of blood and gore… you don't need me to explain it any further. He slowly stood up with Nico's brain in hand and began writing on the wall, soaking teddy bears and pillows with her blood. He dropped her brain as he leaned back in appreciation of his work.

Maki's phone buzzed.

Freddy looked down and saw her phone was vibrating. He picked up the phone and saw Honoka had texted her.

 _Umi's hurt, meet me and the others at your hospital._

Freddy laughed as he knew his work was done. He quickly exited the screen and selected the camera option from the menu. He knows how to operate cell phones because he's in Maki's head. He's been in everyone's head, so he was able to absorb some knowledge of how things work. It's how he knew that one of their mothers had a problem with their lesbian relationship.

He turned the phone's 'self portrait' mode on and took a selfie of himself and Nico's mutilated remains. He opened up Facebook and sent these picture to Hanayo. He simply sent the message. 'Honeymoon going great.' After he sent it, he tossed to phone out the window and laughed to himself. "And now for the finishing touch." Freddy said to himself with a simple smile.

Maki's chest exploded more, sending her heart and lungs into the wall. Freddy's clawed hand came into the real world, and reached up and grabbed Maki's defeated face. The blades tore open her face as he ripped it clean off and sucked it back into the dream world.

When his hand returned to the dream world through her chest. Maki dropped to her knees and fell onto Nico. She landed in the same position she fell asleep in. With her face against Nico's shoulder, and legs to either side Nico's.

Just a few hours longer, and this wouldn't have been a problem.

…

 **A/N Well how's that. You don't get a chapter in a while, so when you do get one it's the longest in Nightmare at Otonokizaka to date.**

 **12,000 words. Fuck I didn't even mean to make it that long either. Oh and congratulations "Crappy Angel" you were half right. You get one freebie/request of basically any kind.**

 **Well who's our next victim?**

 **Anyway if you want updates on how this story is going, or just care about my life and to see how things are going, I started a blog on WordPress. Link in profile. Figured I should do that just for the hell of it.**

 **Okay. Now back to White Knight. Which will also be gigantic. Hopefully.**


	12. Deja Vu All Over Again

**Deja Vu All Over Again**

It was a living nightmare, again. How many times this week was she going to be running to Nico's house? It seems like every day she's rushing to see a corpse and no one was cared. When it boils down to it, same shit different day. That's what Hanayo hated.

Her breath was strained from the constant running, actually closer to sprinting. Her mind was only on one thing, Nico and Maki. This morning she got a text saying Umi was in the hospital and that she was paralyzed, that was the good news though. An hour ago she got a message over Facebook from Maki, it showed Nico's mutilated remains.

It was more than a horrifying sight, it was the Freddy Krueger kinda scary. Hanayo was moving so quickly, no one could actually keep up with her. Most cars on the road seemed like they were parked compared to her. She had to see if it was true, no she needed to see if it was true. Umi was already paralyzed, she didn't want to see anymore friends dead.

When she finally arrived at the Yazawa's apartment, she was greeted by a sight she was getting WAY too familiar with seeing. Twenty or so police vehicles parked outside, expect there were two ambulances here instead of one.

"Oh no…" Hanayo mumbled to herself. She rushed over to one of the paramedics and started asking a lot of questions faster than she could actually talk.

The paramedic sighed. "Hey. I need you to stop, and back away from the scene please."

"But I need to see if-"

"Then you can talk to the police about it then." He told her. Hanayo could still see another body bag being pushed into the truck. She didn't need to see a toe tag to know it was Maki.

She slowly backed away from medics. _No. No no no no no no no no…_ She was on the verge of crying. Freddy's most recent victims were Maki and Nico. Only time would tell if she'd be next.

She felt her glasses slowly slip off her face as her knees buckled to the floor. They hit ground, cracking the lenses in the process. She didn't care anymore. It was all going to end in a very gruesome way, and she knew it.

As the tears flowed from her face endlessly, Rin finally managed to catch up to her. "Kayo-chin!" She cried out as she finally arrived at the destination. "Holy crap can you run…" she mumbled while trying to catch her breath. "Are they okay?" Rin asked her. She sighed realizing Hanayo on the floor was ALL the explanation she needed to know they weren't.

Rin felt a depression come over her knowing that Maki and Nico didn't make it. This morning, when they arrived at the hospital to see Umi, Hanayo got a text from Maki. She said that Maki was in trouble and hauled ass out the door. Rin obviously tried to follow but really couldn't, at least not with Hanayo.

Hanayo quickly wiped some of the tears from her face as she picked up her glasses. She tried putting them on, but found the cracked lenses made it hard to see. She cried a little more.

Rin tried comforting her. "Kayo-chin." She started softly. "It's okay. Let's just find Kokoa and Kotarou." She told her. Hanayo couldn't get back up though, her legs had collapsed under the weight of themselves and she was just incapable of going on. Rin struggled a bit. "Come on, we need to make sure they're okay."

It was a bit before Hanayo was on her feet. It was going to be a Bitch to get into the apartment itself. Hanayo had planned a bit for this, not a lot, but enough.

Meanwhile, in the apartment itself. Dozens of police officers and homicide detectives flooded the Yazawa apartment. Unlike when Kokoro died, this grisly event happened in the apartment and not on the street. Kokoro's death was ruled a suicide, but this was blatant murder.

A few of the officers were both talking to Kokoa and Kotarou. So far, they didn't know anything substantial about their deaths.

And in the master bedroom, one officer in particular was talking to Yuuko.

Captain Tojou, the once proud father of the school idol, was basically interrogating the traumatized mother. However his tone seemed different than usual. The last time they interacted with one another, there was pure hate coming from him, mostly due to the issues she had with his wife. Now, with both his wife and daughter gone, he was left with a new tone of voice, one of a defeated man who refuses to accept he's lost.

He continued on with Yuuko. "What the hell did you do to them?" He continued accusing her. "I know you had some kind involvement in his."She didn't answer.

She was left in a bit of a catatonic state since having witnessed the grisly scene of Nico's death.

"Goddamnit listen to me." He sighed. "I need to know, anything. Did you kill them, did you see who might have?" He asked again. "For God's sake women say something…" he slowly teared up. "Anything." He told her wiping his defeat from his face.

He had a feeling whatever killed Nozomi also killed Nico and Maki, and likely killed Kokoro. Subconsciously he knew, it wasn't Yuuko, but his mind wouldn't accept that. He wanted it to be her just out of pure spite.

He sighed, realizing he might need a different approach. "Yuuko. Listen to me. I know you know, that my daughter was killed too. She was friends with Nico, right? Same class and everything. I want to stop the Fucker who did this too. But I need you to say anything at ALL." He emphasized 'all.'

She still did not respond.

He groaned. "Their gonna take you kids away you know. You're never going to see them again. Kokoa, Kotaro. Both of them are going to be taken from here and sent to separate foster homes. It's not even negotiable at this point. Until we can prove they're still safe with you, there's no way we can leave them here."

Yuuko remained unmoving.

He groaned, realizing she was still in shock and incapable of anything. She had just lost two of her children. "Whatever. Spend the rest of your days in the Looney bin. Don't come crying to me when the courts tell you that you'll never see you kids again." He told her as he stormed out the door. "Lock her up for good." He told two of the officers.

He didn't realize just who was within earshot of him saying that. A little boy by the name of Kotarou Yazawa. At the moment, the cop who was talking to him was busy asking Kokoa the same generic questions. He was left on his own to see the police captain tell them to arrest his mother.

Under normal circumstances, his face remained basically the same. Dandere level expressionless, only really changing under unique circumstances. So his sudden change was noticeable, his eyes lit up with terror. He may not have known a lot, but he knew that meant he'd never see his mother again. When the two officers came out holding a non resisting Yazawa, Kotarou panicked. He didn't want to lose his mother too.

"Mom!" He shouted as he sprinted across the room to her feet. The cops tried to stop him, but were unsuccessful in preventing him.

The captain turned around. "What the hell? Why is that kid doing that?" He asked, wondering why he was restraining his mother.

"Leave my mom alone." Kotarou told the captain. He stood by his mother's side, clinging to her like a Koala bear.

Suddenly, from across the room, Kokoa came rushing over to her mother as well. Captain Tojou had no time to react to her as she went flying past him and right to Yuuko's side. Most of the officers weren't expecting something like that to happen, but kept things in order all the same.

"Leave my mom alone!" Kokoa shouted. It was at this moment, Hanayo slowly made her way into the apartment.

Captain Tojou grew tired of this family's constant insistence on getting in his way. "Back away from her." He commanded the children. They still remained. "Your mother's under arrest, step away or else you'll be placed under arrest as well." He grew more and more frustrated as time went on.

Kokoa, the more vocal of the two, made her opinion known. "No. You're not taking my mom."

At the same time, Hanayo managed to creep past the guards due to the fight in progress. She wanted to say something, but she feared it may be counter productive for a plethora of reasons.

She continued to watch the nightmare unfold before her. Captain Tojou continued to harass the two little ones as they resisted their mother's arrest. If somebody doesn't do something soon, someone's going to get shot, and it would likely be the kids, which would be counter productive.

Hanayo looked to the closest cop. Maybe he could help?

Meanwhile, the police captain continued tormenting the children. "Let go of her now!"

The continued to resist.

He grew tired of children standing in his way. He practically shouted. "What the fuck are you two doing? Arrest them Damnit." He commanded the officers.

After a moment of confusion, they reached down and grabbed Kokoa and Kotaro's and and pulled them away from their mother. Hanayo knew she had to say something, or else toys might get really ugly, but she continued to remain quiet. Rin looked more scared than Hanayo did.

"Let go of me!" Kokoa shouted. "Mom! Help."

Suddenly, the catatonic mother sprung awake again. She realized her children were being taken from her. She quickly realized just how far down the toilet everything went and reacted as such. She elbowed the officer with Kokoa in the face, knocking him back. Before she really had a chance to save Kotaro, Captain Tojou drew his gun at the same time another officer began to restrain her.

The room was suddenly full of excitement and everyone was paying the price. Hanayo knew it began to escalate out of control and tried to intervene. "Wait!" She called out, trying to get closer to the kids.

Before she got three steps into the room, the cop closest to her stopped her. "Ma'am, wait right there."

Meanwhile, the situation continued to escalate. Yuuko was being forcefully detained and pulled away from her two kids. "Don't fucking touch them!"

"Mom!" Kokoa continued to call out.

"Stop resisting Damnit!" Captain Tojou continued.

"Mommy!" Kokoa screamed. No one acknowledged her as it continued to get louder.

Hanayo saw the terror in the little girl's eyes and recognized it all too well. She had to do something or else she wouldn't feel right anymore. She tried speaking up to get their attention. "Hey… wait." She tried calling out. The cop tried to stop her, but was interrupted by Rin.

"Hey! Kayo-chin's trying to speak!"

They ignored her.

Captain Tojou continued to harass the grieving mother. "Stop fucking resisting."

Hanayo tried pushing her way to them but wasn't strong enough to make it past the cop blocking her. He merely shoved her back. Rin tried to get involved but was given the same treatment as Hanayo.

Yuuko continued to yell. "Just stop!" She was knocked down by the officer restraining her, down to her knees.

Without much hesitation, Kokoa broke free and leapt into her mother's shoulder, wrapping her and around her. Kotarou eventually snaked his way over to them as well. By this point, Hanayo was given the perfect opportunity to get closer because now everyone was focusing on them. Rin followed suit.

She hurried as close as she could before another officer stopped them.

"Wait Damnit!" Yuuko cried out with the two children in hand. The officer restraining her stopped for a moment. Captain Tojou noticed this.

"What the hell? Arrest her!" He barked.

"Just wait!" She called out. Hanayo watched the situation reach it's climax. "Just… let me say goodbye to them." She calmly told him.

Her words suddenly ripped the mental state of the two surviving Yazawa siblings to shreds. Even Kotaro's unchanging face showed absolute terror.

"Mom!" Kokoa unintentionally yelled. Her face was flooded by tears.

The officers who were holding them down slowly put their weapons away and backed away from them. They all knew that they should stay out of this one. Unfortunately, Captain Tojou didn't and kept his gun drawn on them.

She was still handcuffed, so there wasn't much she could do to run. But the police captain was so over the edge, he didn't care.

She looked to her children as if nobody were around. She looked them straight in their eyes. Kokoa's dripped with tears, while Kotarou remained like a stone. Forever petrified in a horrified expression.

Captain Tojou continued to scream at them, but she just kept on talking to her kids. "Kokoa… Kotaro. Be good now."

"Mom…" Kokoa whimpered.

"You two be good. And Kotaro…" she paused. "Always protect your sister. She's all you have."

Suddenly, his face too began to drip with tears.

She tried to reach around and hug them, but her arms were restrained, so the best she could accomplish was putting her shoulders closer to them. They understood what she was doing and did the hugging for her. Kokoa and Kotarou put their hands around their mother held her.

Kokoa began crying uncontrollably while she hugged her for what might be the final time. Kotarou closed his eyes, trying to remain the stoic dandere in front of his family. It wasn't going to last.

The family moment only lasted a few moments before the officers finally did as their Captain told them and began her arrest. They pulled her off of the surviving Yazawa's, this time, they did not resist. Kokoa was balling on the floor as they took Yuuko away.

Hanayo watched as a few of the cops took her out of the apartment. She couldn't bear to watch the kids cry like that. She tried sneaking past the rest of the officers in the room, but was suddenly stopped by Captain Tojou.

He shoved her to the side, actually knocking her glasses off her face. "Just the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Rin jumped to her aid. "Leave her alone."

He turned and shoved Rin away. "This is a fucking crime scene, what the hell do you two think you're doing here?"

"I-" Hanayo tried to think of a response, but was fresh out of ideas. Hanayo wondered why he was so pissed off. It seemed rather strange he would be so mad, unless. She looked at his name tag. 'Tojou.' "Oh my god." She realized. The defeat in his eyes, the name, the way he looks.

"What?" He asked her.

"You're Nozomi's father? Aren't you?" She asked him.

Without much of a thought he pinned her to the wall. It attracted the attention of everyone this time. "How the fuck do you know her?" He asked her.

"She was apart of muse last year. I was one of her friends." She told him.

He shook his head around. "Never fucking mind that. You're trespassing on an ongoing investigation. I should have the both of you thrown in-"

"We came here because…" Hanayo shouted, interrupting the captain. "We came here because, we wanted to see if they were still okay." Hanayo lied, referring to Kokoa and Kotarou.

He looked to the crying children. The rest of the officers left them be, at least until child protective services arrived.

Hanayo continued to improvise. "I want to know, can I take them with us, before they get separated." She asked. "I can bring them to my mother, so they have a home." She continued improvising.

"Not good enough."

Hanayo gulped audibly. She slowly pulled out her phone. "I'm not sure how much help it will be, but Maki texted me… before she…"

The captain groaned as he let go of Hanayo. He quickly snatched the phone from her and checked whatever she was talking about.

"I'm willing to answer any question, but please, let me take Kotarou and Kokoa." Hanayo pleaded. If the Captain had a level head, the answer would have been an obvious no, but he was beyond pissed and not fully in control.

He began to head for the door. "Whatever… fuck off." He said, in a rather defeated tone, keeping her phone. She took that time to quickly bend down and grab her glasses off the floor.

Hanayo looked to the kids. She slowly made her way over to them, Rin followed behind her. The first thing she noticed was how reversed their roles seemed to be. Kotarou was basically the older brother despite actually being the youngest. Kokoa was on her knees crying while he tried comforting.

Hanayo slowly knelt down next to them. She slowly tried to put her hand on their shoulder, but Kotarou suddenly got very defensive. Further proving the reversed roles theory, Kotarou snapped at Hanayo for coming near them, but calmed when he realised it was just Hanayo.

His face slowly returned to its regular state as he turned back to his sister. "Hey you two…" she tried talking to them. Kokoa continued to cry as her brother protected her. Hanayo sighed. "I know nothing could ever prepare you for that, but… none of that was either of your faults." She sighed, kinda feeling partially responsible for that.

Rin chimed in too. "Come on you two. We'll go to Kayo-chin's house. You can stay there for a while."

Kotarou didn't budge at first. He stood there, protecting his sister. He didn't really respond, he just stood there. Hanayo tried extending her hand out to him. "Come on. Before Nozomi's dad realises this is illegal."

His face changed a little. Not noticeably more, but enough to be considered a change. He merely nodded his head and lightly tugged at the sobbing Yazawa. She slowly began following in his steps. Hanayo slowly escorted them through the CSI team.

As they approached the door Rin just had to ask. "Hey what about your phone."

Hanayo sighed. "We'll just have to wait."

…

Some alley in downtown Tokyo.

Honoka Kousaka waited for a man in a black hoodie with a bag of cash. The man she sought would bring her a package of the experimental drug, hypnocil.

She waited, practically hugging the wall, staying hidden until Maki's contact arrived. She wore a black hoodie and matching sweatpants to try and stay as hidden as possible from any unwanted law enforcement. She waited, hoping and praying that this would work. Last night, Umi was nearly killed by the demon, while Nico and Maki apparently didn't get off so easily.

She left the hospital to go and pick up the hypnocil whole Kotori stayed behind with Umi, making sure she didn't fall asleep so Freddy could finish the job. The doctors kept trying to sedate her so they could operate, needless to say that almost didn't work. Kotori was able to convince them to hold off on anesthetics, at a bit of a cost.

Honoka didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling she didn't want to.

Honestly, Honoka was having a bit of a hard time grieving with the deaths of her best friends. Nico and Maki were two of the best idols she has had the honor of working with, and while not the likeliest relationship to last, were among the happiest couples to exist.

Eli and Nozomi's deaths were still on her mind, though not to the same degree as her little sister's. She felt that she had failed her, and let her die, it was beginning to take its toll on her physically. She was running fresh out of stamina and strength just trying to stay awake, now she had Freddy's latest attacks on her mind.

She hated it.

Honoka wasn't a hateful person, but Krueger had the effect on people. Her eyes were about as devoid of life as they get, replaced by a strange combination of anger and depression. She sighed.

After a few more minutes, the time had finally come. Honoka watched as a black Nissan pulled up. The car looked relatively beat up and had some rusting done to it. A man wearing a similar getup as her exited the car, holding a dufflebag.

Honoka slowly approached the dealer, putting her hood up.

"Excuse me." She called out carefully.

He looked to her.

He looked easy enough to deal with.

"Who the hell are you?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I'm, Maki Nishikino."

The dealer looked puzzled. "No you're not, Maki has bright red hair, I can see pretty clearly you have brown hair." He said. "On top of that, she has a distinct voice."

Honoka sighed. "Well I'm sorry, but the real Maki is…" She paused before continuing. "Maki died this morning in her sleep, and well, we still need that drug or else we'll die like she did."

The dealer looked surprised. "You'll die otherwise?" Honoka nodded. "You'll die unless you take a drug meant for suppressing dreams?" He asked.

Honoka was taken back. _Oh shit._ She was kinda hoping he didn't know what it was used for. "Ummm."

"Look, if you're going to bullshit me, at least try. I'm only supposed to sell it to Maki, if she's not here, I'm not selling. Goodbye." He said getting back in his car.

Honoka tried to stop him. "Wait! I can still pay you!"

He blatantly ignored her and began driving off. Honoka started chasing the car, but was soon unable to keep up. The car has gotten up to highway speeds and was gone. Honoka slowly fell to her knees. She started to cry where she knelt.

She was gonna have a tough time explaining to everyone that their sleeps were going to be haunted by Freddy for a little longer.

…

The Nishikino family hospital.

An hour later.

Normally the site of one of the wealthiest Japanese families on the world. Now it was the site of the potentially final resting space of a couple of school idols.

Maki Nishikino was the daughter of the owner, and now she found herself in the morgue. Alongside her was Nico Yazawa, an up and coming superstar idol, was among the deceased. Also in morgue were a few more of our heroes, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojou, Yukiho Kousaka and Kokoro Yazawa. They were killed alongside the same beast that plagues muse.

Freddy.

But the hospital was not just the final resting place of the deceased idols, it was also where an injured idol recuperated from the previous night's attack.

Umi Sonoda lie in bed, neck in a cast and wrapped up in blankets. The TV mounted to the wall was playing M*A*S*H, with relatively poor Japanese dubbing, although she wasn't watching it. The only other person still here with her was Kotori, the resident stoner and costume designer for their now defunct idol group.

Kotori waited by her best friend's side. She would continue to wait until the rest of the gang arrived so she could explain to them what the doctors told her… it wasn't good news.

She was probably the only one actually watching this old show. Umi wasn't too thrilled with anything that had happened. To no degree was she happy.

It was about 1 in the afternoon when someone from muse finally arrived. Honoka came back with a less than happy appearance. Kotori, still hoping for the best, chimed in. "Did you get it?" She asked optimistically.

Honoka's sigh gave her the response she didn't want to hear.

"Oh…" Kotori felt deeply depressed by that. "That was our last chance."

"And now it's gone." Honoka sighed. She looked around the room. "How's Umi doing?" She asked without realizing she was still in the room.

"I think she's taking the news a little better than I thought she would." Kotori replied, trying to smile.

"Really, what is it?" Honoka asked.

Kotori fell silent. "I'll wait for the others to get here… by the way, did you happen to see Hanayo and Rin on your way here."

"They're downstairs checking in." Honoka groaned.

Kotori sighed. "Well that's a relief."

Umi remained in her upset position. Staring off into the ceiling, unable to move. Honoka tired talking to her.

"Hey Umi." She asked. "You okay?"

She didn't respond. She continued to ignore everyone, as if they didn't exist.

Honoka tried breaking the ice. "Hey Umi, you can tell us. What's up?"

Umi continued to ignore her as tears rolled from her face.

Honoka sighed realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. She simply sat back into her chair, looking at the TV. A few minutes had passed by before Hanayo and Rin came into the room, they also had Kokoa and Kotarou with them.

"Hey guys." Rin said enthusiastically, hoping everything was alright on this end.

Kotori spoke up. "Okay, everyone's here Umi. You want to tell them?"

Umi slowly cried more. She refused to speak. She refused to admit what had happened to her.

"Come on Umi." Kotori told her.

Umi tried shaking her head, but couldn't do much more than wiggle her face around. Kotori sighed. She realized she was the one who was going to break the news, and it wasn't news she wanted to make.

"Well…" Kotori started. "Umi's paralyzed." She told them ripping the bandaid off. A collective silence echoed across the room. Kokoa and her brother were too young to get what was happening, while everyone else was in plain shock.

"So… so what happened?" Rin asked.

"Well. He broke every bone in her neck, paralyzing her from the neck down." Kotori told them with remorse.

"Is it permanent?" Honoka asked.

Kotori nodded. " 't let them put her to sleep, because of… him… so the doctors couldn't really operate. She's stuck like that."

The atmosphere was noticeably dark, and remorseful. Honoka looked to Umi. Her face dripped with tears as the full realization came to them. Umi was done for. She might as well die now, killed by Kruger or medical malpractice.

Hanayo sighed gently. "We still have to figure something out with these two." She told them, referring to the younger Yazawa's.

Kotori looked to them, first to the young girl, Kokoa, then to her brother Kotarou. She felt weird around him, considering her first Freddy nightmare. But even she was able to realise it was just a dream. "Well… maybe to my place for now?" Kotori told them.

Umi grunted loudly. "And leave me here?" Umi asked.

"I'm sorry Umi… but it's not like we can take you with us." Kotori had told her.

She sighed in disgust. "Don't… don't leave me here." Umi tried telling her. She could barely get anything out. "Don't fucking leave me here alone!" She cried out. "I don't… I don't want to be alone." She paused. "Ever since he fucking came along, he's done nothing but kill us and…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

Hanayo saw where Umi was going. She was going to explode, and there was no stopping it. Hanayo pulled the younglings from the room as Umi continued to rant, escorting Kokoa and Kotarou out of there. "Come on you two." She told them as they left the room.

She managed to get them to the waiting room outside the ICU. She navigated them to the chairs and sat them down. Kokoa was still clinging to Kotarou. Hanayo sat next to them. She could still hear Umi screaming from out here, but she figured just turning on the TV would probably solve that.

She watched the two intently. She knew Freddy wanted them too, but they would never fall to him so long as she had a say in it.

…

 **A/N Okay, it's been how many chapters since I introduced the Yazawa siblings into the story (basically the whole thing) and I'm only now realizing this fuck up.**

 **I've been spelling all of their names with a K instead of the actually canon C… Well I'm too lazy to fix it in this fic, but from here on out I'll be spelling them correctly.**

 **I rarely ever get the end of downtime chapters right.**

 **Anyway, who dies next? In case you can't tell, we're getting REALLY close to ending this. By that I mean finishing this movie-I mean fanfic. Sequel time is coming up and it'll feature either Aqours or the Ouran High crew facing off against more classic horror icons. Just a note, the Ouran fic would be shorter due to the villain I'm using and the amount of characters I'd be having to kill.**

 **Let me know what you think of either idea. And I'll get to work with one of them.**

 **Wait...**

 **I just realized I'm starting to bite off more than I can chew… FUCK.**


	13. One, two Freddie's coming for you

**One, Two… Freddy's coming for you…**

The hospital air could make anyone feel like they were about to puke. There wasn't a distinct smell, but something about it always felt wrong. Somehow you always know, in one of these rooms, it was somebody's last day on earth.

Hanayo, of all people, wanted to avoid this feeling. For all she knows the next time she falls asleep, it will be the end of her. She couldn't let that thought come to mind however. Self fulfilling prophecy. She just had to believe she was going to make it, but unfortunately, it was getting harder as Muse continued dropping like flies.

Hanayo stayed in the waiting room outside Umi's. She held the two youngest Yazawa's in her arms. Kokoa had cried herself to sleep while her brother simply stared at the TV. The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers: The Animation. (Probably not real.)

Clearly this kid had a fascination with watching others in spandex beat the shit outta monsters with giant robots. Then again, the MCU exists, which is basically the same thing when you add Antman to the mix.

Hanayo continued holding onto them. Umi's cries of anguish and rage have slowly subsided. About fifteen minutes ago, she went off. Correction, went nuclear. It was enough for Hanayo to pull the youngest children out of there. It was mostly "that demonic fucker" this and "rat faced bastard" that for about ten minutes. Followed by crying. Lots of it. It kinda seemed to have an effect on Kokoa because it's about then when she started crying to sleep too.

She sighed trying to ignore the thought of Freddy again.

At least she was relieved the cops didn't show up looking for her. She let her inner maternal instincts kick in and take the children to safety without the consent of the local police department. It was inevitable right about now for them to be taken away and sent to foster homes. More than likely separate. She hated that thought, she didn't want them to leave her side. If there were anyone from Muse left who was qualified to be a mother, it was Hanayo.

Alas it became evident to her really quickly. She was merely prolonging the inevitable.

If it weren't for a traumatizing experience she had as a kid, she probably would have let that scenario play out in the apartment. Let them be taken by the police. It was nearly identical to what happened to her, primary difference being luck was on her side. Not theirs.

She had gotten so lost in thought, she didn't notice that Honoka came in.

"Hanayo." She spoke up.

It snapped her back to reality. "What?"

Honoka sighed, looking to the kids. Are they asleep?"

"Just Kokoa."

Honoka sighed. "Well, Umi's still putting up a fight to stay awake. And the doctors are kicking out anyone who's not immediate family."

Hanayo sighed. "Well… I guess that figures." She groaned. "I hope Umi'll be okay."

"We all do." Honoka told her.

Hanayo sighed, realizing what she had to do. "Honoka." She spoke up. "I think I legally kidnapped these two."

At first, Honoka didn't react except for the usual. "Huh?"

"Back at the apartment, I grabbed these two from the crime scene and…" she paused. "Brought them here."

Honoka didn't change expressions, probably because of how tired she was. "Um, well. We're heading to Kotori's now. I guess we could bring them there?" Honoka was more puzzled than anyone. "I guess we could ask her mom to take them for now."

Hanayo's face suddenly lit up hearing that. "Really." Honoka nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rin bursted in. "Hey Kayo-chin, Kotori's giving us a ride to her place." She told them, not fully understanding the atmosphere.

It was enough to wake Kokoa up. She had only been sleeping for five minutes at most.

"Sis… turn off the TV…" she pulled her face off of Hanayo. It took a few seconds for it to process. She wasn't at home. It wasn't a bad dream.

Her face dropped again as she held back onto Hanayo.

Basically everyone, especially Kotarou, shot Rin a dirty look. She backed up. "Sorry."

Hanayo sighed. "It's alright I guess." She said trying to get up without completely knocking the Yazawa's over. She instinctively held onto their small hands. "Kotori's mom has room in her car for these two, right?"

...

The short answer, no.

About forty-five minutes later, they were pulling up to the Minami household. One thing to know about Azusa Minami. She drives a BMW. And not even an SUV or minivan model, instead she drives an M5. Which is a four door sports car.

In the driver seat was Azusa, with Kotori riding shotgun. In the back was Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo with Kokoa and Kotarou sitting on their laps the whole way.

In any case, they got there without much of a problem. Her mother did agree to hold onto the younger Yazawa's until something could be determined. It would still be a while before that happened.

"Alright everyone. Make yourselves at home." Kotori said as they entered. Kotarou still basically clung to Hanayo. Kokoa simply started to wander around.

"Hey Kotori." Honoka said, preparing for a question.

"Uh. Yeah?" Kotori replied.

"So what do we do now?" Honoka asked her.

Kotori thought for a moment. "Well. I guess…" she looked over to the living room. "I guess watch TV for a bit."

"Sold." Rin at least looked satisfied by that as she quickly plopped onto the couch. Kotori turned around to join her. Honoka sighed.

"You coming too? There's not much else to do?"

Hanayo looked down to Kotaro. He was still holding onto her tightly.

"Yeah. Guess so." She bent down to talk to him. "Wanna watch Power Rangers?" No response. "Gundam?" Still no response. "Pokemon?"

He looked over to Kokoa, who was looking around the kitchen. Not really doing anything, just looking around with the same expression as him. None.

Hanayo sighed. "How about Idolmaster? Everyone loves Idolmaster." Hanayo did anyway.

He looked back to her and nodded.

Hanayo smiled. "Yeah, I guess we can watch TV."

Honoka let out a cheerful sigh. "I'm beginning to think you want to be his mom."

Meanwhile.

Kokoa continued to dig around the kitchen. In all fairness, Kotori did say make herself at home. To her that apparently meant find all the junk food and eat it. A relatively unhealthy way, or rather extremely American way, to deal with the stages of grief is to eat… a rather unhealthy amount.

Kokoa was apparently going to be one of those kinda girls.

She opened up a pantry and only found solve Ritz crackers and bag of oregano taped to the ceiling of the cabinet behind all the pots and pans.

She groaned. "Come on already." She opened the fridge getting frustrated.

A couple cans of pop, and what looked like a Japanese knock off of Miller Lite. She shoved it aside. She didn't want to drink it, lest she invoke the wrath of Lord Craven.

She then came upon a plate somewhere near the back. Regular brownies wrapped in plastic. She pulled them out, along with the can Pepsi, and promptly closed the fridge. She heard the TV running in the other room, so she took this as her chance to just pig out on sweets.

She sat down in front of the fridge and started eating the plate while sipping on her pop.

Back in the living room. More productive things were happening… well… "productive" being the relative term. They were all trying to figure out a way to stop Freddy, but were coming short on ideas. The TV did little to help, only distract Kotarou.

As inconsequential as that may seem, it seemed to be extremely helpful. He was completely absorbed by the TV, sitting all of a few feet from its screen.

Everyone else, on the other hand, still knew the real stakes at hand. With the youngest two distracted, it was time for a game plan. Honoka sighed. "Okay. Now what?" She asked herself out loud.

Rin sighed. "I don't know anymore. Without Maki chan…"

"We don't really stand a chance anymore." Hanayo sighed.

Honoka pulled out her phone. "Maybe we could try… something…" even she was losing hope again. She basically dropped it after taking it out. She just looked at it as her shoulders fell. "Damnit." She quietly moaned.

Rin slowly leaned onto Hanayo. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Hanayo just shook her head.

Rin yawned. "Crap… we're gonna die."

Kotori seemed to jump at that. "Hey. We need to start positive, right Honoka." She asked the leader. Of course, she remained slumped over. Kotori soon sighed herself. "Ah who am I kidding. We're doomed."

"We're screwed and there's nothing we can really do about it." Rin mumbled.

Kotori turned her attention the TV, it was at that moment she also noticed Kotarou. "Someone should probably get him away from the TV, he might hurt his eyes." She noticed.

Hanayo felt like she was probably right, but didn't really feel like enforcing it. She tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, Kotarou, maybe you should back away from the TV a bit."

He didn't divert his attention. He simply got up and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Kotori.

"I guess make friends with him Kotori." Rin told her trying to look positive.

Kotori looked to him and remembered the last time she saw him. It just so happened to be her first nightmare with Krueger. She was having sex with him. Both Krueger and Kotarou. As he looked to the TV again, she couldn't help but glance at his crotch, simply because of her previous dream.

Probably wasn't a good idea to ask him the size of his package, for a plethora of reasons. Not just because it would be weird to ask a 6 year old "Hey, can I see you cock? I wanna know if it's as big as it was in my dream." But because it should probably wind her up on some kinda list… hell writing that sentence probably put me on one.

She felt a little weird sitting next to him. So she tried to scoot over a bit without making it too obvious.

As the atmosphere continued to drop significantly, it became increasingly clear that getting affairs in order would be a good idea. Honoka was the first to admit this.

"Hmm?" Rin asked.

"I said… if we're going to die anyway. We should probably come to terms with it." Honoka admitted. Just the act of saying that brought the mood down exponentially.

Rin leaned back against the couch. "I don't know…" she was trying to be as careful around the subject of their inevitable deaths as she could, especially since there was a child within earshot.

Kotori, however, had other plans. "You know what I regret the most?" She asked everyone. Honoka's eyes shot to Kotori. Kotori was holding some form of metal pipe. "I kinda wish I never picked up this habit."

"Habit?" Honoka asked her. Rin butted in before Kotori could defend herself.

"I think it's legally an addiction, not a habit."

"Whatever, I just…" Kotori sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I started. Sure it's done muse a lot of good, you know I never made a costume design without taking at least one hit but…" she paused. "It's just so expensive and… it still won't take my mind off of Umi." She admitted solemnly.

Honoka grinned slightly. "That's pretty noble Kotori. At least your regrets aren't completely irreversible." She told her. "I guess if I'm being honest… I wish I wasn't such a bitch to Nico yesterday. I actually might have ruined any friendship we had right in this living room."

A tear slowly dripped down her face.

"I made her feel like Kokoro's death wasn't important, and that because she still had those two, that she was in better shape than me…" Honoka let out a depressed sigh. "She's gone now, and never took the chance to apologize."

"Honoka…" Kotori started, but she cut her.

"No, it's fine… I have to live with this for the rest of my, probably, short life." Honoka admitted. "I'm supposed to be the leader of muse, and this is what I let it become."

Rin followed her lead, leaning back against the couch. "You know…" Rin started looking at Hanayo. "I don't really have any regrets, per say, but I do have maybe one thing I should probably say before it's too late."

Hanayo was barely paying attention anymore. It wasn't until she realized Rin was about to say something to her.

"The only real problem is, I have no idea how to actually say it." Rin chuckled, stretching her arm around Hanayo's shoulder.

"R-Rin?" Hanayo started panicking. She didn't know if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Kayo-chin…" she paused, sighing a bit. "Hanayo… I…" it didn't seem like she could finish it for a moment. Rin breathed in hard. "I love you."

Hanayo sat there absolutely stunned for a moment. Even Honoka and Kotori looked amazed. But that didn't stop Rin from pouring out her heart.

"I remember the first time I met you. I didn't love you the way I do now, but back then, you were the only person I could call a friend. You were the only person who didn't make fun of me for looking like a boy, and in the end you still had the courage to lead me to my true calling." She suddenly grabbed her hands.

Even Kotarou took notice for a moment, but soon returned his attention to the TV. Probably saw the exact same thing a few months back when Nico and Maki started dating.

"Hanayo, over the years you inspired me to be an idol like you. You brought happiness to me when no one else did. I could talk to you about whatever I wanted, whatever I couldn't say to anyone else. I could say it to you." She didn't stop. In fact, her face soon started raining tears. "When I first had my period, the only person I could tell was you. When I first had a nightmare, I told you. When I needed help for anything, I turned to you…" she pushed. "And when the perfect opportunity to get close to you came, the school idol club, I pushed you to join so you could be a star. So I could be there beside you."

The real reason Rin pushed Hanayo into joining the school idol club was so that she could find common ground. To get her into her passion, so she could make it her own.

"I know that I'm probably only saying this to you because we're going to die anyway, but… don't think that's the only reason I'm saying it. I've always wanted to say it, even before we went to New York, or even before joining the school idol club. I should've told you during anyone of those events, but I was too scared that you'd reject me, or that it might strain our friendship. But no. No. Not now. This is all we have left now. If by this time tomorrow we're all dead, then at least I got the chance to say this. To get it off my chest."

"Rin, I uh?" Hanayo didn't know how to react to that particular situation. It's not that she didn't particularly feel the same way. In fact, Hanayo felt the same way back. But unlike Rin, Hanayo feared these social situations. And Rin just put her on the spot in front of all her friends.

Every word she tried getting out just fumbled around. It wasn't until crashing dishes did she find her way out of this. Everyone's heads turned to the collapsing kitchenware. Kotori suddenly panicked.

"Shit!" She jumped to her feet and rushed to the kitchen. Honoka followed.

Hanayo took this chance to get away. "Sorry Rin, but…" she didn't even try to finish that sentence before running to the kitchen with everyone else. Rin and Kotarou were left behind in the living room, confused, but overall not affected in any way.

Kotori rushed over to Kokoa who was sitting in a small pile of food, she apparently must've knocked them over. At first Hanayo, personally, didn't know what to make of it. But Kotori seemed more concerned. If for nothing else but a mess being made in the kitchen.

"Kokoa?" Hanayo asked her. She continued to eat a brownie. "Kokoa what are you-"

Before Hanayo could finish, Kotori seemed to just freak out uncontrollably. She yanked the plate out of her hands and put it on the counter. "No. No no no."

"I want it!" Kokoa pouted.

"No. You really shouldn't." Kotori defended.

Hanayo was a little confused to say the least. "Wait. Why can't she have any of them?"

Kotori suddenly jolted at the question. "Well. I uhh…" she tried to think of a way to avoid the question, but got lost and gave up. "Well… these are actually…" a long pause. "'Special' brownies."

"Special?" Honoka and Hanayo asked. They weren't in on the stoner culture. They had no clue what that even meant.

"Yeah. Special brownies. They're actually infused with marij… err, pot." Kotori briefly explained.

"So, what does that even mean? For her?" Hanayo asked.

"It means…" Kotori's voice started cracking. "You're uh… gonna find out in just a few minutes or so."

"Is it bad?" Honoka asked, still confused.

"If you only take a couple, no. But… She ate basically the entire plate." Kotori told them. "The effects really vary based on weight and age. Gender and how much you take. Sometimes if you've built up a resistance to it… it might take more to get the same effect."

"So that means that-" before Hanayo could finish her assumption, Honoka interrupted.

"Wait, if you have something that dangerous, why did you have a whole plate of it?"

"I meant to get everyone from muse back together again and just have a fun night. But then all this Fre- err, him, nonsense started and… they just never left the fridge." Kotori sighed. "And in just under a few minutes, Kokoa managed to eat well over a few hundred bucks in weed."

"How much?"

"I wanted some pretty potent brownies so… I've been saving up a bunch of them and mixed about an ounce or two into the whole batch."

"I have no idea what that means." Honoka admitted plainly.

Kotori sighed. "A lot. It's a lot."

Hanayo grew more concerned as Kotori continued to explain. "But is she going to be okay?"

Kotori sighed. "Maybe…" she lied. "If you take too much,it stops being a narcotic and becomes a hallucinogenic."

"A wha… you know what nevermind." Honoka grunted. "You should probably get rid of that before something really bad happens."

Kotori, hearing that, immediately dumped the plate into the garbage. She looked back to her. "She's gonna feel weird in just a moment or two."

Hanayo took the initiative and brought her back to the living room with Rin and Kotarou. Her eyes met Rin's and suddenly, the previous conversation they had came back. Hanayo simply returned her attention to Kokoa, sitting her down on the couch.

Rin tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Kayo-chin."

"I uhh… not now Rin." Hanayo tried brushing her off, not intentionally. She was just more concerned with the child who was about to trip balls.

"No this is important. I really want to know how you feel about… me." Rin asked her.

"This really isn't the time." it really wasn't. Kokoa's eyes were about as dilated as they could get, bloodshot red and glazed as a donut. It clearly didn't take long for her to get high as a kite. More like the moon. Or closer to Saturn at this point, who knows?

"You can help her and talk at the same time." Rin complained. "I just want to know if everything I said, you know." A small pause. "Didn't go to waste."

"Rin I assure you, it didn't but. Kokoa might not be so good." Hanayo pleaded.

"Oh come on, it's just marijuana. Kotori's talked your guys into believing it's worst than it is. She's fine, right?" She asked the younger Yazawa.

Her eyes shot to Rin faster than a Lamborghini.

From her own point of view, things just got a little too real.

" _Right?" The word continued to echo in her head._

 _Rin oversized Donkey Kong head moved closer to her. Suddenly her head exploded into confetti and rained onto her as the walls began to become kaleidoscopes._

She shook her head around, panicking as it seemed to come back to normal. If only for a second.

"Kokoa-chan?" They both asked her.

Suddenly her face turned sour as the brownies effects suddenly took full effect.

"Oh no…" Hanayo gasped. "Kotori!"

"Make her throw up!" Kotori shouted back. She was in the kitchen trying to dispose of the evidence.

Rin sighed. "How? Wait." She suddenly realized it's actually pretty easy to make people throw up.

"We need to take her to the emergency room." Hanayo panicked.

"No. No we don't need to go there again. Twice. No Kotori said she just needs to throw up. Hold her." Rin told her.

Hanayo suddenly was taken back by that. "Wait. What?"

"Just hold her. I'll jam my finger into her throat and boom, she spews chunks." Rin told her. Kokoa heard everything and suddenly flipped out, she stumbling slowly around before jumping into her brother's arms.

The way she tumbled around was amusing in its own right, but was more concerning than anything granted the situation.

"Kotarou, can you do us a favor and hold her please?" Rin asked.

He merely nodded. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulder and holding her in an embracing way.

Rin sighed. "Not that w… ahh forget it. That works." She came over to her and tried to get into her face. Hanayo felt more scared than anyone in the room… maybe not Kotori, but the only one scared.

Rin managed to get Kokoa to look at her. She was surprisingly cooperative basically hallucinating the devil eating a sandwich.

"Just open wide." Rin told her gently.

She pulled open her mouth and managed to get her finger inside.

It wasn't until a startled exclamation from Kotori echoed did Rin cause her to throw up. "Mom?!"

Kokoa immediately started throwing up. Not just a little, but a lot. Rin pulled her hand back as chocolate vomit erupted from her. Kotarou even looked puzzled by the sight in front of him. He simply let go of her and let her fall to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" The matriarch of the Minami household asked. Loudly at that.

"Mom. I can explain."

"How? There's a nine year old throwing up on the floor because those two were holding her down like an animal."

Kotori had no words. "Mom there's uh… a perfectly logical explanation for this."

She suddenly noticed what Kotori was doing. "What are you doing to that plate?"

"Mom-"

She silenced her before quickly moving into the kitchen to see what's wrong with Kokoa. She got close enough to smell her puke. "What the hell is that smell."

Hanayo backed away, trying to pull Rin and Kotarou with her, leaving Kokoa to violently puke for a few more moments. When she finally stopped, she plopped into the pile of puke with a smile. "I feel… so much better." She giggled rolling onto her back, reaching out and grabbing absolutely nothing.

Kotori's mother started getting a little more frustrated. "Kotori… is that marijuana I'm smelling."

"Mom wait-"

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything."

Honoka tried stepping in. "We're trying to-"

"You stay out of this."

"Mom please-"

"Do you have any idea how illegal that is?!" Her mother basically yelled. The laws and mentality regarding pot in Japan is a HELL of lot different than in the states. Most of the general populous is either against it or just are simply too traditional to allow it.

"Mom-"

"How much did you even give her?"

"I didn't-"

"It wasn't her fault." Hanayo tried stepping in. However when she caught a glimpse of the Principal's eyes, it scared her back.

She turned her eyes back to Kotori. She pointed to her. "We're gonna have a little talk."

The absolute terror in Kotori's eyes far exceeded anything Freddy could've produced. "Mom. Please don't." Before she could defend herself, her mother grabbed her by the ear and yanked her into the next room, slamming the door behind her.

Still not processing anything that just happened, Hanayo suddenly got down to Kokoa's level. She poked her around to see if she was still alive. A slight movement from her was all the evidence she really needed.

Hanayo breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked back to Honoka. "Is Kotori going to be okay?"

…

An hour or so later. Things haven't quite settled down. Kotori was being yelled at, constantly. At first she defended herself, but after about a half hour, she just stopped and let herself get walked , mmm.

Honoka was sitting on the floor next to the toasted Yazawa. Taking softly to her, trying to ease her high. A small pile of junk food surrounded her, mostly because of the wicked munchies she had. For the first fifteen to twenty minutes, Kokoa continued to hallucinate, becoming a threat to her own life on a few occasions. Thankfully she slowly returned to normal.

Kokoa continued to stare off into space, occasionally giggling at nothing, or saying something she thinks is profound. She was definitely passed the horrifying hallucinations (or at least grew too accustomed to them) and simply in full stoner mode.

Meanwhile her younger brother was simply staring into the TV. His face really hasn't changed. Without any of his big sisters, he was really just an average dandere. Nothing truly notable. Just quiet.

At least that was for the best. Rin and Hanayo sat together in near silence. The atmosphere between the two of them was a little on the tense side. That didn't stop Rin from pestering Hanayo about it.

"Kayo-chin."

She remained silent.

"Kayo-chin listen, I know I said a lot of things earlier and…" she sighed. "Nevermind. You don't have to say anything. You don't feel the same way."

Hanayo slowly exhaled out of pity. "No Rin I don't… I do but…" she couldn't quite articulate the words. "I'm just more concerned about other things right now."

"Like Kokoa?"

"Yeah. Especially her right now."

"Do you think she's okay?" Rin asked.

Hanayo looked back to her. She was definitely still having hallucinations, but she wasn't showing many signs of being scared by them anymore. It would last a few more hours minimum.

"Yeah I'm still worried about her."

Rin tried getting it back on track. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Rin-"

"Do you share these feelings? Because if you don't, that's fine."

Hanayo stopped her. "Rin I… I do but… something about the way this… I can't explain it anymore. I'm too tired to explain it anymore."

"So what's the problem. If you do share these feelings I have, then why can't you just say it?" Rin asked.

"I… I don't want to die." She admitted. "I want to love someone because of real reasons. Not because it'll be the only thing left." Hanayo tried explaining. "I can't let the deaths of all of our friends be the only reason I love you."

"But Kayo-chin. There are more reasons. All these years we've been together. It was next to inevitable anyway." Rin tried saying to her.

"Everyone else is dead. How is it fair that we get to do this, that we get to do any of this, but people like Maki and Nico couldn't be together." She explained another reason. "They were happier together than any of us could ever be, and they were brutally murdered by some, some, bastard who…" she couldn't keep going. Tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Kayo-chin…"

Suddenly, a new voice they recognized came through to them. "Can you two stop already."

Hanayo and Rin both turned to the normally silent kid.

Kotarou.

"All you two have done since getting here has been cry and let my sister turn into a slug." He told them without diverting from the TV.

"Kotarou?" Hanayo asked.

"The two of you really don't need to be a soap opera to show that you love each other." He told them.

"You don't really talk much." Hanayo noted.

He remained silent. Apparently he was a boy of few words.

"How do you feel now?" Hanayo tried asking.

"My sisters are dead and my mom is gone…" he left it at that.

Hanayo sighed, putting her hand against his shoulder. "Do you miss your sisters?"

He nodded.

"Why?" Hanayo asked the stupidest question ever.

He sighed. "They bully me a lot. Just because I'm the youngest."

"How?" Rin asked. Even she was interested now.

He waited a moment before revealing his own story. "They make me wear dresses. They duct taped me to the wall. Call me names. Take away my things."

Rin sighed. "Yeah I know that feeling."

"But…" Hanayo tried to get him to keep going. It was the first time he's really talked in long and complete sentences. She wanted to keep that momentum going.

"But they're still my sisters." He said plainly. "They're still my sisters… and I love them." he didn't stop. "One day. I'm gonna be bigger than them, and something's going to happen..I'm going to have to protect them. Even Maki."

"Maki?" Rin and Hanayo asked. They seemed surprised he included her.

"When Maki and Nico got together. Mom made it a huge thing… made Maki a part of the family. She's like an another sister to us."

Hanayo was slowly returning to tears. She wiped the ones that had appeared away and continued. "You're really smart for your age. You know that?"

Again silence.

She sighed. "I guess that's why you don't talk."

"I would've assumed it was because he was smart and keeps his mouth shut in front of them." Rin noted.

Hanayo sighed. "Well. You're always welcomed with us."

He finally glanced away from the TV to Hanayo. Rin was leaning onto Hanayo. The two did look like a couple who's about to get married. He groaned. "Please don't include me into your family." He remarked looking back to the TV.

Rin didn't realize what that meant, but Hanayo did. She tried getting Rin off her but Kotarou seemed like he had something to say. "Just say how you feel. Get it over with."

Even the seven year old is schooling them on how to relationship.

Hanayo sighed slightly. It has been a long day.

So long in fact, they didn't notice the door to the Minami office had opened. Kotori came into the living room with them. "Kotori?" Hanayo asked.

Her head hung low, face covered by her hair. She sank onto the floor, laying her head down on the coffee table. The only thing notably different was that she wasn't wearing her green bow tie.

"Kotori, what's wrong?" Rin asked her. Honoka even diverted her attention from the high as a bat Kokoa to see what she was doing.

A slight whimpering noise came from her.

Rin put her hand against her shoulder. "Kotori?"

"Go… away." Kotori tried saying to her.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"We… were being expelled." Kotori told them without lifting her head.

"What?" Rin and Hanayo gasped.

"What do you mean we?" Hanayo asked her.

Behind them, Azusa Minami spoke loudly and clearly across the living room. "It means you four are being expelled from Otonokizaka."

"Four?" Rin asked.

"What the hell did we do?" Honoka asked.

"What do you think you did?!" The Principal had yelled at her. "There's a little girl right there who I might have to take to the hospital because of you."

"But we didn't have anything to do with it." Honoka tried defending herself.

Hanayo tried speaking up. But kept finding it harder and harder to say anything.

"Save it. I don't want to send any of you to prison for possession of marijuana, especially my own daughter." She started. "So this is the only alternative. Your idol club is disbanded, and any hopes of getting into another school are gone."

Kotori's crying suddenly got louder.

"You three, go home. Now." she commanded, gesturing to Honoka, Hanayo and Rin.

Hanayo, too scared to enunciate complete sentences, tried asking her about the Yazawa's. "What. What about these two?" She asked her, still concerned with the well being of the children.

"They'll be fine. Now get out." She commanded.

"But what about-"

"No buts. Get out of here before I call the cops." Her mother had cut off Hanayo.

Before Hanayo could dig herself a bigger hole, Rin had grabbed her and began pulling her out the door. "Come on. It's not worth it." she tried telling her.

"But-"

Before she could keep going, Honoka bumped into her, cutting her off herself. "Just come on Hanayo." Honoka told her. The three soon exited the front door and were on the porch heading out to the road.

The entire way, Hanayo was complaining. "We can't leave them alone. We need to stay together."

"Kayo-chin just relax."

"I can't relax. We just left them alone back there." Hanayo tried explaining, referring to the youngest Yazawa's.

"Hanayo. Kotori will be fine-"

"I don't mean her. I mean Kokoa and Kotarou. They're all alone with them, and no telling if, if… something happens and…" her heart was going too fast to enunciate complete sentences.

"They're going to be fine."

"We don't know that yet. Freddy's still coming for us. He's already shown us he's not afraid to kill children or…"

"Listen to yourself." Honoka tried telling her. "Remember what Umi said, that the only way to be haunted by Freddy is to know him? They don't even know he exists yet."

"But Kotori and her mom do!" Hanayo practically shouted. "Remember Kotori told us she told her everything?"

"Come to think of it. Yeah." Rin replied. "Why hasn't she the dreams yet?"

"Rin I don't think this is the time to discuss that. Hanayo. You said that you fear she'll tell them?" Honoka asked her.

Hanayo was running out of steam pretty quickly and started slowing down. "Yes. I'm worried about them. They're so young and…" she stopped.

"And what?" Rin and Honoka asked.

"Nothing… it's nothing." She shrugged. "Let's just…" Hanayo was clearly bordering tears. It'd been a long day after all. "Let's just go home. Tell our parents we've been kicked out of school."

"Kayo-chin…" Rin put her hand on her shoulder. The three continued down the road, walking to what might be their inevitable doom.

…

 **A/N: do you ever just notice how long some of these chapters take to make? FUCK.**

 **There's going to come a point in a few weeks where I'm not going to be updating for a while… at all. Just, fair warning. So I'm gonna at least try to get to the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **In the meantime, I'll be trying to update everything else I've started and maybe throw a one shot in while I'm at it. Nothing too extreme.**

 **Anyway. Another side note, I just realized I'm probably the only person on this website to predominantly use the Yazawa family outside of a one shot. Yes, you heard that right. I'm (probably) the only person who wrote a long fic that features Nico's little siblings as a main focus. That's an honor to me.**

 **Anyway, who dies next everyone? Why is Principal Minami unaffected by Krueger? And how do you think it'll end? Do your thing, and good night.**

 **-CJM80**


	14. Off to Never, Neverland

**Off to Never, Neverland.**

Kotori remained face first on the table. It hasn't even been an hour yet and it's already looking bad. Kokoa hadn't stopped tripping out on the floor in the other room, in fact it seemed like she was getting worse as time went on. It's entirely possible that Honoka tending to her helped her stay calm in this fucked up state. Kotarou did very little to actually help, it's not like he really could help anyway, so he more or less diverted his attention from his sister to Kotori.

There wasn't much this little boy could do to help his sister, in fact it seemed like every time he tried to help, he just made it worse. He didn't ignore her, per say, he just diverted his attention to the one that could actually help.

Of course, Kotori couldn't do much anyway. She knew that Kokoa just had to wait it out. Ironically, she herself just had to wait out Freddy. More correctly stating, she just had to wait until she fell asleep, then Kruger could claim another life.

She kept that to herself however. Didn't want to upset, or potentially give another victim to him, especially one who already lost 2 of his big sisters to him.

Kotarou sat on the couch, watching Kokoa descend into madness. It was pretty apparent that Kotori felt shitty for letting that happen. She stayed slumped over, leaning her head on her hands. Kotarou nudged at Kotori.

"Hey. Hey." He began talking.

Kotori turned to him. "What?" She asked him, confused as to what he wanted.

"I'm hungry." Kotarou told her.

"Oh, well… I don't know what we got." Kotori tried telling him, but felt too scared of what her mom might do if she started just wandering around the house after the lecture she just got.

"I'm hungry Kotori-nee-chan." Kotarou complained. Somehow Kokoa heard him.

"What? Food… I'm hungry." She giggled, still laying in a pile of candy wrappers.

Kotori sighed. "Yeah. I'll get you guys something to eat." Kotori left for the kitchen. Kotarou followed after her.

As Kotori started looking for whatever food she could give them, Kotarou began talking to her. "Why was your mom yelling at you?" He asked her.

"Ummm." She tried to come up a valid excuse someone his age would understand. "Reasons." She replied.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"Uh. You know." She paused. "Go sit down." She told him.

Kotarou didn't respond. He just did what she said and returned to the couch. Kotori did a little bit of maneuvering, microwaving and preparing and just managed to make a bit of a meal for the children. She brought the plate to the living room. She sat it down onto the coffee table.

Kotarou looked at his meal. A bunch of pizza rolls, microwavable chimichangas, leftover steak and mashed potatoes and what was probably dango. Without much commotion he simply thanked Kotori. Kokoa made her way over to the plate of food and began eating without a word. Needless to say, she was still hungry.

As Kotarou began eating, Kotori sighed and leaned back onto the couch. "Are you okay?" Kotarou asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kotori responded.

"Are you tired?" He asked while he continued to eat.

"So very." Kotori replied.

"Why don't you sleep?"

Kotori waited a moment before replying. "I. Am afraid to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because of what's been happening to muse."

"Like my sisters?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Just like your sisters."

"Are you worried about getting hurt?" He continued his barrage of questions.

Kotori tried avoiding the question. "I… have no idea. I'm worried that I'm gonna wind up like your sisters and just…"

Kotarou stopped eating as he scooted closer to her. Kotori was at first a little confused, especially when he leaned against her side. "You're going to be okay Kotori-nee-chan."

Kotori felt a little flattered knowing he was a little affectionate towards her. She rubbed the top of his head. "You looked up your sister a lot didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Bet she was your favorite in muse too huh?" Kotori asked.

To her surprise, he shook his head replying no.

"What?"

Kotarou had no shame in his response. "You were my favorite." Kotori turned red when she realized his statement.

"Oh wow. Uh, thank you." She replied. She eventually returned to her normal state. She pointed to the plate that Kokoa was still eating. "If you want something, you should probably eat it now."

Kotarou ignored her and stayed leaning against Kotori. She smiled.

"Okay fine, I guess not. More food for us then." She told him.

Kotori didn't realise it, but the kid was a little stressed out from the day. He fell asleep on her side pretty quick. Hopefully, the rest of the day would go pretty smoothly.

The surviving trio made their way down the road. Hanayo struggled to walk in a straight line down the sidewalk. She was so stressed out, it was having a negative impact on her physically. Not only that, but she was tired as hell. Freddy's been constantly haunting her every thought since this whole nightmare began, and it's only been getting worst since Nico and Maki were killed.

Rin was doing everything she could to keep her in a straight line back to her house.

"Kayo-chin. Kayo-chin, you got to stay awake." Rin told her.

"I'm trying…" Hanayo weakly replied.

Rin started to think of ways to engage her, get her to stay awake. Nothing came to mind. So she went onto the next logical step. Breaking the ice.

"Hey Kayo-chin." Rin asked her. "Do you want to go out on a date?" She asked, hoping she'd get a response. As usual, Hanayo kept on walking. "You know, go hang out with the delinquents behind KFC. That be pretty fun right?"

Hanayo only sighed.

She tried a slower approach. "Maybe since you're my girlfriend now we can try… um." She was drawing a blank.

Hanayo sighed. "Just stop. I never agreed to any of that, I never want to sleep again… but I need to." Hanayo moped. "If we survive this, then pick me up and carry me around like the perfect girlfriend all you want. But until then…"

"Kayo-chin…"

"Let me die in peace." Hanayo sighed.

Honoka didn't really say anything at all. She avoided communicating just in general. Likely just to make peace with herself.

Rin groaned. "Why am i the only one with positivity of any kind left?" She asked.

"Freddy sucked it out of us." Hanayo replied. Just as she said that, her glasses finally broke in half. The rims on both sides fell off her face and she was effectively blind again. She continued to walk as if it never happened. "And I can't see." She mumbled to herself.

Rin stopped and picked up the pieces. "Wait. Kayo-chin."

"Just stop already." Hanayo replied without emotion.

"No you need to stop." The redhead replied. "This is ridiculous. You're acting like he's already won-"

"Rin." Honoka stopped her. Everyone froze as she turned around to see what muse's leader had to say. "He has won. We're down to 5 people. I'm worried Umi isn't going to make it, so make it 4."

"Honoka!" Rin tried stopping her.

"On top of that, Kotori's mom knows. So does that pedophile psychiatrist. Someone's gonna blab about Freddy. Then he's gonna get out…" Honoka paused. "Then we're gonna fall asleep. Then we're gonna die."

Rin stopped. She didn't know what to say anymore. Out of everything that's happened, she always thought that good would still triumph over evil. That in the end, Kokoro would be avenged, that Nico and Maki, Eli and Nozomi, Yukiho and Umi, that none of their deaths would be in vain. Yet Honoka was right. It was only a matter of time.

They were going to die.

Rin sighed. "I don't want to die though."

Honoka just shook her head. "Neither do I. Yet here we are."

The mood was officially dead again. Rin looked around. She was almost home. She sighed as she thought about what she was going to do next. It just kept getting more and more hopeless as time went on.

As the group came around the corner, they came upon Rin's house. "I guess welcome home Rin." Honoka told her.

"Yeah thanks…" she groaned. "Guess I'll see you two tomorrow. If we make it that far anyway?" Rin asked them as she went up to her door.

"Yeah. See you then." Honoka replied weakly.

She back around to Hanayo. "Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo barely even noticed she was being talked to. "Oh. Yeah… see you tomorrow Rin."

Rin noticed she didn't particularly seem all too enthusiastic about anything at the moment. "Alright. See ya." She didn't go back inside yet.

Hanayo Honoka began their walk to their respective homes. Rin couldn't help but feel like something shitty was about to happen. As she turned around to enter her home, she heard a voice call out. "Rin." She turned back to the source of the noise. It was Hanayo. "I love you too."

Rin's heart dropped as her mood suddenly improved. She slowly smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." She replied with optimism again.

Hanayo waved her goodbye. If nothing else. She had her. As Rin finally retreated to her own house, Hanayo looked back to Honoka. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Well… do you?" Her leader asked her. Hanayo sighed as she kept walking. "I don't know." She paused. "I don't think so."

"Hey where are you going?" Honoka asked her friend who was abandoning her.

"I'm going home. I'm certain you can find your own way home." Hanayo replied.

"Wait. Don't go." Honoka called out. She followed after her. Hanayo couldn't see where she was going anyway, Honoka didn't want to let her walk home blind as a bat. "Hanayo wait Damnit!" She grabbed her.

 _Pow._

Honoka's biggest mistake was grabbing her. Hanayo had spun around quickly and slapped her across the face. "Hanayo-"

"Leave me alone, I don't need your help to get home…" Hanayo replied.

She began walking on. She may not have been able to see, but she knew her way home. Honoka stood there, baffled at what just happened. Hanayo had never hit anyone before, she had never even been violent. Come to think of it, she had never really swore either.

Hanayo continued on, walking on her own back home.

A few minutes later, and Hanayo was finally home. She didn't live too far away from Rin. Probably a big contributing factor to them becoming such good friends was their proximity to one another.

She came upon her front door with little to no hope. She really didn't have any chance of making it through the night, and he she knew it. She also knew her parents weren't going to be too pleased with her getting kicked out of school, she could always lie about how it happened though. Of course, that would probably just create more problems than it would solve.

She brushed away those thoughts as she entered her house. It was rather dark and empty seeming, despite the tv being on in the other room. She began her ascent to her room.

It didn't take long until she heard someone call her name. She responded with all the enthusiasm of a rock. "What?"

"Come down here please." Her mother called for her.

Hanayo didn't care if she was sleeping right now or if this was real life. She descended back to the source of the noise. Hanayo wandered over to the kitchen where her mother was waiting.

"Yes mom?" She asked.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"With what?"

"You what. It." Her mother played the pronoun game. "You got kicked out of school?"

Hanayo couldn't really respond. She just stood there, accepting her inevitable defeat. "Mom…"

"You know what will happen when your father finds out." Her mother told her. Almost as if on cue, a car door slammed outside. Hanayo suddenly regained the ability to react and emote, and her face was terror. She turned to the noise knowing who it was. "Oh fuck. Just hide."

"Wait-"

"Just go, hurry before he gets in here." her mother tried rushing her.

Hanayo froze just long enough for the front door to come slamming open. "Hanayo!" A loud male voice echoed through the house.

She couldn't move.

Her father's attention suddenly snapped to her as he started entering the room. Her mother tried to defend her. "Calm down-"

She was grabbed faster than a bullet and shoved out of the way. Hanayo suddenly tried defending herself. "Mom. Wait dad, I can explain-" she was cut off by a pair of hands around her neck.

"Mind explaining why it is you were expelled from school?" Her father asked her.

She couldn't respond, even if she tried. She tried communicating that she could not breath by trying to release his hands. After a few more moments of the Shark Attack, she was dropped. She fell back onto the floor, stumbling around and watched as a hand came down across her face. She got sent back even further by that one than any hit she's received to date.

"No, I didn't-" another blow to her face knocked into a wall. "Stop!"

"What did you do huh? Drugs? Sleep with someone in class? Huh?" Another blow to her face. She was already turning purple from the bruises.

Her mother tried intervening again. "Stop it. You're hurting her." Before she could do anything else, he brought his fist to the side of her face so fast she dropped like a rock. Hanayo watched as her father suddenly left her alone and turned his attention to her mother.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he began curb stomping her for a few moments. When he stopped, her diaphragm stopped rising. Her hands twitched as she lay there in defeat.

Hanayo lost her ability to speak through her tears. "Mom... mom-"

Suddenly a volley of fists came down onto her. The first one instantly breaks her nose. The next one felt like it would remove her eye. She did her best to brace for a third one, but something stopped it. She could barely comprehend anything anymore. But it looked like something knocked him the fuck out.

She was quickly slipping out of reality, so much so, it seemed like it was Rin who came to save her. A pair of small and gentle hands grabbed her by the sides and tried lifting her up. She did her best to stand, but was having all kinds of trouble. Another person was trying to help her.

Hanayo didn't have her glasses anymore, so she couldn't see who it was coming to her aid, but she knew it wouldn't be bad. The two tried helping her along, but soon Hanayo dropped to her knees.

The two hands disappeared and she was left on the ground. She rolled over to her side and noticed no one was there. She tried to crawl her way out of her house and call for help, but no such luck. She made it to the door when she heard something coming down the stairs.

She turned her head to sound of the noise. "So… back again are we?" A demonic voice asked.

Hanayo went into full blown panic mode as she realized she was knocked out cold and left with him. She tried opening her door, but found it locked. "NO!"

The handle suddenly caught fire as she jumped away. Freddy's boots stopped just shy of her head.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" She screamed.

Freddy waved his hands as chains wrapped around her hands and feet. She was pulled up and held up for him to see.

"Some time alone with my own personal favourite idol." He told her. "In order for my grand scheme to come together, I need you my sweet Hanayo." He told her, dragging his glowing hot blades across her face.

"FUCK YOU!"

"See…" he said grabbing her face. "That's the spirit!" He enthusiastically cried as he slowly drove a blade into her temple. Hanayo screamed in pain as the blade went deeper into her cranium.

His laughs were nearly completely drowned out by her screams when suddenly. Emptiness.

Hanayo looked around. She felt smaller somehow. She looked around her living room and wondered what the hell was going on. She investigated and saw herself in her old clothes. She was a kid again. Why? Suddenly, a door opened.

"Oh Hanayo." She turned around, seeing her father. His sadistic smile.

Suddenly, she realized what this was. A dream she didn't want to have. She slowly back crawled away. This is the single most sadistic thing Freddy could have ever done to her.

Brought back an old memory, of a nightmare she had to live as a kid.

 **A/N. That's an interesting cliffhanger. What is it? Smart people could probably figure out in the first try.**

 **More importantly, you've probably noticed I've been gone for a bit of time. I swear to God, I'm going to avoid letting a hiatus like that ever come up again. Almost 3 months? Fuck, I'm awesome. TL:DR, I went down to Fort Jackson.**

 **My WordPress will probably be updated later to have a full story. Assuming I'm not too lazy after this.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Who's gonna bite the dust lads and gents? It's down to just a handful. What's his secret plan, find out next time.**


	15. It's Time to Wake Up

**You need to wake up.**

Amidst the nightmare of their reality, it became very apparent life was not going to be fair, for anyone involved. A mere hour and a half ago, Rin had made a nearly hundred mile an hour sprint to Hanayo's house to make sure she was okay. She even called Honoka to scene to make sure she was okay too.

"FUCK. FUCK!" Rin started panicking as she made her way to Hanayo's. "Please be okay, please be okay." She knew what her father was like. He was never one to easily get along with, even Rin knew that, but something like this would probably drive him over the edge.

As she ran, Honoka appeared. "Rin?" Honoka hadn't actually gone home yet. She had hung around the area in case someone needed her. Looks like just that thing is happening.

"No time, just hurry." Rin sprinted past the ginger. She continued her run, passing Honoka in the process. Honoka could barely keep up with her, despite being in pretty much the same shape.

Rin rushed up to Hanayo's door and wasted no time opening the door. She hurried through to the living room. When she got there, she was greeted by the body of her mother, and best friend being beaten half to death by her father.

Rin had no time to think, only act. She grabbed a random thing off the table and used it as a weapon. It appeared to be some kinda VHS player. It managed to knock him the fuck out in one swing. Hanayo's father dropped like a rock from the impact and came down.

For a moment, everything was under control again, until Rin fully realized what was happening. Hanayo sat there on the ground, back against the wall, face dripping in blood, covered in bruises.

"Oh my God." Rin exclaimed at the sight before her. "Honoka."

"Yeah, I got you." Honoka replied, knowing what she had to do. Rin reached under Hanayo's arms and gave forth her best effort to lift her up. Hanayo's body didn't cooperate, and made it difficult to carry her.

"Fuck. Kayo-chin." Rin muttered to herself.

She didn't respond. "Hanayo. Can you hear us?"

All they got was a couple of mumbles of what were probably words.

"Kayo-chin…" Rin gasped. "We got to get her to a hospital." She exclaimed.

Honoka reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out her phone. "Right." She immediately dialed 911.

Rin tugged at Honoka. "Come on let's set her down somewhere." She looked back. "Away from him." Honoka nodded as an operator finally answered. Rin brought her over to the front room and set her down gently.

She took the chance to look back to the man who just assaulted her love. He wasn't moving, but was clearly still breathing. Her mother wasn't so fortunate by the look of things.

"Tell them to hurry up." Rin commanded.

Honoka nodded. "Yes. We need them here now." She told the operator. "And the police."

Rin turned her attention back to Hanayo. "Kayo-chin. You need to come back. Come on." She begged her. Of course it was no good. She continued to be unresponsive, lying on the floor. She looked back to Honoka again. "Get Kotori."

"Hold on." She replied to Rin before returning to the phone call.

Rin kept her attention on Hanayo. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine." Rin panicked. She had never seen something like this before, even when Freddy had been murdering all her friends, she had never seen anything so brutal done to someone before.

She had heard of similar domestic abuse cases where someone had been beaten to death, but never had she witnessed it before. Never did she think it would be her best friend to suffer from it. She was shaking uncontrollably at the thought.

After a few moments, Rin heard Honoka dialing Kotori's phone. She knew they would all meet up at the hospital. "Hurry up!" Rin shouted.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." Honoka replied.

"Go faster Damnit!" Rin shouted again. All that commotion must have woken someone up. Rin jumped at the sight of Hanayo's father moving.

"FUCK!" She exclaimed as he started to get up. She wasted no time, and rushed to keep him down. She picked up the VHS player and used it again. "Stay the fuck down Damnit!" She cried as she hit him.

Before she could get much damage in, Honoka stopped her. "No stop!" She cried grabbing the player. "You're gonna get arrested."

"But he fucking-"

"I know what did." Honoka replied. "But I can't risk you getting into trouble like that though, not when there's so little of us left anyway!"

Rin looked down to the again unconscious man. Rin tried to call down a little and set the VHS player back down. "He hurt her…" Rin muttered to herself.

Honoka quickly pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call Kotori now okay. The police are already on their way." honoka looked down to his limp body. "We'll figure something out if he moves again."

The Minami household had been full of activity as of late, children throwing up hundreds of dollars worth of pot, and friendships had been shattered. There wasn't much of anything left due Kotori now. Her life had been thrown away by a few stupid mistakes she made, and she effectively ruined a 9 year old's life.

What else could go wrong at this point… oh right Freddy Krueger was still chasing her. Still trying to kill her would be a more appropriate response in fact.

Kokoa had finally seemed to have come down. She still laid out in the middle of the living room, blankly staring at the ceiling. But at least now she was responding to Kotarou bugging her.

Kotori stayed in the living room supervising them, for irresponsible as she was, she was still okay to keep around children.

It was late in the afternoon, and Kotori was getting tired. It had been a long night, she almost lost Umi, and was too late to do anything for Nico and Maki.

She yawned loudly. "Uhh… damnit I'm tired." She complained to herself. She looked back down to Kotarou, who was still jokingly smacking Kokoa with his toy hammer. She responded in the way that you'd expect someone who was still high as balls would react.

She suddenly jumped when she felt a hand come onto her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mom.

"Mom!" She panicked and got to her feet immediately. She was still in fear of her own mother. "I'm not… not doing…"

Kotori's mom sighed. "Relax, I'm done yelling at you."

"Then… what do you want?" Kotori asked.

Her mother looked to the two youngest people in the room. "Is Kokoa still okay?"

Kotori looked back to the young Yazawa. "I think she's doing fine. I hope anyway."

Her mother sighed. "You better hope she'll still be okay."

Kotori nodded. "Yes mom." She cowered. "Mom… is my life over?" She asked her.

At first, she seemed puzzled. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean because of school?"

Kotori nodded.

"No. Far from being completely over." She replied. "Will it be easy, no. Is it over. Also no."

"So what does that mean for me?" Kotori asked.

"It means this isn't the end. I can't just let you back into school knowing what I do now. It wouldn't be fair to the others who had done what you have. If I made an exception for you because you were my daughter, then would that really be fair?" she asked her daughter.

"No…" Kotori responded.

"That being said I still think you have a lot of potential for something." She told her. She seemed abnormally calm for just having spent a couple of hours loudly lecturing.

"I wish." Kotori replied.

"I know it seems hopeless now. But I think you'll do just fine." She tried reassuring. "It's not the end of the world yet."

Kotori sighed, contemplating whether or not she should tell her everything she knows about Freddy Krueger. "Mom… do you believe in monsters?" she asked.

She seemed puzzled, given this is such an out if the blue question to ask. "Uhh. I don't know? What do you mean?"

Kotori gestured to move closer. She didn't want the young Yazawa's to hear them. She obliged. "I mean like a real monster?"

"Kotori. You aren't talking about that damn boogeyman crap again, are you?" She asked.

"That's what's been going on lately. He's been killing off everyone I know for the past week. First Kokoro and then-"

"I get it. You're under a lot of stress." Her mother cut her off. "But that's no reason to go and say some crazy shit like that. I'm already on the fence about letting you stay here, if that crap you've been smoking this entire time has affected your brain that bad-"

"Mom I'm serious." She told her. "Freddy Krueger is real. He's been after me and the rest of muse since the beginning. I don't know why, the only one who did was Umi, and now she's in critical condition at the hospital." She ranted without letting Kotarou or Kokoa hear.

"Kotori-"

"No listen. I'm not making any of this up. I told you what was happening when it first started, and now it's only gotten worse." She continued. "I don't know why you can't be affected in anyway, or why he even wants to kill us. All I do know is that it's going to end horrendously if we can't do something about it."

For a few moments, the two stood there, absolutely dumbfounded by everything that had just happened. Azusa sighed. "Kotori… i really think you've lost it this time."

Just before Kotori could reply, she suddenly got a phone call. "Hang on mom." She pulled out her phone and saw who had called. Honoka.

"What do they want?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know." She replied answering the phone. "Honoka?"

Rin and Honoka sat outside the ICU at the Nishikino hospital. Neither of them knew what to expect. Just this morning, they were dropping off Umi to the ER, leaving her in the care of these doctors. Now they return again with Hanayo's bloody body.

The mermaid festa duo sat in the cold waiting room. The chairs were about as comfy as a foxhole, probably had just as many people die in them as well.

Rin looked the most terrified of the two. She was essentially in the curled up ball position. Two police officers waited with them, they were basically just there for protection in case anything happens now. They are a special case now. Honoka kept checking her phone to see how much further Kotori had to go. Not much now.

"Kayo-chin…" Rin muttered to herself repetitively.

Honoka wanted to comfort her, but nothing really came to mind. Nothing that hadn't been already said a thousand times already. All that could be done now was in the hands of the doctors who worked tirelessly to save Hanayo.

A few more minutes had passed, every time the second hand on the clock moved was another eternity that passed for Rin. Sweat dripped down her face as the horror of it all began to set in. Freddy had Hanayo (figuratively) by the balls, and there wasn't shit they could do to stop him.

When the door opened from the hallway outside, terror filled the two for second, only the be relieved that it was just Kotori.

"Kotori!" Honoka exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Honoka. Rin." She was practically dragging Kokoa along. Kotarou followed alongside Azusa. "Where's Hanayo?" she asked.

"In the ICU." Honoka replied. "Were waiting on the official call from the doctors." She looked at Kokoa. "Is she doing any better?"

"Uh. From the looks of it, yeah." She replied. "I think anyway." Kokoa didn't look like she was glassed anymore, but at the same time she didn't exactly look very healthy. "I think if anyone asks, we'll just say she has the flu." she thought out loud.

"Yeah, it would be pretty shitty if we-" Honoka stopped mid sentence when she realized what she was about to say out loud. "Let anyone know she had the flu." she corrected herself to the best of her abilities.

Kotori looked down to the little Yazawa. "Alright Kokoa, go sit down for a moment. Okay." She told her.

Kokoa, not really having the ability to say otherwise, simply nodded and sat down on the chairs next to Rin. She pulled a bag of chips out of her jacket pocket that she must've had stored there and began to eat it. Kotarou broke free from Kotori's mother and followed after his sister. Azusa decided to take a seat next to the kids, she may not have been in the best of moods, but at least she was still capable of dealing with young children.

When her mother sat down, Kotori turned to Honoka again. "She'll be fine. I think." she told her best friend. "Well Honoka. What about Rin?"

"She's pretty traumatized at the moment." Honoka told her. "To be honest, I am a little too. We did just find her father beating her half to death so-"

"Wait, what?" Kotori seemed confused.

"Yeah, that's another long story."

"So, where is he then?" Kotori asked.

"Probably downtown with the cops." Honoka replied.

Kotori thought to herself for a moment. "There's a butterfly effect coming from that I'll bet."

Before their conversation could go on any further, the door to the ICU had opened and out came a man in blue scrubs and a white coat. He looked pretty down, so everyone knew who he was here for.

Kotori and Honoka both snapped their attention to the doctor. Rin immediately stood up for him and initiated the conversation. "How is she?!" She exclaimed, louder than she probably meant to be.

The doctor looked at her and probably thought she was crazy. "Are you immediate family to miss Koizumi?" He asked.

Rin shook her head. "No, but…" She paused before continuing. "There's no one else but us."

He sighed. "Alright, I have some good news and I have some bad news." Rin patiently waited for him to start. "Hanayo appears to be in a coma at the moment. The blunt force trauma to her head rattled her brain around a bit, it'll need some time to heal."

"How long." Rin asked faster than he could finish.

He slowly responded. "2, maybe 3 weeks. Depending on her ability to heal."

Hanayo slowly asked. "and… and the good news?"

He sighed deeply. "That was the good news." He continued. "The bad news actually extends to her mother. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to save her. The damage is just a little too servers. She might not recover."

Rin suddenly grabbed him by the jacket. "What about Kayo-chin damnit. What about her!"

Honoka and Kotori reacted as quick as they.could to pull the neko off of him. "Rin stop." Honoka cried as she pulled him off. Even Kotori's mother jumped in.

"I don't know damnit." He replied the second he was free. "I don't know." He told them sternly. "Your friend is just going to have to wait, until she gets better."

"She's never going to get better damnit! He still has her. That fucker is holding her hostage in her own head!" Rin kept yelling. Her sudden outburst was enough to get everyone's attention, even alerting Kokoa.

"Rin, calm down!" Honoka tried calming her down.

"Just stop Rin!" Kotori aided the best she could.

Rin's arms were as tense as they could get, body ready to kill. She couldn't control the rage that started to fill her, and clearly was ready to unsheathe it. Tears started to flow down her face. "But. But i don't want to lose her. Not her too…" She slowed down.

Honoka and Kotori slowly loosened their grip on their friend, as she slowly sunk to her knees. "I'm sorry." The doctor replied, not fully understanding what was happening. Rin slowly moved her hands to her face, covering her tears as best as she could.

Kotori and Honoka did their best to comfort her, but to no avail. Even the young Kotarou left his seat to try and help. He wrapped his arms around Rin as best he could, doing the only thing he actually knew how to do when comforting a girl. "What do we do now?" Honoka asked rhetorically.

"Pray for a miracle." Kotori replied. Her mother nodded.

"Let's hope your friend is okay." She responded. "Hope that monster you keep going on about doesn't come for her.

Kokoa's face slowly returned to a calm one as the situation declined. To her this all seemed like a bad doctor drama. As Rin continued to cry on the floor, she slowly bobbed and weaved around on her chair, leaning against Kotori's mom. She mumbled something under her breath, but no one heard what she said.

She couldn't help but yawn.

 **A/N. Do you want delayed chapters? Good. Next time, I'll start The Epic Climax. Holy shit, I might actually finish something I started working on. I'm excited.** **Who dies next? Or last? Place your bets now. It's officially go time. I'll be funneling all my resources into this after I finish another chapter to another story I'm writing.** **Alec, out.**


	16. The Epic Climax Part 1

**A/N. On second thought, let's split this into a giant two parter. Make it a little more digestible. Expect part 2 shortly.**

…

 **16\. The Epic Climax pt. 1**

" **Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you."**

 **-James 4:7 KJV**

…

Kokoa yawned loud and long. She stretched her arms out as she leaned back in her chair. Her head was finally started clearing up, at least she thinks it is. She didn't know she got drugged a few hours ago, but frankly she didn't care, not after violently throwing up anyway. She got to eat an unreal amount of food, watched tv for an hour before realizing it was on mute the entire time.

It was the funniest thing ever.

A little while ago, Honoka and her friends were here crying a while ago. She thought she heard a name get mentioned earlier, or rather when they were still at home. Or was it at Kotori's? Who knows anymore.

Honoka and the others have since left to do something, she didn't know what. Of course Kotori's mom stayed here, waiting for her to do something other than sleep.

She looked around as she finished stretching, no sign of her little brother. Maybe he went off to do a thing. "Kotarou…" She tried calling out, but she felt like she had an entire cat in her mouth. She looked up to Kotori's mom, who was sleeping. "Ah crud." She groaned to herself.

She looked around the hospital waiting area. Full of clean chairs that didn't look like much and a TV playing the news. There was a section where kids could play with toys, but no one was here at the moment.

She got off her chair out of boredom. She had a headache like no ones business. It was irritating, but nothing she couldn't handle. As she stood back up, she stretched again. She wasn't used to being this sore from nothing.

"Kotarou." She called out after she got done stretching. Still no response. She got a little worried, mostly because she always had one of her siblings around. Mainly Kokoro. Now was obviously different.

From the hallway where Kotori came in, some typical hospital noises came echoing through, though now they were even louder than usual. She was made curious by the sounds and was drawn to it. As she got closer to it, she was suddenly blasted by wave of air, which knocked her off her feet.

As she fell back onto the floor, crashing into the chairs behind her.

She rubbed the back of her head in pain. "Ow, what the…" she mumbled to herself. Kotori's mom was still asleep. _How the hell was she still sleeping after that?_ She thought to herself.

She turned back to the hallway where the noises were coming from. It sounded like someone was coming down the halls. Kokoa slowly got up and made her way over to the door. She hid behind the door frame, peeking into the hall.

At first, she didn't see anything except the usual hospital stuff. She waited. And waited. And waited. For a few more moments before finally… a nurse appeared, and she was going down the elevator.

"Aww…" she groaned. "All that for nothing?" She wondered. All that build up and it was just a nurse going down/up the elevator? Kokoa felt disappointed yet relieved that that happened. She sighed a breath of relief as the nurse left.

It may not have been the most terrifying thing to happen, but at least that was over.

"Now. I wonder what that air was about." She wondered aloud. She turned around and was immediately startled by the sight of her deceased sister standing before her.

"Kokoro!" She backed up into the wall in terror. "What? What? How did you…" She couldn't even finish that sentence anymore, her heart racing as her speech stuttered.

"It's alright baby sis." Kokoro said joyously grabbing her hands. "I'm back."

"What?" Kokoa asked.

"Yeah, I'm back. And it's all thanks to you." Kokoro told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah." She tugged on her and pulled her out into the middle of the room. "You see, it's your love that brought me back. He wants to meet you." Kokoro told her.

"Who wants to meet me?" Kokoa asked.

"Him." She replied again.

"Who?" Kokoa started to get angry, trying to break her sister's grasp.

"Come on, it's the Pronoun Game. You gotta guess." She replied.

Kokoa finally broke out of her grasp and held her hands close to her chest in fear. "This isn't CinemaSins. Who are you talking about?"

Kokoro's smile went away. "Fine, I'll give you a hint." She replied. From behind her, she materialized a brown bear with a top hat, the bear from the FnaF series. She held it out, returning her smile to her face. "Come on, you know the name. I wouldn't be here if you didn't." She replied.

She looked at the bear cautiously. "Uhmm…" She wondered aloud. "Freddy?" She asked.

Kokoro was suddenly jumping with joy. "Yes. Yes good. You got it." She tossed the bear up into the ceiling. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Kokoa. "We get to play together, we get to play together, we get to play together." She kept chanting as she began spinning around with Kokoa.

Kokoa tried her best to wriggle free, but it felt like she was gripping her tighter. "What're you doing?" Kokoa cried out.

Kokoro smiled. "What'd you think silly? We're gonna be together forever." She laughed. Kokoa still had no clue what she was talking about, it didn't matter though because Kokoro continued to go on. "Daddy Freddy wants to play too." She laughed and repeated.

"Just shut up!" Kokoa cried out. "Let me go."

Kokoro, seeing her opportunity to go further. "No. We're gonna be here like this." She said as she pulled the younger girl close.

Kokoa felt her heart race at the proximity to her face. "What… what're you-"

 _Smooch._

Kokoa suddenly realized just how fucked up her life had become. All of her family was dying off, friends were being murdered, and now her resurrected on the 3rd day sister was making out with her.

She pushed as hard as she could to separate her from her body. "Let… mmee… goo..." She tried to mumble through Kokoro's mouth. After a few more seconds she broke free. "Let me go!"

Kokoro's grip tightened. "Freddy. I think she needs more convincing." She said as her grasp tightened.

Kokoa had no clue who she was talking to. It didn't matter anyway because someone reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Kokoa flinched at the sudden grasp and turned her head to it.

She wished she hadn't.

The roasted face she was greeted by scared the ever living shit out of her. A man, dressed in Kotori's mom's clothes, knelt before her in an angry way. His bladed hand reached out to her face.

"You heard the bitch!" He laughed. "Ready to have a fucking good time?" He screeched in her face.

"AHH!" Kokoa quickly sat up from her looked around her surroundings. She was still in the hospital waiting room, Kotarou was sitting in front of the TV watching Power Rangers, and Kotori's mom was sitting beside her.

"You okay?" She asked her.

Kokoa looked around, realizing it was only a bad dream. Her heart started to slow again. "Uhh. Yeah, i think i'm doing fine again." Kokoa replied. She burped a bit. "What was in those brownies Kotori made?"

The older woman sighed. "Nothing you need to be aware of."

…

Honoka, Kotori and Rin both sat around a hospital bed. Umi lay in her neck cast in the center. The remaining members of muse sat around in the ICU, one of them was in a different ward, but that was for a different reason. Umi lay in her nearly dead state, staring into the TV that the hospital staff left for her. She was having difficulty staying awake, it was getting to the point where she swears she was seeing Freddy while she was awake.

"So Hanayo's out of the game then?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, it unfortunately looks that way." Honoka replied.

"She's in a coma." Kotori replied also. "I don't know if she'll ever wake up."

"God only knows what he's doing to her." Rin added, in less that a happy way.

Umi sighed. She did her best to show some kinda emotion to the thought that one of her best friends was inevitably going to die, but somehow she couldn't, partly due to the fact that she herself was on a doomed path of destruction. "Goddamnit." She tried to scream.

"Sorry Umi." Kotori tried telling her.

"It's not you Kotori." Umi replied. "We're just all…" she paused, not really wanting to say it. "Sheep."

"We'll you're a vegetable." Kotori replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kotori." Everyone growled at her.

Kotori's response garnered even less support. "🎵My girl's a vegetable." She sang. "🎵She lives in a hospital. But I would do anything, to keep her alive." She sang cheerfully. "🎵She's got a green TV, it's called an EKG. She's got no arms or legs, that's why we call her pegs."

Umi groaned. "Thanks Kotori."

Honoka sighed. "Well what now?" she asked, realizing they've been asking themselves that for the past week now. A lot more than they really should have. "Anyone?" She asked. "Anyone?"

"Everytime we come up with a plan, it always backfires." Umi told her. "So why should we come up with something now?"

She had a point.

Rin groaned. "Damnit… Why?" she asked. "Why did that bastard have to get associated with our lives?" She asked herself. "I wish we could just…" She paused again. "I wish he just die already." She stood up. "I feel like we should just go out and kill him ourselves."

"How the hell do you propose we do that?" Honoka asked. "It's not like we can just drag him out here into the real world? That was would be too convenient."

Suddenly something clicked in Rin's head.

"Wait…" she paused. She thought back to her last encounter with the burned man. She was at Hanayo's and unintentionally dozed off during Titanic. Somewhere along the line she was attacked by Freddy and woke herself up, but then she went to wake Hanayo up and something appeared on her lap that wasn't there before hand. It was… his hat. "Wait. Wait just a goddamn second. His hat!"

"His hat?" Kotori asked.

"I think she's officially lost it." Umi thought out loud.

"No you guys don't get it. LAst night when i was at Kayo-chin's, we slept and found his fucking hat. I don't know if that was apart of the dream, or if that was real. But we dragged his hat out into the real world.

"That's bullshit." Umi and Honoka both replied.

"I'm not bullshitting you, we both saw the hat. There was just so much happening, i forgot about it." Rin said, not realizing how preposterous this sounded without any evidence.

"Rin-"

"No you guys gotta listen. IF we dragged his hat out of a dream, then we can drag him out. Theoretically, right?" Rin asked. Everyone nodded. "So isn't it worth a try to bring him out here?"

"What happened to the hat? Why would you think it was still a dream?" Umi asked.

"Because, when we couldn't find the hat a little while after we left his dream after a while. It's like it vanished this morning, we…" She paused, seeing all her evidence was drying up. "Well… do you have any other ideas. Because if not, then we really don't have a choice but to go with my plans." Rin pointed out. "He's gonna kill us all either way."

Honoka thought for a moment. She pondered the thought of actually being able to beat him. "Well. Say we do get him out here, and when you said the hat just disappeared into thin air, then what's to say freddy won't just do that?" She stopped again. "And who's to say if any of us would survive this?"

Rin suddenly got louder. "I don't care if we survive or not, we need to stop him." She replied.

"Then what you're saying is?" Honoka asked.

Rin, with a determined grin. "It's all or nothing. We save Kayo-chin."

…

The tense air could be felt all around, as Rin waited for the moment she'd slip away into blissful sleep. She knew the risks that came with this, but she didn't care, if it meant saving Hanayo's life, she'd do anything. Her limp, lifeless body laid in her hospital bed, bruises up and down her body were all the evidence of the home abuse that had been occurring. Her hair was about as unkempt as it was that morning, but now it had dry blood and sweat stuck to it. Her breathing was slow and deliberate.

Rin kept her head firmly placed against Hanayo's peaceful shoulder. Honoka stayed in the room with her, staying to make sure Rin could wake up safely if things obviously went south. Kotori had the same deal with Umi, except she was there to make sure that Umi didn't just fall asleep.

"Alright Rin. Good luck." Honoka told her.

As Rin got comfortable on Hanayo, she replied. "Wake me up in ten. I'll have one of them by that point."

"How'll you know if you're sleeping?" Honoka asked.

"It'll be my dream, guess I'll just take control." Rin replied.

"Let's hope right?" Honoka replied with optimism.

Rin nodded as she closed her eyes. She controlled her breathing to allow her to sleep. She kept one thought in her mind. Hanayo. She kept only her in her mind while she slept, kept her there so she'd never forget her. It wasn't long before Honoka heard her snoring lightly.

Honoka pulled out her phone and set the alarm clock for 10 minutes. "Good luck Rin."

…

Kotori yawned at the sight of the sleepy Umi. Her job so far had been pretty easy, the only problem was actually staying awake long enough to do it. She kept stretching and doing whatever it took, but obviously there was a limit to what she could accomplish.

She kept on talking to Umi to keep herself and Umi awake. She sat in chair next to the window leading outside. They were a couple floors up, so they could see a couple blocks down the road.

"I was thinking. What if there were an idol group who only had two people in it, and they were sisters?" Kotori proposed. "What if they were like, a metal group of some kind, do you think they would have a chance at the finals?" she asked, finishing with a yawn.

"That's the dumbest thing, I've ever heard." Umm replied as best she could.

"No listen, it would be cool because they would be that edgy group that no one thinks they could win." Kotori noted.

"They would probably fall flat on their ass in the middle of the show."

"Oh, that's mean Umi." Kotori replied. "At least I'm optimistic of other idol groups."

"Hypothetical idol groups." Umi told her in response.

"Well… i don't know." Kotori was running out of small talk to keep things going. She had to quickly find something. "So. How's the hospital bed?" She asked, but really realizing how fucked that was.

Umi's expression changed. She went from depressed, to angry. "Kotori. How do you think it is?" She asked with spite.

"Uh, I didn't mean it like-"

"But you still asked knowing how I was in this damn bed." She replied, growing angered. Kotori's face lowered into depression.

"I'm sorry." Kotori apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"But you did!" Umi shouted, her EKG started beeping quickly and loudly as her heart rate and blood pressure raised. "You still decided it was a good idea to ask me how I like being crippled! Like I'm some kinda-"

"Umi." Kotori pleaded.

Umi sighed. She slowly calmed down. She breathed slowly. "I'm sorry I snapped." Umi apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm having a hard time adjusting to being a vegetable."

Kotori gave her a remorseful appearance, with her eyes looking down and head tilted away. "I'm sorry."

Umi groaned mildly. "It's not you, it's me…" her tone changed as well. If she could, she would've turned her head down. "I can't… i can't…" She finally snapped. "I CANT FUCKING TAKE THIS!" She screamed as she flailed angrily, throwing her hands back in anger.

Kotori was suddenly shocked by what she saw. "Umi!?" She panicked, standing up.

Umi realized what just happened. She moved around her now free arms. "How can i…" She remained puzzled. "This should be impossible." She noted as she sat up and reaching behind her head. "Unless…"

Kotori went pale, she finally realized what just happened.

"Kotori." Umi growled.

…

Rin's breathing was slow and steady. She kept her eyes closed as she laid on Hanayo's large bust. She sighed as she laid there. _How am I supposed to know if I'm sleeping or not?_ She thought to herself. She moved her head around on Hanayo's chest. _Damnit_. She tried to get comfortable again. She poked Hanayo's breasts. _At least those are still soft._

She sat up. "Damnit Honoka, it's not working…" She noticed she was gone. She looked back down onto the bed and realized, it wasn't Hanayo she was laying on, it was Maki.

Her chest was still ripped open, revealing her insides spilled open. Rin suddenly lost all color. "Oh… ewwww… I was fucking lying in that." She groaned wiping the blood and guts off her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped it off as best as she could. _Okay._ She thought to herself as she put the towel down. _I'm asleep._ She looked around.

The hospital room hadn't changed much, it had remained mostly the same, minus Honoka and Hanayo. The TV still played the news, the light outside still shone through the window, and her clothes remained the same.

She backed away from Maki's torn apart corpse. "Damn…" Rin mumbled to herself. "Just what the fuck kinda dream is this?"

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha._

An ominous, omnidirectional chuckle echoed through the or halls. Rin jumped and flinched, looking around the room for the source of the evil laugh. She slowly calmed down. _It's just him trying to fuck with me._ She thought to herself. _He can't do anything to me unless he's-_

" _Meow."_

"Holy son of a-" She flipped out in an overly comical way at the sight of a small orange tabby, a small kitten. She quickly backed away from the small creature, making haste to the door. The cat followed. "Stay away little guy."

" _Meow."_

Upon the second meow, Rin jumped back again, and headed for the door as fast as she could. The cat soon began to run at cat full speed towards her. She was not going to die from another allergic reaction to an imaginary cat. She, with great haste, crashed into the door leading outside and quickly threw open the door as the cat caught up to her.

She quickly slammed the door shut behind her saving herself from the cat. "Holy shit." She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around, keeping her back to the door, but was greeted by a less than appealing sight.

A literal personification of hell. Large rock like structures of fire, and a lake of lava off in the distance. Faces of Freddy's victims plastered all surfaces as they cried out in terror. Decrepit buildings and destroyed roads littered the place like an overly exaggerated apocalypse.

"Yeah. I'll take my chances with the cat." Rin mumbled to herself as she turned around and opened the door back to the hospital bed. She opened the door and was greeted, not by the tabby, but instead by a large and angry tiger.

" _Growl."_

 _SLAM._

"You know what, it's not that bad out here actually." Rin told herself as she closed and locked the door behind her. She turned back around into the nightmare before her. "Now where the hell is Kayo-chin?" She asked herself.

She began to walk out into the vast hell before her.

"I swear to god, you better be around here somewhere." She mumbled to herself

…

"Hmm?" It was a cute sight before her eyes. A few minutes ago, Kokoa woke up from a little catnap, now she's slipped away again. Kotori's mom watched as the young Yazawa fell asleep yet again. "Well, I suppose it's good that she's getting some rest." she noted.

She gently picked her up from the floor and set her down on the large couch in the waiting room. She put her jacket over her like a blanket.

She the focused her attention to Kotarou and made her way over to the only one left awake. Kotarou was still staring at the TV, as he normally does, he sat in front of the TV. Too close.

"Kotarou." She asked him. He turned his head towards the older woman. "I need you to watch over your sister. Can you do that?" She asked.

Kotaro nodded.

"Good. She's over there, make sure she has some company. I've got a few phone calls to make." She told him. Kotarou basically ignored her and returned to the TV in front of him. Azusa sighed. _Well. At least he's still in here._ She realized that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. At least he knew he was going to be alone without supervision.

…

In the few minutes that has passed since she first fell asleep, Kokoa had been attacked by a guy in a dress, a clown, and her own zombie sister. She sprinted down the hallways of the hospital as fast as she could, trying her best to avoid anything that could get in her way.

Directly behind her was in fact her sister, Kokoro, chasing her with a pair of scissors. Normally Kokoro ran faster than her, but here in the dream realm, Kokoa was just barely faster.

"Come back sis!" Kokoro called out in a playful voice.

Kokoa ignored her the best she could as she panted for air.

"Come on. Nico-nee chan proposed to Maki sempai. That means she's gonna be family too. Join us!" Kokoro kept calling out to her as she extended her hand out to her and grabbed her jacket.

Kokoa wasted no time in stripping away her cure yellow jacket and throwing it onto Kokoro. It was enough to distract and disorient her sister long enough for her to escape, or at least get a head start as she continued down the hospital wing.

Kokoa came upon a door that lead down the stairs, she opened it as fast as she could as she ran down the steps. She tried her best to keep her distance. She turned the corner and saw the next door. She crashed into it, opening it up in the process, and came running through another hospital hallway.

She turned her head back and saw the door close. She slowed herself down to stop, figuring she'd be safe. She breathed heavily as she could, trying desperately to catch her breath. She looked back to the door and saw a pair of scissors break through the door like a cartoon.

Kokoa panicked and quickly entered the first door she saw. She went in, hoping to hide from the madman, disguised as her sister. She backed away from the door, slowly, keeping an eye for anything that might jump out at her.

What startled her first wasn't Freddy breaking down the door, it was a voice asking a question behind her.

"What the hell?" Kokoa turned around with all kinds of terror, fully expecting to see her other deceased sister, Nico, instead saw one of the backup dancers sitting in the chairs behind her. Honoka.

Kokoa screamed in terror. "NO please don't hurt me either." Honoka slowly walked towards the little girl.

"Hurt you, what are you-" Honoka was suddenly cut off by the sound of the door being broken open by some unseen force. Kokoro was standing there as though she blew it open with her mind.

"Hi sis."

Kokoa quickly ran behind Honoka, wrapped her arms around her leg and hid behind her. "Protect me please."

Honoka looked at Kokoro. "You can't get in between me and my little sister you slut." Kokoro said joyously. She raised up her scissors into the sky and let out a Cavalry battle cry as she charged at Honoka.

Honoka reacted the way anyone would. By punting her.

She flung her leg, that wasn't being used by Kokoa as protection, to kick the other Yazawa straight into the sky in an overly comical way. As Kokoro hit the ceiling, she became stuck in the panels.

"ow… you bitch…" Kokoro grumbled.

"Wow." Kokoa exclaimed as her grip on Honoka grew tighter. "Thank you for saving me."

Honoka slowly picked her up. "Please don't tell me you were eavesdropping on us."

"What does that mean?" Kokoa asked, now eye level with her.

Honoka groaned to herself. "When the fuck did I fall asleep?!" Honoka sighed.

Beep beep. Beep beep.

Honoka was suddenly startled by the sound of her phone alarm going off. She quickly checked her pocket with her free hand to shit off the alarm. She couldn't find it, but what she did find was a piece of paper that was ringing in the same way her phone would.

She opened it up and read it.

 _Look at me._

She hesitantly looked over to Kokoro, who remained stuck in the ceiling. She was holding out a phone, Honoka's phone to be exact. The alarm on the front read, 'Wake up Rin.'

"Looking for this?" Kokoro giggled as she crushed the smartphone. Honoka quickly shot a glance at Rin and Hanayo's bodies. They have since vanished since Kokoro came in here.

With no more reason to still be in this room, she took off for the door with Kokoa still in her arms. As Honoka sprinted out into the hallway, away from Freddy, Kokoa clung onto the idol as best as she could. "Woah-oh-oh-oh" Kokoa was making that noise as she bounced around as Honoka ran. "Where are we going?" Kokoa asked.

"I don't know, but away from him."

"Who?" Kokoa asked. The walls suddenly came alive as giant mouth formed where the doors once were..

"The names Freddy bitch!" a deafening voice echoed from the doors. Kokoa screamed as she did her best to cover her ears from the loud noise. And as if the screech weren't bad enough, doors and walls began to implode, spewing fire from them like an explosion of napalm.

Honoka was disoriented by the sound and sweating from the flames as she tried to escape the hospital, as she stumbled around the halls. Freddy continued to laugh loudly as Honoka ran for the exit. She crashed through the glass sliding door with ease and landed on the floor, being careful not to drop Kokoa.

Before Honoka could think up a Plan B, Kokoa let out a blood curdling scream. Honoka didn't realize it, those two just entered hell itself. As soon as Kokoa finished screaming, Honoka looked out into the distance.

"Oh shit." Honoka mumbled to herself, realizing she skipped the frying pan and went straight into the fire. Almost literalltly. "Where are we?"

A dark voice came from high above them. "My world now…"

"What was that?" Kokoa asked so terrified, she clung to Honoka's shoulder. As the fire began to burn behind them, Honoka could feel how terrified Kokoa was of this psychopath.

"Kokoa… that's Freddy. He's the one who killed your sisters." Honoka replied, trying her best to not terrorize the child.

Without any warning, the walls of the building next to her came alive, as Freddy's face became the wall. "Don't forget, proudly killed your sisters." the giant wall replied.

Kokoa started to cry, almost uncontrollably. "Leave us alone!" She screamed out. Honoka held her closer, trying to comfort her.

"Stop me then." he said as his face disappeared from the wall.

Honoka started walking backwards, away from the burning hospital, and towards the vast open hell. "We need to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Kokoa tried asking through her sobs.

"We're asleep right now." Honoka replied to her. Before she could take off in another direction, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Honoka looked back to check her flank and saw what appeared to be two figures coming from the flames.

Kokoa screamed. "Who is that?"

Honoka didn't want to admit it, but it was probably Freddy. "I don't know." she tightened her grip on Kokoa. "but be ready for anything." As the figures before them began to move in the flames, Honoka slowly backed away from the building more, making sure to comfort the small child in her arms.

Suddenly a scream came the hospital. Honoka jumped back in fright as the screams belonged to a close friend of hers, Kotori.

"Kotori?!" She screamed her name, hoping she'd hear it.

Suddenly one of the figures came sprinting out of the flames, heading towards Honoka and Kokoa. She couldn't make out who the hell it was, but Honoka still reacted the same way. Screaming in terror and running the other way.

"Fuck!" Honoka exclaimed as she ran the other way. She could hear someone making their way over to her, but she didn't want to see who it was, assuming it was anything.

"Honoka!" She heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Honoka exclaimed as she kept running towards the hell before her.

"Ho no ka cha nn." Kokoa tried getting her attention while she bounced around in her arms. "It's Umi chan!" She told her.

Honoka felt her yanking on her hair, pointing her back towards the hospital. She turned her head to see it was Umi chasing her.

"Honoka stop damnit!" Umi shouted behind her.

"What?" Honoka turned her head back without stopping. It was Umi, still dressed in her hospital robes. Kotori was with her. She slowed down until she had completely stopped. "Umi!" She exclaimed as she ran back towards them. She was glad to see them, but before she reached them, it occurred to her. "Wait a minute." She stopped to before reaching her. "Kotori is supposed to keep you two awake."

Kotori, out of breath replied. "sorry, that was my bad. I got a little too sleepy."

"And fell asleep without your pillow?" Honoka asked.

"I'm ridiculously tired right now." kotori replied.

"And Umi's walking?" She asked.

Umi groaned as she responded. "This is a dream Honoka."

Honoka thought for a moment. "So that means I can do anything?"

Before a response could get made, the sounds of an engine roaring in the distance echoed throughout hell. The four turned their attention to the sound to see what looked like an ugly lowrider car pulling up to them playing awful rap music. 5 men, dressed like your usual colorful thugs were riding in it.

"Hello ladies." The driver said.

"Found Freddy." Honoka grumbled to herself.

"You in our hood now bitch." One of them replied as four of them pulled an Uzi.

"Shit!" Honoka screamed as she dropped hitting the floor and covering Kokoa with her own body. Umi and Kotori did the same as bullets began to fly their way. Freddy missed every shot, but it was enough to scare the pants off anyone.

Honoka looked up to see the car driving off into the rest of hell, towards the cocoon thing in the middle. "I got bigger fish to fry." He replied as he drove off.

Honoka got up, leaving Kokoa on the floor. "We gotta stop him, he's going after Rin." She exclaimed. She took off running towards Freddy's general direction.

"Wait, Honoka!" Umi shouted. " We don't even have a plan yet." She got up and chased after her.

"Wait." Kotori replied, picking up Kokoa. "Don't leave me here." She tried running after them with Kokoa, turns out she wasn't very effective at doing it. She looked into Kokoa's terrified eyes as they were running. "Maybe I just set you down and you run after us?" without saying anything, Kokoa tightened her grip on Kotori, never wanting to let her go. "Damnit."

...

If hell were a place on earth, it would be this. Rin had to witness it. She wandered through the nightmare like a child on her own. The sky's were as red as blood, swirls with eyes watching her every move, and large cocoon like object in the sky, off in the distance. Tentacles connected it to the ground and ceiling.

Rin didn't know where to search for Hanayo, but she had a feeling it was over there. She made her way through the nightmare city, keeping an eye for what could potentially be Freddy. Of course, she wouldn't have to look long to find him. Rather, he'd find her. That's how this always went.

As her footsteps echoed through the empty and dead city, she came closer to her objective. She wasn't too sure if that was where Hanayo was being held, but she knew for a goddamn fact that's where she was heading.

 _Kayo-chin… you better be in there._ She thought to herself as she drew closer. _If you're not, I swear I'll kill you myself._ The closer to the objective she drew, the more inherently fucked up the world became.

 _Maybe she's not here._ Fun thought. _Maybe she's already dead… and this whole journey was for nothing._

She sighed internally. _Maybe…_ "Wait!" She stopped right where she was walking. "Those aren't my thoughts. I don't want her to be dead, or hurt, or anything like that!" She looked around frantically.

 _But she's definitely dead, there's no way she'd survive Freddy's grasp. You barely survived._ Rin tight to herself.

"NO, stop it." she screamed out.

 _He's gonna kill us all. We sound probably just give up… let this happen._

"DAMNIT KRUEGER. I KNEE THAT'S YOU IN MY HEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

 _But is it?_

"YES!" Rin grew angry. She continued to flinch around crazily. "SHOW YOURSELF DAMNIT! IS SHE IN THERE!" She called out without any patience.

 _Of course she is._ Her thoughts continued on their own. _Kayo-chin is definitely in there. Can't you hear her SCREAMS of agony._ She emphasized screams.

Suddenly a large tendril from the cocoon in the distance shot out at her, Rin jumped and barely managed to dodge it. It took a moment to reach the poor neko, but when it did. It impacted hard, leaving a small crater where it landed.

Then the tendril began to scream. Rin heard the screams of her girlfriend.

"Let her go!"

 _Why?_ She heard herself ask.

"You know goddamn well why." Rin taunted Freddy.

 _Oh but why don't you understand, she's having play time._ Freddy replied, this time in his own voice.

"Fuck you, and your play time!" Rin yelled back into the void.

 _Well…_ a light crunch noise coming from behind her resonated through her body. Under normal circumstances, Rin would never have heard the sound, but considering how on edge she was right at that very moment, she head it loud as a gunshot.

She quickly spinner around and swung her fist as hard as she could, decking Freddy in the face as he crept up on her. He stumbled back for moment. "Damnit." Krueger growled.

At first Rin's face lit up the moment she realized she got him, but then she soon saw be was only made madder. Freddy's eyes turned to hers as he moved his none gloved hand away from his face. Blood oozed from his nose.

"Uh oh." Rin mumbled to herself.

"You get 3 seconds." Freddy growled.

Fun wasted no time in running in the opposite direction, coming upon a car wash. She flung open the door and slammed it behind her. She locked it and then turned around again, half expecting to see him.

Suddenly the TV turned on in the waiting room she was in, it had a first person live feed of Freddy's view. "I'm coming for ya."

"Shit!" Rin screeched and went for the next door, attempting to unlock it. _Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run._

She managed to get the door open just as Freddy literally blew up the door leading to her. She rushed through the next door trying to block it but found no luck in getting anywhere useful. She was stuck in the middle of store with no exits.

Freddy grabbed the door frame she just came through, a giant smile on his face. "Peek a boo."

Rin quickly turned her gaze to the actual carwash itself. There was a window in between them and the where cars go in. She took that chance and dove through it, landing right in the middle.

She slowly got up, feeling all kinds o of broken glass being lodged into her back and shoulder. Freddy snickered as he leaned out of the window. "Come on. Everyone knows doing that IRL just gets glass everywhere. It's not an action movie you know." he told her as he turned his attention to the gates leading out and in.

He flicked his bladed hand and the gates shut, leaving no more escape routes for the girl. Rin saw the lights come on inside the room Freddy was as he began to push a few buttons.

"No… this is a horror movie." he chuckled as he engaged the satanic car wash. Rin turned her attention to the rest of the machine, the part she was in as the large spinning car cleaners began to spin. The only difference about these ones is the fact that they were now spikes.

Rin backtracked away from them as fast as she could, but then the ground turned into a cement conveyor belt. It moved at an uncomfortable rate for her. She moved as fast as she could away from it, but before she could get too far, the power washers engaged, spewing napalm.

Rin fell back onto the ground, fearing this would be the end. One way she diced up into bits, the other way, she burned alive. What the fuck was she supposed to do? As the seconds ticked on, the decision was about to be made for her by Freddy. It wasn't until an act of God himself came into play did anything work out.

Honoka had managed to catch up to Krueger in time. She came in and tackled the demon in surprise, knocking him away from the controls, deactivating the flames. She got up and sprinted through the exit so she wouldn't get brutally murdered.

Meanwhile Honoka was left alone with Freddy. Without much protection, Honoka did was she could to the demon, wrestling him around before his patience reached its end. She was suddenly sent flying into the ceiling, crashing down with a painful thud.

Freddy slowly got to his feet as Honoka rubbed the back of her now bleeding head. Krueger turned his attention outside where Rin was running the hell away. "You just had to didn't you?" he asked the ginger haired girl.

"Well, I couldn't just let you make Rin into a korean barbeque could I?" She joked.

He slowly raised his hand, lifting Honoka off the floor like a Jedi. He moved her around the room slowly, caring little where she was at the moment. "I'm gonna kill you now. Then I'm gonna kill your little lesbian cat. Then I'll be using the glasses girl as my puppet, rule the world again." He told her.

Honoka's heart raced as her death was becoming more imminent. She quickly thought of some kinda come back, trying to stay positive. "It's amazing really… every word of what you just said… was wrong." She quoted Luke Skywalker.

"Really?" Freddy growled.

"Yeah. You won't be able to kill me. You won't get to Rin. And you'll never get Hanayo to be your puppet… so of course." She paused before finishing. "So henceforth, you'll never rule the world."

"And why not?" Freddy asked, tightening his hands into a fist, constricting her airways.

Honoka choked out her response. "Because of that fire extinguisher."

"The wha-"

Freddy was suddenly cut off by Umi hitting him over the head with a fire extinguisher. He dropped Honoka and she fell back down. Before anyone could do anything, Umi screamed in the most uncharacteristic way ever. "That's for paralyzing me asshole!"

Freddy suddenly slammed his fists into the floor and made the whole building rattle. "You kids are really starting to piss me off you know?" he told them. "You get 3 seconds."

Honoka quickly scrambled to her feet and jumped out the window and ran in the same direction as Rin. Umi on the other hand went back out the way she came, passing Kotori and Kokoa on the way.

Kotori watched as Umi ran past her. "Wait where are you going?"

Kotori suddenly felt the earth beneath her rumble with rage as Freddy suddenly grew to the size of a skyscraper. "Kaiju mode engage!" He yelled as he basically became a Godzilla sized monster.

"Yeah, I'm running now." Kotori said to herself as she took off towards Umi. Kokoa held on tight onto Kotori as she ran.

Kaiju Krueger followed after Umi and Kotori, causing earthquakes with every step. "What the heck is going on!?" Kokoa screamed.

"Bad shit!" Kotori replied as she followed after Umi, who came across a lot of buildings. The trio ran into the complex as cover. As the earthquakes continued, Kotori and Kokoa ducked under some tables that were in the room.

Umi continued on without her friends, not realizing she just abandoned her battle buddies. As Kotori hid she felt his large boot steps rattling the world around her. Kokoa started crying again as the end of her life was coming close.

…

Meanwhile across town Rin managed to make it to one of the large tendrils connected to the cocoon thing. "Kayo-chin, you better be in there." She said to herself as she climbed onto it. It was surprisingly solid, despite its squishy appearance. She stood up and ran across it towards it's heart with cat like agility.

As she moved she felt the tendril shake. She slowed down a realized Kaiju Freddy was causing destruction and mayhem behind her. She gulped in fear.

"Glad that's not me." She told herself as she continued running up the large tendril.

As she made her way, it grew narrower and steeper, requiring her to be more cautious of what she was doing, but being the track runner she was, it wasn't much of an issue. She continued up for about a quarter mile before coming upon the cocoon. She slowed down as she approached the ugly thing.

"What the hell is this thing?" She asked herself as she placed her hands on it. She punched it a few times as she started shouting. "Gimme Kayo-chin back damnit!"

It rumbled and Rin started to lose her balance.

"Whoa, okay calm down cocoon thing." She said as she grabbed onto whatever she could. When it finally stopped, she returned to trying to figure it out. "So what the hell do I do?" She asked herself. She tried hitting it, which didn't work.

This time she tried softly pushing on it. She placed her hands against it, closing her eyes as she tried to push it. _Come on. Come on._ She told herself as she tried to enter it. Suddenly her hands started to become covered in something. Rin opened her eyes to see the material of the cocoon began to slither onto her like the symbiote in Spider-Man.

"Whoa. Fuckin gross." She said as she tried to pull herself out, with no success. It began to pull her into the nightmare before her. Sucking her in, and consuming her. "Kayo-chin you better be in there." She said to herself as the ugly fluid like solid began eating her.

When it finally got her head in, everything went black, like she was in some kinda liquid, or more closely a gelatin. Suddenly light began to return as she felt her feet hit something solid. She noticed she had no problem breathing in here, which suggested this was some freaky assed shit happening in this caccoon. Something she doesn't want to really be apart of.

At least she could see everything around her now. It looked like the inside of Hanayo's house. She slowly attempted to walk forward. Not slowly because she was scared, slowly because the fluid like substance around her made it difficult to move.

As she made her way around the familiar setting, she came across an what she knew as the living room. It was protected by what looked like an air bubble. Walked over to it and tried to peek inside. Unfortunately she came across some shit she wished she didn't.

It was truly the worst thing Freddy could ever do to her. Hanayo's mother was sitting in a chair, eye blackened with a couple of her face and body. She did nothing more than sit in defeat watching the scene before her.

Rin screamed as best as she could to the poor girl, pounding on the bubble as hard as she could. Trying save Hanayo. Hanayo must've been in a repressed memory, a memory of before Rin knew her.

Hanayo was a little girl in the memory before her maybe 5, stripped of everything she wore underneath her father. Freddy was forcing Hanayo to relive the day she molested as a child to farm the fear from her.

…

 **To be continued...**


	17. The Epic Climax Part 2

**A/N I realize this chapter took for fucking ever to finally make, but hey. It's finally here. Enjoy the climax of the tale.**

 **17\. The Epic Climax pt. 2**

"Hanayo!" Rin screamed to her lover. She reached out as best as she could, but could not get a grip on her. This nightmare was enough to keep her stuck in a constant state of limbo.

As Rin penetrated deeper through the bubble membrane, and screamed harder for Hanayo. She couldn't break through no matter how much she tried. She wriggled her arm around, trying her goddamned hardest to break through.

She made grunting noises as she pushed deeper into the bubble trying to liberate Hanayo. "Goddammit Kayo-chin." she screeched as she pushed herself. "It's only a dream snap out of it!" With every ounce of her strength she pushed deep into the dream realm, but found no luck. In fact she found herself being ejected from the bubble that Hanayo was in.

Rin was sent out from the inside of the shield and floating back in the gel like fluid. She struggled for a moment to regain her balance, before finally looking back to Hanayo. Her father continued to rape the younger version of her, and there was absolutely nothing she could do unless she gets in there.

 _No. No goddamnit!_ She thought to herself. _Stop it!_ All Rin could hear was the muffled sounds of Hanayo's screams of pain and suffering, constantly crying for help. Rin came back over to the bubble like force field, slowly floating toward it. _Damnit! Why? Why can't I save her?_

She punched the bubble as hard as she could.

 _Damnit._ She thought again. _This isn't supposed to end like this._ The rage inside her built up harder than a water balloon being overfilled. At any moment she could pop and it wouldn't be pretty for anyone involved. "Stop it!" She screamed as she punched the bubble. She screamed in frustration as she didn't again, and again.

She continued lashing out at the force field in anger. She couldn't break through, and all she could do was watch as her best friend was tormented for what must've been an eternity. There was little to nothing she could do anymore.

"Let her go you fucker!" She cried out as she closed her eyes and slammed her fists into the bubble with all her might. This time, unlike most of the other occasions, something happened. She felt all the resistance from the gel around her vanish, and she was flying forward, or rather she was falling forward.

She opened her eyes to discover she was surrounded by yellow particles, and that she was somehow inside. As she crashed onto the floor, landing on her knees, she fully realized that she was now inside the bubble with Hanayo.

For whatever reason, the nightmare continued as normal, as if she were not in the room. Maybe they hadn't noticed her, or maybe the world around her hadn't caught up with her yet and she was still too new for it to stop her. Either way, she had the drop on them.

She slowly stood up and clenched her fists tight as she lunged out towards Hanayo's father, letting out her own battle cry as she tackled him and brought him down off of Hanayo. She wrestled him to the ground as Hanayo scurried away like mouse running from a human.

Rin began doing the only thing she could think of, and began relentlessly punching and clawing at the man before her. It didn't take long for the fight to suddenly turn the other way, as the much larger man basically tossed her off of him like a rag doll. Rin crashed on her ass next to Hanayo.

Rin looked to the younger version of hanayo. "Kayo-chin. Are you alright?" She asked worried. Before any response could be mad, Rin was grabbed by the neck and was found herself with a large set of arms around her neck, constricting her airways. She gagged as the oxygen could no longer be transported into her body.

Hanayo screamed in terror as she watched her get the lights choked out of her.

Rin struggled to get her airways free, barely managing to get them open enough to speak. "Kayo-chin. You gotta listen to me." She gagged her words. "You need to wake up, now." She told her.

Hanayo sat there, petrified by fear. She couldn't do anything, no matter how hard she tried.

"Kayo-chin. It's just a dream." She tried to tell her. "He can't hurt you if you don't fear him-" suddenly the grip tightened, and things began to go black. Rin clawed the best she could to open her airways up again, but this time found no luck.

She flailed around a bit as the life before her began to fade.

Hanayo's face started to drip with tears, a lot of them. She was just forced to relive a nightmare over and over again with no end for what was close to a lifetime, and now she had to watch her closest friend ever get strangled to death.

"No…" she muttered as best she could. "Stop it!" Hanayo cried out.

It seemed as if it were too late for Rin as she began to fade.

"Cut it out dad!" Hanayo screamed.

Rin reached her hand out to Hanayo. Her vision quickly faded as her hand fell, unable to sustain it.

"No!" Hanayo screamed out in terror. Her face welled up with tears as Rin slipped away in front of her. Her scream of agony brought the world around her into an earthquake like state. Hanayo cried out like a child throwing a tantrum.

The world shook and shook, knocking things off of the walls. As the shaking grew more intense, things began to disappear, one by one, entities in the room began to vanish. The couch, the door leading to the kitchen, her mother.

When her father vanished, Rin dropped to floor, gasping for air as she attempted to massage her now damaged windpipe. Hanayo slowly stopped crying just long enough for everything around them to vanish, and for the two to return to the literal hell they had left before.

Rin and Hanayo were suddenly in free fall, dropping down a decent distance before hitting the ground. The two landed with a thud as Rin bounced a bit.

"Fuck me..." Rin groaned to herself as she slowly pushed herself up. She looked over to Hanayo, who was back to her adult size, wearing the hospital gown she had on before. Rin quickly crawled over to her as soon as she realized she was alive. "Kayo-chin?" She shook her asking on her knees.

Hanayo could only return a petrified look, unable to respond in any meaningful way.

"Kayo-chin, wake up. Please. You need to wake up." She told her as she shook her around.

No response.

"Damnit Kayo-chin! Wake up please." She begged her.

Hanayo continued to stare blankly at Rin with the same terrified look. After everything she just went through, it was a miracle that any kinda response from her was possible to begin with.

Rin grew tired of waiting for her to react. She grabbed her by the shirt and literally slapped her across the face. "Damnit, snap the fuck out of it already and wake up!"

Hanayo panicked at first, not knowing what the hell had just happened. "What, what?" She flinched and was twitchy about every little thing. She tried her best to wriggle away from Rin, likely due to the horrors she just witnessed a minute ago.

"Hold on, relax, relax!" Rin told her. "relax, calm down okay."

Hanayo's breathing slowed down a bit as Rin calmed her. She looked around slowly at her surroundings, seeing every little thing that made this place awful. "What, no where the hell am i?" She asked.

Rin sighed. "Well, I haven't the slightest clue you know." She suddenly got serious again. "But I need you to wake up. Now."

"I-I can't…" Hanayo replied.

"Yes the fuck you can!" Rin shouted. "Everything around us, it's just a goddamn dream. Everything. Freddy created this world, but that doesn't mean he rules it. You just need to wake up!"

Hanayo couldn't understand what was happening anymore. One second she was home, the next she was being raped, now she was in hell with Rin. She stared back at Rin with horror. She couldn't respond anymore. It was impossible.

Rin sighed as she realized what situation she was in. She sat up and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath, trying to recompose herself. "Hanayo… listen to me."

The ground beneath them shook quite violently, however, Rin continued.

"No matter how much we've been through, we can still make it out of this alive." She told her calmly. "But in order to do that, I need you to take control and wake up."

Hanayo shook her head in response. "I can't … I, I just can't..." She replied.

Another violent earthquake shook the land as gravel started rain onto them, little chunks of rubble the size of pebbles hit them. "What the hell?" Rin asked herself, looking in the distance.

Off in the distance she saw something that would be considered strange by all accounts. A 50 story tall Freddy Kruger wreaking havoc on the city. He was demolishing a building by slashing at it, sending the rubble everywhere.

"Oh shit. What're you guys doing?" She asked herself.

To answer her question, we take you live to Kotori Minami. She was fleeing through the crumbling building, dodging rocks and chunks of rebar. She sprinted through the halls trying to find the way out, but nothing seemed to work. Every damn building looked the same on the inside, every door just lead to an empty office or something.

She continued until she hit another dead end. "Shit." she hissed to herself, realizing that she reached the end of this path. "Kokoa. Got any bright ideas?" she asked the kid holding onto her for dear life.

"I don't wanna die!" she screeched in reply.

"Okay. Great plan." she replied, not knowing where to go from here. Was there anything they could use? She looked around as the building shook more and more. Chairs and sofas, tables and counters, computers and a TV. There was jack shit to be used. "Anything we could do with Couches and Tables?"

Kokoa didn't respond, she merely continued to cry into her shoulders.

"Sorry." she apologized to the little girl.

Suddenly, she heard crunching noises coming from the building itself. Before she could process everything happening, the ceiling suddenly cracked and came off and into the air. Kotori shielded her and Kokoa's eyes from the falling rubble, covering their faces from view. When she uncovered, there was a whole shit load of dust in the air, making it very difficult to breath.

She looked up to the Kaiju Freddy whole held the top half of the building in his hand as he chucked into the lake of fire. "Found you." Kotori fell to her knees in fear, still holding Kokoa. She curled up into a fetal position with Kokoa in the middle.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ She thought to herself. _Oh God. We're gonna die, we're gonna die. What can I do? What would Umi do?_ She thought about the only level headed member they really had left. _Wait. Umi!_ Suddenly she remembered a relatively important detail. She can walk while she is in this dream world. She might be able to think of something to save her and Kokoa.

Suddenly, Freddy lifted his boot high into the air. "Taste my boot bitch!"

Without thinking too hard on it Kotori. "Iwannabeinatank, Iwannabeinatank!" she spoke like an auctioneer and wished for a tank. She closed her eyes and squeezed Kokoa tight as Freddy dropped his boot onto them.

 _Ding_

Kotori didn't realize it at first, but she was sitting in an M1 Abrams tank. The sound of Freddy's boot was loud and echoed throughout the vehicle, but it was apparently enough to stop a giant Freddy boot.

She let go of Kokoa and stood up for the hatch. She heard the sound of some metal rustling, likely him stepping off the tank. _What the fuck?_ Kotori thought to herself. Apparently, she does have minor amounts of control over what happens in this dream realm. Umi could walk here, and she could create a tank to defend herself.

"Aha…" she started chuckling a little. Kokoa began standing up, confidence returning to her self. "No way. That's awesome." She said to herself. Kokoa began to literally jump with joy, cheering.

"Try killing us now Freddy!" Kokoa cried out with joy.

Answering her request, the top half of the Abrams suddenly came flying off. Kaiju Freddy was holding the top half of the tank. Dismay returned to the two as Freddy held the tank cannon like a pistol. Kotori reacted the only way she could think of and swooped down and grabbed the little girl behind her, jumping from the tank as it exploded.

She rolled onto her back and looked at the giant Freddy firing the tank shells like it was a revolver. She quickly sprinted to her feet and hauled ass away from them. Every few seconds, an explosion would go off near her as she fled. She stumbled around with every explosion as she moved quicker and quicker. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." She couldn't stop herself from crying out in a panic. She ran out into the streets where she was even more in the open before making it to another alleyway, this time, she saw a familiar face before her, Umi. "Umi!" She cried out.

Umi seemed to notice them as well as she was signalling to her to hurry up. She sprinted into the alleyway, creating another tank in response to block the next shell to go off. The explosion caused by Freddy shooting the newest tank sent Kotori literally flying into Umi. Umi reached out caught Kokoa as Kotori tumbled onto the floor.

"Kotori!" Umi called out. She looked up to her as she hastily stumbled to her feet.

"What?!" she asked.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" Kotori replied.

"I said how did you do that!?" Umi yelled.

Kotori still looking puzzled got closer. "What?"

Umi groaned and looked to the child in her hands. "Kokoa how did you guys do that?" she asked.

Kokoa stared blankly at her. "What?"

It hadn't occurred to her that they just went deaf from those explosions. Umi sighed as she pointed to the tank.

Kotori then got what she was trying to say. "Oh. Same way you can walk. It's a dream!" she unintentionally yelled.

Umi saw the side of the building continue to explode. "Alright new plan then. If this is a dream I wanna go home and just wake up." she said to herself. Before she knew it, Kokoa was poking on her cheek pointing behind her. Umi turned around and found a wooden door had appeared. "Perfect." she said to herself as she opened the door.

She quickly ran inside as Kotori followed and slammed the door. The trio were in Umi's house now. Her bedroom. Safe, at least for now. Everyone was breathing hard, hoping to god they don't run into Freddy again while they were here. Umi inspected her room, nothing too out of the ordinary, her clothes neatly tucked away in a basket, her bed made just the way she left it, and the Alarm Clock was still broken from the a couple of weeks ago (Honoka broke it.)

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. Let's get the hell outta here." she said going for the door. As she turned the handle she realized that Kotori and Kokoa were not following her. She turned around to get their attention. "Hey, we're going now." Umi told them.

Kotori and Kokoa were both just checking out the room. Kotori looking for something that might be of use, and Kokoa just marveling at it.

"Hey. We're leaving now." she told them. Then it hit her again. Their still deaf.

Umi, with extreme exhaustion and aggravation, walked over to the two and grabbed them both forcefully by the shoulders.

"Huh?" They both asked as Umi pulled on them.

"Out the door." Umi said pointing to the way out.

Kotori nodded. "Okay!" Kotori said a little louder than she probably intended to. Umi dragged the two along with her by their wrists as if she were an annoyed mother. In all reality, she was more or less the team mom character. More mature and responsible than the other members of the Student Council.

She paused at the door, thinking to herself. _Okay, find Honoka. Find Rin. Find Hanayo._ She kept thinking to herself. If she truly was in charge of her dreams, it should be easy to just wind up with the others. Right?

She breathed slowly as she thought hard about.

"Okay you two." she stopped realizing they probably couldn't hear her. She looked them both in the eye. "We need to find Honoka and the others. Okay?" she tried to tell them. Still no response from the deaf girls. She sighed in aggravation as she let go of the to pull out her phone.

She typed onto the notepad for them to read.

 _I need you two to believe in finding Honoka and the others._

She showed them the note and they both looked at it. Kotori and Kokoa both nodded, seeing what the message said. "Okay Umi." Kotori said softly. They all closed their eyes and thought of the trio.

"Okay dreamworld." Umi said to herself. "Bring us to Honoka now." she muttered to herself as she opened the door. As the door creaked open, it was a warehouse setting. The atmosphere was a dark red color, with generators, boilers, and pallets with stuff laying around everywhere.

She grabbed the twos hand's and pulled them forward into this new setting. Whatever happened here would determine their own fate. As they entered, the stale air came as a sudden shock to them. Like the world around it was dead.

It came as no surprise that when they all entered, the door behind them slammed shut without any intervention. Umi was startled by the door closing while Kotori and Kokoa didn't react in the slightest.

Umi took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's kill this fucker and go home."

…

Rin and Hanayo had been putting some distance between them and the city behind them. They were trying to make sure that they were as far away from Kaiju Freddy as they could get, and so far it seemed to be working. They were in what appeared to be a woodland like forest in the mountains with the same red and demonic atmosphere that filled the air in the last area.

Hanayo was still terrified of everything as she was dragged along by Rin. She had been filling her in on everything that happened since she was pulled into her coma, including her mother's death. They were moving at a mildly fast pace, like the speed of an Airborne Shuffle.

As Rin finished explaining what had happened topside, that her mom was dead, dad was on in prison, and what her plan to get Hanayo out was, minus killing Kruger. That part was FUBAR now. Now, however, she now had questions of her own.

"So what happened with you?" Rin asked while still dragging her along.

"What?" Hanayo was puzzled, or dazed.

"With your father I mean. What happened?" Rin asked.

"Oh. Uh…" she didn't want to answer. "When I was awake or-"

"Whatever you're more comfortable talking about." Rin replied with genuine compassion.

"When I was awake… I got home and my parents found out I got expelled. My dad was drunk again and… took it out on me… mercilessly." Hanayo replied trying not to break down crying while jogging.

"And the dream?" Rin asked, hoping she wouldn't break down completely.

"I…" she started to cry again as she slowed down to a complete stop. Rin stopped with her and turned to her.

"Kayo-chin…"

"As a kid, my father was worse than he is now." she started as her knees hit the ground. "He wanted me to be the best kid I could possibly be, but he takes it too far."

Rin felt her heart sink as she explained.

"That was… a memory I have… repressed."

That sentence alone was enough to confirm Rin's suspicions.

"Back when I was a kid he… did that to me while my mother watched. Unable to do anything."

Rin couldn't bear anymore. "Just stop." Rin comforted her. "We got bigger things to worry about now."

"If it's any better. He did get better after that." Hanayo continued without listening to Rin. "He stopped beating me as often, and he started to show a little bit of compassion. But…"

Rin grabbed her face and pulled her up to her feet. "We're waking you up. Now." Rin told her sternly. "Come on." she said as she pulled her back into running. Hanayo was having a difficult time keeping up since she didn't run track like Rin did.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here." Rin answered.

Before they could get much further, they heard the rustling of bushes next to them. Rin panicked and hid Hanayo behind her as they stopped. She watched as the bushes began to move more and more. She readied herself for Freddy's latest attack.

Her fist balled up as whatever she had in store came rushing out into the open. The figure jumped out at her as Rin swung her fist out at it. It made contact with Honoka's face and sent her back a few feet.

Rin realised she just smacked her ginger friend in the face like a freight train.

"Shit." Rin hissed to herself. "Sorry Honoka."

Honoka didn't waste time with getting back onto her feet and grabbing the two by the hands. "Shut up and run." she told them as she took off in a sprint.

Rin and Hanayo couldn't keep their grip as Honoka took off into the woods again. "What the hell?" Rin asked herself.

Then she heard rustling coming from the woods behind her again. The noise of some unholy creation made its vocals heard. Suddenly, something jumped up from the tree line onto a log next to them.

Rin and Hanayo immediately knew why Honoka was running for dear life. It resembled a Velociraptor from the Jurassic Park series, but more horribly disfigured. Burns and flesh hung from its skin like a zombie dog in Resident Evil.

"Honoka wait for us." She yelled as she and Hanayo both began to run.

The Velociraptor cried out just like the ones from the movies and started following them. It took very little time for the two to catch up to Honoka, mostly because Honoka was already tired from running from the Raptor, and partly because Hanayo and Rin got that adrenaline rush.

The trio sprinted as fast as they could into the woods, passing burning trees, and other deadly looking props. They continued as fast as they could while the raptor followed behind them until they reached a clearing. As they got out into the field, the raptor stopped in its tracks.

They noticed this and took a moment to breath. Honoka looked up towards the undead raptor. "Fuck you!" she cried triumphantly. She jumped with joy a bit as the creature remained still. The creature turned around and walked away as large footsteps began to impact the ground.

The earth shook beneath them as an even louder cry erupted across the world. Like the Tyrannosaur.

Rin groaned. "Just shut up and stop jinxing it." She screamed. They looked around the clearing, trying to find something. All they could see was a large building in the distance.

When they heard the trees crumble behind them, and the demonic Tyrannosaur appeared, they suddenly took off running again.

"To the big building over there!" Honoka cried out, pointing to the structure about a quarter of a mile away.

They ran as fast as they could again, trying to beat a world record for fastest quarter mile time on foot. The ground shook heavily with every step the creature made as they grew closer. In just under a minute and a half they were approaching the door.

Honoka crashed into the door and fling it open as the dinosaur approached and opened its jaws wide to eat them.

Rin grabbed Hanayo and jumped inside as Honoka followed suit. They both jumped into the building as the dino slammed the door by running into it with its head.

The trio laid on the floor panting for air. Sweat drenched their clothing as they realized they escaped. One nightmare down for now. Honoka got up and slowly backed away from the door, as Rin and Hanayo crawled backwards quickly.

"What the fuck?" Rin asked herself.

"I don't know." Honoka replied. "But we're good for-"

"Shut up!" Rin exclaimed. "Don't jinx it, again." she panted in response.

The three got back onto their feet as they caught their breath. "Where are we?" Honoka asked. They checked their surroundings, looking for clues as to where they've been thrown now.

Hanayo began to panic as she realized what it was. She had been in here before. She knew this place all too well, because it was burned into her mind ever since her first encounter with Kruger. "This place…" she started. "This place is where I first met Freddy."

Rin looked to her in fear. She knew where she was, that was a plus. But at the same time it concerned her greatly due to the fact that Freddy knew Hanayo feared this place. Rin mustered up as much strength as she could as she pulled Hanayo aside. "Listen. I need you to remember something right now. He doesn't control any of this, you do. The less you fear him, the less power he has, and from what we can tell, he's getting most of his fear from you." Rin told her.

"But-"

"No buts Kayo-chin. If Freddy wants you, then fuck him." Rin told her with a smile. "Make damn sure he knows that." Hanayo felt a little bit of courage return to her, all that went away the second they heard cries coming from somewhere in the warehouse.

" _Honoka!"_

it sounded like Umi. They all turned their attention to the sounds. Honoka was immediately suspicious.

"It's probably another one of his tricks." She said to herself. "Like when she used Kotori against me and Umi."

Rin nodded. "You're probably right." Rin replied.

The trio began moving away from the sound. It was Umi's voice calling over and over again for them, and they were not falling for it. The best thing for them was to stick together until they all woke up, and they knew that. As they began to take off in the other direction, some more voices began calling. Honoka stopped when she heard this voice in particular.

"Yukiho?" She wondered aloud. She turned to where the voice was coming from, also from the direction of Umi's voice. Honoka paused as she took a deep breath. "It's not her." she said to herself. "It's... Not her…"

"But we know its him." Rin said moving closer to Honoka. "That was the idea right. To drag Kruger out of here and gank him in the real world. Right?"

Honoka stopped for a second. "Yeah. But that plan required at least one of us to still be awake. We have to wake up holding him, but none of us have slept in days. We're not waking up anytime soon you know."

"Damnit, we gotta try. Someone is bound to come along and wake us up. Besides, we got Kayo-chin back at least." Rin replied.

Hanayo suddenly looked puzzled. "Wait. You plan on doing what?" Hanayo asked.

Rin and Honoka looked to the poor girl. "You didn't tell her?" Honoka asked.

"I left that part out so I wouldn't scare her." Rin replied.

"You're gonna try and what?" Hanayo suddenly went back into shock again and dropped to the floor in panic. She didn't want to go anywhere near Freddy again.

Rin rushed to her side. "No Kayo-chin, listen. We got a plan-"

"That was ruined." Honoka interjected.

"By you just as an FYI." Rin replied angrily to Honoka before returning to Hanayo. "Remember his hat in your room?" she asked as Hanayo nodded. "Same principle, drag him out and fuck him up IRL. He shouldn't have any powers."

"and if he does?" Hanayo asked.

"Well… oops." Rin replied. "I know it's not the best plan. But its it's better than everything we've tried so far."

Hanayo sighed in desperation. "It's the best we got?"

"The only thing we got."

Hanayo tried to find some courage as she stood up, attempting to calm down. "Okay." she said softly.

Rin helped her up and looked to where the voices were coming from. "Okay Honoka. Let's go fuck this guy up." she said as she began to run towards the sounds.

Honoka watched the two as they stopped off towards the where Freddy must've been. She sighed. "I mean fuck it, we're gonna die anyway, might as well do it saying I told you so." she groaned as she followed Rin.

Meanwhile across the building Umi stood before Kotori, who was holding Kokoa like a concerned mother, screaming for their friends. "Honoka!" she cried out with no response. "Damnit." she pouted. "Damnit. She better already have woken up. Honoka!"

Kotori smiled a little. She knew Umi cared greatly for her friend. They've all known each other since kindergarten, of course she'd be concerned, that's just how Umi was. She was basically what an ideal leader was supposed to be.

"Maybe she's already awake?" Kotori asked knowing damn well she wouldn't hear Umi's response.

"She better be." Umi said to herself. "But if she was. She was supposed to wake all of us up."

Kotori continued standing there, ears ringing.

She hadn't noticed the rafters and catwalk above them begin to crumble and crunch up above them. Umi heard it and saw the ceiling begin to contort. "Watch out!" Umi screamed.

Kotori barely heard her and reply with a simple. "Huhh?" she looked up to what she was pointing at and barely was able to dodge the falling debris. She and Kokoa fell down onto the floor, avoiding being crushed and impaled.

Umi stepped back as more of it piled up. It was evident to her that it wasn't meant to kill them, only to separate them even more. To frighten them. "Damnit." Umi hissed to herself. "Kotori!" she shouted.

"They can't hear you, remember?" A familiar evil voice echoed behind her.

Umi quickly flipped around and saw Freddy standing before her. "You fucker." she growled.

"Oh no. I'm so afraid." he chuckled throwing his hands up to mock her. He slowly returned to his default state. "How did you manage to get back on your feet?"

"It's my dream. I do what I want." Umi replied bravely.

"That's where you're wrong little girl." he said as flicked his blades hand around like a gay guy. "With a little swish swish _bam_."

Suddenly Umi lost the ability to move again. She felt her whole body collapse, back first, onto the ground as her head made contact with the floor. _Oh shit._ Umi thought to herself. She tried to move, but was greeted again by her paralysis.

Freddy stepped over her paralyzed body as he grabbed her by the neck. "Hey. What's better than winning gold at the Paralympics?" he asked as he raised his bladed hand to the sky. "Having legs." he screamed. But then, out of sheer lazy writing, or some kinda Deus Ex Machina, she was spared the death she faced. Umi saw what appeared to be Rin charging into Freddy, knocking him down in the process. Before she knew it, she was safe again. She couldn't move a single bone in her body, but she wasn't getting decapitated. That was a plus.

Honoka came running up behind her and picked her by the shoulders, dragging her as far away as she could.

Meanwhile, Rin was busy pounding Freddy's shit for a second. Before she could get too many hits in, the demon exploded with rage and sent Rin flying back. She landed right next to Umi and Honoka. Hanayo was hiding right behind them. Freddy got to his feet and saw the gang, almost completely reunited.

"Well." He said to himself, wiping the blood caused by Rin from his mouth. "You're back. Have some quality time with Daddy?" He said in reference to Hanayo.

Umi quickly regained usage of her body again and got to her feet. "We should start running." Umi told them as she backed away very quickly.

Honoka began doing the same as the gang turned tail and ran.

Freddy groaned in aggravation. "Next time, i'm just killing them, why bother fucking with them because they always find a cop-out of death." He then disappeared into ashes and embers again, inevitably to stalk our heroes.

Umi and Rin lead the team as fast as they could out of the hell they were in. The world around them seemed to grow redder and redder as the seconds pass. They passed large boilers, and other factory like objects. They figured they just had to get around the rubble to meet up with Kokoa and Kotori again. "Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"To Kotori. We got to get to her before Freddy does."

"And then?" Rin asked.

"Uhh…" Umi didn't even know.

Honoka jumped in. "Improvise."

"Great, cause that keeps working." Rin complained.

"IT WAS YOUR FUCKING PLAN TO BEGIN WITH!" Umi shouted enraged.

"Yeah, and it sounded good at the time when some of us were still awake." Rin replied.

Meanwhile, Kotori and Kokoa continued on their own through the factory. If they still had their hearing, then they might have heard the screams of terror and the uneasy sounds of demons giggling at them. Of course all they had was artillery hearing, otherwise known as Tinnitus. Kotori kept Kokoa right be her side as they traversed the abandoned warehouse setting, desperately looking for their friends, or an exit back to the real world.

Nevertheless, they trekked on, hoping for some kinda light. Kokoa, being the child she was, was getting tired of walking. She tapped on her leg getting her attention. "I'm tired." She tried to tell her.

Kotori bent over onto one knee to try and figure out what she just said. "Uhhh?" Kotori wondered out loud."

Kokoa, getting slightly angry. "I'm tired of walking!" She raised her voice, hoping Kotori would hear her.

Kotori continued to give a blank stare. "What?" Kokoa just simply extended her arms out, hoping she would get the idea that she wanted to be carried. Kotori simply extended her arms too and gave the little child a hug. "It's okay Kokoa. I'm scared too." She admitted. "But Freddy won't hurt you, i'll make sure of it. You and your brother will be safe for as long as i live." She comforted the 7 year old.

Of course she couldn't hear anything Kotori was saying. Only muffled sounds and a high pitched whine. It took a few seconds before Kotori tried to stand up, but found this kid wasn't letting go.

"Kokoa, let go." She told her. Kokoa didn't. She just simply didn't want to keep walking. Kotori sighed as she realized what was happening. "Oh." She tried getting her off of her as she pushed Kokoa off. She held her by shoulders, looking her in the eye. "You're a big girl. You don't need me to carry you."

"I'm tired." She tried pleading. Kotori simply sighed knowing nothing she could say would get her to stop, not just because they were deaf, but because Kokoa was a kid.

Kotori groaned slightly as she picked up the young Yazawa. "Alright. Fine."

As she began to carry her the rest of the way, Kokoa suddenly screamed in terror. Kotori managed to hear that. She flipped around to see what she was screaming at and was greeted by Freddy, standing about 50 feet away with his blades up. Before she had a chance to say anything at all, he launched his blades out at her. His arm extended far towards them.

Kotori reacted the only way she could think of and chucked Kokoa out of her arms, and to safety. As Kokoa landed, she watched Freddy's hand come flying straight through Kotori's chest. (A/N finally someone dies.)

Kotori staggered around as Freddy's blades extended out through her. Just then, Umi and the other rounded the corner to see Kotori be made into his next victim. "Kotori!" Umi screamed in terror. It's true, Freddy was apparently done playing games and was now just going to kill all of them. He lifted Kotori up into the sky and started playing whack a mole with her body as the hammer, slamming her into every little thing he could see.

He swung her up into the ceiling, and then down onto the ground. He flung her into the walls and into the ground again, mangling her body in the process. Kokoa couldn't bear to watch it as she took of sprinting into Honoka. They all watched in horror as Freddy took one final swing and Kotori was sent out of his arm and into the ceiling. She impacted with a splat as she began to descend back down onto the ground.

When she hit the ground, her body went limp as her insides came out, intestines and brains spilled everywhere. Her mangled corpse was the first sign that Freddy was getting serious. He turned to the rest of the gang as he ominously began to speak to them. "That was a fun little appetiser, now onto the main corpse."

Rin took off with Hanayo before he could finish his sentence, as Umi, Honoka and Kokoa were left before him. "Honoka. Take Kokoa and-" She didn't even get the chance to finish that before Honoka had lifted Kokoa off the ground and started running after Rin and Hanayo. Umi was left standing before Freddy.

She was terrified, sure, but she knew that she had to at least get in the way long enough for everyone to figure out how to wake up. Umi knew she was vegetable uptop, so there was no point in her coming back anyway. "You want them, you go through me Kruger."

Without hesitation, he appeared all of a foot away from her. "Like this, or do you mean literally?" Freddy asked her. "Cause i'm cool with both." Freddy told her. Umi backed away as the smell of sulfur was almost enough to make her puke. She quickly thought back to the fact that this is a dream. She imagined a way to fight Freddy. Whatever.

Suddenly in her hands a materialized a… lightsaber? What? Umi sighed to herself. "It'll work" She reassured herself as she extended her blue blade. Freddy observed it as he smiled.

"Okay, i like a fair fight." He raised up his glove as the blades extended further, then they each glew red. He took a stance as did Umi. "I've been looking forward to this." Freddy told her, quoting Count Dooku from Episode III. Freddy took the first swing at Umi. she raised her own weapon to block it, deflecting it the best she can. He took the offense as Umi stayed back and mostly just started blocking and parrying his attacks.

Hanayo and Rin on the other hand were cowering away in the corner as the lightsabers began to fly. Hanayo suddenly curled up in a tear filled ball. Rin knelt down next to her. Honoka and Kokoa followed behind them. Honoka set down the little girl and started shaking her comically. "Time to wake up Kokoa!" She started saying as she shook her around.

Kokoa began making the noise of typical children in this situation. "Stop it Honoka." She said as her voice modulated up and down with every shake Honoka gave her.

"Damnit." She sighed. "OKay i need you to wake up now." She told her. Of course Kokoa didn't hear a word she said, and Honoka had no idea she was deaf. "Damnit damnit." Meanwhile a few feet away.

"Kayo-chin. Listen to me." Rin tried to speak to her. "You need to not be afraid anymore."

Hanayo looked to Rin's eyes. "But he-"

"Won't fuckin hurt you if you aren't afraid of him." He told her. "He only has power over you when you fear him." Rin told her.

Back with the fight, Umi was quickly on the losing side. She was stumbling around as she deflected swing after swing, unable to keep up. This is the anime universe, so her skills were with archery, not the cooler Kendo. Umi fell back as Freddy knocked the elegant weapon from her hand.

Rin tried again to beat this dead horse. "NO! I won't let him hurt you, okay. I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt, but that can only happen if you just…" She tried to think of something else to say besides, don't fear him. "Just…" she pulled her in tight to her face. Hanayo's eyes were so filled with tears and fear, that they were just bloodshot red. Rin stared into her eyes as she told her. "I love you."

"Any last words?" Freddy asked Umi.

Umi remained silent as she slowly crawled backwards, away from the lightsaber fingers in front of her. She was about to face her death, so all she could do was begin to tear up. She breathed deeply before it got the better of her. "No. But fuck you." She told him bravely.

Freddy grinned. "Brave final words." He said as he brought his glove down.

At the same time however, Rin moved in for her final move. A last ditch effort to get Hanayo to finally calm down. She brought her lips against hers and kissed her. Hanayo flinched at the sudden advance of Rin. She closed her eyes though as the two shared their first kiss. Kokoa, who saw it just kinda sighed. "Eww… gross. do that somewhere else."

Honoka turned to see what she was referring to. Honoka didn't at all seem surprised by it however.

Back over with Umi, she expected to be impaled. To be sliced in half by Freddy, but instead she laid there perfectly fine. She opened her eyes that she closed in expectation of Freddy killing her to see that the blades had gone through her, but she was in fact unharmed. She quickly got her feet as the weapon passed right through her. Freddy was visibly shocked. He didn't know what just happened.

He looked up as he took his hand out of the ground. "What the-" He looked over to see Rin and Hanayo kissing. "Damnit." He grunted. It was Rin. Rin just took away the biggest source of power he had. Hanayo's fear was the whole reason he had so much power, and over the course of 3 seconds, she took it all away just like that. He started making a few steps forward towards Hanayo and Rin. "You bitch." He grunted as he advanced to them.

Suddenly Kokoa vanished before Honoka. She sighed. "At least she's safe." Honoka said to herself as she got up to stand next to Hanayo and Rin. Freddy was wasting no time in coming towards them. Umi grabbed him though, and threw him back a few feet before joining the rest of what's left of μ's.

Freddy got back up after staggering around for a second to look at what he has before him. A bunch of teenagers just kicked his ass again. "You've lost Freddy. You have no power anymore." Rin told him. Hanayo, now with her brave face on again, stared Freddy down.

He looked at his hands, wondering what was happening as he was starting to disappear again. The anger boiled inside him as knew this was the end. "Goddamnit." He grunted to himself again. He began walking towards them. "This isn't the end!" He told them.

"No. It is." Honoka told him confidently.

Freddy had one last trick up his sleeve though. A last ditch effort. He morphed his face and body into that of Hanayo's father. "Well. Hanayo? Is it over?" He asked with his voice.

Hanayo felt a sudden surge of terror upon seeing his face, the face of the man who just spent the past few hours being raped by. Freddy took advantage of that sudden ounce of fear and abruptly closed the distance between him and the first girl he could his hands on. Umi.

Umi felt a sharp feeling in her stomach. She looked down and saw that Freddy was about to rip her guts out. She was lifted into the sky as he used his non bladed hand to grab her by the sides and literally pulled her apart. He tossed Umi's upper half from the lower half and dropped her onto the floor. Hanayo was suddenly terrified again and returned to her almost default state of curled up in a ball. Freddy turned to Rin as he grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up. Honoka was desperately trying to wake herself up at that point.

Freddy began speaking to Rin, personally. "Fuck with my plans again, see what happens." He told her as he created a cat for Rin in his hands and stuffed it into her face. At that very moment, Honoka suddenly vanished.

…

A nurse stood above Honoka as she was gently woken up. "Hey wake up." She told Honoka. "That little girl in the waiting room was screaming she couldn't hear. That you guys needed to wake up." She panicked when she realised she was actually awake now.

She flinched and looked around the room. No sign of Freddy. She looked to Rin and saw her starting to develop hives and turn red. She shoved the nurse aside and jumped next Rin as he frantically tried to wake her up. "Rin wake up! Wake the fuck up!" She yelled as she shook her over and over. The nurse tried to stop her, but Honoka shoved her out of the way again. "Fuck off!" She yelled at the nurse before resuming shaking Rin. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Before she knew it, Rin's eyes opened as she jumped back. Something was different this time, someone came with her. As she fell down, Freddy was there waiting for her. Honoka, seeing Freddy, knew instantly what to do. She kicked him as hard as she could, sending Kruger clean off. The cat that was covering Rin's face ran off somewhere into the hospital. Meanwhile, Freddy got back onto his feet.

Honoka put up her dukes, hoping to swing it out with Freddy as she charged at him. "This is for my fucking sister!" She said as she swung at him, to no luck however as Freddy caught her mid swing and twisted her around until her arm made a sudden crunching noise. "AAHHH!" Honoka screamed out as her arm was suddenly broken. Even in the real world, Freddy is someone not to be fucked with.

Rin was still on the floor, struggling to get any air into her system. She reached into her jacket pocket and tried to pull out her epipen to save herself. Meanwhile Freddy saw the nurse, who was calling 911 as fast as she could. He wasted no time in grabbing her by the neck and slashing her open. Her phone hit the floor before she could even get the numbers typed up. She fell down onto her knees as her throat was cut open a couple inches deep, bleeding all over everything.

At that point, Honoka had already gotten back onto her feet. She wasn't about to let Freddy win that easily. She lifted her not broken hand up ready to fight again. Freddy sighed as he saw that. "You know, i could just kill you right here." He said as he got back into his signature fighting pose. He closed his fist expecting Honoka to be turned into spaghetti. No such luck though. In fact, she looked completely unharmed by that. He looked around to see that it was not the dream world anymore. He groaned. "You bitch."

"Score one for us, huh?" Honoka said as she grabbed a chair and through it at him. He deflected it the best he could, as he readied himself for another attack. Honoka was throwing everything she could at him, trying to buy enough time for Rin to stop having an allergic reaction, and for security, or someone to show up with a gun to stop him.

Freddy blocked one after the other as he took small steps towards Honoka. As soon as she was out of shit to throw, Freddy began his assault on Honoka. Before he could do much, Rin jumped up, still gasping for air, and stopped Freddy as best she could. She punched him as hard as her weak body could, but soon found his blades slicing her face. She fell down to the floor, clutching her bloody face in pain.

Before Freddy could attack Rin anymore, Honoka jumped in with her non broken arm and started hitting him as best she could, knocking him around. Freddy, now disoriented, attempted to shake off Honoka and started swinging his blades around. Honoka was dodging most of them, but she couldn't do it forever. He got a sudden lucky shot to her neck. She fell back in pain onto the floor, holding onto her neck. Blood soaked her clothes as her throat began to bleed an unholy amount.

Freddy stood over her as he giggled a little in his own devilish way. "End of the line bitch." He told her. Something stopped him from acting any further. He felt someone's arms wrapping around his neck and putting him into a chokehold. He couldn't see who it was, but knew it wasn't Honoka or Rin since they were both bleeding out in front of him. He tried to grab whoever it was, but the knew to grab his bladed hand and hold that captive.

He stumbled back and around trying to fight off whoever it was until they crashed into the window leading outside the hospital, cracking it exponentially. He crashed into whoever's body it was. It was obviously a girl since he felt breasts against his back. But who? He looked into the hospital bed and saw it was strangely missing its occupant. Suddenly it hit him. Being released from her cage and hearing all this commotion must've finally woken her up.

"Freddy." Hanayo's voice from behind him began. "Go to hell." She said as she pulled him through the window with all her force. The two fell the 4 floors down to the ground as the two did a couple of flips before Hanayo landed on top of Freddy, shattering both of his arms in the process. Freddy had been the thing to have broken Hanayo's fall as the two landed onto the sidewalk next to the hospital. There were a few cars parked here, but nothing that would get in the way of what was coming next.

Freddy groaned as his bones were shattered. He didn't know what just happened, but he knows some 16 year old girl is about to beat him to a bloody pulp, and boy was that right. Hanayo staggered around trying to get up. Freddy saw her as he tried to crawl away, but he had no real use of his arms. He flailed his legs around trying to get away, but it was no use, as a now awoken and angry Hanayo stood on top of him.

She flipped Freddy around onto his back so she could see him. She forcefully dropped her knee onto his chest, probably breaking a few bones in the process. Before he could even react, Hanayo began punching his lights out. One after the other, her tightened fists began to barrage Freddy like a meteor storm. She wasn't pulling any punches. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you." She started spewing from her mouth hundreds of words of hate. "You fucking killed my friends, you destroyed my idol group, you hurt Rin, you killed little kids, you made me relive that fucking nightmare, over and fucking over again!" She screamed as she continued to take her revenge.

When she finally stopped, Freddy's face looked like a pizza had been shook up and tossed around like a ragdoll in the box. Apparently that wasn't enough for him to finally just die though. He spat out some blood from his mouth as he spoke his, inevitably, final words. "It's always the quiet and shy ones that snap the hardest. Isn't it?"

Snaps the hardest didn't even come close to describing what was happening here. This was going nuclear.

Hanayo reached for his bladed hand and slipped his glove off. It wasn't hard since he had no use of it anymore. She slowly put his glove on as she had done the same thing he has several times before. He dropped the blades down into his eyes. Freddy screamed in agony as Hanayo took her sweet sweet revenge. She wiggled the blade around in his eye, trying his goddamnest to destroy everything in his fucked up head.

Before long, Freddy stopped resisting. He stopped moving. He stopped screaming. He stopped breathing. That's when Hanayo finally pulled the blades out of his eyes and finally got off of him. She sat down against the wall of the hospital, covered in Freddy's blood. She curled back up into a fetal position, still with Freddy's glove on her hand. For once, she wasn't going to cry. she was balling up to hide, she did it because she suddenly was in control again, and she didn't know how to handle it.

She breathed a sigh of relief for a moment. She was still concerned about her friends, but for now the most important thing was out of the way.

Freddy was finally dead.


	18. Finally, some answers

**18\. Finally, Some Fucking Answers**

Hanayo sat in her hospital bed. The room was cold as hell, and the TV played what was probably the Adam West Batman. There was blood that coated everything about this place, mostly covering the floors and beds. People died in here.

She had just finished throwing Freddy out of a hospital window and killed him on the sidewalk. Before the police could arrive however, he vanished for some reason. Yet the glove remained with her. There was no evidence left that Freddy was even there, only signs of someone slashing people's throats and faces. Speaking of...

Kotori and Umi were both found a bloody mess in their room, Honoka had her throat cut open, and Rin had undergone a serious allergic reaction, along with having her face sliced the hell up. They were both sitting in the ICU getting patched up as best they could. Out of all the people who were attacked by Freddy, the one with the least threatening injury was Kokoa. She was prescribed hearing aids.

Hanayo didn't know if the other two made it or not. As far as she knew, she was all that was left of μ's. What's worse is she was starting to hear things in her head, and not just any things, she was hearing… him. But it wasn't him at the same time. She knew that uneasy feeling all too well, it was the feeling she gets around Freddy. At the same time this feeling was different. That was just the tip of the iceberg however.

Police had been swarming her since she woke up. With unexplainable murders like that, they needed to be involved. It wouldn't make sense otherwise. Hanayo had explained to them that it was Freddy, but no one believed her. They didn't want to believe her. Someone like Freddy existing in the world was terrifying enough, to know that he actually went out and did the things she told them he could do? That was fucked up.

Ever since then, she's remained balled up in her bed, with Freddy's glove on the table next to her. For whatever reason, the police didn't even acknowledge the demon's glove. She remained curled into the fetal position, trying to get better on her own. On the bright side, she finally got to sleep again without fearing for her life.

A few weeks had passed since the incident and things seemed to simmer down, at least till they all made a full recovery. Hanayo Hanayo hadn't had any contact with anyone since she killed Freddy. It made her nervous.

She heard someone knock on the door behind her, causing her to jump. "Come in." She tried to speak, but all she could really get out was a mumble.

"Kayo-chin?" Rin's voice made Hanayo suddenly spring up. She turned around and saw Rin's smiling. Her whole face was covered in bandages, some wrapping around her face, others more or less just taped on. Her eyes were still visible through them however.

"Rin? what happened to you?" She asked.

"Oh! They made me into a mummy!" She said as she extended her hands out like a zombie. Hanayo giggled a little. "I'm kidding." Rin said as she cheerfully flopped down next to her. Her voice was somewhat muffled, but at least you could hear her. "So i made it out okay." She told her. "All that happened was i got a shot for my allergic reaction, and they stitched up my face." She told her. "Wanna see?" She asked her, threatening to take off her bandages.

"Uh, no thanks." Hanayo replied, not wanting to see any more gore for a while. "What about Honoka?" She asked.

"Honoka?" She asked. She thought for a moment. "I think she's okay. I don't know if she can leave her bed yet."

"So she's okay?" Hanayo got excited.

"Maybe?" Rin replied.

"That's not super confident you know." Hanayo told her.

"Well i know she's not dead." Rin said. "So that's a plus."

Hanayo was relieved to hear that Honoka made it at least. "Well… you seem a bit cheerier than before."

"I actually got to sleep!" Rin said happily. "Since you got Freddy, I haven't had a single dream about him. Last night I dreamt that I was watching Titanic with you, only this time I didn't fall asleep." Rin told her. She grabbed her by the arms and pulled herself closer to Hanayo, planting a kiss, as best she could with the bandages in the way, on her face. "We're gonna watch it again tonight. I swear I'll stay awake."

Hanayo smiled as she returned the kiss again, before returning to laying back on her bed. "Maybe some other time. For now, I think we all just need a little rest."

"Oh my God. We're the kissing and making out kinda couple now!" she got happier by the second. "Our first real world kiss. Its It's so amazing."

Hanayo smiled.

"Oh wait. One more thing." Rin stopped her before she could drag her good mood down. She dug into her pocket and pulled out something wrapped up in what appeared to be cloth.

"What is-"

Before Hanayo could fully react, Rin stuffed it into her face. "Here. Open it."

Hanayo had no idea what the hell it was supposed to be. She unwrapped it for a second until she felt just what it was. Her glasses, but they were taped back together. She slipped them back onto her face as she looked around the room. Everything was so clear now, she could even see the TV now. Turns out, it's actually Star Trek and not Batman. "Wow…"

"I figured you were probably having a hard time seeing everything, and you looked like you were struggling to see me, even though i'm right in front of you." She told her as her voice trailed off. "So i fixed them up and-"

"Gave me sight." Hanayo finished her sentence for her as she wrapped her arms around her in a huge hug. She pulled away for a second as she finally made the first move on one of these kisses, and held it for as long as she could.

Someone coughed in the doorway. "Uh…" A rough voice started. Rin and Hanayo broke away to see who it was. It was Honoka. "Should i just come back later, or-"

"Come one in!" Rin exclaimed.

Honoka came in, she was of course followed by Kokoa and what appeared to be a police officer, and another guy in a business suit. "Honoka, who are they?" Hanayo asked before realizing something was wrong Honoka's voice. "Wait, what happened to your voice."

At first, she had no idea what she was talking about (partly because she was stupid), until she remembered what the doctors told her. She held out her hands and pointed to her neck.

Great a fucking game of charades.

Honoka pointed to her throat and gestured Freddy attacking her. Points again all the bandages around her neck. Hanayo had no idea what she was talking about, so Kokoa tried to get involved. "She can't talk!" She unintentionally yelled. She winced at the sound of her own voice for second since she was still getting used to her recently prescribed Hearing Aid. "Oww." She complained. Honoka giggled a little at Kokoa's pain. "Damnit that hurt, I hate these stupid things, why do i have to wear them?"

"I guess cause you can't hear without them anymore?" Rin replied.

"Yeah but why?" She was still a little kid, and was the most stubborn out of the Yazawa's (not counting Nico.) "I want them out. I don't wanna learn sign language. That's stupid! Oww!" She hurt herself again.

"Maybe you should turn those down a little so it's not hurting you every time you get too loud?"

Kokoa posted. Honoka groaned as she realized this was getting her nowhere fast. She went up to her closely so she could hear.

"Freddy slashed my throat and damaged my vocal cords." her raspy voice made most smokers sound healthy

"Ohhh. That sounds like it sucks." Rin stated. "But what's with these two?"

The police officer sighed as he signaled to the suit to start speaking. The suit turned to them as he gestured to them all to gather around him. Kokoa sat down next Honoka, and Rin basically clung to Hanayo.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Strange, no relation to the comic book character." he clarified. "I'm certain you all just had a very eventful week?"

The atmosphere suddenly dropped again as it became clear to them that he knew what was going on.

"Yeah. Can we not being down the mood though?" Rin asked. "I kinda just confirmation my girlfriend is still alive." she got jittery saying that out loud.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, we need to get through this now." He explained. "As i said before, I'm a doctor from Westin Hills."

"Westin Hills?" Everyone but Kokoa exclaimed.

The doctor muttered something in english in front of them. He stopped for a moment to talk to the cop before continuing on. "Yes, Westin Hills. We were under the impression that no one really knew what that was."

"Eli showed us it on the deep web." Rin told him. "That's where they quarantine people from Freddy?"

"Yes. That's where it was, now as i was saying. I'm a doctor from there, and this is Captain Davis, Springwood police chief. You know why we're here."

"To send us to Westin?" Hanayo asked.

"No, there wouldn't be much point in sending you all to the states just to be quarantined. On top of that, you girls are pretty famous across the world. If you all suddenly went missing, that would certainly get some jimmies rustled." He explained.

"So… why are you here then?" Hanayo asked.

"We're here because we feel like you girls deserve some kind of answer. A couple weeks ago, around the same time as your friend Nozomi and Yukiho died, we got notified that we had some very Freddy Krueger like deaths were happening in Tokyo. So we came here, at least to explain some things and get some answers." He paused. "You see. This all started back in 1966, when Freddy Krueger was arrested for killing 20 children and his wife. He was supposed to receive his sentence, but due to a technicality, he was released. Not long after, the enraged parents of Springwood found him and… burned him alive."

The reaction's on the girls faces all showed how shocked they were to hear this.

"It wasn't until March of '81 did things finally get hairy. That's when Fred became what we know him today. A dream demon." He explained. "Fred Krueger murdered hundreds of children in their dreams. It all finally stopped in 1999 when he ran out of kids to kill in Springwood. He tried to have his daughter-"

"Freddy has a fucking kid?" Rin and Honoka exclaimed, straining Honoka's voice.

"Yes, he tried to have her bring him out of Springwood so he could kill more, but we believed we stopped him, and everyone who survived who was still susceptible to him was locked away in Westin Hills. We figured that might've been the end." He used as he sighed. "That was until about 7 years ago when he popped back up, this time with some kind of freak of nature. Some hockey mask wearing psycho named Jason. He hacked up the whole town and made everyone think he was Freddy. Took a while to finally get things down to normal again after that."

He stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Now as we can tell, we didn't have him bordered off enough, did we?"

"Apparently not." Hanayo said to herself.

"No, i guess we didn't. Before we get to asking you a shit ton of questions, do you have any?"

Without hesitation, most everyone's hands went up like it was a school classroom. Strange sighed as he pointed to Rin. Rin was quick to speak. "If he has all this power, why didn't he invade Kotori's mom dreams-"

"Or my mom!" Kokoa exclaimed.

"Freddy can only invade the dreams of the children, since those are who he targeted. The parents are the ones killed him." Before he could get anywhere else with that, Hanayo had a question.

"What about my sister?!" Kokoa asked, wanting answers.

"Well. Your sister was 18, right?" Kokoa nodded. "Well, Freddy has a harder time infecting adults. If he has enough fear to drive him, then he could start infecting them, but… that's it."

"But what about the Necronomicon?"

"The book by HP Lovecraft?" He asked.

"Not, the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis?" Hanayo asked.

"Ex-Mortis?" Rin and Honoka were both confused by that. "What do you Ex-Mortis."

Hanayo continued. "The book of the dead, bound in human flesh. Portal to the Deadite realm." Suddenly Hanayo just realized what she was saying.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The doc asked them.

Rin jumped in. "Oh we found out a while ago how Freddy transferred and that he had a plan to get some book but… we didn't know any of that."

"How do you know that." Honoka's raspy voice asked.

"I don't know, i just… do." Hanayo was scared for herself now. "The Necronomicon was last used to…" She started to think to herself. "Last used on Freddy, stripped him of his power and banished to the Deadite Realm… then he…" She paused again trying to conjure the right words to describe this. "But he wasn't in the Deadite realm, there was a mistranslation in the book and it instead sent him through time… to… our timeline."

"What?" Everyone was confused at this point. Even the police chief was getting involved, having his translator tell him what was happening in a play by play style translation.

"Freddy… mixed himself with our timeline's Freddy… and was freed from Springwood… and latched onto Kokoro… That's how he got here!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What the fuck?" Honoka asked in confusion. "Once again, what the actual fuck? How do you know any of the-" She coughed.

"Maybe you should stop trying to talk Honoka." Rin told her. She nodded in response. "But yeah, how do you know any of this?"

"I don't know… occasionally these past few weeks i've been getting little glimpses of…" She paused as she looked to the glove that was sitting behind everyone. The nightstand that sat opposite of everyone. "That glove…"

The police chief saw it and immediately snatched it, inspecting it. He started talking with the Doctor as the gang began to try to figure it out themselves. "Wait. You've had his glove this whole time?" Rin asked. "What?"

"I'm sorry, i used it to slash Freddy's face open. The police couldn't take it for whatever reason." Hanayo explained.

"What if this thing is giving you his memories?" Kokoa asked.

"Or worse, makes you into him!?" Rin panicked.

Honoka was going to say something, but simply grunted because she couldn't speak.

The chief turned to them and had his translator speak for him. "You see girls. This shouldn't even exist right now. How did you-"

"I took it from Freddy after we pulled him from the dream world."

"Great, someone did that again. Cause that always works." The doctor said to himself sarcastically in english so the girls didn't understand him. He continued in japanese. "You used that to kill him?"

Hanayo nodded.

"That's why you were outside of your hospital bed, on the ground outside?"

Hanayo nodded again.

"Well this is troubling. This should've been destroyed years ago. Old Marge Thompson kept it as a souvenir, or a war trophy i guess." He took the glove. "We need this thing destroyed."

Hanayo panicked. "No!" She told him. "No, don't destroy it. We can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hanayo replied after a bit of a pause. "I don't know… but we can't. We should bury it, under 6 feet of concrete."

"Kayo-chin." Rin slowly said to herself. "That's… are you sure you're the one saying this and not… him?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Hanayo panicked. Was the Krueger talking? "That glove… is evil."

The chief and doctor both agreed at that point. "We'll do what you say. We'll bury it six feet deep. We don't know why, but we probably shouldn't destroy it. God knows what kinda shit you'd stir up with that."

The chief spoke a few words before bowing. The doc, of course translated. "Thank you girls, you've answered all of his questions. We appreciate what you've done for us today. We'll do what we can to help you. Starting with some Hypnocil, you girls might need it for the rest of your lives."

"Thank you." Everyone (except Honoka) replied.

"You all should get back to your respective ICU rooms. Especially Honoka, there's blood coming from you neck." Honoka looked down and, yup, sure enough there was blood coming from her neck. It hadn't fully healed yet, so of course her walking around like this was bad.

As the suits left, Rin sighed as she looked to Hanayo with fear. "Please tell me everything you just said was bullshit."

"I don't know…" Hanayo replied. "I don't know anymore."

…

 **A/N: A shorter chapter, but ties up loose ends as best as i could, connects this to the Freddy vs Jason vs Ash comic books, and sets up a sequel involving Aqours. Gee, wonder how that'll turn out.**

 **Next Chapter. Epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N Thanks for coming on this wild ride guys. Sorry it took a couple years to write all of 20 or so chapters. Thanks for the support and the reviews. Special one goes out to bobzity1 for being around since basically the beginning, always contributing a review for basically every chapter (And following other fucked up stories i write.) You too acac2048, Crappy Angel, and Yousorowaifu for pitching in as often as you did. Without y'all support, i probably wouldn't have felt like making the rest of this. And same goes to those who i didn't mention here, i appreciate everything you guys have said.**

 **Check out the Sunshine section in a couple days for the sequel where Freddy haunts and kills members of Aqours. Hope to see you there. Now, for the conclusion of this tale.**

 **...**

 **Epilogue**

The weather today was a grey overcast. Little bits of rain were supposed to be coming down today, along with mild winds blowing through. It was the kind of weather that told you flat out that something bad was coming, something dark.

A couple months had passed since the last time anyone had a nightmare. Hanayo and the others were safe now because of it. But today was a day they had to reminisce about that week.

Honoka had survived her encounter with Krueger, rather narrowly actually. She walked away with probably the worst injuries out of the group. Her throat was cut clean open, slicing her vocal cords. However she was fortunate enough for herself to be already in a hospital, so she was saved just before she could bleed out. She isn't going to be able sing ever again.

Rin had some lesser injuries to herself. After the bandages were taken off, she was left with horrible facial scarring. 4 deep scars went across her face, effectively meaning she would never look the same again.

Meanwhile the youngest member of the group, Kokoa, had the least physical injuries out of all of them. She merely had her hearing blown out almost completely. She had hearing aids that stuck out of her head noticeably. Outside of the emotional and psychological trauma she had, she was mostly unscathed. However, suddenly becoming the oldest Yazawa wasn't easy on her, especially now that she lived with Kotori's mother who was more strict on them than her own mother was.

That just left Hanayo.

She had a few injuries from that night, but now she was a little different. With her mother dead and father permanently behind bars, she was left alone in life. Rin's family was kind enough to take her in. She now lived with her girlfriend Rin.

When the media finally finished following them around, Hanayo was finally able to relax. Otonokizaka began to lose members like crazy afterwards, somewhere around 60% of the student body withdrew and transferred to another school, because no one wanted to go to a school where the girls were mercilessly murdered. Understandably, so did some of the other nearby schools, like UTX, who lost about 30% of their students after the Freddy killings.

Today was a new day. unfortunately though, it was a gloomy day. Today was the funeral services of the those who were killed by Freddy.

Hanayo and the rest of the gang set together in one set of chairs towards the front. Everyone wore their school uniforms with the only variation being they had black blazers instead of the usual blue ones.

Understandably, this was a closed casket funeral. Several holes were dug that morning, and each with a casket in front of them. A large flag that μ's had used during NO BRAND GIRLS was what covered the caskets of the members of μ's. The crowd that surrounded the event consisted of the families and close friends. Hundreds of school idols were in attendance as well, including A-RISE. Even groups from as far away as Hakodate were here.

Honoka stood in front of the large group, trying to convey her feelings as best as she could, since she was one of the last living members of the group, and also their leader, she did what she could with her voice being damaged beyond repair.

"A few months ago." She tried to speak through the gargling like noise her voice made. "We lost many of our friends, we lost Nico and her sister… and my sister…" She paused before going to tell the official story that the Springwood Police told her to tell. "At least now we can rest easy knowing the man who killed them… was caught by the police…"

It pained her to lie, especially after what they've all been through.

"I hope someday to see them again. Nozomi, Eli, Maki and Nico… Yukiho…" She couldn't continue anymore before she just about broke down crying in front of a few hundred people. Hanayo, along with Rin, had gotten up from her chair to comfort her. She pulled her to the side as they sat her back down.

There was no way in hell that today was going to go over well for them.

Hanayo then took the stage.

"Uh… hi…" She nervously spoke. "I'm Hanayo Koizumi… I was a member of the… now defunct μ's, and… I really… don't know what to say anymore…" She spoke her heart. "That whole week long ordeal was awful… i lost some of my closest friends, watched some of the most horrific things happen to me, and my friends. None of us will ever be the same again… Kokoa is now the oldest sister, taking care of her little brother without Nico or Kokoro there for her."

She looked over to her other friends.

"Eli and Nozomi were going strong, they were… close… And Maki was very open about her relationship with Nico, i guess they're together forever now… Umi and Kotori can no longer be there to help our student council president anymore. Now Honoka can never be an idol again, without her voice… and Rin… her face is really… bad..." She paused before continuing. "And Yukiho loved being an idol like Honoka was. At least through all of this, i still have Honoka and Rin."

She looked to them. "I guess in the end, all you can do is value the friends you have now. They might not be there forever." She said looking to Rin, slowly crying through her glasses. "I love that girl right there… Rin… I never want to her to leave my side." She turned back to the crowd again. "I never want any of you to lose any of your friends." She concluded.

Afterwards, a priest spoke his final words of the ceremony before the caskets were lowered down. As everyone dispersed, Hanayo walked back with Rin and Honoka. Of course there were plenty of other school idols trying to flock around them like buzzards, but they weren't going answer any questions today. The crew talked as they walked on out.

"Hey Honoka. How's your throat feeling?" Rin asked.

Honoka simply gave a thumbs up in response, since talking was basically out of the question.

"And you Kayo-chin?" She asked her.

"I don't know… good i guess." She replied as honestly as she could.

"You know, maybe someday we can move to the US and, i don't know, get married. Live a full life together, away from… this." She told her.

Rin looked to Honoka.

"You too. Maybe you can get together with Tsubasa, we all know you like her." Rin said trying to lighten the mood just a little.

"OKay first of all-" Honoka started to defend herself with a cracky voice. "She likes me."

"So then it's mutual?" Rin said smiling.

Honoka pouted for a moment, realising she just walked right into that one. "Whatever. I so don't like her."

"Like who?"

As if by some cosmic coincidence, Tsubasa was passing by and overheard whatever was just happening here.

"Oh nothing, just how much you and Honoka were gay for each other back when you were still at UTX." Rin blurted out like it was appropriate.

Tsubasa smiled as she blushed. "Well how thoughtful you are to think that, but i don't know if hooking up with Honoka is the smartest decision you could have." She giggled a little. "But if you want Honoka, would Saturday work for you?"

Honoka posted again. "Thanks Rin." She groaned through her damaged vocal cords.

"Saturday it is then." Tsubasa smiled.

As everyone laughed at Honoka's misfortune, Hanayo suddenly chime in again. "We're at a funeral, and you guys wanna laugh and giggle?"

Rin noticed her girlfriend killing the mood. "Hey Kayo-chin, relax okay." She told her. "Do you really think Nico would've wanted people to be sad, ever? She said it herself when we first met her, she always wants to see her fans smiling, right? Just because they're not here anymore doesn't mean we can't live the way they wanted us to."

Hanayo must've been the only one to fully understand the mood and began to leave the funeral, however was stopped by a man.

"Hello. Uh ma'am, can i have a word with you?" He asked them.

Hanayo turned to him, somewhat confused by him. "Uh… I guess?" She replied.

"You girls just survived that. How does it feel knowing all of them were violently killed, yet you girls somehow all survived?" He asked. It was at this point they realised he was holding a pen and notepad.

Rin got pissed. "Hey buddy, this is a damn funeral, not an appropriate place for you to get your scoop."

"Please, it will only take a second. Who was the man who killed your friends?" He asked her.

Hanayo slowly backed up, trying to not let herself be seen by him. Rin jumped up. "Okay, politely fuck off guy."

"What? I'm sorry, i just wanted to hear it from you girls how you walked away from Freddy completely unharmed."

She heard that name again. Hanayo suddenly went from scared and depressed, to angry and defensive. "What did you just say?" She took a few steps towards him. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" She asked.

"Oh getting all brave now huh?" He asked her. "Not like last time huh?"

She was suddenly grabbed by the ankle by something. She looked down to see Umi's top half holding onto her like a zombie with no bottom. She kicked her off and backed up into Rin. She looked to her to see she was terrified. "What the hell?" She screamed. Suddenly Honoka was grabbed by the tree branches as she was lifted into the air.

"Honoka!" Tsubasa screamed as she tried holding onto her, however she was lifted into the air with her. The tree then grew thorns the size of cars as they all began to stab the two. Honoka was being shredded by the tree as Tsubasa got her arm cut clean off and hit the floor. Honoka was shredded, leaving chunks of flesh and organs flying in all directions, splattering on everything and everyone.

As the tree dropped the ground beef known as Honoka Kousaka, it showered Tsubasa in bits of her date. She was then grabbed by vines from the tree in front of them and was pulled violently into it as well. She had her whole body was ripped to bits as she was pulled into the rabbit hole to Wonderland. She screamed in agony as her body was torn apart, leaving her legs and hips ripped apart. She was then given one final pull as her top half was brutally ripped to bits, leaving behind bits of her ribcage on the tree as her head was finally pulled in.

Hanayo began to scream as this all went down. She turned to see if Rin was okay, but was greeted by her being strangled by a vine in the tree that just killed Honoka. She was knocked back by Rin being lifted 50 feet into the air as her head was squeezed until it finally popped clean off. Her body hit the ground as blood coated Hanayo's clothes. She watched as her lover's head landed right onto her lap. She looked up to see Krueger was waiting for her.

"Not so fun now is it?" He said as he grabbed her by the blazer and lifted her into the air. "Now what's that?"

Hanayo looked at her hand was greeted by Freddy's glove was on it. She screamed as nails and screws bolted them to her hand, blood squirting high and all over her as it was becoming a permanent fixture on her hand. The burning sensation of the metal parts glowing orange caused her to scream in agony even more.

She suddenly snapped out of the nightmare she was having as she stood there, noticing that Freddy was still standing there, she looked at her hands to notice Freddy's blades were no longer there. She was sweating and having a panic attack in front her friends. "Kayo-chin? What's wrong?" She asked. As far as Rin and the others knew, they were simply having a good time laughing at Honoka winding up on a date with Tsubasa. But to Hanayo, it was real.

She tried pointing at Freddy, trying to get any words out at all. "H-h-h-him." She said.

Rin and the other looked to where she was pointing. "What are you talking about? There's no one there." She told her.

At that point, Hanayo har enough and collapsed onto the floor having a panic attack that no paramedic could fix. Rin and the others flooded around her, trying to help her. "Oh God Hanayo, what's wrong?" Honoka asked.

She couldn't answer though. She was too busy having a heart attack.

Freddy laughed as Hanayo went down, unable to do anything.

He wasn't gone. He never was…

And this was now her life. Forever haunted by this demon.

 _ **-The End?**_


	20. Post Credits

"With the ancient and divine power of the dead, I call upon Lucifer's might." a woman in a black hooded overcoat said as she reached down for a decrepit looking book. "With the power of the great fallen angel, I chant these words…"

She reached down without grabbing the book.

"Klaato… Barada… Nikto." she said as she grabbed the book full force, opening the pages. "Now with the force of a thousand suns… I call upon the mystic powers of the-"

"Are you sure we should be doing this Yoshiko?" a boy asked her.

The basement was cold and damp, barely illuminated enough for anyone to see anything. 2 teenagers were inhabiting the room, standing around with a video camera recording the events going on.

"It's Yohane damnit. And yes I'm sure Yoka." she gritted through her teeth. "Anyway, I call upon the-"

"I don't want my mom thinking I'm a weirdo like you or the rest of your-"

"Damnit, will you just shut up. I'm trying to summon satan here." Yoshiko yelled in her cousin's face.

She was over at her cousin's house for the weekend. He looked a lot like her, purplish pink eyes, blue hair. He was even the same height.

"Now as I was saying." she pouted waving her hands around. "Druun fin dilon wa laas. Druun fin laas wah vulom. Frey daar serk, Koraav fin eim." she chanted in an ancient language. For a moment nothing happened.

"Okay. Can we go now Yoshiko? It's getting creepy in here." her cousin Yokodera complained.

Yoshiko groaned. "Fine. Not like I was having any fun anyway." she groaned as she closed the Necronomicon. "Stupid books a knock off." Yoshiko complained as she took her hood off. "Is your mom still making Takoyaki?"

"I think. Hopefully your mom gets home soon so I don't have to be stuck here with you the whole time." he complained.

"Don't lie. You love me." she laughed. As they were about to leave, something knocking around and falling down. Their attention shifted to the sound.

They watched as a rat was eating something. For a moment they seemed relieved. "I guess the landlord has rats." Yoka joked around.

It looked to them with its white pupils and deformed looking face as it screeched out at them.

"Holy crap. What is that thing?" Yoka screamed like a girl as he retreated behind Yoshiko.

"I don't know." Yoshiko replied.

"You made it appear, make it go away!" He commanded.

"How did I make it appear?" Yoshiko complained.

"It's a Zombie you summoned with that stupid book. I don't know."

Yoshiko quickly opened up the Necronomicon and opened to a random page. "Uhh… uhh…" she found another page. "Fjerd pah laas kotin aan liinvas elfey." she said, reading from the book.

The rat suddenly twitched the hell out and rolled onto its back and died.

Yoshiko breathed a sigh of relief as her, followed by a breath of laughter. "Holy crap it worked. It worked. The book is legit." she celebrated. "I knew I didn't spend the past few months learning a dead language only to buy a fake book."

She turned around to celebrate with her cousin but was greeted by him twitching.

"Oh God, what's wrong? Yoka?" she grew terrified. He fell down to the ground, clutching his chest. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Mom's gonna kill me."

He suddenly grabbed her by the neck and jumped on top of her, pinning her down. He straddled the poor girl and ripped her skirt clean off, hoisting her hips up. "Hello there. Yohane." his voice demonically echoed, as of there were multiple people in there. His skin was a pasty grey color, and he lacked pupils.

His face shook around violently for a second before returning to his normal state saying one last sentence. "Yoshiko… help me…" His face did the shaking thing again as he returned to his deadite state. Her screams echoed through the house as she could not stop the deadite she unleashed.

Yoshiko Tsushima was the new owner of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis.


End file.
